DWE: Dragon Wrestling Entertainment
by WebDragon
Summary: Are you ready for the the DWE the only company in the world where using barbed wire and steel was a national practice. New Years War out loooking for divas I do not own TDI or any wrestling company.Also the Home of DWE:Bang and DWE PPV's
1. DWE Profiles

This is the over haul chapter it tells you name, nickname, Rank I.E Jobber, Mid Card (Upper and Lower) and Main Event or upcoming star finally accomplishments and Outside accomplishments.

**DWE**

**DWE Global Champion: Asheel Din**

**DWE Extreme Champion: Kenzo Saito**

**DWE Tag Unit Championship: Leo Parades and Leon Walls**

**DWE Women's Championship: Mickie Munroe**

GM/ Owner: Drake East

Commentators: Justin Price and Harold Jerrold

Temporary GM: Lance Rater

* * *

Name: Lance Rater's

Nickname: The Legend, MR DWE, the Lord of Lords, MR. Twf, The Real Rated R Superstar

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Main Eventer

Accomplishments: (1) Twf World Championship (2) DWE Global Championship (4) Twf Hardcore Championships (2) DWE Extreme Championship.

Outside accomplishments: (2) TNA World Heavyweight championships (6) TNA X Division Championship (5) NWA World Tag Team Championship with NEO. (9) WWC Universal Heavy weight champion

* * *

Name: Asheel Din

Nickname: The Extreme Icon

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Main Event

Accomplishments: (1) DWE Global Championship, (1) TWO World Championship, (2) DWE Extreme Championship

Outside accomplishments: (2) WWE Cruiser Weight Championships

Name: Blue Wolf

Nickname: The European Hero

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper MidCard, Rising Star

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (9) OVW World Championships (3) AWA United States Championships (2) AWA World Championships

* * *

Name: Chazz Michaels

Nickname: The Reflection of Perfection, 2 GenHBK

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Rising Star

Accomplishments: (1) DWE Sky Championship (1) DWE European Championship 22-0 undefeated streak.

Outside accomplishments: (1) WWE Champion (4) time intercontinental championship (2) Hardcore Champion (1) WWE United States Championship 2008 royal rumble winner.

* * *

Name: Iccolo

Nickname: The Mad Man

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (2) WWE United States Champion (3) WWE Hardcore championship (7) World Tag Team Champion with John Foley.

* * *

Name: Pryce Jones

Nickname: Ice

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) DWE Sky Championship

Outside accomplishments: (2) TNA X Division Champion, (1) NWA Tag Team championship with Zane Sanchez.

* * *

Name: Neo Raters

Nickname: The King of Chaos

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) DWE Global Championship

Outside accomplishments: (2) TNA X Division Championship (4) TNA Tag Team Championship with lance.

* * *

Name: Mad Chad

Nickname: The Sicko from Indy

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (2) Twf Hardcore Championships

Outside accomplishments: (3) OVW Heavy Weigh Championship (2) AWA United States Championships (8) WWE Hardcore Championships.

* * *

Name: Leo Parades

Nickname: The 21st Century Outlaw, The 21st century outlaws with LEon

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (3) DWE Tag Unit championships

Outside accomplishments: (6) WWE Tag Team championships with Leon (3) World Tag Team championships with Leon (1) Intercontinental Championship.

* * *

Name: Leon Walls

Nickname: The Lion, The 21st century outlaws with Leo

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper MidCard

Accomplishments: (3) DWE Tag Unit Championships

Outside accomplishments: (6) WWE Tag Team Championships with Leon (3) World Tag Team championships with Leo (2) United States Championship

* * *

Name: The Ice Dude

Nickname: EWO

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) DWE Tag Unit Championship

Outside accomplishments: (2) AWA United States Championship

* * *

Name: The King of Fire

Nickname: EWO

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments: DWE Tag Unit Championship

Outside accomplishments: (1) WWE European Championship.

* * *

Name: Kenzo Saito

Nickname: The Raging Falcon

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) DWE Extreme Champion

Outside accomplishments: (2) NJPW Light Heavy weight championships

* * *

Name: Rojo Bat

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) DWE Global Championship

Outside accomplishments: (4) NWA World Heavy Weight Champion, (2) TNA X Division Championships.

* * *

Name: Ashten Din

Nickname: The King of Extreme

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (8) WWE Hardcore championships, (1) WWE Tag Team championship.

* * *

Name: Steve Rater's

Nickname: The Dragon, the Wrestling Mind, the Original Bad Boy

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Legend

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (7) NWA World Heavyweight Championships (8) NWA Tag Team Champion (3) ECW World Heavy Weight Championships (2) WCW World Heavy Weight Championships (4) TNA World Heavy Weight Championship.

* * *

Name: Jay Din

Nickname: The Pioneer of Extreme

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Legend

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: 3 NWA world title (1 against Steve) (8) NWA Tag Team CHampionships,11 24/7 Hardcore title's,1 Wwe world Tag title(With Ashten),1 Wwe title , and finally 1 NWA - TNA X division title (Oldest in History)

* * *

Name: Holly Kingston

Nickname: The Princess of Perfection

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Women's Championship (1) DWE Divas Championship

Outside accomplishments: (3) WWE Women's Champion (2) TNA knockouts champion

* * *

Name: Tiffany Diamonds

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments: (2) DWE Divas Championships

Outside accomplishments: (4) WWE Women's Championship

* * *

Name: John Jarret

Nickname: The Chosen One

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (2) Twf Tag Team championships with Johnny

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Shenlong

Nickname: The Dragon God

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Upper MidCard

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Hardcore Championship

Outside accomplishments: (2) TNA X Division Championship (3) WWE Cruiser Weight Championship.

* * *

Name: Mickie Munroe

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper MidCard

Accomplishments: (1) DWE Divas Championship

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Owen West

Nickname: The Destroyer

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper MidCard

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Tag Team Championship with the Party Animals

Outside accomplishments: Won TDI

* * *

Name: Geoff Fisher

Nickname: Captain Hollywood

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: MidCard

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Tag team championship

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Sean Shultz

Nickname: The Lone Wolf, The Dark Savior

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Jobber

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Hardcore Championship

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Tyler Bass

Nickname: The Best Athlete in the world

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Jobber

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Tag Team championship with The Rockers

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Justin Price

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Mid Card, Commentator

Accomplishments: (2) Twf Tag Team championships with Tyler and Noah (1) DWE Tag Unit Championship with Harold

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Im pretty sure that i forgot some people but I seriously don't care Web Dragon out


	2. Draft

Twf titles

Twf world Champion- Vacant

Twf myth championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- vacant

Twf tag team championship- vacant

Twf north America championship- Duncan Parks (Pre- Draft)

Twf women's championship- Courtney Washington (Pre-Draft)

Money in the bank (Allowed on both brands)- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters.

DWE titles

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – vacant

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – vacant

DWE Sky championship- vacant

DWE Tag Unit championship- Vacant

DWE European championship- vacant

DWE Divas Championship- vacant

"Please welcome us to Twf- DWE draft" said Sebastian along with his former colleague Steve Raters. "Yeah and all superstars are up for grabs in the lotto of Drake East for DWE and Chris MacLean for Twf " said Steve Raters.

You see Chris MacLean and Drake East on two tables with a lotto machine in between them. "Fans you are in for a treat do you know why because you little hoes are getting to see the first ever draft and we start now" said Drake as he went up to the lotto machine and rolled in up Mad Chad. "The new DWE superstar Mad Chad" said the announcer and he came out shook Drakes hand and went to the ring. Chris went in pretty confident and rolled out The Great Magini. "Still a Twf superstar the great Magini" said the announcer.

Chris get instantly pissed. Mad Chad Def. The Great Magini after a DDT. Chris goes up again and takes out Jeff Killington " New Twf superstar Jeff Killington" said the announcer. Chris has a huge smile for that one. Drake goes up on the lottery drake smiles Neo Raters. Neo Raters and Jeff Killington draw by double count out.

Drake goes up and spins the wheel and gets "New DWE superstar Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. Chris goes up and gets "Still Twf superstars The Red Neck wrecking crew (If your app had two it counts for two) "New DWE superstar Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. Chazz def. The Red Neck Wrecking Crew after a double True Heart Break

(So Far)

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels.

Drake goes up and gets "New DWE superstar Rojo Bat" said Drake. Chris goes up and gets "Still Twf superstar Dragon" said Chris. Rojo Bat def. Dragon after a frog splash.

Chris goes up and gets "New Twf superstar Zane Sanchez" said the announcer. Drake goes up and smile wide "New DWE superstar Mr. Money in the Bank Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said Drake Lance started going to the ring. Lance def. Zane Sanchez after a Rated- KO. Lance got a mic "I told this to the whole locker room I can be in Twf or DWE I will still be the best and I can go to any brand with this baby with me" said Lance.

Chris is visibly mad after losing his most decorated superstar and Drake went up and smiled again "New DWE superstar Justin "The Ram" Wyatt." Said Drake Chris started praying to god. "Still Twf superstar Matt Awesome" said the announcer. Justin def. Matt Awesome by DQ mid way through them match Matt hit Justin with the chair when he went for an awesome bomb it was countered to an ankle lock.

Chris went up again and got another superstar "Still Twf superstar Joe Wyatt" said the announcer. Drake went up and got "New DWE superstar Holly Kingston" said the announcer. No match here

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt.

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston.

"New DWE superstar The Fire King" said the announcer. "Still Twf superstar Ted Estes" said the announcer. Ted Estes def. John Williams after a Tve.

"Still Twf superstars the Captain Dynasty (All Three)" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar Shenlong" said the announcer. Captain Dynasty def. Shenlong after a long time Shenlong hit a double guillotine against the male member's of captain dynasty which bumped into the referee Lea hit a chair at his gut ddt him on it and hit a moon sault.

"New DWE superstar Tiffany Diamonds" said the announcer. "New Twf superstar El guerrero Azteca" said the announcer. No Match.

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca.

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds.

"New Twf superstar Jack Bouregard" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar Johnny Beauregard" said the announcer everybody is shocked especially jack. Johnny def. Jack after a Mason Dixon Slam.

"New DWE superstar Mickey Munroe" said the announcer. "New Twf superstar Chester Munroe" said the announcer. No Match.

"New Twf superstar Mammoth" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar Asheel Din" said Drake. Asheel with Mickey Munroe def. Mammoth after a hard Omega Extreme.

"New Twf superstar John Foley" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar The Ice Dude" said the announcer. John Foley def. After a double arm DDT.

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca, John Foley, Chester Munroe, Mammoth, Jack Bouregard

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude,

"New DWE superstar Iccolo" said the announcer. "New Twf superstars Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt" said the announcer. Iccolo def. David Wyatt after a choke slam.

"New Twf superstar Wes Moore" said the announcer. "New DWE superstars the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. 21st century outlaws def. Wes Moore the numbers advantage were too much and submitted to the rock squared.

"New Twf superstars Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide" said the announcer. Kenny won after a hard kill switch engage on Kenzo Saito.

(Final Rosters)

Tell me if I forgot anybody

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca, John Foley, Chester Munroe, Mammoth, Jack Bouregard, Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt, Wes Moore, Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide

Tdi superstars

DWE: Owen, DJ, Geoff, and Tyler, Divas: Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, and Leshawna.

Twf: Duncan, Trent, Justin, And Noah, Divas: Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Eva, and Lindsay


	3. Week 1: Return of Umaga RIP

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – vacant

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – vacant

DWE Sky championship- vacant

DWE Tag Unit championship- Vacant

DWE European championship- vacant

DWE Divas Championship- vacant

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie.

"Please Welcome DWE GM Drake "The Boss" East" said the announcer he comes out to the song stronger by Kanye West (Drake East). "Please I would like to say tonight we will have our first six champions starting it up will be a battle royal over the top rope for a the DWE global title (Fallowing matches only happen if they do not win the Global championship) for the European championship will Chazz Michaels taking on Iccolo in a tables match what should have happened" said Drake. "Then we got Element World Order taking on the 21st century outlaws for the DWE Tag Unit championship" said Drake.

"Then we will have for the sky championship Johnny Beauregard taking on Pryce Jones, Kenzo Saito and Rojo Bat in a fatal four way match" said Drake. "Were not done there we will have Mickey Munroe vs. Holly Kingston vs. Tiffany Diamonds vs. Bridgette in a divas fatal four way" said Drake. "Then to get the things on fire Mad Chad vs. Asheel Din vs. Sean Shultz in a triple threat extreme rules match for the DWE Extreme Championship" said the announcer.

All the roster goes to the ring and the referee starts the bell.

Elimination 1. Sean Shultz thrown over the top rope by Neo

Elimination 2. Mad Chad went for neo and was head scissor out of the ring.

Elimination 3, 4. The Ice Dude and The Fire king by a double choke slam from Iccolo.

Elimination 5. Iccolo when he looked back he as hit by a sweet chin music over the top rope.

Elimination 6. While Chazz was pointing at Iccolo 21st century outlaws threw him over the top rope

"It's been confirmed Iccolo will take on Chazz in the tables match" said Steve Raters (New announcer with Harold)

Elimination 7, 8. Neo raters hit a max aerodynamics and throws Leon Walls out of the ring and Leo Parades tried to throw Neo but Lance throws him out of the ring.

"It's been confirmed for the tag unit titles" said Harold

Elimination 9. Pryce Jones was thrown over the top rope by Justin being punched onto the ropes and bicycle kicked out.

Elimination 10. Kenzo Saito eliminated by Lance Raters thrown over the top rope held on speared out.

Elimination 11, 12. Asheel Din by Jack Beauregard who was thrown out by Owen.

Elimination 13, 14. DJ and Geoff thrown out by Owen pushed over the top rope.

Lance was brawling with Owen as everybody else was on the floor. Owen punched Lance who rested on the ropes Owen tried to clothesline him from the top rope but Lance Ducked and pulled down the ropes sending Owen out of the ring.

Elimination 15. Owen

Justin tried to throw Shenlong out but before he could do it Rojo Bat threw both of them over the top rope but they both held on and threw him out and both went back in the ring.

Elimination 16. Rojo Bat.

Shenlong would start brawling with Neo and when he was about to throw him over the top rope Lance hit him in the back of the head with a chair and Justin threw him out.

Elimination 17. Shenlong

Lance then threw out Justin with a super kick.

Elimination 18. Justin

The last two were in the ring Lance and Neo brother vs. brother. Lance quickly kneed Neo in the gut and tried to throw him out but Neo clutched his leg and tipped him. Neo then went for the cyclone ddt but Lance jumped off and threw him over the top rope but Neo held on. Lance tried to spear him off but Neo pulls down both the ropes and lance falls off.

Elimination 19. Lance

Winner 20. Neo (Winery of the match)

Neo starts partying in the ring with the title.

Neo was there but before he could get the title Drake came out. "You did good tonight but for our main event you will defend your title against my friend from wwe" said Drake as he left.

"We have a new champion Neo" said Steve. "Yeah but Drake has confirmed that Lance will take on both Justin and Shenlong in a triple threat battle royal for a shot at the loser of Neo vs. the mystery wrestler for the number 1 contender match next week" said Harold.

"Introducing first this match is for the DWE European championship introducing first Iccolo" said the announcer. "And introducing his opponent Chazz "2GEN HBK" Michaels and it is a tables match." Chazz looks at Iccolo and tells him to go after him once he gets close. Chazz ducks under him and slaps him right in the face and goes out of the ring. Iccolo fallows but is kicked right between the legs and thrown to the floor. Chazz goes to the ring and grabs a table and a trash can.

Iccolo goes into the ring and when Chazz tries to hit him with the trash can he punched right in the head through the trash can. Chazz is bleeding really heavily and the referee starts telling Iccolo just to put him through the table. Iccolo grabs him in the choke slam clutch and puts him in the air but Chazz kicks the ref right in the head and the goes through the table. Iccolo starts partying looking fir the belt but he notices that the ref is unconscious and tries to wake him up. When the ref on his knees Iccolo is sweet chin music on to the remnants off the table.

"Winner of this match and new European champion Chazz "2gen HBK" Michaels" said the announcer. "Chazz just cheated he was the one put through the table" said Harold. "What the referee doesn't know is all legal in any match" said Steve.

"The fallowing match is for the DWE tag unit championships introducing first the team of Leon Walls and Leo Parades the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. "And their opponents the element world order" said the announcer. Leo Parades and Ice Dude started off Leo stronger then Ice locked in a head lock and started punching him right in the skull. Finally he hit a knee to the head and fallowed with a snap mare and Leo locked in a camel clutch.

Leo then went for an outlaw hit but Drake in a huge testament of strength countered it into a torture rack slam and tagged in the king of fire. Who came in and slammed the Leo parades to the floor and then he hit two clotheslines in a row. He then noticed that Leon was distracting the ref and tried to do something but was hit by a low blow from Leo and locked him in a ddt clutch and tagged in Leon and they hit a double ddt 1…2… kick out.

Leon then started kicking at him and went to grab him by the neck but King tried to lock in a fire burns which Leon quickly tagged in Leo who hit a massive knee to the head of King. Leon then tagged back in and started using the ropes to choke him 1…2…3…4 he let go. Leon then locked in a modified choke hold and started choking the life out of the fire king. Fire King got out with two elbows to the gut and hit a hard uppercut and went for the tag but Leon grabbed him by the leg and tagged in Leo.

Leo went for an out law buster but in mid air the fire king countered it into a DDT. The fire king then tagged in The Ice Dude who quickly floored Leo with a multiple of hard clotheslines and finally hit the ice breaker 1…2… Leon broke up the count and went for a rock drop but the fire king clothes lining both of them out of the ring. Ice Dude went back to Leo but was hit by the outlaw hit 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new DWE tag unit champions Leon Walls and Leo Parades the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer.

After the match while the fire king was helping Ice Dude up they hit double kicks to the gut and hit the Wall Stop on The King of Fire (Reverse DDT and Power Bomb Combination)

(Sky Championship Match skipping introductions)

Johnny Beauregard started the fight attacking Kenzo Saito but before anything could happen the lights turned off and on the screen was poem "Roses might be red but so is blood which will fall out of you skull" Every body was on the floor except Rojo Bat who was still looking at the message and was quickly rolled up by Pryce Jones 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new sky champion Pryce Jones" aid the announcer. " What was up with that message" said Steve.

(Divas Championship Match)

Tiffany Diamonds def. the other competitors pinning Bridgette.

(Skipping intros for this match also Mickey is with Asheel as a manager right now)

Sean quickly attacked Mad Chad hitting and sto to the floor but was hit with a baseball bat right to the head from Asheel. Mad Chad then grabbed Asheel and threw him out of the ring. Mad Chad then started hitting a couple knees to Sean and then off the top rope hit a diving elbow 1…2 kick out. Mad Chad then hugged himself and waited for Sean to get up and hit a stray jacket. Mad Chad then went for the pin but he was drop kicked in the back by Asheel.

Asheel then hit a hard high angled kick to the head of Mad Chad and went for the pin on Sean 1…2… kick out. Asheel then went and grabbed a steel chair and smashed it directly against Mad Chad's head. Sean then when Asheel wasn't looking speared him to the floor and went for the pin 1…2 Mad Chad stopped the count. Sean kicked Mad Chad in the gut tripped him and locked in a sharp shooter. Mad Chad tapped twice but was saved by Asheel hit a chair shot right at the back of his head.

Asheel then grabbed a table and both Him and Mad Chad power bomb neckbraker Sean through the table. Asheel tried to use a ladder on Mad Chad but was kicked in the gut and hit with DDT. He then grabbed the ladder an sets it up and looked to go for a diving elbow but Mickey decided to help and threw him off the ladder to the floor and put Asheel over him 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new DWE extreme champion Asheel "The Extreme Icon" Din" said the announcer.

"This match if for the DWE Global Championship introducing first the DWE global champion Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the announcer. "Introducing his opponent from the wwe "The Samoan Bulldozer" Umaga" said the announcer. Neo quickly tried to rush him but was just as quickly kicked him in the head. Umaga then hit a Samoan Spike and leaped off the top rope into a splash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new DWE global champion "The Samoan Bulldozer" Umaga" said the announcer.

* * *

This chapter was dedicated to Eki "Umaga" Fatu (March 28, 1973 – December 4, 2009) thanks for the entertainment


	4. Week 2: Neo vs Shenlong

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – Umaga

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – Asheel Din

DWE Sky championship- Pryce Jones

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon Walls and Leo Parades the 21st century outlaws.

DWE European championship- Chazz Michaels

DWE Divas Championship- Tiffany Diamonds

Money in the bank (Allowed on both brands)- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters.

* * *

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie.

The song famous by Puddle of Mud plays and the pyro goes up.

"This match is a triple threat battle royal for a number one contender match with Neo Raters introducing first "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer. "Introducing his opponent Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer. "Introducing his opponent the current Mr. Money in the Bank Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said the announcer. Lance and Justin quickly tore it down after Justin hit a hard clothesline. Justin was then hit by a hard running cross body from Shenlong. Lance then kicked Shenlong in the gut and fallowed with a kick to face when Shenlong bent down. Lance locked in a rateacator but Justin kicked him off.

Lance was then lifted in the air and out of the ring. Justin tried to go for an ankle lock but Shenlong countered it and locked in a triangle choke. Shenlong let go and drop an impressive couple of knees to Justin's back ending with jumping double knees 1…2 kick out. Justin then got up and threw Shenlong against the turnbuckle and started pounding on him. Justin the with the groggy Shenlong on the ropes went for a boot but Shenlong ducked and got Justin over his shoulders in a show of strength. Sadly Shenlong posed to long and was speared by Lance 1…2… A Shenlong kick out Lance goes for Justin 1…2 kick out. Lance carried Shenlong up and kicked him in the gut and hit a hard bull dog.

Justin gets up and gets on his corner looking for a spear so does Lance on the floored Shenlong. When Shenlong gets up they both go for it but Shenlong jumps over them leap frog style and the clash head and Shenlong rolls up the bleeding Justin 1…2… Lance stops the count. Lance then goes for a second spear but Shenlong once again leap frogs and the ref is speared instead and Shenlong throws him out of the ring. Shenlong looks back and a bicycle kick from Justin who goes for the pin …………………………………… Justin notices the ref is unconscious and he tries to wake him up. Lance gets a chair and smashes it against Justin's gut and hits a rated K-O Ref is up 1…2…3 "Eliminated from this match Justin "The Ram" Wyatt.

Lance waits for Shenlong to go up but Shenlong has other ideas and hits a side kick to Lance's skull. Shenlong then goes for a chin lock but Lance counters into a rated-k 1…2… kick out. Lance waits for Shenlong to get up and starts stomping on his head. Lance then locks in a rateacator Shenlong gets out by reaching the ropes. Shenlong the hits a guillotine but Lance balance him and fallows with a flying clothesline 1…2… kick out. Lance hits a hard kick to the gut and bulldog combo. Lance waits for Shenlong to get up and hits a hard spear 1…2… Justin pulls the ref out of the ring.

Lance grabs the chair that the ref didn't notice and starts trash talking with Justin. Lance instantly goes to hit Justin but the referee sees him and thinks Lance hit Justin and calls for the bell as Lance tries to explain. "Eliminated by DQ Lance Raters and winner and has a number 1. Contender match tonight Shenlong" said the announcer. Lance suddenly seems to be bursting mad and hit Justin in the face with the chair and throws Justin out of the ring. Lance starts pounding on him with tons of punches and kicks as Justin fights back and pushes Lance back. Lance grabs his briefcase and smashes Justin's face in and a couple of refs trying to stop him. Lance continues with his attack and Asheel gets down to the ring to help but is hit by the briefcase in the skull.

Both Justin and Asheel are bleeding and Lance pulls out a sledge hammer and looks to continue his attack. Mickey Munroe goes and tries to stop him and Lance puts up the sledge hammer. "Don't do this Lance come on" said Harold. "Damn I thought I taught you better" said Steve Raters. Lance dropped the sledge hammer and left the ring as Mickey checked on Asheel but Lance came back to spit on Justin still and puts him through the table with a hard sit out spine buster Lance leaves for good this time. The Emt's check on Justin's condition and Asheel gets up holding his head.

(Backstage non televised) Lance is walking and he is suddenly met up with by the 21st century outlaws and Mad Chad? "Look what you did at there was great and you knocked both of those two rejects down a peg" said Leo Parades. "What do you want especially you Chad" said Lance. "Look Asheels little girl friend stole my title and I want revenge and the outlaws want to be seen just like the respect they deserve so we decided to give you our alliance" said Mad Chad in a more villainous voice. "I need more allies so how bout Mad Chad and the 21st century outlaws against the next three people you see win you can fallow the lord failure is not tolerated" said Lance. The next three people were former Dx 2.0 members Sean Shultz, Rojo Bat and apparently an injured Asheel "Thiers you're match" said Lance.

"This is a non title champion's match introducing first Chazz "2gen HBK" Michaels and Pryce Jones" said the announcer. "And their opponents Johnny Beauregard and Kenzo Saito" said the announcer. Chazz started for his group against Kenzo who as quickly grounded and pounded by a barrage of fists. Kenzo pushed him back and hit a hard drop kick to the returning superstar. Kenzo the tried to lock in a dropping arm bar but lance pushed him off and continued with a powerful knee to the head and snap mare. Chazz then side kicked him in the head and tagged in Pryce who quickly hit a hard elbow. Pryce then locked in an Arctic choke but Kenzo tagged in Johnny.

Johnny hit a quick kick to the gut and DDT combo 1…2 kick out. Johnny then went for a South Coaster (Cool Shot) but Pryce countered with a hard DDT in mid air. Pryce kicked him in the back of the leg and hit a hard reverse spinning DDT. Then he tagged in Chazz and they hit double elbows to Johnny's neck. Chazz went for a Sweet Chin Music but Johnny ducked and tagged in Kenzo who went for a kick to Chazz's gut but Chazz ducked and hit a true heart break on Johnny to the outside and tagged in Pryce who hit a side boot to Kenzo's head sweet chin from Chazz and finally a clothesline from hell from Pryce 1…2…3 "Winners of this match Chazz "2gen HBK" Michaels and Pryce Jones" said the announcer. After the mach Chazz hit a true heart break on Pryce.

"Well looks like Chazz doesn't want to share the glory" said Steve.

(Backstage televised) Lance is in his locker room with his briefcase. "Justin I challenge you to a full metal death match" said Lance. "First your stuck in a cage you have to escape second you have to pin your opponent then finally they lower something whoever takes it wins the match if the opponent gets up the title is raised" said Lance. "Also the loser leaves the brand to make sure you accept my briefcase is on the line" said Lance as he left.

"Justin accepts" says a message.

"Introducing first the team of Mad Chad and the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. "And their opponents Asheel Din, Rojo Bat, and Sean Shultz" said the announcer. Leo and Rojo started Leo quickly managed to throw him to the floor and continued with a hard kick to the skull. Leo then grabbed him and went for the outlaw hit but Rojo countered and drop kicked him away. Rojo then tagged in Sean and went for a clothesline but Leo countered into a power slam. Leo tagged in Leon who quickly dropped an elbow on Sean's gut and tried to lock in a rock squared. Sean countered pushing his legs and then continued with a hard clothesline and fallowed with a hard Irish whip into the corner.

Sean tagged in Asheel who hit a hard shining wizard fallowed with a snap mare and a kick to the head. Asheel went for a twist of fate but Leon countered and hit a rock squared 1…2… Rojo stopped the count. Suddenly out of nowhere both Mad Chad and Leon took a chair and a bottle of beer respectively and smashed them against their opponent's faces. "Winners of this match by DQ Rojo Bat, Sean Shultz, and Asheel" said the announcer. After the match the three were destroying their opponents till the element world order came in and the others finally left the ring. Drake came out. "At Golden Revenge it will Rojo Bat and Sean Shultz vs. the 21st century outlaws vs. The element world order in a triple threat tag team match for the DWE tag unit championships" said Drake.

"This match is for the number one contender spot for the women's championship introducing first Bridgette" said the announcer. "And her opponent "The princess of perfection" Holly Kingston" said the announcer. Sadly Bridgette will never manage to make it as a wrestling diva and lost to a quick holly-caust 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number 1. Contender for the divas title Holly" said the announcer. She was attacked by Tiffany put through a table and that their will be in a tables match.

"This match is for the DWE global championship introducing first the current DWE global champion Umaga" said the announcer. "And his opponent Iccolo" said the announcer. Iccolo ran after Umaga but was hit by a spinning kick to the jaw. Umaga then smashed his full body weight on Iccolo 1…2 kick out. Umaga lifted Iccolo up and gave him the Samoan spike 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE global champion Umaga" said the announcer.

"Looks like Umaga is going to be unstoppable" said Harold. "Damn right look at the carnage" said Steve.

(Backstage) Pryce is looking for Chazz and finds him. "What the hell was that" said Pryce pointing at him. "I just had to show the fans which title is more important they needed help" said Chazz. "What the hell mines better you're not even European" said Pryce. "You know what your mom said the same thing last night but just like her you're screwed" said Chazz and gave him sweet chin music.

"Introducing first Owen" said the announcer. "And his opponent Geoff" said the announcer. Owen quickly threw Geoff to the floor and hit a hard lateral press. Owen picked Geoff up and a huge belly to belly suplex. Owen then went for a world's heaviest slam but Geoff got out and hit a neck breaker. Geoff then went top rope and waited for Owen to get up and went for a flying cross body but was caught and hit by a world's heaviest slam 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Owen" said the announcer.

"This match is for the number one contender spot at Golden Revenge introducing first Neo Raters" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer. Before they could start they were attacked by Umaga and hit by a couple Samoan strap shots and a double Samoan Drop. Drake came out "Well then our main event at Golden Revenge will be Umaga vs. Neo vs. Shenlong in a triple threat hell in a cell match" said Drake.

* * *

(Golden Revenge Match Card)

DWE Global Championship Match- Umaga vs. Neo Raters vs. Shenlong in a triple threat hell in a cell match.

Money in the bank briefcase match- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters vs. Justin "The Ram" Wyatt in a full Metal Death Match.

Title Exhibition match- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels vs. Pryce Jones

DWE tag unit titles match- The 21st century outlaws vs. Element World Order vs. Rojo Bat and Sean Shultz

DWE extreme championship match- Asheel Din vs. Mad Chad in an extreme rules match.

DWE Divas title match- Tiffany vs. Holly in a tables match.

More to come


	5. Week 3: Santa’s sleigh brawl match

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Samoan Bulldozer" Umaga

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

DWE Sky championship- Pryce "Ice" Jones

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws.

DWE European championship- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels

DWE Divas Championship- Tiffany Diamonds

I do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

(Dark Match)

The 21st century outlaws def. The Party Animals (DJ and Geoff) after a wall stop to Geoff at 7:47

* * *

Drake comes out with a Santa hat and he goes to the ring. "After repeated fighting over the weekend between Lance and Justin I have decided that tonight for our main event it will be a Santa's sleigh brawl match" said Drake. "Also for the fourth spot in the hell in a cell I will randomly pick a superstar and if they last ten minutes they are in" said Drake as he left.

"This is a non title match introducing first at 6 ft 0 and weighting 212 pounds "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer and he came out to Yoshi Tatsu's theme song. "And his opponent the current DWE Sky Champion at 5 ft 8 and weighting 225 pounds Pryce "Ice" Jones" said the announcer as Pryce threw Red glow sticks at the crowd Pryce came out to Daniels TNA theme song. Pryce quickly bent Kenzo with a hard knee to the side of his ribs. He continued with a hard DDT and fallowed with a couple of stomps on Kenzo legs. Pryce quickly hit a hard leg breaker onto his own knee and locked in a single leg lock. After a while Pryce let him go and hit a couple of knees to Kenzo's legs and slammed it knee first onto the floor. Pryce then continued grabbing him by the leg and slamming it against the turn buckle.

Pryce then went for a leg lock but Kenzo countered punching him in the head. Kenzo then punched Pryce in the gut and hit a huge claw kick but hurt his injured leg as well both are down. 1…2…3…4 Both are still down 5…6…7…8 Kenzo is up limping and hits double knees to the gut and goes for a pin 1…2… kick out. Pryce then hits a combination of punches and locks in a Arctic Lock but Kenzo manages to counter into a Bullet Crash which is countered by Pryce throwing Kenzo against the turn buckle and then hitting a turn buckle clothesline. Pryce then smashed Kenzo's leg right against the turn buckle and hit a hard jumping stomp to the leg. Pryce then went top rope and hit another hard jumping stomp onto Kenzo's leg.

Pryce went for the pin after a jumping splash 1…2… kick out. Pryce waited for Kenzo to get up and hit an Impact Shock. 1…2… Suddenly music plays as the Shawn Michaels theme song plays and out comes Chazz. Pryce goes to the ropes and starts talking With Chazz and Kenzo gets up. Kenzo spins Pryce around kicks him in the gut and hits a bullet crash 1…2…3. "Winner of this match "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer. After the match Chazz came in the ring and hit a true heat break on Kenzo then he locked in an inverted figure four on Pryce and Pryce tapped after that he got a mic. "Our match at Golden Revenge will be a 30 minutes ultimate submission match" said Chazz as he left.

"Well what a match between these two but Kenzo saw the opening and left with his first official victory" said Sebastian. "Yeah but it that 30 man submission match will be deadly" said Harold.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighting 296 pounds Owen" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 1 and weighting 175 pounds Johnny Beauregard" said the announcer and Johnny came out to Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch theme song. Owen quickly smashed a huge tackle at Johnny and then hit a running splash 1…2 kick out. Owen quickly hit a belly to belly suplex and continued by throwing Johnny at the ropes and when he came back broke a rib by hitting a hard head butt. Owen then went top rope and jumped off hitting a splash plunge then he picked up Johnny and gave him a worlds heaviest slam 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Owen" said the announcer.

"Well Owen is on rampage after that Johnny must be feeling the pain" said Harold. "And you have to remember that Johnny is a two time twf tag team champion and he was just bull dozed by Owen.

(Backstage)

Drake was setting up a wheel with everybody's face on it. "After the next match this will decide who is to face Umaga" said Drake as he was telling the workers what to do.

"Introducing first at a combined weight of 470 pounds the team of Rojo Bat and Sean Shultz" said the announcer they came out to break it down and were dressed in green. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 580 pounds the Element World Order" said the announcer they came out to Empire State of Mind. The Fire King and Rojo Bat start it out. Rojo hits a quick kick to the leg and then a knee to the gut and a hard punch knocking King to the floor. Rojo then tagged in Sean who hit a hard stomp to the gut. Sean then tried to lock in an ankle lock but King hit a hard punch to the head and fallowed with a clothesline. King then hit a hard body slam and tagged in Ice.

Ice wanted to go for a quick Ice kick but Sean ducked and kicked Ice in the back of the leg hard. Sean then tagged in Rojo who went for a frog splash but Ice moved out of the way and Rojo hit hard 1…2… kick out. Ice went for a slam down from jam town but it was countered by a herrucarana pin 1…2 kick out. Ice then kicked Rojo hard in the gut and threw him against the ring turnbuckle and then tagged in King who hit a hard clothesline. Rojo got up hit him in the gut with a punch and a huge drop kick. Rojo tagged in Sean and they do double clothesline three times. Sean waits in a corner for the spear but it's countered into a spine buster.

King tags in Ice who hit's a slam down from Jam Town 1…2… Rojo stops the pin. King gets up to be hit by a hard kick to the gut and a wolf bomb and both limp towards their respective partners. Ice tags in King first and stops Sean but is thrown back by the power of Sean's leg and hit by a flipping piledriver. Sean tags in Rojo who comes in with a multiple clothesline and a herrucarana and then a flipping moon sault 1…2… kick out. Rojo then goes top rope for a frog splash but Ice puts up his knees 1…2… kick out. Ice tags in The King of fire who goes for a running boot but Rojo dodges and rolls him up 1…2… kick out.

Rojo tags in Sean and kicks King in the gut ducks and Sean hits flying clothesline 1…2… kick out. Sean gets King up and goes for another wolf bomb but King in mid air pushes Sean back and tags in Ice who hits a hard Ice Kick on the dazed Sean 1…2… Rojo stops the pin again. Ice grabs Sean and goes for an Ice Breaker but it's countered into a Wolf Bomb for the third time he knocks off King on the apron 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Dx 2.0.

The wheel is set up in the ring and Drake is on the side of it. "This will be for the last spot in the hell in a cell match I shall spin the wheel who lands on it will take on Umaga in the ten minutes of destruction match" said Drake as he spun the wheel. When it was still spinning Blue Wolf came in the ring and stopped the wheel on his picture. "And the superstar chosen is Blue Wolf" said Blue and Drake just accepted it and left.

"This match is a ten minutes of destruction match if this match goes longer then 10 minutes the opponent will be in the fatal four way hell in a cell match in the ring is Blue Bat" said the announcer. "And his opponent as 6 ft 4 and weighting 350 pounds "The Samoan Bulldozer" Umaga" Blue started the match punching Umaga in the face and going out of the ring. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9 Blue goes back in the ring just to get out but Umaga grabs him by the head and throws him in the ring forcefully. Umaga then hits a huge splash and does a spin buster 1…2 kick out. Umaga goes top rope looking for the splash but Blue counters moving out of the way 1…2… kick out Time 5:32

Umaga grabs Blue and throws him in the air and catches him with a Samoan drop 1…2...kick out. Blue throws a pair of brass knuckles to the side and the referee looks for them Blue hit's a low blow and a miniature DDT 1…2… kick out. Blue then goes top rope looking for a frog splash and hits 1…2… kick out. Umaga hits a hard kick to the head and gets Blue up and throws him against the ring ropes and when he comes back hit's a spinning kick 1…2… kick out. Umaga threw Blue out of the ring with a hard clothesline and then he himself went out of the ring. Umaga smashed Blue's head against the steel steps but was elbowed in the gut and hit by a bull dog at a 4 count and Blue told the ref to count at time 9:23

Umaga came to the ring and was hit by a Blue Blood (Jumping pay dirt into shoulder) 1…2… bell rang at that exact time. "This match is a draw and because of that Blue Bat is the fourth participant in the fatal four way hell in a cell match" said the announcer. After the match Blue Wolf left the ring in a hurry. And Shenlong and Neo attacked Umaga from behind in revenge from last week.

"Well looks like Wolf just made a huge presence on DWE" said Sebastian. "And Umaga is getting what he deserves" said Harold.

"This is a handicap match introducing first the team of the 21st century outlaws and Mad Chad" said the announcer. "And their opponent Asheel" said the announcer. Asheel was quickly kicked in the gut by Leon and thrown against the turn buckle by Leo. Mad Chad then started raining down punches on Asheel and the 21st century outlaws held Asheel on the ropes. They stopped and they threw Asheel against the ropes and when he came back he cross bodied all three of them. Asheel waited for the first one to get up which was Leon and hit a Turning Point (Whisper in the wind) and then hit Mad Chad with a twist of fate. But he was kicked in the gut and hit by an outlaw hit 1…2…3 "Winner of this match the team of Leon Walls, Leo Parades, and Mad Chad" said the announcer.

"This match is a tag team match introducing first the team of Beth and Bridgette" said the announcer. "And their opponents Tiffany Diamonds and Holly Kingston" said the announcer. Tiffany started for her team and Beth started for hers. Tiffany hit a hard kick to the gut and fallowed by slapping Beth in the face and hitting a quick impacting spear but Holly tagged herself in. Holly made Beth tag in Bridgette and gave Bridgette a holly-caust. Tiffany tagged her self in and hit a moon Sault. Tiffany tagged her self in and locked in a sharp shooter and Bridgette tapped. "Winners of this match by Submission Tiffany and Holly" said the announcer. After the match tiffany speared Holly and put Beth through a table with a suplex and left with her belt.

(Backstage)

Lance attacked Justin from behind with a chair and throws him into the ring where a sleigh Is set up.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighting 235 pounds Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said the announcer as Lance sent Justin to the ring. "And his opponent at 6 ft 6 and weighting 235 pounds Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer. Lance quickly loaded up a kick to the gut and then a kick to the skull. Lance then threw him in the sleigh and grabbed the sack which had a sledge hammer and slammed it into Justin's gut then hit when to his head 1…2 kick out. Justin slammed his fist into lance's gut and continued with a hard angle slam 1…2 kick out. Lance then threw him out of the ring which was loaded with hard coal which cut Justin back and then Lance went for the pin 1… out.

Lance carefully grabbed Justin by the hair and slammed his head into the ring post the grabbed his arm and slammed it into the ring rope. Lance then pushed Justin into the coal which once again hurt a lot. Justin countered with a drop toe hold and Lance fell chest first onto the coal. Justin threw lance in the ring and fallowed grabbing a chair he waited for lance to get up and hit him in the gut and a ddt onto the chair 1…2.. kick out. Lance got up low blowing Justin and then throwing him shoulder first into the turn buckle and fallowed with a sit out spine buster 1…2..kick out. Lance got up and waited in a corner for Justin to get up but Justin countered elbowing Lance In the head and hit a power bomb 1…2.. Kick out.

Lance while on the floor grabbed the chair and smashed it into Justin's face and then fallowed going for a rated K-O which was countered into an ankle lock. Lance got out and hit a mule kick fallowed by a spinning wheel kick 1…2 kick out. Lance grabbed a wine bottle and smashed it into Justin's face causing him to bleed and the blood looked dark rd form the wine. Lance then went for a spear and hit 1…2… kick out at the last second. Lance starts stomping on Justin in aggression and then goes top rope for a rated- High but Justin moved out of the way 1…2… kick out. Justin then hit a flurry of right hands and finally a hard standing clothesline one of the hands busted Lance wide open. Justin then went for a spring board five star frog splash but Lance put his knees up and went for the pin 1…2… kick out.

Lance garbed a Singapore can and hit Justin in the each and fallowed with a Russian leg sweep with the Cane around Justin's neck 1…2…kick out. Justin then tried to lock in an ankle lock out of nowhere but Lance countered elbowing Justin on the neck and fallowed with a leg drop 1…2… kick out. Lance waited for Justin to get up and hit a hard kick to the gut bending Justin and then another kick to the head 1…2… kick out. Lance once again kicked Justin in the ribs hard and a bulldog 1…2… kick out. Lance Irish whips Justin towards the ropes Justin counters and Irish whips Lance to the rope. Lance held on and Justin executed a picture perfect Bicycle kick over the top rope. Justin goes out of the ring 1…2…3.

"Winner of this match by pin fall Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer. After the match Lance speared Justin to the floor and spit in his face then smashed the brief case in his face as the camera went out looking at Justin's bleeding head.

* * *

DWE Global Championship Match- Umaga vs. Neo Raters vs. Shenlong vs. Blue Wolf in a fatal four way hell in a cell match.

Money in the bank briefcase match- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters vs. Justin "The Ram" Wyatt in a full Metal Death Match.

Title Exhibition match- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels vs. Pryce Jones 30 minutes ultimate submission match.

DWE tag unit titles match- The 21st century outlaws vs. Element World Order vs. Rojo Bat and Sean Shultz

DWE extreme championship match- Asheel Din vs. Mad Chad in an extreme rules match.

DWE Divas title match- Tiffany vs. Holly in a tables match.

More to come or not depends what i can think of or any idea you guts can give.

WHy do my chapters always go two long matches and the rest short weird well at least i cahngewd that with the main event. Also this will be the last chapter of DWE for a while as i might go on a crusie for winter break though recently i might not. Also congrats for Justin he finally beat Lance in a match that wasn't a battle royal hip hip hootay


	6. Week 4: Falls Count Anywhere

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Samoan Bulldozer" Umaga

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

DWE Sky championship- Pryce "Ice" Jones

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws.

DWE European championship- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels

DWE Divas Championship- Tiffany Diamonds

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

(Dark Match) Katie and Sadie and Tiffany def. Bridgette and Beth and Holly after a double suplex and cross body at 12:22

Drake goes out to the ring with an assistant. "Alright your people in the crowd are lucky to our card tonight starting off will be Blue Wolf vs. Justin Wyatt, and finally Lance Rater's vs. Umaga" said Drake but then he does a no sign. "That's not all Chazz has promised the crowd to the best Heart Break Lounge of all time" said Drake.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighting 221 pounds Asheel Din" said the announcer. Mad Chad comes out clearly faking a broken arm. "I accidently broke my arm so I had to get somebody to fill in for me and he was happy to think of you as competition" said Mad Chad and out came Owen. Owen quickly knocked Asheel to the floor with a hard kick to the floor and continued hitting a hard power bomb trio. Owen quickly hit a hard splash 1…2 kick out. Owen went for a splash plunge but Asheel got out of the way 1…2… kick out. Owen decked out Asheel with a hard punch and fallowed with a big splash 1…2… kick out. Owen hit two more splashes and went for a third but Asheel moved out of the way.

Owen then hit a hard tackle with all his weight behind it and continued going for another tackle. Asheel manages to kick Owen in the gut and fallow up with a twist of fate both of them are getting their energy back. Asheel goes for an Extreme Omega but Owen catches him and hit's a worlds heaviest slam 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Owen" said the announcer. "And Owen defeats another opponent" says Harold. "Yes he does wait what Owen is doing" said Sebastian and Owen had grabbed a table and a ladder. Owen put the ladder on the floor and hit a world's heaviest slam on it.

Owen then put up the table and set up Asheel but before he could continue Mickey Munroe got him out of there and they left. Beth went to the ring with a mic "Owen can you give us a reason for your attack on Asheel" said Beth as she pressed the mic. "Look its simple Im a winner I won TDI and I have been cheated ever sense now it's my time and I will make sure that big names take notice as I take them out and I will start with you if you don't get out of my ring" said Owen to Beth. Owen rose up his hand but suddenly Kenzo attacked Owen to defend Beth but Owen got the upper hand and hit a world's heaviest slam.

"You're my opponent at Golden Revenge" said Owen as he then splashed onto him.

"Introducing first accompanied by Leon Walls, at 6 ft 5 and weighing 270 pounds "The 21st century outlaw" Leo Parades" said the announcer. "And their opponent accompanied by Sean Shultz, at 5 ft 9 and weighting 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer. Leo quickly knocked Rojo Bat to the floor with a clothesline. Leo continued with a couple more punches and a hard elbow drop 1…2 kick out. Leo hit a snap mare and fallowed up with a devastating kick to the head 1…2.. Kick out. Leo would not be stopped and went top rope for a flying elbow drop but Rojo got out of the way 1…2 kick out. Rojo quickly turned up the speed with a hard springboard kick and a couple combinations of Ariel attacks.

Leo grabbed Rojo leg and tripped him to the floor and locked in a cobra clutch but Rojo got out hitting and inverted jaw breaker. Rojo then waited for Leo to get up and hit a hard running DDT 1…2. Kick out. Rojo waited for Leo to get up and hit a hard bull dog 1…2.. Kick out. Rojo went top rope and went for a frog splash but Leo got out of the way 1…2… kick out. Leon waited for Rojo to get up and went for a outlaw hit but Rojo countered with a roll up 1…2… kick out. Rojo ran at Leo and managed to hit a jumping herrucarana pin 1…2… kick out. Rojo waited for Leo to get up and surprised everybody with a hard body slam.

Rojo went to the top rope and hit a frog splash 1…2… kick out. Rojo waited for Leo to get up and went for another body slam but Leo and other plans and countered hitting an inverted Rock Drop 1…2… kick out. Leo waited for Rojo to get up and went for an outlaw stamp but Rojo ducked and when Leo turned around hit a spear 1…2… kick out. Rojo waited for Leo to get up and went for a herrucarana but Leo held on and went for a power bomb but Rojo pushed himself off and ran towards a hard Outlaw Stamp 1…2…3 "Winner of this match by pin fall Leo

"Introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighting 230 pounds Leon Walls" said the announcer. "And his opponent the king of fire" said the announcer. Leon quickly took the advantage but suddenly Leo got in the ring with a sledge hammer and whacked the king of fire in the skull. "Winner of this match by DQ the King of Fire" said the announcer. After that Sean and Rojo came into the ring as well as the Ice Dude the outlaws fled.

(Backstage)

The announcers talk about Chazz Michaels vs. Johnny Beauregard.

"This match is non title introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighting 175 pounds Johnny Beauregard" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighting 225 pounds Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels" said the announcer. Chazz quickly used a flying clotheline to knock Johnny to the floor. Chazz continued hitting a jumping knee and fallowing up with a back suplex 1…2 kick out. Chazz continues going for a sweet chin music but Johnny counters and hit's a confederate crash 1…2.. Kick out. Chazz get's up as Johnny does as well out of nowhere Chazz hit's a true heart break 1...2… kick out. Chazz just grabs Johnny's leg and locks in a figure four leg lock Johnny tapped after like twenty seconds.

After the match Pryce "Ice" Jones attacked Chazz but Chazz had seen it coming and swung brass knuckles shot to the face at Pryce knocking him unconscious.

The Heart Break Lounge was set up and Chazz sat in the ring sofa. "So tonight I will have not one not two but three guests" said Chazz. "Introducing first he is DWE's newest superstar "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said Chazz and Blue Wolf goes to the ring. "Blue Wolf you came in last week in a match where it was said that wait one more second and you would have won" said Chazz. "Of course I would win Umaga is nothing more than a brute just like my other two challengers" said Blue in an English accent. "Of course I completely believe that you are the next great in DWE to join the ranks of me and my next guest the greatest pro wrestling star today Lance Raters" said Chazz.

Lance came to the ring and sat on a chair shook Blue's hand and was handed a mic. "I am happy to say that Justin has no chance to defeat me or my fried here Blue Wolf give him a hand" said Lance to the crowd and was resulted with boos. "Look at the disrespect to probably the greatest European wrestler in the world better then William Regal, Finlay, Sheamus, and even Andre the Giant" said Lance. "Well my last guess the biggest loser of all time who will get his back side handed to him by me Pryce A complete faggot" said Chazz.

Pryce came into the ring nursing his head. "Look today we talk about stupidity starting with this loser Pryce he goes into a ring after being knocked unconscious by me and thinks that I won't give him a taste of sweet chin music" said Chazz and he threw water in Pryce's eye and hit a sweet chin music. Lance fallowed hitting a rated-High and Blue Wolf locked in a scream Blue. "That my friend is what Pryce will look like after my match with him" said Chazz.

"Introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighting 225 pounds "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer he came into the ring with a cape. "And his opponent at 6 ft 6 Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer. Justin quickly went for the offensive but Blue hit a drop toe hold and fallowed with a couple of moon saults 1…2 kick out. Blue continued to work fast hitting a couple of knees and a throwback 1…2 kick out. Blue was not taking anything from Justin as he quickly smashed him against the turn buckle. Justin bounced backwards and fell to a Blue Blood and Blue Wolf locked in a scream Blue after a while Justin tapped. "Winner of this match by submission "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer.

"Holy Crap Blue just decimated Justin look at that barrage of speed and skill" said Harold. "I haven't seen that type of victory sense my own son Neo's debut against Suicide" said Steve.

"This match is a falls count anywhere match introducing first the current DWE Global Champion at 6 ft 4 and weighting 350 pounds Umaga" said the announcer. "And his opponent the current Mr. Money in the bank at 6 ft 5 and weighting 235 pounds Lance "The Lord of Lord's" Raters said the announcer. Lance quickly took the offense with a chair shot and went for moon sault similar to Blue Wolf but Umaga caught him and sent him flying out of the ring through the table on the outside. Umaga went for the pin 1…2 kick out Lance kicked Umaga in the gut and went for a sit down spine buster but Umaga was too heavy and fell on him. Umaga started punching Lance but Lance extended his hand and hit Umaga in the skull with his money in the bank briefcase 1…2. Kick out.

Lance tried to dictate the tempo with a Boston crab but Umaga flipped Lance over and smashed him across the ring post and then hit a Samoan drop 1…2… kick out. Umaga went top rope for a diving head but and Lance instead put his brief case their and Umaga fell head first 1…2… kick out. Lance waited against the broken announce table and went for a spear but Umaga caught him and hit a hard front reverse power bomb 1…2… kick out. Umaga grabbed Lance up and hit a hard Samoan spike 1…2… kick out. Umaga got up and Lance ducked then went for a Rated-KO but Umaga was too heavy and Lance fell head first 1… 2… kick out. Umaga picked Lance up and threw him in the ring and Umaga grabbed a sledge hammer. Umaga went in the ring to find himself speared to the floor 1…2… kick out.

Umaga pushed Lance away and clothesline him to the floor rattling him 1… 2… kick out. Lance got up and Umaga went for spinning side slam and hit it 1…2… kick out. Lance hit a low blow and then got Umaga on his shoulders for a rated-K-O. Umaga struggled too much and Lance let him go and hit him with a sludge hammer in the gut and fallowed with a Rated K-O 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said the announcer. Lance got a mic "Remember go buy the DWE Golden Revenge pay per view to watch me win like usual" said Lance.

* * *

(Golden Revenge Match Card)

DWE Global Championship Match- Umaga vs. Neo Raters vs. Shenlong vs. Blue Wolf in a fatal four way hell in a cell match.

Money in the bank briefcase match- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters vs. Justin "The Ram" Wyatt in a full Metal Death Match.

Title Exhibition match- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels vs. Pryce Jones 30 minutes ultimate submission match.

DWE tag unit titles match- The 21st century outlaws vs. Element World Order vs. Rojo Bat and Sean Shultz

DWE extreme championship match- Asheel Din vs. Mad Chad in an extreme rules match.

DWE Divas title match- Tiffany vs. Holly in a tables match.

What TDI champ said was incorrect my dad had a heart attack monts ago but failed a test so we couldn't go wrote this chapter quickley he was not sick


	7. Golden Revenge: Intro

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Samoan Bulldozer" Umaga

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

DWE Sky championship- Pryce "Ice" Jones

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws.

DWE European championship- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels

DWE Divas Championship- Tiffany Diamonds

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

(Dark Match) Iccolo def. DJ and Geoff at 12:22 with a double choke slam. After the match Geoff hit's a hard Party Crash (Impaler DDT) onto DJ.

* * *

"This is Golden Revenge the first of 8 DWE Pay - Per – Views let's see inside interviews and predictions for the match" said Steve.

"Our first match of the card will show case Mad Chad vs. Asheel Din in an Extreme Rules Match both of these superstars have gold in hardcore - Extreme divisions Mad Chad being a two time Twf hardcore champion and Asheel the first Extreme Champion" said Harold. "Yeah but Mad Chad has had a longer, more continuous, and decorated career then Asheel he get's my vote" said Steve. "Let's see Asheel Comments" said Harold.

(Asheel is in a White Room with only him and the title (Looks like the wwe hardcore title but with Extreme on it instead) inside). "Mad Chad we both know it you're afraid of me the Sicko has nothing on the Icon that I can assure you and I don't need any help to beat you" said Asheel.

"Big Words from the Extreme Champion after that we have EWO vs. Dx 2.0 vs. the 21st century outlaws in a three corners tag team match" said Steve. "Well I have to give the advantage to Outlaws they aren't above cheating to retain their titles" said Harold. "Well let's see what outlaws have to say about this" said Steve.

(Outlaws with the tag Unit Belts( They are to gold belts with the word Unit on them at the front)in a black room. "We are the true unit tag team we are unstoppable we are the 21st century outlaws" said Leon Parades. "And if you losers try to fight against the 21st century outlaws A.K.A Los Malos A.K.A The Puerto Rican Hoodlums you will be stopped, mugged, and beat" said Leo Walls and they raised the titles over their heads.

"These two are both versatile and trained with other Puerto Rican wrestler of the likes of Homicide, Hernandez, and Carlito" said Harold. "The next match will be Owen vs. Kenzo Saito in a no holds barred match" said Steve. "This will be a clash of styles from the organized technique of Kenzo to the brawler Owen I have to see Owen as the winner" said Harold. "Words from Owen" said Steve.

(Owen in a black Room) "I want competition everybody watches as I prove that with Kenzo Saito as my fourth victim" said Owen.

"Well Owen is looking for his fourth decimation and he will have to do so against Kenzo" said Harold. "Then we have Tiffany defending her championship against Holly in a tables match Im inclined to go with the former Twf women's Champion Holly" said Steve. "Here are words from our reigning champion Tiffany Diamonds" said Steve

(Tiffany is with the divas title (Gold title that has Divas in big blue letters in the middle) in a black room) "I am the number 1. Diva not in DWE not in Twf but in the world Holly I hope you like going through tables" said Tiffany as she put her title above her head.

(Co-Co- Main Event)

"Then we have Chazz Michaels vs. Pryce Jones in a 30 minute ultimate submission match the only way to score points is to get you're opponent to tap" said Harold. "Yeah both of them use submission moves with the Arctic Lock and the inverted figure four leg lock" said Steve. "Yes and at the end of the line it's the ability to injure your opponent's body part to get as much taps as you can" said Harold. "We got words from both champions" said Steve.

(Pryce Jones with the Sky Championship (It's a white belt with blue stripes and say's Sky in the middle with Blue) in a white room). "In our Match Chazz, We'll see who is the better champion no Tricks, no Cheap Shots, no rules, and Chazz you better hope that I don't send you to the hospital in pieces" said Pryce.

(Chazz Michaels with the European championship (Gold Belt say's European on the front and has miniature European Flags on it) in a black room) "Pryce I am undefeated in my DWE- Twf career and you better learn that some people are born great I have the DNA of two wrestlers including the Show Stopper Shawn Michaels, I am simply born better and you better hope I don't leave you like John loosing 10 pounds of blood and going to the hospital in a coma" said Chazz.

(Co- Main Event)

"Well big words from both of these superstars" said Harold. "Then we have a full metal death match first you have to escape the cell then they add a roof to it pin you're opponent and then get the title as it lowers onto the top of the cell 15 feet in the air recommended use a ladder" said Steve. "Also if the opponent get's up the title is raised this match will make both of these competitors fight for their lives my choice to win in a close match Justin winning the briefcase and Lance being sent to Twf" said Harold. "Word's from Lance and Justin" said Steve.

(Justin is in a white room) "In my opinion his is a win - win situation if I lose I go to my family in Twf if I win I get the money in the bank brief case but I assure you no I promise everybody in the world a win from The Ram" said Justin.

(Lance is in a black room with his money in the bank brief case (Has Lance's Logo on it Two Lance's crossing each other pirate style) "Justin you should learn that screw me over once fine but Twice I promise you No Mercy Tonight" said Lance as he left.

(Main Event)

"Finally we have our Main Event Hell in a Cell match Umaga will defend his title against Shenlong, Neo Raters, and Blue Wolf" said Harold. "Umaga brings in his strong brawler style against everybody else's high flying styles you just have to believe that Umaga will take the plate" said Steve. "Word's from all four competitors" said Harold.

(Umaga is biting the belt (Big silver belt with a spinner black dragon on it) in a black room. "Rahhgwah" said Umaga.

(Shenlong is in a white room) "Are you ready for the new DWE global champion "The Dragon God" Shenlong.

(Neo Rater's is in a black room) "I was the first DWE Global Champion and I will be the first superstar from either DWE or Twf to become a two time world champion" said Neo

(Blue Wolf is also in a black room on a couch with tea in his hand) "All of my opponents are savage brutes The Blue Wolf will put them all in their places" said blue s he continued eating.

"So remember watch DWE: Golden Revenge" said Steve.

* * *

This was my last work that i had saved i was orrignaly going to post this with the other but i thought instead do an intro guess why the rooms have diffrent colors


	8. Golden Revenge: Loser Leaves RIP

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Samoan Bulldozer" Umaga

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

DWE Sky championship- Pryce "Ice" Jones

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws.

DWE European championship- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels

DWE Divas Championship- Tiffany Diamonds

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

Dark Match Katie and Sadie def. Bridgette and Beth with a double flap jack to Beth.

"It's finally here Golden Revenge so are you ready for some action" said Steve.

"This match is for the DWE extreme championship and it is extreme rules match introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 3 and weighting 270 pounds "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad" said the announcer he comes out with a barbed wire steel base ball bat. "And his opponent the DWE extreme champion accompanied by Mickey Munroe, at 5 ft 11 and weighting 200 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer he comes out to extreme day's by Toby Mac with a cart full of weapons which he rams into Mad Chad. Asheel continued laying down a couple of punches on Mad Chad's head and throwing him in the ring. Asheel continued with a couple of knees but Mad Chad hit an eye rake and fallowed clothes lining Asheel to the floor.

Mad Chad fallowed hitting Asheel in the gut with the barbed wire baseball bat and fallowed with a hard elbow drop 1…2 kick out. Mad Chad went and grabbed a chair when he went to the ring Asheel drop kicked it on his head 1… kick out. Asheel waited for Mad Chad to get up and hit a chair shot to the gut and went for a twist of fate onto the chair but Mad Chad countered into a pendulum but Asheel did a third counter into a cutter onto the chair 1…2 kick out. Asheel put a chair on Mad Chad's stomach and grabbed another one and held it against his stomach and hit a moon sault hurting both of them 1…2. Kick out. Asheel went and started stomping in Mad Chad but Mad Chad low blowed him and continued with a DDT 1…2.. Kick out.

Mad Chad grabbed Asheel's cart and threw it in the ring. Mad Chad grabbed a Singapore cane and waited for Asheel to get up and hit him right in the gut and then broke it across his back. Mad Chad grabbed Asheel by the neck and carried him up but Asheel countered into a jaw breaker 1…2 kick out. Asheel went and grabbed a mop and smashed it right across Mad Chad's face 1…2.. Kick out. Asheel then went and went to grab a weapon but Mad Chad flipped him over with a clotheline. Mad Chad grabbed a sledge hammer and smashed it right into Asheel's jaw. Chad then continued going top rope for an elbow drop but Asheel got out of the way Mad Chad smashed into the ring. Asheel took the opportunity and hit an Extreme Omega 1…2… kick out.

Asheel waited for Mad Chad to get up and went for a turning point but Mad Chad out of no where crashed a hard knee into Asheel gut. Mad Chad then put him in a tiger lock and crashed in three more knees to the gut and hit a tiger bomb 1…2… kick out. Mad Chad went for a steel chair and waited for Asheel to get up. He swung the chair but Asheel ducked and hit a twist of fate 1…2… Leo Parades breaks up the count. Leo and Leon hit a wall stop on Asheel and leave the ring. Mad Chad notices and goes for the cover 1…2… Mickey snaps a Singapore cane across Mad Chad's back. Mad Chad walked to wards her ominously and looked to punch her but Mickey kicked him in the Family Jewels and hit a TTYN she put Asheel on top of Mad Chad 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still the DWE extreme champion "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"What a match Asheel looked like he had it after the twist of fate but the 21st century outlaws attacked" said Harold. "Then it looked like Mad Chad had the win but Mickey helped Asheel pin Mad Chad a second time" said Steve.

"This match is for the DWE Tag Unit Championships and it's a three corners tag team match introducing first the challengers at a combined weight of 470 pounds Rojo Bat and Sean Shultz Dx 2.0" said the announcer they came out to break it down. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 580 pounds The Element World Order" said the announcer and they come out to Empire State of Mind. "And the DWE tag unit champions at a combined weight of 500 pounds the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer and they came out to Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem. Leo Parades and Rojo Bat started the match with Leo hitting a body slam. Leo fallowed going to the ropes and the ice dude tagged himself in.

Ice clothes lined Rojo and fallowed hitting an Ice Kick 1…2… Sean stopped the count. Ice went top rope and Leon tagged himself in throwing Ice off the turn buckle. Rojo jumped on the king of fire aging him in. Leon went for a spear but The King of Fire rolled him up 1…2…3 Leo jumped to late "Winner of this match and new DWE tag unit champion The Element World Order" said the announcer. Suddenly Tiffany Diamonds went to the ring "Congratulations EWO but tonight's not over the outlaws asked me to use their rematch clause if they lose" said Tiffany.

They rung the bell again and Leo hit an outlaw stomp on Ice Dude and they hit a wall stop on the king of fire 1…2…3 "Winners of this match and new DWE tag unit champions The 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. After the match they hit another wall stop on Ice Dude.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighting 300 pounds Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer he came out to eat it by weird al yankovic. "And his opponent at 6 ft 0 and 212 pounds "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer. Owen quickly started with his signature tackle and splash combo 1…2 kick out. Owen went for a quick world's heaviest slam but Kenzo got out hitting a herrucarana over the top rope. Kenzo then sling shot himself against Owen and the ref started the count 1…2. Kenzo smashed Owens head against the steal steps twice 3…4…. Owen grabbed Kenzo and hit a hard snake eyes against the steps and clotheline combo he went to the ring 5…6…7…8…9 Kenzo got in the ring.

Kenzo was quickly dropped by a military press slam from Owen who went top rope for a Splash Plunge but Kenzo rolled out of the way 1…2.. Kick out. Kenzo waited for Owen to get up and went for a claw kick but Owen countered into a world's heaviest slam but Kenzo re countered into a The Fuji Tumble 1…2… kick out. Owen clotheline Kenzo so hard that he flipped over. Owen suddenly got back into a corner and ran jumped against the ropes into a splash 1…2.. Kick out. Owen carried up Kenzo and went for a world heaviest slam but Kenzo countered into a bullet crash 1…2… kick out. Kenzo went top rope for a flying cross body but Owen caught him and delivered a world's heaviest slam 1…2… kick out.

Owen went for a clotheline but Kenzo ducked and hit an enzugeri kick to the head. Kenzo continued with a couple of elbow and knee drops 1…2… kick out. Kenzo went top rope for a double knee drop but Owen got out of the way and fallowed with a big knee drop. Owen fallowed with a couple of splashes 1…2… kick out. Owen went for an O-Bomb (Gut Wrench power bomb) but Kenzo jumped off and fallowed by a jaw buster 1…2… kick out. Kenzo continued going top rope and hitting a splash plunge 1…2… kick out. Kenzo stupidly tried for a world's heaviest slam and Owen pushed him back and Kenzo hit a claw kick 1…2… "and a kick out" said Steve.

Kenzo smashes the floor pissed of and waits for Owen to get up and goes for another claw kick but Owen catches him and hit's a worlds heaviest slam 1…2… kick out. Owen waits for Kenzo to get up and hits an O-BOMB 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer. After the match Owen hit another O-BOMB through a table on the announcer.

"This match is for the DWE Divas Championship and it is a table's match the only way to win is if your opponent goes through a table introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 7 and weighting 125 pounds Holly Kingston" said the announcer she came out to radar by Britney Spears. "And her opponent the reigning the DWE Divas Champion at 5 ft 4 and weighting 124 pounds Tiffany Diamonds" said the announcer she came out to Da Baddest ** by Trina. Tiffany quickly started hitting Holly in the gut with a black baseball bat and fallowing with another one to the gut. Tiffany threw Holly out of the ring and fallowed. Tiffany walked by her and was hit by a black chair to the skull. Holly threw Tiffany onto the table and went for a Holly- Caust but Tiffany countered into a back body drop off of the table to the floor.

Tiffany put Holly on her shoulders and went to throw her through the table but Holly countered with a reverse ddt. Holly then threw her on a table and hit a holly-caust through it. "Winner of this match and New DWE Divas Champion Holly Kingston" said the announcer. Holly was celebrating when suddenly Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem. "Tiffany asked us to put up her rematch clause if she lost" said Leon Walls. "She also asked us to put you through a table" said Leo Parades. Who grabbed Holly by the hair and they hit a wall stop through. "Winner of this match and new DWE Divas Champion Tiffany Diamonds" said the announcer. "I have just officially joined the 21st century outlaws" said Tiffany; she showed a tattoo which said outlaw to the crowd.

"God Damn it they did it again" said Steve. "Well they are both now two time champions" said Harold.

(Backstage)

Lance is drinking a water bottle and Justin goes up to him. "Look man I know we don't like each other but bring out all you've got" said Justin. "I'm not going to need it but I will good luck" said Lance. "Luck is for losers" said Justin "Yeah it is for losers" said Lance and Justin realized

(Promo)

"**Chazz, Pryce two champions one match with only one winner Chazz vs. Pryce 30 minute ultimate submission match coming up next" said a loud voice.**

"This is a non title match and it is a 30 minute ultimate submission match introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighting 225 he is also the current DWE Sky Champion Pryce "Ice" Jones" said the announcer he comes out to Daniels theme song. "And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighting 225 pounds the current DWE European Champion Chazz "2GEN HBK" Michaels" said the announcer he came out to world so cold by Three Days Grace. Chazz started the match with a hard kick to the gut and fallowed with a slap and clotheline. Chazz locked in a leg lock but Pryce countered locking in a gogoplata which was countered into a choke hold. Pryce got out and grabbed a chair which hit Chazz in the gut and fallowed with a neck breaker onto it. Time 5:12

Pryce tried to lock in an Arctic lock but Chazz countered with an uppercut and threw him out of the ring through a preset table. Chazz grabbed Pryce by the leg and smashed it into the ring pole and threw him in the ring. Chazz tried to lock in the inverted figure four leg lock but Pryce countered it into an arctic lock and Chazz did the first tap. 1-0 Pryce time 8:01 both the referee get's both of them up. Chazz quickly rushed Pryce with a knee but Pryce jumped over it. Chazz with smart strategy kneed the back of Pryce's leg and locked in the figure four leg lock Pryce tapped. 1-1 draw at 8:39 referee re started the clock. Chazz went to lock it in again but Pryce pushed him off and fallowed with a dose of DDT 9:02

Pryce then hit a hard knee to the throat and locked in a dragon sleeper. Chazz got out snapmaring him and fallowed with an enzugeri kick. Chazz then started pounding on Pryce and then hit an off the top rope elbow. Chazz tuned up the band and went for a sweet chin music but Pryce ducked just to be hit by another one when he turned his head. Chazz then locked in another dragon sleeper with a chair around Pryce's throat for the second tap out at 12:22 Chazz then went top rope for a Heart Break Drop but Pryce got out of the way and locked in an anaconda choke Chazz got out after a minute or so and locked in a cross face Pryce tapped again at 14:22 for 3-1 Chazz.

Chazz threw Pryce over the top rope and they started brawling. Pryce smashed Chazz into the steel steps head first and dropped a knee on his neck. Pryce fallowed with two more knees, a smash against the steps, and throwing him in the ring. Pryce threw the steps in the ring landing on Chazz's gut. Pryce want top rope and hit a double stomp to the head. Pryce then put the steps on his neck and pushing it down Chazz tapped. 3-2 Chazz at 16:12. Pryce went for an Arctic lock but Chazz locked in a head scissors and then transitioned to a figure four leg lock. Pryce tapped at 17:12 4-2 Chazz. Chazz quickly hit a true heart break and locked in a Arctic Lock. Pryce tapped again at 18:22 5-2 Chazz.

"It might as well be over Chazz has made Pryce's head and neck weak" said Harold. "It might now Chazz just got two of his in exactly four minutes anyways this match is about pride" said Steve. Pryce punched Chazz in the face and fallowed with a jumping neck breaker. Pryce lock in anaconda choke and Chazz countered with a implant ddt. Chazz left the ring to waste time but Pryce threw him in the ring and locked in an arctic lock. Chazz tapped at 22:12 5-3 Chazz. Pryce continued hitting a couple of jumping knees throwing him against the turn buckle and hit a hard drop kick. Pryce put Chazz up and locked in another Arctic Lock Chazz was not going to take it. Chazz didn't tap until a minute later at 24:55 5-4 Chazz.

Seven last minutes a one submission difference Chazz ran out of the ring and to the entrance place. Pryce fallowed smashing his knee in Chazz gut and fallowed with a impact shot and was dragging Chazz to the ring. He tried to throw him in but Chazz resisted grabbing onto random things. Pryce finally managed to get hi in the ring and lock in a arctic lock. Chazz was not taking it with only 24 seconds to go. Pryce kept applying pressure Chazz continuously flailed around. Three seconds left Chazz is getting his hand up 2… Chazz is dropping his hand to the mat 1… Chazz drops it twice only 0… the third tap too late. "Winner of this match 5-4 Chazz "2 Gen HBK" Michaels" said the announcer.

After the match Pryce pounded the floor and Chazz got up and extended his hand. Pryce after a while took it Chazz faked a knee low blow and left Pryce was left confused but grabbed his title and left. "Look's like Chazz faked bad sportsman ship reverse fashion" said Steve.

(Promo Lance vs. Justin rivalry)

"**A rivalry that has spun sense the beginning" said a loud voice as two pictures showed out on of Lance one of Justin. "At the start in Twf" said the voice as it shows Justin as world champion with Lance on the floor (First Chapter after battle royal). "Taking his rival out of contention" said the voice and it shows Lance being hit by a chair on the back by Justin (During first week battle royal II). "Anger Rising" said the voice Lance beats up Justin (After Battle Royal II). **

"**Lance spins the tale again" he comes out and says he is in the world title match (After Shenlong speaks his words). "Lance gains more than one friend" said the voice he and the raters entourage dominate Justin.**

"**Justin evens the fight with the creation of Dx 2.0" said the voice as it shows Justin going to the ring. "Lance pulls of the win for the world title" said the voice as it shows Lance spearing both Shenlong and Justin off the ladder and grabbing the belt with his head. **

"**Justin asks for a re-match" said the voice as it shows Justin the next day. "Justin wins thanks to some accidental help" said the voice as it shows Lance accidently hitting Ted. "But loses his second fight" said the announcer as Duncan makes Justin submit. **

"**Two months later Justin challenges Lance for the brief case" said the voice as Justin wins his third gauntlet match. "The draft breaks up the plans" said the voice as it shows pictures of DWE and Twf logos. "The match is back with full rage" said the voice as it shows Lance attack on Justin. "This will be the final time either of them meets unless one is traded loser leaves the brand" said the voice shows a picture of Twf.**

"**Who will win "The Legend" Lance Raters or "The Ram" Justin Wyatt shot at ant title when they want on the line" said the voice as it shows a picture of Justin and Lance with the brief case.**

(End of Promo)

Full Metal Death Match (My Personal Match)- Both superstars are put in a closed cage one a superstar escapes the brief case is lowered 12 feet above the top of the cage. If the other superstar gets out of the cage it's raised up. If that happens the superstar has to pin or make their opponent submit. After that happens the title is lowered if the opponent gets up it's raised. First one to grab the brief case wins. Weapons are put outside the cage.

"This match is for the money in the bank brief case and it is a full metal death match introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 6 and weighting 235 pounds Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer he came out to back to Tennessee by Billy Ray Cyrus. "And his opponent at 6 ft 5 and weighting 235 pounds the current MR. Money in the bank "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer as Lance came out to Fake It by Seether. Lance got in the cell and smashed Justin in the face with a fist. He fallowed with a couple of knees and went for a quick rated K-O but Justin got out and hit a suplex. Both of them look eye to eye in their respective corners.

Justin goes for a big right but lance ducks and slaps him in the face and goes back to his corner. Justin once again went for the big right Lance jumped back and slapped Justin again going towards his corner. Justin for a third time went for a hard right but lance ducked and started throwing his own punches but Justin grabbed him and threw him against the turn buckle and started pounding away. Justin tried to get out through the door but Lance speared him against the cage. Lance started breaking the lock on the cage but after he broke it Justin smashed him in the back. Justin fallowed going for a power bomb but Lance surprisingly hit a herrucarana face first against the cage.

Lance went to escape the cage breaking the lock but before he could get out he was hit by a bicycle kick to the head. Justin escaped the cage and grabbed a ladder. Justin climbed the cage with the ladder. Justin then tried to get the brief case but lance had just gotten out of the ring. Justin tried to jump but the title went to high and he fell hard on the cell. Lance grabbed a chair which was lying on the outside and climbed the cage whacking Justin in the head 1…2 kicks out. Lance grabbed Justin and kicked him in the gut and loaded another kick square on the face 1…2. Kick out. Lance waits for Justin to get up and goes for a spear but Justin moves out of the way.

Lance goes flying outside the ring but his fall was saved by some thirty fans. Lance got up as Justin went down and they started brawling around with Lance throwing Justin face first against the cell. Justin went up and tried to punch Lance but was kicked in the gut and hit by a kick to the head 1…2 kick out. Lance broke apart the announcer table and went for a sit out spine buster but Justin countered into a DDT on the floor. Justin went to power bomb him through it but Lance punched him twice in the head and fallowed with a choke hold. Justin got out and smashed Lance right into the cage and then drop kicked him against it. Justin fallowed going for a bicycle kick but Lance ducked and hit an elbow low blow 1…2… kick out.

Lance went up the cell with a sledge hammer and started taunting Justin who dumbly did it. When Justin got up he was hit in the gut by a sledge hammer and then in the face 1…2… kick out. Looking back Justin was bleeding out of his skull and dropped a knee to the head. Lance then waited for Justin to get up and hit a sit out spine buster onto the chair 1…2…3 Lance quickly set up the ladder going for his brief case but Justin got up right before the briefcase could go onto his fingers. Lance jumped off the ladder onto Justin with a clothesline1…2… kick out. Justin got up with a hard head but and fallowed booting Lance in the face. Justin then hit a power bomb all the way to the outside and fallowed with a five star frog splash 1…2…3.

Justin was tired so he couldn't get up right immediately. After a minute or so he did and started climbing the cage very slowly. Lance had gotten up as Justin got to the top of the cage running. He threw a chair which hit Justin in the back of the head. Justin looked back like WTH big mistake Lance threw a ladder decking Justin to the floor. The ladder fell back onto the outside and Lance started climbing. Lance quickly hit a hard knee on the bleeding Justin and went for a splash but Justin moved out of the way and out of nowhere locked in an ankle lock Lance quickly turned and pushed Justin away. Lance then kicked him in the gut and hit a sit

Out spine buster 1…2… kick out. Justin grabbed lance by the head and kneed him in the gut and went to power bomb him off the cell but lance struggled and they both fell off.

Lance got up first and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Lance just sat back against the guard rails seemingly tired. Lance went to the top of the cell and Justin was slowly getting up and got up the cage. Justin and Lance started brawling on top of the cage. Justin hit a particularly hard drop kick sending Lance off the cell and the guard rail cleaved off his head. Steve was just looking on crying at the loss of his son. Justin was horrified when suddenly when he turned around was speared so hard that he did a flip in the air 1…2…3 Lance quickly raced up the ladder and took the brief case. "Winner of this match and still Mr. Money in the bank "The Legend" Lance Raters because of his loss Justin is here by fired from DWE" said the announcer.

Lance got a mic and he stomped on Justin's gut. "Justin the lord, no the legend takes no prisoners" said Lance. Lance grabbed Justin put him on the top of the ladder but Justin fought back rights and left. Suddenly out of nowhere the lance body on the floor popped a head revealing it self to be Leo and Leon had grabbed Justin throwing him off the ladder away from the cell through the announcer table. "Security please remove this trespasser" said Lance as 10 security guards threw him out into a dumpster.

"This match is for the DWE global championship and it is a hell in a cell match introducing first

The challenger at 5 ft 11 and weighting 225 pounds "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer Blue got the mic "Umaga has suddenly passed away from a heart attack as such this show will not go on as the title is vacated" said blue as the lights turned off.

* * *

That was the ending please do not be mad anyways i have a poll up for Fan Dream side pay per view so yeah WebDragon Out


	9. Week 5: Kenzo vs Owen

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – Vacant

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

DWE Sky championship- Pryce "Ice" Jones

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws.

DWE European championship- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels

DWE Divas Championship- Tiffany Diamonds

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

Dark Match: Geoff def. DJ at 12:12 with a Party Crash, Drake fires DJ after the match.

Drake comes out with the DWE Global Championship. "As you know Umaga has sadly passed on but this isn't the place of silence now at Fighting Spirit their will be a six man gimmick battle royal match" said Drake. "That means that the six competitors five of those will pick different match ups whether it be a steel cage match or anything else" said Drake. "Now as such we will have three matches tonight and next week for spots in that match" said Drake.

"This match is for a spot in the six man battle royal match introducing accompanied by Bridgette, first at 5 ft 11 and weighting 190 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer he came out with shades and a gold jacket. "And his opponent "The Dark Savior" Sean Shultz" said the announcer. Geoff quickly hit a cheap shot on Sean and fallowed with a knee drop. Geoff got Sean up and fallowed when the ref wasn't seeing a uppercut and a hidden knee low blow 1…2… kick out. Geoff got Sean up and hit a Party Crash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and the first competitor in the gimmick battle royal Geoff Fisher as such he will pick the first match type" said the announcer.

"The first match type falls count anywhere" said Geoff as he left.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a title match the loser's title will be banned introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighting 225 pounds he is the current DWE sky champion Pryce "Ice" Jones" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighting 225 pounds Chazz "2 GEN HBK" Michaels" said the announcer. "This match happened after Pryce asked for a re-match Chazz made Pryce do this match" said Steve. Chazz quickly started the offensive with a kick to the gut and a bull dog. Chazz then hit an elbow drop to the face and with surprising athleticism a standing Heart Break Drop 1…2… kick out. Chazz then grabbed Pryce and went for a drop kick but Pryce countered into a power bomb.

Pryce tried to lock in the arctic lock but it was countered into an arm bar. Chazz let go and went for a sweet chin music but Pryce ducked and hit a roll up 1…2… kick out. Pryce ran right into a hard sweet chin music 1…2… kick out. Pryce quickly hit a drop kick on the stunned Chazz. He the fallowed with a double stomp off the top rope 1…2… kick out. Chazz out of nowhere tripped Pryce and locked in the inverted figure four. Pryce got out and hit sweet chin music 1…2… kick out. Pryce waited for Chazz to get up and went for an impact shot but Chazz ducked and hit a true heart break 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and now has the right to choose which title to vacate Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"Sense Im not European I think I will take the sky championship" said Chazz as he grabbed his new title. "But I guess I will keep this one for memory value" said Chazz as he grabbed his old title.

"Please welcome the current Mr. Money in the bank "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. "I am the best I am the true legend Lance Raters" said Lance. "But my waste has been feeling lonely without some gold and sense Asheel took out Mad Chad till two weeks from now I challenge you to a last man standing match" said Lance. Asheel came out with an angered expression.

"Who do you think you are I barely like Justin he got me fired but you threw him out of the arena" said Asheel. "I didn't ask for praise I asked for a title match accept or don't accept" said Lance. "I will but your brief case is on the line plus if you lose you leave the brand" said Asheel. "Wow look aren't you fair only Im fired if I lose you're on" said Lance as he speared him to the floor.

"This match is for a spot in the gimmick battle royal introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer. Rojo quickly took down Shenlong with a clotheline. Rojo then locked in a camel clutch but Shenlong powered out. Shenlong hit a kick to the stomach and went to fallowed with a clotheline but Rojo ducked and rolled him up 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and in the gimmick battle royal Rojo Bat" said the announcer. "Oh my god you have got to believe this is an upset" said the announcer. "Mine will be a classic lucha libre style a six sided ring match" said Rojo bat.

"Introducing first at a combined weight of 427 pounds the team of Asheel Din and Ashten Din" said the announcer. "Well looks like the brotherly duo is on DWE" said Steve. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 445 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo and "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. "Well it seems that this is a family match" said Harold. "Well Im going for mine" said Steve. Neo and Asheel started Neo the stronger of the two locked in a head lock but Asheel rolled out of it and hit a drop kick. Asheel fallowed with a leg drop to the face 1…2 kick out. Asheel tagged in Ashten and they hit double leg drops to the head and gut 1…2.. kick out.

Lance tags himself in and out of nowhere spears Ashten to the floor 1…2… Lance stops his own pin. Lance get's Ashten up points to Asheel and hit's kick to the gut and another kick to the face 1…2… Lance stops the count. Lance hit's a sit out spine buster and tags in Neo. They hit a double spine buster. Neo tagged in Lance who whispered something into Neo's ear. Lance hit a Rated-High and Neo drop kicked Asheel off the apron. Lance went out of the ring and grabbed Ashley Din who was watching with Mickey Munroe and gave her a sit out spine buster on the concrete. Asheel was mad and went after Lance who slid in the ring.

Asheel started to try and attack Lance who would dodge the referee was forced to DQ Asheel. "Winners of this match by DQ Neo and Lance Raters" said the announcer. After the match Lance spears Asheel and Neo hit a cyclone DDT on Ashten. Neo goes to continue but Mickey hit's a Singapore cane shot to the back. Neo glares at her and raises his hand but lance grabs his shoulder and gives Mickey a latter and tells her to give it to Asheel. "Well it seems that you're family destroyed the Din's" said Harold as all of them were on the floor.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the DWE divas championship introducing first Tiffany Diamonds" said the announcer. "And her opponent Bridgette" said the announcer. Bridgette made her first offensive move in her career though sadly it was countered. Bridgette went for a clotheline but Tiffany hit a spear and fallowed with a moon sault 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still the DWE divas champion Tiffany "Outlaw" Diamonds" said the announcer. After the match Holly came out with the EWO. "What let me guess you want a title shot" said Tiffany. "Yes and by order of Drake East it's a mixed tag team match me and the EWO vs. you and the outlaws" said Holly.

After Holly said this The Outlaws attacked from behind and hit a wall stop on all three of them.

"This match is for the last spot of this night in the gimmick battle royal introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighting 300 pounds Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 0 "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer. Owen quickly took him down with a tackle splash combo for a two count. Owen fallowed hitting three more splashes and then a splash plunge 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and a participant in the gimmick battle royal" said the announcer. "My choice is a steel cage" said Owen and then Lance and Neo came out and they attacked Owen spearing him to the floor. "Now as the fan's if you're curious about what was in that envelope it was a challenge to Ashten Din by Neo" said Lance. "In a Singapore cane match" said Neo.

The Din family plus Mickey go to the ring. "We accept but if Neo loses he leaves the brand" said Ashten. "Fine but just notice one thing just like what I did to Justin I take no prisoners" said Lance. He speared Asheel and Neo hit a max aero dynamics on Ashten. After that Neo hit a cyclone DDT on Ashley Din and Lance speared Mickey to the floor.

* * *

Merry Christmas i seriously need to work on my other fic but im on a roll with this one


	10. Week 6: Last Man Standing

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – Vacant

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din (1)

DWE Sky championship- Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws. (2)

DWE Divas Championship- Tiffany Diamonds (2)

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Steve, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

(Dark Match) Kenzo def. Geoff after Geoff went to use a chair but it was countered into a clotheline Geoff lowed blowed him at 9:12 Kenzo hit a bullet crash after the match

"This match is scheduled for one fall and the winner is in the six man gimmick battle royal and it is a Singapore cane match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighting 215 pounds "the king of extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighting 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer. Neo quickly hit a drop kick to Ashten's knee and Ashten fell face first. Neo fallowed with an elbow drop to the back and grabbed a Singapore cane for the four pouches across the ring. He smashed it against Ashten's back and fallowed picking him up and hitting a Russian leg sweep with the cane across his neck 1…2… kick out. Neo went top rope and went for a moon sault but Ashten raised his knees.

"There is the experience of Neo kicking in" said Harold.

"Well Neo has been wrestling professionally sense he was 17" said Steve

Ashten went for a twist of fate but Neo countered into a standing dragon sleeper and Ashten reversed it into a side effect 1…2… kick out. Ashten waited for neo to get up and went for a twist of fate but Neo countered into a Singapore cane shot right on the forehead 1…2 kick out. Neo waited for Ashten to get up and gave him a spinning fisher man suplex 1…2… kick out. Neo waited for Ashten to get up and went for a Singapore cane shot but Ashten ducked. He then hit a reverse twist of fate 1…2… kick out. Asheel suddenly came out and they put the ropes around Neo's arm.

"What the hell are they doing" said Steve.

"Revenge I guess" said Harold.

"You think just because were not as mean as you or Lance we won't retaliate well here's a lesson in family destruction" said Asheel. Asheel and Ashten went towards the announce table. "I will defend my colleague" said Harold. "Just leave Harold" said Asheel as Harold walked away. "Now nothing against you Steve but its revenge" said Ashten as they walked closer. "Walk to steps closer and I will be on yo asses gun's a blazin" said Steve. Asheel and Ashten moved closer and were given double clotheslines from hell. Steve then threw Ashten to the ring. Steve grabbed Ashten dropped all the bags with the Singapore canes to the floor and gave him an elevated power bomb on them.

"Ouch" said Harold as the power bomb happened.

Neo then hit a max aerodynamics 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and the fourth person in the gimmick battle royal "The King of Chaos" Neo Rater's" said the announcer. "My match will be a Singapore cane match" said Neo and he smashed it against Ashten's gut. "Looked like the Din's were going to get revenge Steve showed his family's wrestling roots" said Harold.

**Backstage with Danny**

"With me at this time a 4 time twf hardcore champion, Twf world champion, and he current Mr. Money in the bank "The Legend" Lance Rater's now how are your feeling about the match with the extreme champion Asheel Din" said Danny. "Danny people have been telling me I should be worried because Asheel's "The Extreme Icon" well guess what Im "The Hardcore Icon" Lance said.

"I have won the hardcore title a record four times and which one of us jumped off 35 feet did three flips onto an electrical circuit and got up before a ten count" said Lance as he left, "Well that was Lance" said Danny.

**Drake's office**

Pryce and Chazz were in his office. "Chazz vs. Pryce has been signed on for the Fighting Spirit PPV and it will be a No Holds Barred match now each week you will each pick a superstar to face the other in any match type" said Drake. "Come on bring it I will be 17-0 after the pay-per-view" said Chazz. "Fine then you vs. Iccolo in a tables match" said Pryce with a smirk. "Fine then you can face the next person who walks in, in the same match we have at Fighting Spirit" said Chazz. Ten seconds later Steve Rater's walked in. "Look man don't fire me you know what I will be an in ring competitor I'll get Justin to do my commentary" said Steve.

"Look no disrespect but you're 43" said Drake. "So what Ric Flair is like 112 and he's still wrestling give me a chance I still look 33 according to my doctor come on I was a six time NWA world champion 3 times ECW world heavy weight champion that's 9 world titles" said Steve. "Fine if you beat Pryce you're in and it's up next" said Drake.

"This match is no holds barred Introducing at 5 ft 9 and 225 pounds Pryce "Ice" Jones" said the announcer.

"The former Sky champion is ready to fight tonight" said Justin Price.

"But will he or Chazz even make it to Fighting Spirit with these

"And his opponent at 6 ft 7 and weighting 275 pounds Steve "The Dragon" Rater's" said the announcer.

"Steve has a huge size and weight advantage and add his experience he will have to be the favorite" said Harold.

"That's right but of the two Pryce is closer to his prime" said Justin

The ref rang the bell as Pryce asked for a mic. "Look why don't you just lie down and let me pin you oldie" said Pryce, Steve shook his head. Pryce went for a cheap shot but it was caught and he was punched twice and clothes lined over the ring. "Do you really think I would fall for something like that I wrote, tore up, and freaking re-wrote the book on things like that" said Steve.

"Well Steve isn't any fool to using dirty maneuvers" said Harold.

"And just see the look on Pryce's face priceless" said Justin.

"He did not expect that to happen" said Harold

Pryce grabbed a chair and went into the ring and was punched in the gut. Steve grabbed the chair and smashed it at Pryce's leg and fallowed with two more hit's. Steve waited for Pryce to get up and went for a clotheline from hell but Pryce ducked and rolled him up 1…2… kick out. Pryce got up to be met with a boot to the face and an elbow drop 1…2… kick out. Steve dropped a leg on Pryce's head and fallowed with three elbow drops 1…2… kick out. Steve fallowed with another leg drop and then he went top rope for a flying leg drop but Pryce got out of the way 1…2… kick out. Pryce fallowed trying to lock in the arctic lock but Steve countered into an elevated power bomb. Pryce countered wriggling out but was met with a ring rope to the neck 1…2… kick out.

"Steve has shown total dominance in this match" said Justin.

"Yeah and Pryce is looking like a fool after that last countered" said Cody.

Steve waited for Pryce to get up and went for a clotheline from hell but Pryce countered with an elbow to the skull. Pryce fallowed with a couple punches but was hit by a thumb to the eye and a body slam. Steve fallowed dropping what must have been at least 10 elbow drops 1…2… kick out. Steve waited for Pryce to get up and went for a chair shot but Pryce ducked and tripped Steve who fell on his back. Pryce hit a moon sault with the chair 1…2… kick out. Pryce went for an impact shot hit the boot but the clotheline was countered into a body slam. Steve went for an elevated power bomb but Pryce countered into a neck breaker but his legs bounced against the ropes and he flipped.

"Hah and Pryce is still looking the fool" said Cody.

"But Pryce with that neck breaker gave him the advantage" said Justin.

Pryce not stopping hit like ten elbows 1…2 kick out. Pryce waited for Steve and went for a body slam but Steve was to heavy 1…2… kick out. Pryce fallowed with an eye rake and then a tackle to the floor and waited for Steve to get up. He went for an elevated power bomb but it was countered into a back body drop. Ashten came into the ring with a power and waited for Steve to turn around but Steve hit an elbow and the powder went into Pryce's eyes. Steve gave Ashten a boot and leveled Pryce with a clothesline from hell 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and now a member of DWE in ring roster Steve "The Dragon" Rater's" said the announcer.

"What a match it seemed Pryce was sick of being the fool and tried to use Steve's style big fail" said Justin.

"Steve took the win after Ashten came into the ring to attack Steve another big fail" said Cody.

After the match Ashten tried to attack Steve but was hit by an elevated power bomb. "If you wanna attack me boy how bout at fighting spirit you vs. me in an extreme rules match" said Steve. Who to make a point hit another elevated power bomb on Ashten.

"I thought Ashten was the attacker not Steve" said Cody.

"Well maybe Ashten will think before attacking people who are fifty times heavier then him again" said Justin.

"This match is for a spot in the six man battle royal introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighting 225 pounds "The European Hero" Blue Wolf said the announcer.

"This guy should already be world champion if it wasn't for what happened to Umaga" said Justin.

"Well who knows maybe Neo or Shenlong could have won and one of those is already in the battle royal" said Cody.

"And his opponent already in the six man battle royal at 5 ft 9 and weighting 225 pounds Rojo bat" said the announcer.

"Another lucha libre style wrestler this match is going to be good" said Cody.

"Blue Wolf isn't Mexican he got his style from Europe didn't you hear his entrance the European hero" said Justin.

Rojo bat was distracted by Justin and Cody's argument and was hit by a blue blood 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and in the gimmick battle royal Blue Wolf" said the announcer. "The last round will be Hell In a Cell" said Blue Wolf.

"Looks like our arguing made Rojo Bat lose" said Cody

"Well if he's distracted that simply he doesn't deserve to represent DWE" said Justin.

**Backstage with Danny**

"With me at this time the current extreme champion Asheel Din now I heard from the GM the loser of this match even if its Lance will be put in the battle royal your thoughts" said Danny. "Look don't tell me about that but the fans know Im going to put him in his place and win to retain the championship" said Asheel. "You have got to be worried Lance had beat Neo with a broken arm in this type of match" said Danny. "I'm "the extreme icon" Im not afraid of Lance

**Backstage Hallway**

Holly and the EWO are walking when they are attacked by Leo and Leon. They are hit by wall stops all of them on the pavement and Leo and Leon hit a second one on holly. Drake came up "What the hell was that" said Drake. "That was us getting out of a match to party" said Leo. "You know what that might be true about you two as theirs no other tag team right now but next week I bringing over for one night the current WWE unified tag team champions Dx your titles are on the line" said Drake. "As for you Tiffany you have a challenger" said Drake.

"This match is for the DWE Divas Championship introducing first 5 ft 4 Tiffany "Outlaw" Diamonds" said the announcer.

"Theirs are Divas champion Tiffany Diamonds" said Cody

"And how unfair is this Tiffany trained to face holly not somebody else shows you that Drake is unfair to his champions" said Justin.

"And her challenger being accompanied by Asheel Din, Mickey Munroe" said the announcer.

"This is Mickey's first match in her career" said Cody.

"I can already call it still divas champion Tiffany Diamonds" said Justin.

Tiffany quickly hit a gut knee and fallowed with a clotheline. Tiffany wasn't going to go easy and speared Mickey to the floor. Tiffany fallowed hitting a spring board splash and fallowed with an ankle lock. Mickey got out but Tiffany threw her against the turn buckle and went for a roll up with her feet on the ropes 1…2 the ref saw the feet. Mickey quickly took advantage and out of nowhere hit a TTYN. Mickey pointed to the crowd and went for a spell bound but Tiffany got out hitting a spear. Suddenly Radar by Britney Spears's and out comes holly. Tiffany starts to trash talk with her and Mickey rolls her up 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new DWE divas champion Mickey Munroe" said the announcer.

"Oh my god what an upset from Mickey" said Cody.

"Mickey cheated what was Holly doing out here" said Justin.

"This match is a table's match introducing first at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds Iccolo" said the announcer.

"I fell sorry for Chazz" said Justin

"I don't like him but Chazz is a fighter and he is 13-0" said Cody.

"And his opponent he is the current DWE sky champion Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"And here is the victim wait where is he" said Justin.

The song was going on but he wasn't out.

Suddenly from behind Chazz hit a low blow and hit some Sweet Chin Music over the top rope through a table Chazz had set up. "Winner of this match Chazz "2 gen HBK" Michaels" said the announcer.

"Chazz just stole the victory" said Cody

"What are you talking about it's no DQ and Chazz is now 14-0" said Justin.

**Backstage**

Asheel is sitting on a chair in a hall way and Mickey next to him. "Why are you still with me god if I win Lance is going to try and kick my ass if I lose he'll still try to kick my ass" said Asheel. "Look Im with the winner and what do you have with you a championship now let's go to the match it's next" said Mickey

(Main Event)

Last Man Standing – First one to be down for ten seconds loses. To get up your knees have to be above the floor.

**Comin' at ya like a whirlwind**

"This match is for the DWE extreme championship and the money in the bank brief case and the loser is the final participant in the battle royal and this is a last man standing match introducing first accompanied by Mickey Munroe, the DWE Extreme Champion at 6 ft 0 and weighting 212 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"Here he is the DWE extreme champion and the longest reigning champion in DWE with one week over Chazz" said Cody.

"But he's playing the big leagues now and Lance is as big as it get's" said Justin.

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?**

"Introducing his opponent the current Mr. Money in the bank at 6 ft 5 and weighting 235 pounds "The Legend" Lance Rater's" said the announcer.

"This is what Asheel put him self against the number one superstar in DWE" said Justin.

"Well Asheel will pull out everything to win tonight" said Harold.

Lance starts the brawl with a hard punch and throws Asheel out of the ring. Lance then hit's a jumping drop kick out of the ring. Lance grabbed the time keeper's bell and waited for Asheel to get up who ducked and drop kick it in Lance's face. Asheel then got a chair and waited for Lance to get up and threw it right in his face 1...2 Lance get's up. Lance hit's a slap to Asheel and fallows with an inverted DDT. Lance then waits for Asheel to get up and goes for a spear. Asheel manages to dodge and Lance hit's him self in the head against the steel steps he's sitting on them. Asheel hit's a running drop kick to Lance's head and Lance's head rattles from the pain 1…2… Lance gets up.

"Asheel and Lance are neck to neck but Asheel will have to use more then a couple of tactical moves to beat Lance" said Cody.

"Yeah but Lance and Asheel both if anything bad happens have back up Lance happens to have more" said Justin.

Lance low blows Asheel when he get's up and fallows smashing him head first against the steel steps. Lance then hit's a hard running knee against the steel and tells the ref to count 1… 2… 3… 4 Asheel get's up. Lance breaks apart the Spanish announce table and put's Asheel on it. Lance goes for a sit down spine buster but Asheel wriggles out and hit's a twist of fate through the table 1… 2… 3… Asheel is up 4… 5… Lance is up. Asheel grabs a chair and runs at Lance throws the chair at him but Lance grabs his leg and he falls head first on it. Lance went under the ring and got a ladder. Lance waited for Asheel to get up and used it to clotheline him three times and then smashed it right on Asheel's head 1… 2… 3… 4… 5 Asheel gets up.

"Lance has managed to gain a big control right now with the ladder" said Cody as he looked on Lance throwing Asheel on it.

"I'd hate to be with our buddies in the Spanish announce table that's for sure" said Justin as Lance hit a leg drop on Asheel.

Lance did a sign to the Trinitron and Chazz came out with a trash can. Lance through Asheel right into a smack from Chazz and they continued double teaming Asheel. They put the trashcan on the floor and hit double spine busters on it. Chazz started tuning up the band when Pryce came in out of the crowd with a base ball bat and whacked both of them and threw Chazz backstage. Asheel got up at the same time as Lance and they started brawling with Lance using his side to hit a clubbing double arm fist to Asheel's back. Lance then took out the steel steps and placed them on the outside and went for a DDT on them but it was countered into a neck breaker on them 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… Lance got up.

"This match is getting brutal" said Justin.

"And Lance started cheating with the help of Chazz he should be ashamed" said Cody.

"No he shouldn't its no disqualification he'd be dumb to fallow the rules of a regular match and Lance is still playing smart" said Justin as Mad Chad came out.

"Well Mad Chad is probably doing this for him self as Asheel beat him twice when the title was on the line" said Cody as Mad Chad grabbed a Singapore cane.

Lance grabbed Asheel by the head and Mad Chad started pounding on him with the cane when Ashten and Asheel came in with barbed wire bats. The 21st century outlaws came out and stopped them as Mad Chad and Lance continued to brutalize Asheel. The EWO came out and they started brawling against the 21st century outlaws but Neo and Steve Rater's stopped them. Drake came out "All of you except the people who were introduced are suspended for the rest of the night you got five minutes to get your shit out of here or you're fired" said Drake. Mad Chad took advantage and hit a last Singapore cane shot and started beating Asheel up while looking at his clock when Mickey with a bowling ball whacked mad Chad to the floor KO.

"Mickey is legally allowed to do what she wants in this match" said Cody.

"Just like our GM to attack the winners of our company" said Justin.

Asheel and Lance were brawling for some ten minutes with each getting up at several eight counts. Asheel hit a turning point and put Lance on a table. He then set up a ladder and put Lance through it with a extreme omega plus.

1… "Oh my god I don't think either will be able to get up after that" said Cody

2… "Asheel, Asheel, Asheel" chanted the crowd.

3… "Lance sucks, Lance sucks" chanted some other part of the crowd.

4… "Lance is the Legend" chanted a small amount of the crowd.

5… "The crowd is cheering for their superstars and Asheel is getting up" said Cody

6… "So is Lance" said Justin

7… "They're not going to make it" said Cody as they were pushing themselves up.

8… "Mickey is helping Asheel up" said Justin.

9… "Lance is up wait what's Mickey doing" said Cody as lance had gotten to his feet and Mickey got a sledge hammer.

… Mickey hit Asheel with the sledge hammer 10 "Wait Mickey just screwed Asheel" said Justin.

"Winner of this match and new DWE extreme champion, still owner of the money in he bank brief case, "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance and Mickey out their foots on Asheel and kiss.

"Mickey just screwed Asheel what the hell" said Cody

"Well stay tuned for next week" said Justin.

(Next Week Preview)

The First two battle royal rounds Falls Count Anywhere and Six Sided Ring

Mickey tells why she betrayed Lance

Dx vs. 21st century outlaws

(Fighting Spirit Match Card)

? vs. ? In a hell in a cell

Pryce Jones vs. Chazz Michaels in a no holds barred

Steve Rater vs. Ashten Din in extreme rules

More Soon

* * *

For anybody to know thier was many diffrent ways this match was going to go but i thought that was the best story line wise. For any thing else after Fighting Spirit and Champ's Fight Night it will be the first two brand pay per view Royal Rumble- Over the Top Wed Dragon out after this fantastic chapter


	11. Week 7: New Champions

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – Vacant

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (1)

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws. (2)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Steve, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

I changed the scenario all six battle royal matches will happen tonight. The First two will be short

**Drake's Office**

"I don't want to be in the battle royal match I want revenge against Mickey and Lance in a no DQ handicap match" said Asheel. "Are you sure this is a big opportunity I guess I will give the spot to Sean but you're match will have DQ and if Lance does get DQ'd you get your title back" said Drake.

"This match is falls count anywhere six man battle royal introducing first "The Dark Savior" Sean Shultz" said the announcer he walks down to the ring when he's hit by a guitar in the back of the head and hit by a front wards Russian leg sweep by John Jarret. John then went in the ring. "And his opponent Geoff" said the announcer. "And his opponent Rojo Bat" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer. "And his opponent Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the announcer. They all started brawling and Sean hit a wolf bomb on Sean on the outside and Rojo Bat frog splashed him. "Eliminated from the battle royal John Jarret" said the announcer.

After that Sean hit a flipping pile driver on John.

"Well it seems that John stole Sean's spot just to be eliminated a minute later" said Justin.

"Well I hope something is done about this" said Cody.

**Backstage with Danny**

"My guest at this time two time twf tag team champion John Jarret, now can you tell us why you attacked Sean" said Danny. "It's simple Im done helping the fans look where it's gotten me no title I did Sean a favor he would have lost a minute into the match" said John. "Um no offense but you only lasted forty four seconds" said Danny. "Do you think you're funny" said John. Drake came in "John let go of our interviewer and at fighting spirit you will face Sean in a steel cage match if you win I will give you the ability to make a new sixth championship" said Drake.

"The fallowing match is the battle royal and it is in a six sided ring" said the announcer. All the superstars started brawling and Owen was hit by a Frog Splash, Blue Blood, Party Crash, and a max aero dynamics for the 1…2…3.

"Only four remain and the next match is an escape only steel cage match" said the announcer. Blue Wolf went for Rojo bat and Geoff went for Neo. Geoff hit a clotheline and threw Neo into the cage. Rojo Bat was hit by a blue blood and Blue Wolf escaped when Geoff was to busy attacking Neo. Geoff went to escape but was thrown back in by Neo face first. Neo then went to escape but it was countered into Rojo Demise from Rojo bat but Neo countered into a herrucarana and he escaped. Rojo Bat and Geoff started brawling with Geoff getting the advantage kicking Rojo bat into the cage and throwing him against it. Geoff went for a Party Crash but it was countered into a bridge suplex.

"Only Rojo bat and Geoff are left in the cage" said Cody.

"But who will win" said Justin.

Rojo Bat out of nowhere ran up the cage but Geoff also ran up the cage. They were both at the top of the cage and Rojo Bat hit Rojo Demise on Geoff all the way back down in the cage. Rojo bat looked to the left then to the right and hit's a frog splash Rojo then escaped.

"The match is now a Singapore cane match" said the announcer. Neo and Blue started whacking Rojo in the gut with Singapore canes. Then Neo hit a cyclone DDT and Blue hit a True Blue Death 1…2… Blue stopped the pin low blowed Neo and hit a Blue Blood 1…2… kick out. Neo glares at Blue who grabs a Singapore cane neo hits a kick to the gut and an impaler DDT 1…2… kick out. Neo goes to continue going for a pile driver but it's countered into a sun set DDT 1…2… kick out. Blue tries to lock in the Scream Blue but it's countered into a monkey flip and Rojo hit's a double knee jaw breaker 1…2… kick out. Neo hit's Rojo with the cane in the gut and then snaps it across his back.

Neo continued hitting a power slam on Rojo and fallowed with a standing moon Sault 1…2… kick out. Neo kicks Rojo in the gut and fallows with a knee to the head 1…2… kick out. Neo goes top rope but Blue punches him in the back and Neo falls on his groin Blue Wolf then puts him up and hit's a blue blood of the top rope 1…2…3 "Eliminated from this match Neo Raters" said the announcer. Blue then locked in the scream blue on Rojo who taps then Blue starts beating on Rojo's back with a steel chair. "I suggest you quit you're match against me in the hell in a cell" says Blue as he smashes the chair one last time.

"This match was made by Pryce introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighting 225 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels said the announcer.

"Here he is the reflection of perfection Chazz Michaels 14-0" said Justin.

"Well Chazz is certainly arrogant" said John.

"Well what other superstar in DWE do you see having a 14-0 record" said Justin.

"And his opponent by Pryce, Pryce "Hero" Jones" said the announcer.

"Wait did Pryce just put him self in this match" said Justin.

"Well that's probably the reason he didn't put an added stipulation" said Cody.

Pryce grabbed the time keepers bell and went to hit Chazz with it but it was countered into a super kick with the bell 1…2…3 "Winner of this match "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. After the match Pryce started attacking Chazz with the bell going for the throat hitting a Gambler's luck Mad Chad came in and hit a pendulum on Pryce.

"Well Pryce attacked Chazz but lucky Mad Chad came for the save" said Justin.

"But you have to see the throat as they have a no holds barred match and the throat is where Pryce uses the Arctic Lock" said Cody.

"Please welcome to the ring the DWE divas champion Mickey Munroe and the DWE extreme champion and money in the bank "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer Lance came in an Edge like fashion with a white trench coat and shades.

"Here it is Mickey is going to answer the question that everybody wants to know" said Cody.

"Everybody wants to know why I betrayed Asheel I told him Im with winners he's a one time DWE extreme champion Lance here's a four time Twf hardcore champion, Twf world champion, and Mr. Money in the bank" said Mickey. "Don't hate on me I told Asheel before this that I would take everything away from him" said Lance. "I took his title, I destroyed his family, I took his pride, and most importantly I took his girl friend" said Lance as he made out with her. "And his opponent "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

Asheel ran at them Lance managed to get out of the ring but Mickey was not so lucky. Asheel had her in the twist of fate lock but Lance hit him from behind with the DWE extreme championship. "Winner of this match Asheel and new DWE extreme champion" said the announcer.

Lance continued his attack ending with Mickey hitting a spell bound. "I put my rematch clause right now" said Lance. Suddenly Lance told Mickey to pin him 1…2…3 "Winners of this match Mickey and Lance but thanks to Mickey hitting the pin she is the new DWE extreme champion" said the announcer. Lance just smirked and gave Asheel the Rated K-O. "People might wonder why I would give up my Extreme championship well Im not telling" said Lance.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with one of the two members of the battle royal Rojo Bat are you going to compete" said Danny. "If it were any other match even I would quit but this is the top championship of the company only two others have worn it win or lose I made it to the finals above four other competitors" said Rojo as he was holding his back.

Lance was walking around when Drake went up to him. "Look Im happy that you won the DWE extreme champion Mickey but that's a men's only title so it's stripped off of you and onto Lance" said Drake. "So that means Im a two time Extreme champion" said Lance, Drake nodded. "Great but I don't want it anymore I vacate it put it in a match at Fighting Spirit" said Lance as he walked away with Mickey.

"This match is an inter promotional match and it is for the DWE tag unit championship introducing first the team of Shawn Michaels and Triple HHH D Generation X" said the announcer. "And their opponents accompanied by Tiffany Diamonds, Leo Parades and Leon Walls the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. Triple HHH started with Leon who was clothes lined to the floor. Triple HHH dropped him with a quick pedigree and went for the pin 1…2… Tiffany put Leon's foot on the rope. Triple HH picked him up again for the pedigree but Leo tagged him self in and hit an outlaw stamp 1…2… kick out. Leo quickly starts stomping on H and fallows with a couple of elbows. Leo puts HHH in an ankle lock as He went to tag in Michaels.

Tripe HHH countered hitting a double A spine Buster and tagged in Shawn. Shawn went for sweet chin music but suddenly World So Cold played and out came Chazz. Shawn looked put and Leo took advantage rolling him up with his legs on the rope 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE tag unit champions Leo Parades and Leon Walls" said the announcer.

Chazz went to the ring with a mic. "Pryce get your ass out here for your match" said Chazz. "Introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighting 225 pounds Pryce "Hero" Jones" said the announcer.  
"Now I'm you're opponent" said Chazz as Chazz went to the ring. "Oh and also these three" said Chazz as Steve and the outlaws started beating on Pryce. Chazz tolled them to grab him and gave him three sweets chin music then tolled them all to finisher him getting hit by an elevated power bomb and a wall stop. Suddenly Ashten and Iccolo went to the ring with chairs causing them to be DQ "Winner of this match by DQ Chazz, Steve, and the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer.

"And Now Chazz is 16-0

Ashten grabbed a mic. "Next week instead of picking opponents it will be us three plus Shawn Michael's vs. you four in an elimination match" said Ashten. As they partied in the ring.

**Main Event- Thanks to everybody saying it should have been longer.**

"The fallowing match is a hell in a cell match introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer.

"Here he is the European Hero Blue Wolf" said Harold.

"I think we all know who's going to win he already defeated Rojo Bat.

He came out with his cape and went to the ring. "And his opponent at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"Here he is Rojo Bat going for what would be his first career gold" said Cody.

"And he is sadly going to be rejected against Blue Wolf" said Justin.

Rojo quickly ran at Blue wolf and they started brawling in the cell. Blue threw him all the way over the ropes against the cage. Blue then jumped over the ropes and a double stomp on Rojo's back. Blue quickly went to throw Rojo against the cage but was elbowed in the gut and hit a jaw breaker. Rojo went out of the cell and grabbed a steel chair then went back in and went to whack Blue but he ducked and hit a drop kick.

"And were starting the world title match" said Justin.

"And Blue has dominated most of this match" said Harold.

Blue then went out of the ring and rested a little. Rojo Bat went out with the chair and went to smack Blue but he ducked and went for a blue blood but Rojo threw him off. Rojo then grabbed the title and whacked him with it 1…2 kick out. Rojo picked up Blue Bat who hit a drop toe hold and locked in the scream blue. Rojo got out after a couple of elbows. Rojo then grabbed Blue but was kneed in the gut and thrown against the cage 1…2 kick out. Blue fallows going to the top of the cell and Rojo fallowed. Blue Bat quickly kicked Rojo in the gut looked to the crowd and went for a blue blood from twenty feet but Rojo pushed him off. Rojo then dropped off the cell and went for the pin 1…2… kick out.

"Oh my god Blue just fell twenty feet" said Harold.

"And how evil is Rojo, Wolf can be seriously injured and he goes for a pin" said Justin.

Blue Wolf low blows Rojo Bat and rolls him up 1…2… kick out. Blue Wolf grabs Rojo Bat and carries both of them to the top of the cell. Blue wolf then hit's a DDT on the top of the cell and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Blue waits for Rojo to get up and gives him a reverse blue blood. Blue goes down and grabs a barb wire table and barbed wire chair. Blue whacks Rojo in the head and then looks to choke slam him through the table but Rojo kicks him in the gut. Rojo points to the crowd and hit's a Rojo Demise through the table 1…2… kick out. Blue Wolf hit's an eye rake when Rojo looks to continue. Blue Wolf gets up and drags Rojo bat to the edge and this time successfully hit's a blue blood of the cell 1…2… kick out.

"Oh my god this match has proved to be main event caliber" said Justin.

"But who will win" said Harold.

"Didn't you hear me I said it two times already Blue Wolf" said Justin.

Blue Wolf climbs up the cell a third time and looks to go for another Blue Blood but Rojo pushed him off and Blue grabs his leg and drop toe holds him on the cell and locks in the scream blue. Blue Wolf let go and waited for Rojo to get up and went for a blue blood in the center of the cell but it was countered into a power bomb through the cell. Rojo bat looked at Blue Wolf who was under him ripped apart another part of the cell and hit a frog splash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new DWE Global Champion Rojo Bat" said the announcer as the cell was raised.

"We have a new world champion Rojo Bat beat the odds" said Harold.

"I guess he deserves some reward he did fall twenty feet of a cell" said Justin.

Blue Wolf get's up and goes to shake Rojo Bats hand. Rojo bat accepts it wrong choice and was low blowed and hit by a blue blood and then a true blue death. As he left Owen came out looking mad with a mic. "You cost me my match Rojo now Im going to cost you your career" said Owen. Who hit three O-Bombs and a worlds strongest slam.

"Just a pitiful move by Owen" said Justin

"Well he still can't ruin Rojo's moment" said Harold.

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?**

"But he can" said Justin.

Lance went to the ring and cashed in his brief case and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Lance then put Rojo Bat up and hit a spear then locked in a rateacator. Rojo denied to tapping and fell unconscious. "Winner of this match by submission and new DWE Global Champion "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

* * *

Next Week Preview

-Number 1. Contender named.

-Big four on four elimination match

-More Matches at Fighting Spirit

(Fighting Spirit Match Card)

Sean Shultz vs. John Jarret winner creates a new championship.

Pryce Jones vs. Chazz Michaels in a no holds barred

Steve Rater vs. Ashten Din in extreme rules

Mad Chad vs. Kenzo Saito vs. Owen West vs. The King of Fire vs. Ice Dude vs. Geoff over the top rope battle royal for the DWE extreme championship

More Soon

* * *

Yep Lance screwed the world over again also this will be the last chapter for some twenty days probably has a lot of errors


	12. Week 8 12: New Contender

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (1)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – Vacant

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws. (2)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Steve, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

"Please welcome the DWE GM Drake East" said the announcer. Drake came down to the ring with a mic. "On Twf last week my show saw challenged to a unification match and you know what DWE accepts" said Drake. "Also tonight we will have a new number 1. Contender for the DWE global champion in a match between Asheel Din and Rojo Bat its extreme rules and it's right now" said Drake.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 0 and weighting 212 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"For the past two weeks this guy's life has been a living hell" said Justin.

"And DWE global champion Lance Raters being the cause" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 9 and weighting 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"Rojo Bat another guy who must be seething mad at Lance after the brutal post match assault and taking of his title" said Harold.

"Hey it wasn't Lance's fault the brief case was meant to be used like that" said Justin.

Asheel quickly grabbed a chair and whacked Rojo in the head and continued with a couple others. Asheel got Rojo up to give him a chair in the gut and fallowed hitting a ddt on that chair 1…2.. kick out. Rojo threw the chair right in Asheels face and fallowed hitting him with the chair in the gut and then drop kicked him with the chair when Asheel sat up 1…2… kick out. Rojo waited for Asheel to get up and went to hit him with the chair but Asheel ducked and hit a fist at the chair making it go flying 1…2… kick out. Asheel went for an extreme omega but Rojo rolled out of the way 1…2… kick out. Asheel got up and clothes lined Rojo over the top rope and then used it as a spring board splash.

Asheel went to throw in Rojo but it was countered and smashed into the steel steps. Asheel then drop kicked Asheel in the head and got in the ring. Asheel grabbed a barbed wire kendo stick and smacked it in Rojo's gut and then broke on his head. Asheel grabbed a steel chair and put it on Rojo's head and then grabbed another barbed wire kendo stick which he whacked them both on Rojo's head 1…2… kick out. Asheel grabbed the barbed wire and wrapped it around the turn buckle then went to Irish whip Rojo onto it but Rojo instead countered it back at him 1…2… kick out. Rojo then went for a big splash on the turn buckle but Asheel moved out of the way and Rojo hit hard on the barbed wire.

Asheel grabbed a table wrapped barbed wire around it then lit it on fire and went to suplex Rojo through it but it was countered into a neck breaker. Rojo then hit a Rojo muerto through the barbed wire on fire table. Rojo grabbed a ladder and fallowed with a frog splash 1…2… Blue Wolf hit's Rojo with a steel chair. Blue wolf grabs Rojo by the head tells them they got unfinished business and hit's a blue blood then put's Rojo on a table. Asheel get's up and notices what's happening and hits an extreme omega plus 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number 1. Contender for the DWE Global Championship "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer. After the match Lance Spears Asheel to the floor and Blue Wolf grabbed Rojo by the mask. "We got unfinished business that's why you and I were having a street fight at fighting spirit" said Blue Wolf.

"Well Blue Wolf just screwed Rojo Bat's world title shot" said Justin.

"And still to come Lance is having his Puerto Rican till black out party later on tonight" said Harold.

**Backstage**

Drake went up to Mickey who was with Lance "Mickey you're defending your title against a diva's of your choices for tonight and Fighting Spirit" said Drake. "Wait Im here celebrating with my boy friend your shows best superstar and now I have to defend my title I want something back" said Mickey. "What do you want" said Drake. "You make the match me vs. that slut Lea at Over the Top for a unification match" said Mickey. "If you win both you're matches yes" said Drake as he left.

"This match is for the DWE Divas Championship introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 4 and weighting 124 pounds Tiffany" said the announcer. "And her opponent the DWE divas champion Mickey Munroe" said the announcer. Mickey just pushed Tiffany who fell to the floor 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE divas champion Mickey Munroe" said the announcer after the match Tiffany hand shook Mickey.

"Talk about good sportsman ship right their even after a humiliating defeat" said Justin.

"What you can't honestly believe that this was staged" said Harold.

"You know what when you don't like a wrestler you boo them you don't accuse them of being cheaters" said Justin.

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Mad "The Sicko From Indy" Chad" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Whole Damn Party" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Geoff quickly clotheslines Mad Chad to the floor and fallowed with a quick dancing leg drop. Geoff the started hitting Mad Chad in a mounting position and fallowed with a shining wizard 1…2 kick out. Geoff smacked the floor and went for another elbow but Mad Chad got out of the way and clothes lined him to the floor and fallowed with a not dancing leg drop. Mad Chad waited for Geoff to get up and dropped him with a DDT 1…2… kick out. Mad Chad Irish whipped Geoff against the ropes and fallowed with a big jumping splash. Mad Chad then grabbed Geoff and up and went for a clotheline but was thumbed in the eye.

Geoff then hit a spinning cross body and went top rope. Geoff fallowed with an off the top rope cross body 1…2… kick out. Geoff went for the party crash but it was countered into another DDT from Mad Chad 1…2… kick out. Mad Chad grabbed Geoff in a tiger lock and hit a tiger bomb 1…2…3 "Winner of this match "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad" said the announcer. After the match everybody in the battle royal came in starting a brawl with Owen coming out with the win in the end.

"Well who will win that massive battle royal match" said Justin.

* * *

im on A CRUISE SO THIS WLL BE MY LAST UPDATE IN A WHILE AND YES I KNOW IT'S HALF


	13. Week 8 full: RatedEra

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (1)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – Vacant

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws. (2)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Steve, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so.

"Please welcome the DWE GM Drake East" said the announcer. Drake came down to the ring with a mic. "On Twf last week my show saw challenged to a unification match and you know what DWE accepts" said Drake. "Also tonight we will have a new number 1. Contender for the DWE global champion in a match between Asheel Din and Rojo Bat its extreme rules and it's right now" said Drake.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 0 and weighing 212 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"For the past two weeks this guy's life has been a living hell" said Justin.

"And DWE global champion Lance Raters being the cause" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"Rojo Bat another guy who must be seething mad at Lance after the brutal post match assault and taking of his title" said Harold.

"Hey it wasn't Lance's fault the brief case was meant to be used like that" said Justin.

Asheel quickly grabbed a chair and whacked Rojo in the head and continued with a couple others. Asheel got Rojo up to give him a chair in the gut and fallowed hitting a ddt on that chair 1…2.. kick out. Rojo threw the chair right in Asheels face and fallowed hitting him with the chair in the gut and then drop kicked him with the chair when Asheel sat up 1…2… kick out. Rojo waited for Asheel to get up and went to hit him with the chair but Asheel ducked and hit a fist at the chair making it go flying 1…2… kick out. Asheel went for an extreme omega but Rojo rolled out of the way 1…2… kick out. Asheel got up and clothes lined Rojo over the top rope and then used it as a spring board splash.

Asheel went to throw in Rojo but it was countered and smashed into the steel steps. Asheel then drop kicked Asheel in the head and got in the ring. Asheel grabbed a barbed wire kendo stick and smacked it in Rojo's gut and then broke on his head. Asheel grabbed a steel chair and put it on Rojo's head and then grabbed another barbed wire kendo stick which he whacked them both on Rojo's head 1…2… kick out. Asheel grabbed the barbed wire and wrapped it around the turn buckle then went to Irish whip Rojo onto it but Rojo instead countered it back at him 1…2… kick out. Rojo then went for a big splash on the turn buckle but Asheel moved out of the way and Rojo hit hard on the barbed wire.

Asheel grabbed a table wrapped barbed wire around it then lit it on fire and went to suplex Rojo through it but it was countered into a neck breaker. Rojo then hit a Rojo muerto through the barbed wire on fire table. Rojo grabbed a ladder and fallowed with a frog splash 1…2… Blue Wolf hit's Rojo with a steel chair. Blue wolf grabs Rojo by the head tells them they got unfinished business and hit's a blue blood then put's Rojo on a table. Asheel get's up and notices what's happening and hits an extreme omega plus 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number 1. Contender for the DWE Global Championship "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer. After the match Lance Spears Asheel to the floor and Blue Wolf grabbed Rojo by the mask. "We got unfinished business that's why you and I were having a street fight at fighting spirit" said Blue Wolf.

"Well Blue Wolf just screwed Rojo Bat's world title shot" said Justin.

"And still to come Lance is having his Puerto Rican till black out party later on tonight" said Harold.

**Backstage**

Drake went up to Mickey who was with Lance "Mickey you're defending your title against a diva's of your choices for tonight and Fighting Spirit" said Drake. "Wait Im here celebrating with my boy friend your shows best superstar and now I have to defend my title I want something back" said Mickey. "What do you want" said Drake. "You make the match me vs. that slut Lea at Over the Top for a unification match" said Mickey. "If you win both you're matches yes" said Drake as he left.

"This match is for the DWE Divas Championship introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 4 and weighing 124 pounds Tiffany" said the announcer. "And her opponent the DWE divas champion Mickey Munroe" said the announcer. Mickey just pushed Tiffany who fell to the floor 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE divas champion Mickey Munroe" said the announcer after the match Tiffany hand shook Mickey.

"Talk about good sportsman ship right there even after a humiliating defeat" said Justin.

"What you can't honestly believe that this was staged" said Harold.

"You know what when you don't like a wrestler you boo them you don't accuse them of being cheaters" said Justin.

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Mad "The Sicko From Indy" Chad" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Whole Damn Party" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Geoff quickly clotheslines Mad Chad to the floor and fallowed with a quick dancing leg drop. Geoff the started hitting Mad Chad in a mounting position and fallowed with a shining wizard 1…2 kick out. Geoff smacked the floor and went for another elbow but Mad Chad got out of the way and clothes lined him to the floor and fallowed with a not dancing leg drop. Mad Chad waited for Geoff to get up and dropped him with a DDT 1…2… kick out. Mad Chad Irish whipped Geoff against the ropes and fallowed with a big jumping splash. Mad Chad then grabbed Geoff and up and went for a clotheline but was thumbed in the eye.

Geoff then hit a spinning cross body and went top rope. Geoff fallowed with an off the top rope cross body 1…2… kick out. Geoff went for the party crash but it was countered into another DDT from Mad Chad 1…2… kick out. Mad Chad grabbed Geoff in a tiger lock and hit a tiger bomb 1…2…3 "Winner of this match "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad" said the announcer. After the match everybody in the battle royal came in starting a brawl with Owen coming out with the win in the end.

"Well who will win that massive battle royal match" said Justin.

**Backstage**

Lance was getting a couple party mascots all of them holding pictures of Lance. "There's about thirty minutes left for the start of my parade of greatness were not only will everybody bask in my greatness but I will reveal the match type that me and my loser opponent will have at fighting spirit" said Lance.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer.

"This is the guy who screwed Rojo's shot at Lance" said Harold.

"It was extreme rules Bat should have paid more attention" said Justin

"And his opponent "the dark savior" Sean Shultz" said the announcer

"That's Rojo's tag team partner" said Harold.

"And Blue Wolf's potential message" said Justin.

Blue Wolf didn't spend any time to wrestle grabbing a chair and whacking Sean in the leg. "Winner of this match by disqualification "The Dark Savior" Sean Shultz" said the announcer. Blue Wolf didn't' care and continued his assault on Sean's ankle. Rojo came to the ring with his own chair and Blue Wolf got out of the ring. Rojo went to check up on Sean and John Jarret attacked from behind hitting him with the guitar and Blue Wolf continued his attack on Blue Wolf.

"Blue Wolf just laid out two members of DX 2.0" said Harold.

"I hope Rojo is smart enough to quit his match" said Justin.

"Introducing first "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer.

"The one guy who has been in the world title case wherever his company is" said Harold.

"Well maybe Shenlong should try to win a normal championship first" said Justin.

"And his opponent "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer.

"This guy has a title shot at Fighting Spirit for the DWE extreme championship" said Harold.

"I have to say they could have picked better he's only won one match in his entire career" said Justin.

Kenzo quickly locked in a head lock and fallowed by punching Shenlong in the face. Kenzo fallowed stomping on Shenlong's arm and fallowed going for a claw kick which Shenlong ducked and hit a roll up 1…2… kick out. Kenzo quickly went to kick Shenlong but he was caught and Shenlong hit a leg sweep. Shenlong fallowed flipping on Kenzo's gut and then going top rope. Shenlong went for a flying clothesline but in mid air Kenzo hit a claw kick 1…2…kick out. Kenzo went for a bullet crash but it was countered into a kick to the gut and guillotine 1…2… Kenzo grabs the ropes. Shenlong goes top rope and goes for a dragon dive but Kenzo jumped up and punched him when Shenlong was on the turnbuckle. Kenzo then grabbed Shenlong by the head and dropped him with an epic DDT off the top rope 1..2…3 "Winner of this match Kenzo Saito" said the announcer.

"These to put a fluid and quick wrestling clinic in the ring" said Justin.

"You got to be impressed Kenzo managed to switch to a more dominating gear in this match" Said Cody.

"This match is a four on four elimination match introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Team Captain Pryce "Hero" Jones" said the announcer. He comes out to the ring. "And his tag team partner's Iccolo and Ashten Din "said the announcer. "And their final partner from the wwe "The Heart Break Kid" Shawn Micheals" said the announcer.

"This team has to be worried over Shawn you have to remember he is Chazz's father" said Justin.

"Yeah and that great son of his cost him a title match" said Cody.

"And his opponents the team captain of the other team at 6 ft 3 and weighing 225 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"This guy is one arrogant and cocky wrestler" said Cody.

"Does he have a reason not to be what other superstar do you see with a record of 16-0" said Justin.

"And his tag team partners they are the DWE tag unit champions Leon Walls and Leo Parades The 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. "And the final partner Steve "The Dragon" Raters" said the announcer.

Pryce started with Steve who pushed him to the floor. Pryce got up to be pushed to the floor again and again. Pryce finally fed up tagged in Iccolo and Steve was gulping and tried to push Iccolo to no success. Iccolo then went to push Steve who kicked the giant in the knee and fallowed with a couple more and then a ddt 1…2.. kick out. Steve fallowed laying down a couple elbows whenever Iccolo tried to get up. Steve then fallowed tagging in Leo who quickly locked in a single leg Boston crab. Iccolo flipped Leo over and went to fallowed with a spear but was low blowed with a kick to the balls "Eliminated from this match by DQ Leo Parades" said the announcer. Iccolo was still standing so Leon hit him with the title belt but Iccolo stayed on his knees. "Eliminated by DQ Leon Walls" said the announcer. Steve quickly hit a clothesline from hell 1…2…3 "Eliminated by Pin fall Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo just took out the DWE tag Unit champions by DQ" said Cody.

"But that set him up for what I think could be a concussion to Iccolo from the clothesline from hell" said Justin.

Steve fallowed booting Ashten off the apron and Shawn came in with a couple of chops. Shawn then dropped him with three clothe lines and Steve tagged in Chazz and Shawn just looked and tagged in Ashten. Pryce looked at him like what and Ashten ran right into a sweet chin music 1…2…3 "Eliminated from this match by pin fall Ashten" said the announcer. Pryce went in the ring and drop kicked Chazz against the turn buckle which caused a tag to Steve. Steve quickly dropped Pryce with a big a boot and fallowed with a couple elbow drops to the legs. Steve tagged in Chazz who hit a off the top rope elbow drop to the leg and locked in a sharp shooter.

"Well it looks like theirs some miscommunication in Pryce's team" Said Cody.

"See that's why Pryce is nothing more than a loser" said Justin.

Chazz tagged in Steve who started stomping on Pryce's leg with the sharp shooter locked in. Chazz got out of the ring and Steve locked in an ankle lock. Steve retagged in Chazz who hit a drop kick to Pryce's leg. Chazz then once again locked in the sharp shooter but Pryce grabbed the rope Chazz let go. Pryce out of nowhere dropped Chazz with a True Heart Break and Pryce's legs hurt even more. Pryce crawled to tag in Shawn but Chazz grabbed him by the leg as Shawn reached out. Chazz tried to lock in the figure four but Pryce pushed him back and fallowed with an incredible clothesline. Pryce crawled then jumped to tag in Micheals who out of no hesitation jumped off the apron. Chazz locked in the figure four "Eliminated via submission Pryce" said the announcer.

Shawn just kept outside and eliminated by count out "Winners of this match the team of Lea Parades, Leon Walls, Steve Raters, and Chazz Micheals" said the announcer. The 21st century outlaws came in and attacked Pryce and Ashten who was at ringside. Iccolo came in with a chair and whacked around hitting air but it resulted in them leaving. "I just checked and apparently The 21st century outlaws don't have a match so coming to you at fighting spirit will be the debut of Raw Hardcore for the DWE tag unit champion in a tables elimination match" said Iccolo whose voice was sort of not that good mic skills but those who heard cheered.

"Well you heard it well maybe heard it that's one more match at fighting spirit" said Cody.

"How could Drake allow this he's letting a TWF superstar enter for a title match well who cares Lance is starting his party" said Justin.

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?**

Lance comes in as everybody leaves he enters the ring with People carrying either Puerto Rican flags or portraits of him. Lance is in the ring with Neo, Steve, and Mickey plus others. He grabs a mic "I would like everybody to know that I'm happy Asheel won because Rojo Bat couldn't face me one on one even in his dreams" said Lance. "Also the match me and Asheel will compete in is a match where I am 2-0 one of them being against Asheel that's right it's one more last man standing match" said Lance. "Now from what I've heard Rojo Bat said he could beat me backstage well come out and prove it" said Lance. Rojo ran in with a chair dropping everybody and set up Lance for a Rojo Muerte but Mickey low blowed him and Lance dropped him with a sit out spine buster. Lance and Co attacked Rojo even more leaving him bloody on the floor.

"I heard that Rojo's number one fan called JC is here let me show him what happens when you play for the wrong team" said Lance as they grabbed him from the crowd and was dropped by a Rated-K-O. "This is the ultimate era the Rated-Era" said Lance as the camera went off.

* * *

Sorry JC for having you beat up well i think this chapter was sort of edgy but whatever Web Dragon out though just watched Avatar great movie


	14. Preview: Fight Ing Night Spirt

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (1)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – Vacant

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws. (2)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything(g related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Steve, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so

Twf world Champion- "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ CRASH

Twf myth championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca, John Foley, Chester Munroe, Mammoth, Jack Beauregard, Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt, Wes Moore, Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers

The Reason for doing this double work was that as of now DWE-TWF will have the pay-per-views mixed because the royal rumble know your champions blab la bla stuff.

"The first match of our double ppv card is a six man battle royal for the DWE extreme championship" said Harold.

"You got to believe that Owen will win with his weight advantage words from Mad Chad" said Justin.

**Mad Chad's Words**

"I am a two time TWF hardcore champion and this is the match they put me in I should be main card player but I guess more gold can make the sicko happy" said Mad Chad with very different tones as he talked.

"Fallowing that match will be TWF's and "The God of Death" takes on the Hawaii beast in a falls count anywhere match but the falls has to be first blood for the Twf myths championship" said Cody.

"Yeah and Morrison has a huge job to do beat the guy who has never been pinned or submitted this is going to be to much for Morrison and he will fall to the god of death and in other news added to this match is the stipulation loser leaves the brand words from Jeff" said Sebastian.

**Jeff's Words**

"When people decide to try and reach heaven they fail because I send them down straight to hell Morrison Myers you are going to hell" said Jeff.

"After that we have DWE vs. TWF Shenlong will take on TWF's El Guerrero in a loser if banned from either brand match" said Sebastian.

"You have to agree that Shenlong still has some arguably little momentum to Guerrero's non sense the beginning of TWF Shenlong to win for DWE you have to and for a plus the winner of this match get's the number twenty spot" said Justin.

"Fallowing that match though we got John Jarret taking on Sean Shultz for the creation of some championship gold" said Harold.

"You have got to go with John Sean's ankle is damaged from the attack only six days ago from both him and Blue Wolf here's words from John" said Justin.

**John Jarret's words**

"I am the chosen one people should look up to me as the true greatest in the world and at the end of the rode I will be at the top of the DWE mountain The Chosen One has spoken" said John as he left.

"Fallowing that a match the can become the best of the night a ladder match for the Twf light heavy weight championship between The Nightmare and the second generation hardcore superstar for the light heavy weight championship" said Sebastian.

"Well this one has all the tools to be a great show stealer but my vote has to lean to TWF light heavy weight champion as he has already beaten Zane before John's words" said Cody.  
**John Foley words**

"I have already beaten Zane before but now I just have to grab my title to prove I am the new king of the mountain of Twf" said John

"Then we have another possible show stealer between Holly Kingston and Mickey Munroe for the DWE Divas Championship" said Harold.

"Holly got this shot after goading Mickey into the match and it is a TLC divas match my vote has to go to Mickey as she has way more people who can interfere" said Justin.

**Mickey's Words**

"This is nothing more than a warm up when I take Lea's title to be the undisputed Divas Champion" said Mickey

"Then we have another DWE match up and it's a street fight between Blue Wolf and Rojo Bat" said Justin.

"This all started when Rojo Bat beat Blue for the world championship attacking him after the match then the next week screwing Rojo's number one contender shot" said Harold

"I have to go with Blue of the two he is in the better health and he is severely mad at Rojo Bat words from Blue Wolf" said Justin.

**Blue Wolf**

"If Rojo bat didn't cheat to win he wouldn't be in for this punishment of a life time" said Blue Wolf.

"And then another DWE match up Steve Raters vs. Ashten Din in an extreme rules match" said Cody.

"Steve is the clear cut winner he has broadcasted tons of matches knows every style available and still is in shape words from Steve" said Justin.

**Steve's Words**

"I am the Dragon I had defeated everybody and anybody in my time in the ring it took me 7 long years to get back in the circuit and you know what I'm the best and Ashten will be just another stepping stone for my come back tour" said Steve

"Then for TWF we have NWO Wolf Pac vs. The Outsiders for the tag team titles" said Cody.

"Yeah and NWO has the slight advantage as The Outsiders have to be ready for any two of the four words from nobody" said Sebastian.

"Then for DWE we have John Foley and Iccolo teaming up against The 21st century outlaws in a tables elimination match fir the DWE tag unit championships" said Harold.

"That will be a huge match but you have to lean towards the reigning tag team champions Iccolo still has that head injury from Steve" said Justin.

(Co Main Event DWE)

"A match to remember Chazz and Pryce face off one more time no rules in a no holds barred match for the DWE Sky Championship but you have to believe neither cares about the title as much as destroying the other "said Justin.

"Well my vote has to go to Chazz at an 18-0 record he is hard pressed to keep that undefeated streak words from both our competitors" said Harold

**Pryce's Words**

"I will end your streak Chazz and just maybe your careers in our match expect no mercy" said Pryce.

**Chazz's Words**

"I am the reflection of perfection my streak and title represent that and soon so will Pryce's unconscious body after a knock all his teeth down his throat with some sweet chin music" said Chazz.

(Co-Main Event TWF)

"It's a triple threat number 1. Contender match and it's a block above the ring match only way to win is to either pin your opponent or throw both of them off the block" said Cody.

"My vote has to go to the former Twf world champion Kenny words from both Kenny and Ted" said Sebastian.

**Kenny's Words**

"I am the former Twf world champion I have risen high and I'm only going higher at Fight Night" said Kenny.

**Ted's Words**

"I have my secret weapon to win the same one I used for my original World Championship" said Ted and then he smiled evilly.

(DWE Main Event)

"Then we have our DWE main event "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din meets "The Legend" Lance Raters in a supreme last man standing match the only way to win is to take your opponent down for 20 seconds this has to be the biggest feud happening in DWE and Twf Lance has made Asheel's life a living hell Asheel definitely wants to do the same to Asheel." said Harold.

"This one will be one hell of a good match I'm talking huge supreme for the DWE global championship this one will be a classic even compared to his other two last man standing matches but in my opinion Lance will win this last man standing match words from the two competitors" said Justin

**Asheel's Comments**

"Tonight when I take Lance and I give him the extreme omega plus through 50 fucking tables he will wish he never even thought of looking at my life" said Asheel.

**Lance's Comments **

"I am the best of the pro wrestling industry hell I'm the best athlete alive four time hardcore champion two extreme champion two time world champion and less than six months nobody has managed to reach even four title reigns nobody is better them because I am the complete package people keep saying Asheel will get his hands on me and put me through hell well guess what I'm stronger, faster, Hardcorier or whatever word it is, and just the total package" said Lance.

(TWF Main Event)

"We have the TWF main event the Wyatt family vs. The Crash Dynasty in a world war of steel match here is how it works two wrestler start in two cells each with an American flag and Canadian Flag respectively with at the top of the cell theirs a tube that connects the two cells and a door out to win you have to grab the others flag go back to your side with the flag and get out superstars will be added every five minutes if you are pinned you are eliminated" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and the world title will go to Justin and the women's to Kristie if they win but in my personal opinion KJ and his team will defeat the Wyatt Family words from the Champs and Challengers" said Cody.

**Justin and Kristie Wyatt's Words**

Before they could start Justin took a bathroom break and out came Super Ram Kristie shook her head and looked to the left to see Justin and she ran away Justin and Super Ram started talking but Justin slipped and went right through it being a hologram.

**KJ's and Lea's Words**

Before they started they watched a video of Justin and Kristie and laughed their heads off. "Yeah I think you already know who's going to win" said Lea and made out with KJ on the floor.

* * *

Web Dragon is the greatest person in the world i was walking my own buisness and a stranger punched me for no reason i thought what would my Idol Mark Callaway A.K.A The Undertaker and sent him to hell true story


	15. Fighting Spirit: Foley's Stop

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (1)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – Vacant

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws. (2)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything(g related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Steve, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so

Dark Match Shenlong def. Guerrero after a guillotine and then grabs his number twenty number at the royal rumble.

"Are you ready for the first ever Fighting Spirit and were going to start off with a match for a new DWE extreme champion" said Justin.

All six were already in the ring EWO teamed up against Owen keeping him in a corner. Mad Chad in another side of the ring threw Kenzo out of the ring but he held on elbowed Mad Chad and flipped back in the ring. EWO went for a double suplex both it was countered when Owen pushed both back and gave them clotheslines. Owen grabbed Geoff who was sitting in a corner and went to throw him over the ring but Geoff grabbed him by the neck and they both fell out of the ring. Owen was pissed and went to O-Bomb Geoff against the ring post but he was eye gouged and hit by a party crash from eight feet in the air. Mad Chad was thrown out by the collective efforts of EWO with a double suplex out of the ring.

"And now were down to three competitors and personally my three shortest who I thought of winning" said Justin.

"Yeah but EWO is still in and they are a tag team this could lead to trouble for Kenzo and EWO as a team" said Harold.

Now it was just Kenzo and The EWO Kenzo quickly went through The King of Fires legs and drop kicked him onto Ice Dude. Kenzo waited for Ice Dude to get up and Ice ran at him but Kenzo elbowed him in the head and fallowed with a bullet crash. When Kenzo got up he was booted in the head and went to power bomb Kenzo out of the ring but Ice Dude tried to throw both of them out. Kenzo managed to push of The King of Fire who grabbed onto Ice Dude and they both fell out of the ring a second later Kenzo fell off. "Winner of this match and new DWE extreme champion "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer.

"We have a new DWE extreme champion Kenzo Saito" said Justin.

"That's an impressive feat to what is his current career wait what's EWO doing" said Harold as EWO got a chair each.

After the match EWO came up with chairs attacking Kenzo "Next week at DWE it's going to be you vs. the both of us in a extreme rules handicap match" said Ice Dude who hit a slam down from jam town on Kenzo on a chair leaving him on the floor as EWO threw the title on him.

**Backstage **

Lance is sitting down when Asheel comes up. "Have you been keeping that belt nice and shiny for me" said Asheel as he looked at the title on Lance's shoulder. "Look you Asheel will never ever be able to win a World Championship stay with lower card belts" said Lance. "Are you forgetting that I'm already a TWO world champion" said Asheel with a smile. "Look come with me" said Lance as they went to his locker room which has some 14 belts and his money In the bank brief case. "Asheel what you won in TWO will never be anything close to this" said Lance with his three world titles (NWA, TWF, and finally best of all DWE) Asheel just sucker punched Lance and took him down Lance mid way got control and hit a sit out spine buster on the pavement and fallowed with a sledge hammer shot right in the leg. "Stay at your own level" said Lance and he spit on Asheel and dropped a closet on Asheel's leg.

"This fallowing match is for the creation of a new DWE title and it is a no DQ match introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Dark Savior" Sean Shultz" said the announcer as Sean came out to a dead reaction.

"Sean is not exactly the biggest profile wrestler in the world" said Justin laughing to his crowd reaction.

"Come on Sean is a former Twf hardcore champion" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 1 and weighing 195 pounds "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer he was also received with a dead reaction till he threw coke on a kid and got a couple boos.

"See he got a reaction funny way to do it but he got a reaction" said Justin.

"Come on that was just mean who throws coke at a ten year old kid" said Harold. Justin would reply with a barely audible "John apparently".

Sean started the match going after John who quickly stepped on Sean's foot and fallowed with a blunt elbow and a ddt 1…2. John waited for Sean to get up bat was punched in the head and thrown at the ropes and Sean when John got back hit a hard shoulder block. Sean threw John over the ring but he held on and laughed at Sean just to be drop kicked out and hit against the announce table. Sean grabbed a steel chair which he swung hard at John's gut that bent over and fallowed crashing the chair three times onto John's back sending him to the floor. Sean smashed John against the ring post head first and threw him against the ring post and then to the ring.

"Ouch Sean has now re captured control of the match against the weaker John" said Harold

"But like John showed at the beginning of the match Sean's ankle is not in one hundred percent" said Justin

Sean two weapons from underneath the ring one being a steel chair the crowd cheered put it back and raised now a table crowd cheered louder Sean went in the ring with the weapon. Sean kicked John in the gut and went to Wolf Bomb John through the table but John elbowed him twice in the head and hit a face buster jumping off of Sean's shoulders through the table 1…2.. Kick out. John locked in an inverted sitting ankle lock. Sean got out turning on his back pushing Sean off and fallowed throwing a piece of the table at John's head and speared him to the floor 1…2… kick out. Sean grabbed up John and went to Wolf Bomb him but John in mid air jumped over and rolled up Sean 1…2… kick out.

"I originally thought that this would be a horrible match but these two are pulling out all the stops" said Justin.

"Well these two have no signs of stopping any time soon" said Harold.

John smashed Sean's ankle against the turn buckle and fallowed with a hard lariat 1…2.. Kick out. Sean went to the outside and grabbed his guitar and went to hit Sean with it who ducked. Sean kicked John in the gut and went for a Wolf Bomb but John held onto the guitar and whacked Sean in the back of the head hit the floor and hit The Strum 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and now has the right to create a championship belt "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer. John grabbed a Mic but Drake came out.

"John you have gotten the right to create your own championship sadly that won't happen I like our five title thing so instead in two days at DWE you will take on the loser of the global championship and the winner of the street fight matches in a triple threat match for the number 1. Contender spot at over the top" said Drake. John look was confused but then smiled.

"Well these two put it all out there but John got the win" said Justin.

"John though seems to have a strange look in his eye" said Harold.

**Backstage with Danny **

"Here with me is John Foley you have (Spoiler Alert) lost your championship in an unforgiving ladder match against Zane now you have another match soon for the DWE tag unit championship which would make you the first man to obtain a title in DWE while being a Twf superstar thoughts" said Danny. "Well first I'd like to say this stadium seems to have less people then the TWF one but who really cares anyways Raw Hardcore was my first shot in pro wrestling and it will now allow me to be on a new show" said John as he walked away.

(TLC pin fall version).

"This match is a Diva's TLC match introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 8 and weighing 125 pounds "The Princess of perfection" Holly Kingston" said the announcer as she came out she was attacked by Mickey with the belt in the back of the head. Mickey threw her in the ring and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Mickey grabbed a chair and swung it at Holly who ducked and drop kicked it in Mickey's face. Holly quickly locked in a sharp shooter but Mickey pushed off Holly and fallowed with a cork screw kick. Mickey grabbed the chair and whacked holly in the leg a couple times and fallowed with an argentine leg lock. Holly grabbed Mickey's hair to flip her over and fallowed with a drop kick.

"Well these two aren't going to waste time" said Justin.

"Well with the thought of Lance's group it would be dumb to think otherwise" said Harold.

Holly grabbed a chair but Mickey ducked and hit a TTYN 1…2… kick out. Mickey went out of the ring and got a table which Mickey quickly set up and went to suplex Holly through it. Holly held on and put Mickey in the suplex position in the air and put her through the table gut first 1…2… kick out. Holly grabbed a ladder and went to the top for a moon Sault but Mickey moved 1…2… kick out. Mickey went for the spell bound but Holly tripped her and locked in the sharp shooter. Lance's music hit and the ref was distracted as Mickey tapped. Holly put her hands in the air thinking she won when she saw the ref distracted. Mickey told the ref to look and tried to lock in the sharp shooter but it was countered into a small package 1…2… kick out.

"Holly was just screwed by lance she should be women's champion right now" said Harold.

"Just be happy she didn't lose to that small package" said Justin.

Holly quickly hit a running cross body at Mickey but Lance got a chair and threw it in the ring. It hit holly in the back of the head and Lance fallowed sliding a table in. Mickey whacked Holly in the gut with the chair and threw her on the set up table. Mickey started climbing but so did Holly as she got off the table. They both started flying punches at each other Lance noticed that Mickey was starting to stop keeping up and told the back stage people to play his entrance music. Holly looked away for a second whom Mickey took advantage of and hit a neck breaker through the table to the floor 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE Divas Champion Mickey Munroe" said the announcer.

"Holly put out everything she had but Lance put Mickey on the path to victory" said Harold.

"I'm sure that Mickey would have won anyway" said Justin.

"This match is a street fight introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"Well Rojo Bat was a former world champion and looked to get a shot at Lance till Blue Wolf screwed him over" said Harold.

"That just makes this match so much better its personal" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer.

"This guy is evil to the core he should change his nickname to the European Villain' said Harold.

"Well unlike you I happen to be a fan of him so let me and his other entire fan's be entertained in peace" said Justin.

Blue started the fight throwing Rojo against the turn buckle. Blue fallowed with a running elbow and then a snap mare fallowed by a drop kick to the back. Blue then fallowed going top rope for a True Blue Death but Rojo moved out of the way Blue hitting hard on his knees and Rojo followed with a drop kick 1…2 kick out. Rojo fallowed going under the ring and getting a laptop. Rojo smashed it over Blue's head and fallowed with a cork screw super kick 1…2 kick out. Rojo once again went under the ring but Blue had recuperated and hit a suicide dive. Blue smashed Rojo back first against the steel steps and fallowed with a drop kick to the groin.

"Ouch" said Harold as he looked at what happened.

"Ouch indeed my friend who doesn't look nearly as hot as me" said Justin.

Blue Wolf fallowed grabbing Rojo up and hitting a reverse STO on a chair. Blue threw Rojo in the ring and went for a pin 1…2.. Kick out. Blue wolf locked in a Boston crap and kept it in place in the middle of the ring. Blue wolf let go and fallowed with three knees to the head back and legs. Blue Wolf went under the ring and grabbed a sledge hammer. Blue hit Rojo in the gut threw him against the turn buckle back out and smashed the hammer. Blue fallowed grabbed Rojo for a Blue Blood but instead Rojo hit a jaw breaker. Rojo quickly got the sledge hammer and hit Blue right in the jaw. Rojo got to the top rope and hit a frog splash 1…2… kick out.

"A near fall their" said Harold.

"Yes it was but blue Wolf isn't going to lose to one finisher" said Justin.

Rojo Bat grabbed Blue Wolf in the air for a suplex but it was countered into a picture perfect neck breaker 1…2… kick out. Blue Wolf went under the ring and got a table and barbed wire setting up both on the turn buckle. Blue Wolf threw Rojo Bat at the table with a drop toe hold against the barbed wire. Red fell face first and started to bleed out of his mask. Rojo returned the favor with a punch to the face with the barbed wire. Now they were both bleeding out of their masks Blue hit a hard side angle knee to the gut and clothesline. Blue fallowed locking in a scream blue but Rojo got out. Rojo followed with Rojo Muerte 1…2… kick out.

"These two must be getting tired" said Harold.

"Of course they are Einstein" said Justin.

Blue Wolf took advantage of the recuperating Rojo and hit a low blow and fallowed with a blue blood 1…2… kick out. Blue wolf smashed the floor and grabbed another table then another one. Blue Wolf set both up and went for a superplex through both tables both Rojo Bat fought Blue off and hit a Rojo Demise to the outside. Rojo went to throw him in but Blue Wolf heat butted him in the groin and fallowed with a blue blood. Blue Wolf threw Rojo in the ring 1…2… kick out. Blue Wolf went for a True Blue Death but Rojo countered with a sledge hammer shot to the skull and blood just poured out of his skull and through the mask 1…2… kick out. Blue Wolf took of his mask revealing his hair.

"Wait dude Blue Wolf just take off his mask" said Justin.

"And that's a total lack of disrespect to all masked wrestlers in the world" said Harold.

Blue Wolf fallowed with a hard right and drop toe hold onto a chair and locked in the Scream Blue for a third time and Rojo tapped out. "Winner of this match by submission "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer.

"This match is an extreme rule match introducing accompanied by Ashley Din, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer.

"Ashten had originally attacked Steve for Steve screwing him in his match against Neo" said Harold.

"A much failed assault you mean" said Justin.

"And his opponent accompanied by Neo Raters, at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds Steve "The Dragon" Raters" said the announcer.

"Here he is the dragon a wrestling hall of famer" said Harold.

"And he too has backup" said Justin.

Steve quickly dropped Ashten with a big boot. Steve fallowed with two elbows to the throat and a third jumping one which Ashten rolled out of the way. Ashten went under the ring and grabbed a steel chair Steve though elbowed Ashten in the back of the head and fallowed with a leg drop. Steve picked up Ashten and hit him with the chair straight on the head and fallowed with a sleeper hold. Ashten got out after a couple of elbows and fallowed with a running senton bomb 1…2 kick out. Ashten went under the ring going for a weapon but was attacked by Neo thrown into the steel steps and then into the ring 1…2. Kick out. Steve fallowed dropping five elbows on Ashten's gut 1…2 kick out.

"Well thanks to Neo Steve has reestablished control of the match" said Harold.

"Steve would have gained control either way" said Justin.

Steve told Neo to get him a Singapore cane as Steve hit a knee drop. Steve grabbed the cane and hit Ashten across the throat a couple times. Steve fallowed with a leg drop and then picked up Ashten to body slam him 1…2 kick out. Steve waited for Ashten to get up and went for a clothesline from hell but Ashten ducked and hit him with the Singapore cane in the back and fallowed with a neck breaker 1…2 kick out. Ashten grabbed up Steve and went for a twist of fate but Steve hit a low blow. Steve fallowed with a jumping leg drop and grabbed a table. Steve set it up and went for an elevated power bomb through it but Ashley low blowed him and Ashten hit a herrucarana through the table 1…2… kick out.

"Wow amazing athleticism by Ashten" said Harold.

"See pure cheating do you see Neo anywhere in the ring" said Justin.

Ashten fallowed going for an extreme leg drop but Steve got out of the way 1…2… kick out. Steve waited for Ashten to get up and gave him an elevated power bomb out of the ring onto Ashley Din. Steve fallowed going out of the ring and throwing Ashten in the ring 1…2… kick out. Steve went for a clothesline from hell but Ashten countered with a kick to the gut and twist of fate 1…2… kicks out. Ashten goes to the ref saying it was three. Steve takes advantage and lays him out with a clothesline from hell 1…2… kick out. Steve goes berserk dropping like ten elbows on Ashten's gut 1…2… kick out. Ashten out of nowhere hit a head butt to the gut and fallowed with a ddt 1…2… kick out.

"Both of these athletes are running on fumes" said Harold.

"Yeah and you got to believe the longer this match goes Ashten has the advantage of age" said Justin.

**Commercial**

**From the mind of an avid DWE and TWF fan comes The Ultimate Camper fight for your right to join the big leagues registration open NOW what are you doing in that chair I said NOW start typing.**

**End of Commercial**

Ashten was on the offensive with a leg drop and went for a twist of fate but Steve pushed him back. Steve went for a clothesline from hell but Ashten hit a twist of fate out of nowhere fallowing that was an extreme leg drop 1…2… kick out. Ashten threw Steve out of the ring and took out a ladder. Ashten took apart the announce table as Ashley put a pair of handcuffs on Neo when he wasn't looking. Ashten hit a twist of fate on the table but it didn't break so he went top of the ladder for a Swanton bomb when Neo dropkicked Ashley into the ladder and it went to the ring. Steve got up and locked in a dragon sleeper and Ashten tapped out. "Winner of this match by submission Steve "The Dragon" Raters" said the announcer.

Ashten grabbed a chair and instead of smashing Steve hit Neo a couple of times and got a mic "I may have failed once but I want a second shot you vs. me in a steel cage match" said Ashten as he left with Ashley.

**Backstage with Danny**

"Here with me four time worlds champion the current DWE Global Champion "The Legend" Lance Rater's" said Danny. "Well I would like to say that Asheel has currently been placed under injury watch thanks to an "unfortunate" leg injury and will have to relinquish his shot at my title and for his two fans he is expected to be out of action from 2-4 weeks" said Lance. When Asheel came out with crutches "Good luck tonight I found somebody who I thought was even more hardcore then me if you will "The Hardcore Legend" Mick Foley" said Asheel as he left. "Have a good day" said Asheel to finish it off Mick hit a double arm DDT on Lance.

"This match is for the DWE tag unit championship and it's is a tables elimination match introducing first at a combined weight of 615 pounds John Foley and Iccolo Raw Hardcore" said the announcer.

"Iccolo has been in two table's matches in his career he has never won one though those two sneak attacks by Chazz should keep him ready" said Harold.

"John has that hardcore experience as well" said Justin.

"And their opponents the current DWE tag unit champions Leo Parades and Leon Walls the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer as they came out with sledge hammers.

"Well it looks like they are ready" said Harold.

"Well they definitely are ready to fight" said Justin.

Leo went after Iccolo and John after Leon. Iccolo quickly dropped Leo with a hard chop and boot combo. Iccolo then went for a quick choke slam through a preset table but Leo hit a knee low blow and a DDT. Outside of the ring Leon had hit John with the sledge hammer in the gut and was now choking him with the wooden bar. Leo threw Iccolo to the fans and went and started double teaming John. Leo put John on a table and told Leon to do a rock flip through it but Iccolo grabbed Leon in mid air and threw him out of the ring. Iccolo then dropped Leo with a cliff hanger and went to choke slam him through the table but Leo grabbed a rope and flipped both of the two the outside.

"Some near saves their" said Harold.

"Yeah but once one of them is put through the table it's two on one" said Justin.

Leo grabbed something out of his pocket and threw a powder on Iccolo eyes and put him through the announce table with a ddt the same thing happened in the ring to John. "Winners of this match and still DWE tag unit champions Leo Parades and Leon Walls the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. They grab a mic "We officially challenge any team to take on us for our titles" said Leon. "Looks like they are afraid of the 21stcentury outlaw" said Leon before he was cut off by Justin giving him a faceless and Harold enzugeri kicking Leo out of the ring. Justin and Harold then hit Leon with a rock cutter (3-D) 1…2…3 "Winners of this match and new DWE tag unit champions Justin Price and Harold" said the announcer.

**Backstage with Danny**

"We are here with the former DWE tag unit champions you have just recently lost your championships how do you feel" said Danny. "Let's get one thing straight here they cheated we were not expecting them to attack us in the back but don't worry we will use our rematch clause on DWE for our titles" said Leon as he and Leo left.

"This match is for the DWE sky championship and it is a no holds barred match introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Pryce "Hero" Jones" said the announcer.

"These two most likely hate each other the titles just an added bonus" said Justin.

"I have no idea if both of them are going to make it out" said Harold.

"And his opponent the DWE sky champion at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Micheals" said the announcer.

"At 18-0 he is obviously the higher to win" said Harold.

"He also has an ultimate submission victory over Pryce" said Justin.

Chazz quickly hit a running knee to the gut and fallowed with a shining wizard. Chazz went and grabbed a steel chair and whacked Pryce's left leg. Chazz then followed with a leg lock on the left leg. Chazz let go and put the chair on Pryce's face and dropped a couple stomps on his face. Chazz followed with a chair shot to the left leg but Pryce hit a low blow and fallowed with a super kick 1…2 kick out. Pryce grabbed a toaster which was under the ring and smashed Chazz in the face and fallowed with a second shot to the head 1…2. Kick out. Pryce went under the ring and found a baseball bat and whacked Chazz in the face when he got up 1…2 kick out.

"Did Pryce just use a toaster" said Harold.

"Well it had to hurt though I have to say it gold looks good on me" said Justin with the tag championship.

Pryce grabbed up Chazz but was hit by a couple slaps to the chest and a clothesline. Chazz then fallowed grabbing a trash can and whacked Pryce in the head with it and fallowed hitting a drop toe hold on it 1…2. Kick out. Chazz started tuning up the band going for a sweet chin music but Pryce grabbed his leg and hit a leg sweep. Pryce fallowed with a jumping flip 1…2 kick out. Pryce then grabbed the chair and whack Chazz right in the skull and fallowed with three elbows to the skull. Chazz then locked in a triangle choke but Pryce grabbed Chazz's legs and countered into a sharp shooter. Chazz flipped over Pryce and dropped him with a flying leg lariat. Chazz then hit a off the top rope Heart Break Drop 1…2… kick out.

"Whoa a near fall their but Pryce kicked out" said Harold.

"This one has been a roller coaster of momentum shifts" said Justin.

Chazz went to lock in the figure four but Pryce pushed Chazz out of the ring. Pryce then hit a jumping cross body over the ropes and threw Pryce onto the announce table. Pryce then grabbed a steel chair but was speared to the floor. Chazz grabbed the chair and went to the ring with Pryce when the lights turned off. When the lights were back on both Pryce and Chazz were on the floor bleeding and an evil voice was laughing Chazz put his arm over Pryce 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE sky champion "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Micheals" said the announcer.

"Who the hell attacked Chazz and Pryce" said Justin.

"I don't know but it looks like Chazz doesn't want to stay to find out" said Harold as he fled backstage.

The lights once again turned off and on the Trinitron was a letter "At Over The Top I will return for my vengeance beware every twist, turn, or corner because at your weakest I will attack" said a voice and fallowed laughing evilly.

"What the hell was that about from what I know Pryce doesn't have many enemies" said Justin.

"Maybe it's not Pryce he wants but I have no idea I just hope he only attacks challengers" said Harold.

"This match is a supreme last man standing match and it is for the DWE Global Championship at 6 ft o and weighing 280 pounds "The Hardcore Legend" Mick Foley if he is to win Asheel will be the new DWE global champion" said the announcer.  
"Lance has got his work cut out for him Mick has suffered huge bumps in the past" said Harold.

"That is probably just making it easier" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 5 and weighing 240 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance came out with a big smile "Fan's I hope you know I can make sure Mick here won't give you a good main event and let me show you why" said Lance. Neo, Steve, Leo, and Leon came out with a bloody John Foley. "The choice is yours Foley a match or this happens to your son" said Lance as he whacked John ten times with a chair. "Fine I'll do it just stop doing that" said Mick as he dropped onto the floor for a 20 count "Winner of this match and still DWE global champion "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. After that John was dropped to the floor with a chair shot. When suddenly out of the crowd JC 619 whacked Lance in the head before getting beat up.

* * *

Could be better the ending but i got writters block at the end so yeah WeB Dragon out


	16. Week 9: Super Show

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (1)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Justin Price and Harold Walls The announcers (1)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

And Twf

Twf world Champion- "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ CRASH (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- Zane Sanchez (1)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson (1)

"Please welcome a start to the first ever DWE-Twf super show we have a full twenty matches" said Harold.

"Tonight you better believe it rumble qualifying, Revenge, Number 1. Contender, Three World Title matches it doesn't get better then this" said Cody.

"This match is for the DWE global championship introducing first at 6 ft and weighing 212 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer as he came to the ring with his leg in a cast.

Lance attacks him from behind at the leg and fallows going for a clotheline but Asheel rolls a small package 1…2…3 lance kicked out at the three "Winner of this match and new DWE Global Champion Asheel Din" said the announcer. Lance speared Asheel to the floor and said that he would use his re-match clause later tonight.

"Oh my god Lance has been defeated in a huge upset" said Harold

"Just shows how good you're champion is compared to ours" said Cody.

Asheel and his brother and sister celebrate while Lance seethes in anger.

"This match is for a spot in the royal rumble match introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighting 300 pounds "The Destroyer" Owen West representing DWE" said the announcer. Owen comes down to the ring with a Geoff shirt and eats it saying he's going to beat up Geoff.

"Let's see if you're gun can handle this bullet" said Harold.

"I'm sure that we got something" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Canada Ezekiel" said the announcer. Cody face palms

"Wow Owen's afraid big time aren't he anyways I want to know what title have you ever held Im a tag unit champion" said Harold with a smile. Cody groans.

Owen hits a tackle on Ezekiel and drops him with a throwing O-bomb onto the turn buckle. Owen grabs Ezekiel and goes to the top rope and drops him with a world's heaviest slam to the floor 1…2… Owen lets him go. Owen drops him with a splash and goes to another turn buckle jumps onto the turn buckle ropes running and fallows with a high air splash. Owen fallowed with two more and then threw him to the floor and hit a splash plunge 1…2… Owen lets him go. Owen knocks Ezekiel head first into the turn buckle ten times with the crowd chanting. Owen grabbed up Ezekiel and gave him a throwing O-Bomb out of the ring. Owen wasn't finished and put him through the announce table with a Throwing o Bomb from the top turn buckle. "Winner of this match by count out Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer.

"Ouch Ezekiel is going to be out for quite some time" said Cody.

"Owen has been undefeated in singles sense the start of DWE and shows no signs of stopping" said Harold.

Owen grabbed Ezekiel out of the stretcher and O- Bombed him through the stretcher saying Geoff is next. Owen grabs his number revealing it to be number #22.

"This match is a royal rumble qualifier tag team match introducing first John Matthews and Jack Galloway" said the announcer. "And their opponents Joe and David Wyatt the Wyatt's" said the announcer. Joe and David dominated most of the match and won with a double power bomb combo.

NWO Wolf Pac came out and started beating on them with Justin coming out with a baseball bat that he took out of his shirt. Justin started whacking at NWO getting them to go out of the ring. Justin then swung the bat at Joe in the face and kicked David in the gut and fallowed with a Bicycle kick. Justin took off his shirt revealing the NWO wolf Pac shirt and Wolf Pac started beating on Joe and David till the lights turned off and Brotherhood beat on Wolf Pac ending with Dragon giving Jack a DKO as Wolf Pac fled out of the ring. Joe and David grabbed their numbers 14# and 15# then Jeff said six on six.

**Backstage Chris's Office**

Chris is with both the NWOs "Tonight it will be the leader of NWO Wolf Pac Jack vs. The Leader of NWO Brother hood Jeff in a lumber jack match" said Chris. "Actually it will be Dragon vs. Jack in a hardcore match" said Jeff. "No it's a-" said Chris before Jeff gave him a glare and Chris shut up.

"This match is a steel cage match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighting 215 pounds "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer. Ashten came out with Ashley and he got in the cage.

"And his opponents at 6 ft 2 and weighting 210 pounds Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters this match is a number 1. Contender match for the DWE extreme championship" said the announcer. Neo came out by him self and a steel chain.

Neo went in the cage and locked in both of them with the chain saying he wasn't going to leave like that. Neo started with a hard kick to the gut and fallowed a kick to the back of the leg sending Ashten to the floor. Neo fallowed running drop kicked the steel for a moon sault on Ashten 1…2 kick out. Neo grabbed Ashten up and went to throw him face first against the steel cage but Ashten countered with a couple elbows to the head and threw him face first. Ashten fallowed with a leg drop 1…2 kick out Ashten hit another leg drop still a two count. Ashten waited for Neo to get up and went for a drop kick but Neo grabbed his leg and hit a alley hoop slam 1…2. Kick out. Neo started climbing the cage.

"This one has gone back and fourth and Neo looks to escape" said Cody.

"Yep and Ashley just threw a chair in the ring" said Harold.

Ashten whacked Neo in the back of the leg a few times and he fell to the floor. Ashten set up the chair and sat on it then waited for Neo to get up and hit a suplex on it 1…2 kick out. Ashten went to hit a twist of fate on the chair but Neo countered into a reverse DDT 1…2. Kick out. Neo went for a max aero dynamics but Ashten rolled out of the way and Neo landed on his feet and was hit by a clothesline 1…2.. Kick out. Ashten fallowed grabbed Neo by the head and dropping him with an elbow off the top rope to the back. Ashten fallowed with an extreme leg drop 1…2… kick out. Ashten dropped Neo with a twist of fate on the floor. Ashten went for a Swanton Bomb but Neo got out of the way and left the chair their cracking Ashten 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number 1. Contender for the DWE extreme championship Neo Raters" said the announcer.

Backstage EWO is beating on Kenzo when Neo grabs a chair and after 30 seconds whacks both of the EWO and hit's a cyclone DDT on the pavement on Fire King as Kenzo hits a Fuji Tumble on Ice Dude. Neo and Kenzo say later tonight it will be a tag team match non title.

"This match is for the Twf light heavy weight championship introducing first the challenger John Foley" said the announcer.

"After losing both matches last week he's given a re-match for his title" said Cody.

"Yeah Chris said he only did it so if John won the tag team he would bring the light heavy weight title with him" said Harold.

"And his opponent accompanied by Mai Sanchez, the Twf light heavy weight champion "The Nightmare" Zane Sanchez" said the announcer. Zane came out when Chazz also came out going to the commentary booth.

Zane quickly took John down with a drop toe hold and a couple of elbows to the back of the head. Zane locked in a sleeper hold for a while but john got up and countered into a snap mare and kick to the back. John wasn't stopping fallowing with a running senton and then locked in a camel clutch. John let go and started stomping on Zane's back then went top rope and hit a cross body but Zane rolled through 1…2 kick out. Zane ducked under a clothesline and hit a single leg drop kick. Zane fallowed going for an inzane driver (Split Legged Piledriver) John countered grabbing the ropes. Zane let go and John took advantage rebounding off the ropes and hit an enzugeri kick 1…2.. Kick out.

"Nice kick but not nearly as fluid as mine" said Chazz.

John started taunting Zane and went for a double arm DDT but like John grabbed the ropes and John let go. Zane threw John over the top rope but John held on and jumped over the ropes and hitting a DDT. John fallowed going top rope and hit a frog splash 1…2 kick out. John waited for Zane to get up and went for a double arm DDT but Zane countered into an inverted back body drop John hitting against the turn buckle sitting down on the bottom. Zane hit a running knee and locked in an inverted head lock but John grabbed the ropes. John grabbed Zane and threw him to a turn buckle and fallowed with a running kick and John kept the momentum sending the both out of the ring.

"Excellent move by John" said Harold.

"He got lucky if I did it would be a work of art" said Chazz.

John threw Zane into the barricade face first and fallowed with a throw into the ring post. John pointed at Chazz and threw Zane on him and then threw Zane in the ring with Chazz on the floor. Zane tried to go for a motor city wipeout but John countered into a double arm ddt. John went top rope and continued looking for a 450 splash but Chazz grabbed his leg but John kicked him off and hit a 450 splash on Zane. John once again pointed at Chazz and started tuning up the band hitting Zane with a super kick 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new twf light heavy weight champion John Foley" said the announcer.

After the match John got a mic and Chazz entered the ring. "Chazz I thought that our rivalry was done after you beat me but looking at your face again I want to kill you so what do you say John Foley vs. Chazz Michaels the tenth and final meeting in a unsanctioned grudge match this match doesn't stop till one of is beaten, battered, and Unconscious" said John. Chazz gave his reply in the form of a sweet chin music and grabbed his title leaving as John sat on the turn buckle with a smile.

It shows a video package of a first time match Duncan vs. Rojo Bat with the number 1 and 30 spots on the line and it's after the next match.

"This match is a tag team match introducing first the EWO" said the announcer.

This match started with Neo and Kenzo attacking EWO from behind and throwing them in the ring. Neo and Kenzo won after a double Bullet Crash to Ice Dude.

"This match is for the Twf Women's championship introducing first the challenger from DWE "The Princess of Perfection" Holly Kingston" said the announcer.

"The only diva to win both the DWE and Twf female exclusive championships" said Cody.

"But can she beat Lea" said Harold.

"And her opponent the champion "Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea quickly took Holly down with a fore arm shot and fallowed dropping a couple more. Lea put Holly up by her concussion head from a few weeks ago and dropped her with an impaler DDT. Lea fallowed hitting a moon sault 1…2… kick out. Holly doesn't look like she knows where she is and is kicked in the gut and hit by a Lea Bomb. Lea grabs Holly on the turn buckle and hits a DDD (Diva Death Drop) 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still Twf women's champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Lea looked to continue her attack but Holly hit an uppercut and drop kicked her out of the ring.

"This match is for the number 30 and 1 spots in the royal rumble introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighting 225 pound Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"A former world champion Duncan has his work cut out for him" said Harold.

"You can't deny Rojo's raw ability having a couple of victories over main eventer" said Cody.

"And his opponents accompanied by Courtney Washington, at 6 ft 2 and weighting 242 pounds Duncan "The Franchise Player" Parks" said the announcer.

"This is one guy who is in my own opinion a major player one of the few from TDI" said Cody.

"Duncan boasts the highest TDI regime with being a former TDI, Hardcore, and North America champions victories as well as some over world champion Justin Wyatt" said Harold.

Duncan started knocking Rojo to the floor with one punch. Duncan grabbed Rojo by the head and started laying down some punches. Duncan then hit a throw back 1…2 kick out. Duncan attempted to lock in a Jail Cell but Rojo pushed Duncan off and speared him to the floor. Rojo fallowed with a standing moon sault 1…2 kick out. Rojo Bat locked in a single leg Boston crab and with his other hand was dropping elbows at Duncan's ribs. Duncan flipped him over with his strength and Duncan fallowed with a couple of tackles. Duncan went top rope and hit a leg drop 1…2.. Kick out. Rojo Bat caught Duncan out of nowhere with a hard head but and Rojo Muerte he wasn't finished so he went to go to the top turn buckle but Courtney grabbed a pair of brass knuckles but the ref saw it and disqualified Duncan.

"Winner of this match by DQ and number 30 in the rumble match Rojo Bat" said the announcer. Courtney ended up hitting Rojo in the back of the head anyways and Duncan fallowed with an Emerald Driver.

John Jarret def. Mick Foley and Blue Wolf after hitting Mick with a guitar and fallowed with a strum.

Five Matches later

"This match is a hardcore match introducing first a member of NWO Brotherhood Dragon" said the announcer.

"And his opponent the leader of NWO Wolf Pac "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

Right as the bell rang both sides attacked each other making it very hard to see the two legal men fighting. Dragon was thrown out of the ring by Matt Awesome but he held on and speared Matt in the gut and fallowed with a leg drops on his head. On the other side of the ring Jeff is beating on Morrison choke slamming him out of the ring. Jack tips him over out of the ring landing on his head. After a while both NWO left the ring except the legal competitors Jack and Dragon. Jack beat on Dragon with a kendo stick and finally grabbed Dragon up on the turn buckle for the Wolf Cutter but Dragon pushed him up and hit a super DKO 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Dragon" said the announcer.

(Twf Main Event only seeable on Twf as DWE is only seen on the DWE version)

DWE Main Event

Asheel Def. John by pin fall after an extreme omega plus.

Lance comes in and waits for Asheel to get up going for a Spear but Asheel ducked and rolled him up 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

* * *

Why do i always get writers blaock at the end of the chapter Web Dragon out


	17. Week 10: One Last Time, Times 2

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito (1)

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leo Walls and Leon parades the 21st century outlaws (3)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

On my profile I am posting house show title changes so check that from time to time. Also Twf is on Monday nights and DWE on Friday nights from now on.

New Superstar by Asheel.

Name:Jay Din

Age (18 and up)41

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)Jay Din

Nickname (optional) The Pioneer of Extreme

Resides (where are they being billed from)Modesto,Ca

Height:6'3

Weight:244

Hair:Black hair

Eyes:Black

Regular clothes:Anything

Ring attire:Blue Jean's and One of his old T - Shirts,and A Red/Blue Jacket

Wrestler personality:He is a Legend who help's young kid's out . Highlight's of His career include 3 Nwa world title (1 against Steve),11 24/7 Hardcore title's,1 Wwe world Tag title(With Ashten),1 Wwe title , and finally 1 NWA - TNA X division title (Oldest in History)

Face or heel (good or bad)Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)Extreme Ways By Moby

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:Shooting star Press (Old people can't do that)

Finisher 2:Twist of Fate

Finisher 3:Crossbody

Superstar similarity: Ricky Steamboat and The Hardy boyz

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?**

"Please welcome former DWE global champion Lance Rater's" said the announcer. "After much talking and negotiating I am now the temporary GM for DWE for the next two week's and I can assure you Asheel will not come out of these two weeks with the title" said Lance. "So that's why tonight in a non title match up Owen will face Asheel in a stretcher match fallowing that will be a world title match between the luckiest champion ever Asheel and "the Legend" Lance Raters" said Lance. Owen comes out "Why the hell should I help you" said Owen. "Because if you do I will get you any match you want against Geoff next week" said Lance.

"Fine then but after you're two weeks are done your going to lose it to me" said Owen as he left the ring. Lance just laughed as he went backstage.

"This match is for the DWE extreme championship introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 2 and weighting 210 pounds Neo Raters" said the announcer. "And his opponent the DWE extreme champion at 6 ft 0 and weighting 212 pounds Kenzo Saito" said the announcer. Kenzo and Neo were attacked before they could start by EWO hitting each of them with chair's and then a double power bomb through the table for Kenzo and Neo was being beat up when Lance got in the ring with a chair fending them off just to hit Kenzo and leave. "This match is a no contest" said the ref as both Neo and Kenzo got up.

"This match is for the number 1. Contender ship of the DWE sky championship introducing first "The Chosen one" John Jarret" said the announcer. "I have an announcement which will make many people happy I have successfully broken Sean's ankle and he will not be able to compete in the next 1-6 months" said John with a smile as everybody booed him.

"Mean set of word's their by John" said Justin.

"I hope he get's what's coming by out next competitor" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 0 and weighting 196 pounds "The Code" Harold Jerrod" said the announcer. Harold got up to the ring nervously. John quickly over powered Harold and hit a hard kick to the gut fallowed by a hard kick to the back of the head. Harold out of nowhere locked in the crippler cross face he was about to tap when a masked man grabbed the ref's leg as John tapped out. The ref didn't notice the tap out and the match continued with John taking all the offense with three punches to the skull and a spinning neck breaker fallowed by some fore arm shots. John then hit a strum for the win "Winner of this match and new number one contender for the DWE sky championship John Jarret" said the announcer.

Pryce Jones comes out with a steel chair whacking John in the head. "Chazz I challenge you to one last match Non-Title tonight to end it a Barbed Wire match" said Pryce. Chazz came out "Fine you know what we will end it in a hell in a cell barbed wire match the cell is coated with barbed wire the ropes are barbed wire the weapons are even barbed wire" said Chazz as he his John with a sweet chin music when he attempted to attack Pryce from behind.

"Whoa it has just been made official this match will be after Lance's world title match" said the announcer.

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighting 270 pounds "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad" said the announcer. "And his opponent from Party Town, Hollywood at 6 ft 1 and weighting 214 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Geoff quickly kicked Mad Chad in the leg and hit a leg trip. Geoff fallowed locking in a triangle choke but Mad Chad lifted up Geoff and threw him out of the ring. Mad Chad fallowed slamming Geoff head first into the steel steps and then back first to the barricade at a four count. Mad Chad fallowed suplexing Geoff onto the barricade back first at a six count. Geoff made it back to the ring at a nine count. Geoff started taunting Mad Chad who went for a clothesline but it was countered into a drop toe hold into the turn buckle padding.

"Nice countered there by Geoff" said Harold.

"Yeah but can he use it is the question" said Justin.

Geoff moved Mad Chad to the ropes and started choking him by the neck. The ref counted to four and Geoff let go and went to the apron hitting Mad Chad with a knee to the face. Geoff then used the ropes as a spring board elbow 1…2… kick out. Geoff went to the top rope and went for a flying missile drop kick but Mad Chad ducked out of the way. Mad Chad fallowed hitting a DDT 1…2… kick out. Mad Chad went to finish it with a tiger bomb but Geoff threw something to the other side of the ring which the ref looked for. Geoff took advantage hitting a low blow and a party crash 1…2… kick out. Geoff went top rope and hit a 450 splash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

Owen came down to the ring and gave him an O-Bomb and said next week.

"Please welcome the wrestling legend Steve Rater's" said the announcer. Steve came out in a limo with a belt on his shoulder to be exact the NWA world heavy weight championship belt. Steve grabbed a mic.

"I am pleased to announce I am now a ten time world champion with my seventh NWA world title" said Steve. "I have been known for wrestling the greatest in the world The original pioneer of cheating, The Dragon, and having huge feuds with such legends as Dusty Rhodes, Ric Flair, Shane Douglas, Rob Van Dam the most extreme person I know" said Steve.

**Extreme ways are back again**

Out came Jay Din "Please welcome wrestling legend "the pioneer of extreme" Jay Din" said the announcer he grabbed a mic. "Come on you can't say you forgot we studied in the same place when you moved to America we trained to wrestle what about Extreme Cheaters eight time NWA tag team champions I took your first NWA world title away from you remember the greatest match in the world" said Jay.

(Highlights)

Show's highlights of all their tag team reigns as The Extreme Cheaters Steve going loose and hitting a clothesline from hell on Jay. Steve win's the world title from Ric Flair after a Dragon Dive (Diving moon sault head but). Jay defeats Steve in the first hardcore match for the world title Steve is out of action for three months where Jay win's the belt two more times. Steve reclaiming the title in the second hell in a cell match they have their epic one year feud ending with Steve and Jay facing off in the first hell in a cell match loser leaves NWA match. Steve is shown as hitting the dragon dive from the top of the cell to the outside on the crowd.

Jay hit's a twist of fate off the cell for another two count. Steve hit a clothesline from hell off the cell both of them. Jay crashes through the cell after a body slam no winner yet. Jay hit's a cross body through the cell on Steve. Steve low blows Jay and goes for a clothesline from hell but Jay ducks and Steve fell to the floor. Jay hit's a shooting star Steve just barely kicks out. Steve hit's an elevated power bomb off of a ladder off the cage through the announce table a four year old Asheel is crying. Jay tells he ref to get him a mic "Steve fine you win but just give me one last memory" said jay.

Steve goes off the cell and does a hug with Jay who is barely standing up Steve almost exactly the same both of them are crying and it says 23 years later Steve and Jay are seen in the ring.

"Time's have changed Jay were no longer 18 and 20 but why are you here" said Steve with a mic. "Well I've been hearing about this new tag team called the 21st century outlaws and saying they are the best tag team ever because they are three time DWE tag team champion how about you and me show them their place at Over The Top" said Jay. "Are you serious after putting you out of wrestling for three years you want Extreme Cheaters to back again well as they say win if you can lose if you must but always cheat" said Steve.

"But seriously I will accept if you beat my son Neo Raters in a Singapore cane match" said Steve as he left the ring with Jay looking up.

"This match is for a spot in the multi brand tournament for the TV title defended on both brands introducing first from Twf former TV champion Jeff "The God of death" Killington" said the announcer.

"Whoa the longest reigning Television champion is here" said Harold.

"Well it's not that hard when their was only one champion before him who lost it six days later" said Justin.

"And his opponent "The best pure athlete in the world" Tyler Steel flex" said the announcer. Tyler charged at Jeff to be caught by the throat and given a choke slam 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and moving onto the semi finals Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"Introducing first at 7 ft 4 and weighting 400 pounds Iccolo" said the announcer.

"The big mean wrestling machine" said Harold.

"Big and Mean yes wrestling machine talk about never winning a match in his career" said Justin.

"And his opponent accompanied by The King of Fire, The Ice Dude" said the announcer. Ice quickly try's to use the power game to find it unsuccessful. Iccolo drops Ice with a hard chop to the fore head. Ice ran back up going for a spear but Iccolo grabbed Ice by the gut and dropped him with a crucifix power bomb 1…2… kick out. The King of Fire went to the apron distracting the ref as Ice low blowed Iccolo and went top rope hitting a flying clothesline dropping Iccolo. Ice dude fallowed continuing his offensive with elbows whenever Iccolo would try to get up. Ice Dude went for a high air elbow drop jumping up but Iccolo rolled out of the way and Ice Dude fell hard 1…2.. kick out.

Iccolo grabbed Ice by the throat again but The King of fire once again went to the apron and was ejected but gave Ice time to hit a low blow on Iccolo fallowed by an Ice Kick which hit Iccolo in the shoulder thanks to his height the ref was watching The King of fire leave Ice Dude grabbed him by the shoulders telling him to count 1…2… kick out. Ice Dude goes top rope for an elbow drop but Iccolo moves out of the way. Iccolo fallows with a couple of punches to the skull and going for a suplex. Ice Dude back flipped to be met by a spear from Iccolo sending him back first against the turn buckle and coming back at Iccolo from the rebound and getting hit by a choke slam 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Even with Fire's cheating it wasn't enough to beat Iccolo" said Harold.

"I'm surprised Iccolo hasn't died from joy yet" said Justin.

"Please welcome the DWE tag unit champions Leo Walls and Leon Parades" said the announcer. "We are here for every week to do in open challenge to anybody in the stadium it's starts today which two fans want to be in a tornado tag team match for the titles" said Leon. Two fans came in and Outlaws tolled them they and the company are not held liable. Rick went after Leon who quickly kicked him in the gut and hit a rock drop. Before John even could say something Leo had hit the out law stamp and Leon hit a rock flip on both of them stacked up on the other 1…2…3. "Winners of this match and still DWE tag unit champions Leo Parades and Leon Walls the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer.

Ashten comes to the ring "I would like to announce your new future Television champion Ashten Din I will compete on Twf against The Great Magini" said Ashten as he left.

"This match is a Non Title stretcher match introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighting 300 pounds Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer.

"This guy is pure un-released aggression" said Justin.

"I'm starting to believe Owen will be the first TDI World Champion" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 0 and weighting 212 pounds the current DWE Global Champion Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"I'm not sure Asheel likes the odds of winning this match and then against Lance" said Harold.

"Asheel's should be afraid of just going against Lance his wins were both flukes and we know it" said Justin.

Owen grabbed a chair whacking Asheel in the back. Owen fallowed breaking the chair in half on Asheel's back and fallowed with a couple splashes. Owen went for a world's heaviest slam but Asheel got out with a couple elbows. Owen fallowed hitting Asheel with a clothesline when he was recuperating. Owen waited for Asheel to get up and gave him a tackle and running turn buckle splash combo 1…2… kick out. Owen grabbed up Asheel and gave him a belly to belly suplex. Fallowing that Owen grabbed Asheel by the throat and dropped him with a choke slam on the two halves of the chair. Asheel is moaning in pain when Owen looks to go for a world's heaviest slam and it's countered into a twist of fate.

"That's was a good desperation counter their" said Harold.

"Desperation wont help him much more then one move in a stretcher match" said Justin.

"Asheel fallowed trying to throw him on he stretcher but he held on to the apron. Asheel went on the apron for a twist of fate on the stretcher but Owen countered into a sit down O-Bomb breaking the stretcher in half. Lance rolls in 2 new stretchers and tells Owen to give him with splash plunge on Asheel who is on it. Owen goes for it off the top rope but Asheel rolls of and Owen falls on Lance. Through the Stretcher went Owen and Asheel rolled Owen onto the second one carting him over to the finish line but Lance speared Asheel. Owen fallowed grabbing a fourth stretcher and successfully splash plunging him through the stretcher. Owen reeled Asheel onto the finish line. "Winner of this match Owen West" said the announcer.

Lance threw Asheel in the ring and went for a spear but Asheel rolled him up for a third fluke win "Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion Asheel Din" said the announcer. Asheel is speared to the floor by Lance and he tells him next week.

**Backstage**

"It has just been confirmed their will be a ten women diva royal match at Over The top Mickey is here with me how are your feeling" said Danny. "Just another match to prove that Im the best DWE Divas Champion of all time" said Mickey as she was going to leave. "Wait just one more question how do you feel about you're boy friend Lance's losing streak?" asked Danny but was speared to the ground by Lance. He and Mickey left the arena pissed off.

"This match is a barbed wire hell in a cell match and it is non-title introducing first "Ice" Pryce Jones" said the announcer. "And his opponent DWE Sky Champion Chazz "The reflection of perfection" Michaels" said the announcer. Chazz and Pryce both went after each other right at the beginning. Chazz threw Pryce at the barbed wire ropes causing a huge gash Chazz fallowed clothes lining both of them out of the ring hitting against the barbed wire cage. Pryce smashed Chazz face first onto the cage causing him to bleed out. Pryce fallowed drop kicking Chazz against the cage and going back to the ring. Chazz grabbed a barbed wire base ball bat and whacked Pryce face first bloodying him. Chazz grabbed Pryce's head and smashed him against the barbed wire padding.

"Oh my god this match has been so brutal in this short time" said Harold.

"Well you have to expect that" said Justin.

Chazz threw Pryce face first into the cage over the ropes but Pryce grabbed him by the neck and threw both of them over. Both of them were bleeding everywhere in the sort time Pryce whacked Chazz face first onto the barbed wire steel steps. Pryce grabbed Chazz and threw him face first into the cage door breaking through it. Pryce went to fallow up but Chazz hit a jumping cutter out of no where to stop him. Chazz went into a suplex frenzy starting of with a regular fallowing with a belly to belly, fisher man, and finally Jack Hammer suplex 1…2… kick out. Chazz hit a drop toe hold onto the cage on Pryce making his shoulder start bleeding out. Chazz waited for him to turn around and went for a sweet chin music but Pryce ducked and hit foot go stuck in the cell.

"Oh my god that was a big mistake by Chazz" said Justin.

"Just see how Pryce is moving that leg in between the barbed wire" said Harold..

Chazz got his leg off which was bleeding that part of his tights cut off. Chazz grabbed Pryce by the head and gave him a true heart break 1…2… kick out. Pryce climbed up the barbed wire cage Chazz fallowing Pryce threw Chazz on the floor cutting if his back. Pryce then locked in the Arctic Lock but Chazz got out rolling Pryce around. Pryce out of nowhere gave Chazz a dove of sweet chin music and he went all the way off the cell and hit head first breaking the announcer table. Paramedics started wheeling out Chazz who regained consciousness gave one of the paramedic a true heart break and went back up the cage.

"For a second I thought the match was over" said Justin.

"Chazz cares deeply about pride" Said Harold.

Chazz was then hit by a couple suplexes and fallowing that Pryce hit the gambles luck through the cell. Pryce locked in the arctic lock for the first thirty seconds Chazz was to hurt to fight back. Chazz was on the verge of unconsciousness before lighting up Pryce and power bombing him through out of the ring through the cell Chazz's face was blind with blood. Both were on the floor trying to push them selves up. Pryce got up first and grabbed the small part of cell he went through and tried to attack Chazz with it but was met with sweet chin music 1…2… kick out. Chazz fallowed hitting a standing Heart Drop 1…2… kick out.

"These two are going through literal hell" said Justin.

"Well who will manage to win this epic battle of pride" said Harold.

Chazz went to the top of the cell to lie down in exhaustion. Pryce himself went up after three minutes or so with the crowd chanting this is awesome. Pryce grabbed Chazz up and went for a gamblers luck through the cell but Chazz countered with a true heart break. Pryce steadied him self but was met with sweet chin music. Pryce fell all the way down the cell and Chazz fallowed doing a heart drop off the top of the cell "1" Chanted the fans. "2" chanted the fans "3" chanted the fans that were incorrect and Pryce kicked out. They were both on the floor still for another three minuets mostly grabbing the ropes and falling. Chazz was bleeding heavily his whole clothes stained in blood Pryce was faring just a little bit better.

"These two are running that extra mile" said Justin.

"Mile these two have run an extra light year" said Harold.

Chazz got up first and started tuning up the band with a scowl on his face. Pryce got up and ducked the sweet chin music and went for a roll up 1…2… kick out. Chazz and Pryce were both still zoned out both spitting out blood. Chazz went under the ropes and grabbed a salt shaker under the ring. Chazz unscrewed the barbed wire tap hitting Pryce between the eyes. Chazz threw the salt but Pryce countered kicking it back at Chazz who screamed in pain falling to the floor. Pryce went to the top rope and hit a Da Vegas Drop and started screaming to the crowd. Pryce hit a running boot spinning Chazz the other way and Pryce came back delivering clothesline Crowd Chanting "Impact Shot". 1… 2… "And a kick out" said Harold.

Pryce waited for Chazz to get up and went for a gamblers luck but Chazz pushed him away and hit a clothesline. Chazz went under the ring grabbed a sledge hammer. Chazz broke off all the cell walls making the cell fall on Pryce. Chazz finally tuned up the final band for the 1…2…3 "Winner of this match "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. Both Pryce and Chazz are taken out on stretchers Pryce and Chazz do a hand shake and finally the spectacle ended.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure Chazz isn't feeling like perfection right now" Well anyways Web Dragon out


	18. Week 11: Career On The Line

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito (1)

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leo Walls and Leon parades the 21st century outlaws (3)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1) Name: Jessica Cooper

Age (18 and up) 25

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Jessica Cooper

Nickname (optional) The Dark Heroine

Resides (where are they being billed from) Tampa, Florida

Height: 5'7

Weight: 167 lbs

Body type: light tan, hourglass-like body, curves in the right places

Hair: medium long dirty blonde hair

Eyes: carribean green

Regular clothes: black and red camo t-shirt with a "Cowboys From Hell" logo on the front, tan cargo pants, black and red vans

Ring attire: short black and red camo shorts, black bikini top, black fingerless gloves

Wrestler personality: She takes her time and when her opponents messes up, she takes them to school and straight up brawls. Highlights of her career: 3 time WWE women's champion, 2-time TNA knockouts champion, the only women in NJPW (New Japan Pro Wrestling) to win the light heavyweight title. Not afraid to mix it up with the guys.

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Beautiful by 10 years, during her entrance she'll strike a sexy pose in slow motion like John Morrison

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Shining Darkness (Three stiff kicks one to the legs, the next to the gut, and the last one to the back of the head)

Finisher 2: You're Screwed Driver (Package Piledriver)

Finisher 3: Grand Finale! (Hell's Gate)

Superstar similarity: Trish Stratus, Undertaker (when he was the American Badass, not like the current one)

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?: Yes

Paired up: Yes

If yes with whom: Pryce Jones (She was there the night of the barbed wire hell in a cell match and has been a fan of him since the first week of DWE)

(Tatoos piercings etc): Has her eyebrow pierced and has a dragon tattoo on her back

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside):

* * *

Lance comes out to the ring. "Cut my music there is one thing that Im going to do tonight and that is challenge Asheel and you know what their wont be a fluke victory because it's the second coming of the Rated- Era" said Lance. Asheel suddenly came down to the ring. "Why the hell should you have a title shot yeah were suppose to believe your not corrupt" said Asheel. "You know what I can assure you that I will win so I will put my career on the line" said Lance and fallowed hitting Asheel with a high kick to the head.

Owen comes down to the ring and O-Bombs Asheel. "Now I want my match with Geoff to be a No Disqualification match" said Owen. "Done" said Lance and when Owen walked away he whacked him with a steel chair. Lance fallowed with a Legend Driver (Pedigree replacing the Rated- K-O) as Neo came to the ring.

"Introducing first already in the ring "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer. "And his opponent "the Pioneer of Extreme" Jay Din" said the announcer. Neo quickly attacked Jay with a frenzy of punches and then a spinning wheel kick 1…2 kick out. Neo fallowed with a couple of flashy moon saults and flipping leg drops 1…2.. kick out. Neo waits for Jay to get up and went for a cyclone DDT but Jay moved out in mid air and hit a neck breaker. Jay fallowed with a couple of punches but was hit by a hard knee to the gut from Neo and a cutter 1…2… kick out. Neo fallowed with a running flip bulldog and then a couple of elbows. Neo finally finished with a running shooting star press 1…2… kick out.

"Neo has been using his huge speed advantage on the veteran" said Harold.

"Yeah and Jay has to be feeling well Old" said Justin.

Neo went for a max aero dynamic which hit 1…2… kick out. Neo went top rope waiting for Jay to get up for a flying herrucarana countered into a sit down power bomb 1…2… kick out. Jay fallowed hitting a twist of fate 1…2… kick out. Jay went for a top rope shooting star press but Neo kicked Jay in mid air sending him at the ref. Neo fallowed grabbing a steel chair going to blast Jay but Jay ducked and hit a drop kick with the chair. Jay went top rope and fallowed with a cross body and ended it with a shooting star splash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Jay Din" said the announcer.

Steve came down to the ring. "Well I hope you were watching outlaws because you're facing Extreme Cheaters next week for your titles" said Steve.

"This is for the last spot in the semi finals of the TV Title tournament and it is a triple threat match introducing first Iccolo" said the announcer. "And his opponent The King of Fire" said the announcer. Before the next person came out Iccolo gave Fire King repeating choke slams after like ten he asked get a mic. "I hear that nobody fears me at 7 ft 4 and weighting 400 pounds nobody cares well this is the return of Iccolo the mad man" said Iccolo and went to continue his attack on King of fire but Shenlong came in stopping Iccolo and they brawled around the entrance area. Blue Wolf came out and went for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and will face Rojo Bat later on tonight Blue Wolf" said the announcer.

**Backstage**

Iccolo and Shenlong are still brawling backstage with like 6 security guards on Shenlong and 12 on Iccolo when Drake tells them to stops. "If you two are mad then you can face off later tonight" said Drake. Iccolo glares at Shenlong and walks off.

"This match is for the TV Title tournament introducing first "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer.

"After beating Zane last week he made it to the semi finals" said Harold.

"Yeah Zane is good but his next opponent is better" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 11 and 335 pounds Jeff "The God of Death" Killington" said the announcer.

"This is one guy you don't want to meet in a dark alley" said Justin.

"And I can assure you Ashten will have to pull out all the stops" said Harold.

Jeff quickly knocked Ashten to the floor with an uppercut. Jeff fallowed with some ground and pound Ashten was quickly bloodied and the ref was thinking of counting Asheel out for TKO but Ashten reached the ropes. Ashten hit a kick to Jeff gut and fallowed with a drop kick their. Ashten started leaving dozens of kick to Jeff's gut in attempt to make him fall. Jeff caught Ashten's leg and lifted him in the air and slammed him to the floor. Jeff fallowed locking in a choke hold but Ashten got to his knees and pushed his leg against the rope climbing then doing a back flip. Jeff looked back to be hit by a back kick to the gut and Ashten went top rope hitting an elbow on Jeff's back finally making Jeff fall 1…2. Kick out.

"Ashten hit some beautiful athletic maneuvers" said Harold.

"Yeah but Jeff has never been pinned or submitted unless Ashten manages to get Jeff to DQ him self" said Justin.

Jeff got up to be hit by a quick couple of drop kicks ending with a missile drop kick of the top rope 1…2 kick out. Ashten started getting psyched up and went for a twist of fate but he as thrown to the air by Jeff. Jeff fallowed Irish whipping Ashten to the ropes and fallowing rebounding him self off the ropes and hit a flying running clothesline 1…2… kick out. Jeff fallowed waiting for Ashten to get up and went for a choke slam but Ashten slipped out and

Countered into a reverse twist of fate 1…2.. Kick out. Ashten waited for Jeff to get up and kicked him from behind at the leg. Ashten started kicking at Jeff's leg and fallowed locking in a variation figure four.

"Ashten finally playing smart and going for the leg" said Justin.

"It will take away Jeff's surprising agility and some of his strength" said Harold.

Ashten continued but Jeff countered using his leg power to lift Ashten and slam him to the ground. Ashten let go dizzy and was hit by a clothesline from Jeff. Jeff waited for Ashten to get up going for a choke slam but Ashten in mid air countered to a twist of fate. Ashten slowly made it to the top rope and hit an extreme leg drop. Ashten said that he would finish it and went top rope flipped in mid air and nailed the Swanton Bomb 1…2… Jeff grabbed the rope. Ashten goes crazy and starts telling Jeff to get up and goes for a twist of fate but Jeff grabs Ashten by the throat. Jeff choke slams Ashten to the floor 1…2… kick out.

Jeff finally does the throat cut taunt and hit's a tomb stone pile driver 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and going on to the finals on Twf Jeff Killington" said the announcer. Jeff delivers a message hitting a second tomb stone pile driver on Ashten.

"Introducing first "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer. "And his opponent Pryce Jones" said the announcer as Pryce comes out heavily injured with cut's all over him. Pryce is quickly pushed to the floor by John. Pryce seems to be hurting badly just from that. John started kicking at Pryce who would be hurt severely by every single one. John hit a strum on Pryce and put his foot over him 1…2…3 "Winner of this match John Jarret" said the announcer. John started kicking at Pryce when Jessica in the crowd jumped over the guard rail and started beating on John. Ending it with a you're screwed driver to John. Jessica helped the amazed and dazed Pryce up.

"Please welcome the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer they came to the ring where Jessica was helping up Pryce. "Our buddy Drake decided to tell you one thing if you go to a DWE ring you better be able to wrestle and right now it's a tag team match" said Leon. Jessica started laying down a couple of punches on Leon before being pushed to the floor. Pryce tagged him self in and went after Leon but was kicked in the gut and hit by a rock drop. Leon tagged in Leo who threw Pryce back at his turn buckle. Jessica tagged back in to be hit by an outlaw stamp 1…2…3 "Winner's of this match and still DWE Tag Unit champion Leon Walls and Leo Parades The 21st century outlaws" said the announcer.

"Introducing first Shenlong" said the announcer. "And his opponent Iccolo" said the announcer. Shenlong quickly hit's a group of kicks and fallows with a spinning kick. Iccolo grabs Shenlong by the neck but Shenlong kicks him in the gut. Shenlong runs back at the ropes rebounding but being booted in the head. Iccolo fallowed waiting for Shenlong to get up to hit him with an uppercut. Iccolo starts stomping on Shenlong and put's him on a turn buckle and plunges his shoulder their a couple times. Shenlong knees Iccolo in the head and fallows hitting a top rope ddt 1…2.. kick out. Iccolo suddenly Spears and grabs him by the throat going for a choke slam but Shenlong jumps over him and hit's him with a guillotine.

"Shenlong jumped over Iccolo" said Justin.

"And he's going for a guillotine" said Harold.

1… 2… 3"Winner of this match Shenlong" said the announcer. Iccolo attacks Shenlong from behind and hit's him with a choke slam through the announce table.

Blue Wolf def. Rojo at with a Blue Blood during a static feed problem next week Blue Wolf vs. Jeff Killington on Twf for the television championship.

Kenzo def. Ice Dude for the DWE Extreme Championship after a claw kick.

**Backstage with Danny**

"With me is The Reflection of Perfection Chazz Michaels so your fried Lance is in a match with

His pro wrestling career on the" said Danny before being cut off by Chazz. "For me and every single Lance Fan we know that this isn't a career match it's a give Lance the world title match" said a heavily injured Chazz before walking limping off.

"This match is for the DWE Global Championship introducing first the champion a 6 ft 0 and weighting 212 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"Lance has wagered his career after Asheel challenged him saying eh was corrupt for giving him self continuous title shots" said Harold.

"Asheel beat Lance in the biggest match of his career on the Twf-DWE super show can he defeat the tyrant Lance now" said Justin.

"And his opponent the challenger at 6 ft 5 and weighting 240 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"This guy has done it all in the business" said Justin.

"But now he's putting his professional wrestling career" said Harold.

Lance started going for a spear but Asheel ducked and went for a roll up 1…2… kick out. Lance kicked Asheel in the gut and fallowed kicking him in the head and hitting a leg drop. Lance started to get some momentum going fallowing with a bulldog. Lance started putting his hands up for Asheel to get up and went for a spear but Asheel leap frogged over him. Asheel then did a back flip kick 1…2 kick out. Lance got up and countered an Arm Bar with an elbow and a gut buster. Lance hit a hard soccer kick to Asheel's ribs and locks in the rateacator Asheel manages to grab the ropes 1…2…3…4 Lance let's go. Lance fallowed going for another kick but Asheel moves out of the way and hit's a jaw breaker 1…2 kick out.

"And Asheel hit's a jaw breaker" said Justin.

"Well Asheel isn't going to get lucky this time" said Harold.

Asheel waits for Lance to get up and goes for a twist of fate but it's countered into a back suplex. Lance fallowed with a moon sault 1…2. kick out. Lance grabbed Asheel up and went for a running clothesline but Asheel ducked and hit a corkscrew super kick 1…2 kick out. Asheel fallowed going for a standing moon sault but Lance rolled out of the way. Asheel hit a hard belly first and his head went up and Lance hit an elbow drop to Asheel back. Lance went to punch Asheel who ducked and Lance hit the ref instead. Lance grabbed a steel chair and whacked Asheel in the head and fallowed with the Legend Driver (Pedigree replacing the Rated- K-O) on the chair the ref counted slowly 1…2… kick out.

"Lance just cheated but it wasn't enough" said Harold.

"I have to say even Im impressed that Asheel kicked out of the Legendary Driver on a chair" said Justin.

Lance pulled his hair in frustration and started taunting for Asheel to get up going for a spear but Asheel moves out of the way and Lance goes outside through the second rope. Asheel did a running suicide dive on Lance. Asheel threw Lance at the steel steps but Lance countered throwing Asheel at the steel steps. Lance fallowed at a 3 count going for a running boot to Asheel's head which was on the steel but Asheel moved out of the way and hit a reverse twist of fate at a 5 count. Asheel went in the ring at 6 counts and Lance crawled in at 9. Asheel drop kicked Lance 1…2 kick out. Asheel run at the ropes and rebounds hitting a flying cork screw heel kick 1…2… kick out. Asheel goes towards Lance as Lance punches Asheel in the head and locks in a Rateacator.

"Oh my god Lance has the Rateacator locked in" said Harold.

"This might make Asheel tap" said Justin.

Asheel was close to tapping out when he started pushing him self upped and countered the Rateacator to a small package 1…2… kick out. Lance went for a spear but Asheel hit him with his shoulder and fallowed with a face buster. Asheel went for a twist of fate but Lance pushed him and Asheel countered with the momentum hitting a turning point 1…2… kick out. Lance got up to hit Asheel with a sit out spine buster. Lance went to the top rope going for a Rated- High but Asheel put up his knees and Lance rebounded knocking the ref to the floor. Lance grabbed the chair and swung at Asheel but Asheel ducked and hit a twist of fate on it. Asheel fallowed hitting an Extreme Omega on it with the chair ad the ref was getting up.

"Asheel has done it we have a winner" said Harold.

"Stay down ref" said Justin.

1…2… Mickey Munroe came out and Asheel came over to the ropes. Lance went for a roll up but was kicked by Asheel. Asheel started screaming that he was going to kill Lance. Asheel put Lance on the top rope going for a super twist of fate. Mickey was telling him not to but Asheel shook his head and with a grin was countered when Lance countered to a back suplex. Lance then changed the positions and hit a Legendary Driver on the divas title belt which the ref didn't see 1…2…3 "Winner and new DWE Global Champion Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"No Lance stole the title" said Justin.

"Oh my gods look at the blood pouring out of Asheel skull he isn't moving" said Harold.

"Well a Legend Driver off the top rope can do that to you plus the fact Asheel fell on gold" said Justin.

"Well I hope Lance is happy with his two weeks of hell for Asheel" said Harold.

* * *

This Match had sixdiffrent endings which Include Asheel winning clean and disqualfication Lance winning but i thought really a passing of the torch sort of thing with a singles match on a regular show not happening so this was my final ending and WOOT im closing in on 50 thousand words in this fic.

Matches at Over The TOP

Main Event- 30 man royal rumble match winner get's a shot at any of the two world titles in either DWE's Survival Games or TWF's Fan's revenge.

World Champion vs. World Champion Non-Title- ? vs. ?

Twf world championship match- Ted Estes (C) vs. Duncan Parks vs. Dragon vs. Justin vs. KJ Crash vs. Kenny Williams vs. Brian Stevenson seven man extreme battle royal match.

DWE Global Championship match Lance vs. ?

Non-Title- Chazz Michaels vs. John Foley in a grudge match.

Stable wars match- NWO Brotherhood vs. NWO Wolf Pac in a best out of five series matches loser disbands.

DWE Tag Unit championship match- The 21st century Outlaws vs. Extreme Cheaters in a tag team hardcore hell match(Automatic even if Outlaws win next week)

Owen vs. Geoff in a no DQ match

Women Champion vs. Divas champion Non-Title ? vs. ?.

Divas Championship match- Mickey vs. ?

Ten Diva Rumble match


	19. Week 12: Super Show Debut

Twf world Champion- "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes (2)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson (1)

TV Championship- Vacant.

DWE

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leo Walls and Leon parades the 21st century outlaws (3)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

We decided to make one last super show before Over The Top highlighting the matches predictions among other things. Another reason extremely short. Chapter over the top is going to be big time.

"Please welcome the new DWE Global Champion Lance Rater's" said the announcer as Lance came down with Mickie Munroe. "I hope for everyone to know that just three day's ago I annihilated Asheel so bad that he is resting so he can be at full percent at Over The Top where we will face of in one of my favorite matches as Three out of five falls match and Falls Count Anywhere" said Lance as he smirked to the crowd when suddenly Ted came out.

"Look Lance you're on a second rare show and I will deal with you later but I'm here because of what the hell are you still doing here Lance" said Ted and pushed him back and saw Lance go out of the ring. "I am here to address" said Ted but was cut off by Lance spinning him around kicking him in the gut and fallowed with a Legend Buster. "You know what Ted you and me it's happening tonight and for the fans in attendance I hope you know that if any of you decide to disrespect me the same goes for you" said Lance.

Lance gets a "You Suck" chant at him. Lance went to the crowd grabbed a guy threw him to the floor and gave him a Legend Driver. "If you don't think Im serious then come out and I will bust every single one of you" said Lance to the crowd who shut up. Chris came out "If you think you can walk into a show disrespect my Twf world champion and not have a problem you must be either dumb or retarded" said Chris.

"So tonight you can face the newest Twf superstar Alejandro Torres (that's my actual brother's first name and second last name weird) in a singles match" said Chris. Lance laughed a little then turned serious "Chris were you not hearing what I was saying legends like my self deserve respect" said Lance flipped Chris around kicked him in the gut. He had him in the Legend Driver clutch but Ted attacked Lance from behind. Ted attacked Lance going for a gold digger (Jumping Cutter) but Lance pushed him back and speared him.

"Thanks' for a warm up" said Lance as he walked away. Chris shook his head but Alejandro came out with a mic. "Are you ready for the bad boy sensation Alejandro "The Arch Villain" Torres" said Alejandro. "Well it doesn't matter what you think it only matter's about the money" said Alejandro. "So when I got out their and win the match a world title opportunity is in line right Chris" said Alejandro. Chris said yes and they walked back.

"Well the DWE Global Champion will take on the newest Twf superstar Alejandra Torres" said Sebastian.

"After that though we have all the opponents in the Twf world title match in a debate" said Cody.

Written By Web Dragon

"This match is for the DWE extreme championship and it is a triple threat match introducing first the challenger "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer. "And the next challenger at 6 ft 2 and weighting 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer. "And the champion at 6 ft 0 and weighting 210 pounds "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer. John started a brawl with Kenzo as Neo stood in a corner. John went to throw Kenzo out of the ring that landed on the apron and threw John out. Neo took the opportunity kicking Kenzo in the chest and jumped backwards to be hit by a chair shot in the back from John. Neo went for a suicide dive but John kept the chair up Neo hitting hard head first.

"Nice counter by John" said Harold.

"Neo went for the suicide dive but John had it scouted" said Justin.

John fallowed throwing Neo into the steel steps and threw Kenzo in the ring. 1 kick out John tried to fallow up with a clothesline but Kenzo ducked and when John turned around hit him with an upper cut. Kenzo fallowed going to the top rope but Neo pushed him off onto John who stood up. Neo went top rope waiting for both to get up he flew for a flying cross body but was caught and slammed to the floor by both of them 1…2… kick out. Kenzo caught John with a couple of forearm shots and fallowed with a snap mare and two kick to the back. Kenzo grabbed John up for a claw kick but John ducked causing Kenzo to spin with his momentum and be hit by a super kick from Neo 1…2 John interrupted the pin.

"John stopped a possible three count" said Harold.

"Yeah but just see that kick from Neo it blasted Kenzo" said Justin as he put replays.

John hit Neo from behind and fallowed locking in a figure four leg lock. Neo got out reaching the ropes and John let go after a four count. Neo rolled out of the ring and John went to get him but Kenzo whacked him with a chair. 1…2… kick out and Kenzo fallowed going for a moon sault from the top rope but John raised his knees 1…2 kick out. John fallowed going under the ring grabbing a table and setting it up in the ring. John went to suplex Kenzo through it but Neo went top rope and cross bodied the in the air Kenzo. John went for the pin on Kenzo 1…2… Neo stopped the pin. Neo fallowed with a couple of fore arm shot and then a running drop kick sending John out of the ring.

"Kenzo just took a huge fall" said Justin as we get replays showing all the weight and strength crashing through the table.

"Yeah but don't count Kenzo out" said Harold.

Neo went for Kenzo to get up and hit him with a back kick and spinning clothesline. Kenzo was against a turn buckle and Neo ran going for a turn buckle clothesline but Kenzo moved out of the way. Kenzo went for an Irish whip but Neo countered with his own. Kenzo ran toward the ropes to be met by a guitar shot to the head from John. Neo did a quick roll up 1…2…3 just as John interrupted. "Winner of this match and new DWE Extreme Champion Neo Raters" said the announcer. John was pissed as he left the ring and Kenzo rolled out in shame.

"Neo just took advantage of a guitar shot from John to roll up Kenzo for the win" said Harold.

"Yeah what a cheater though it could be worse at least Kenzo was pinned instead of losing his title the other way" said Justin.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with the new DWE Extreme Champion Neo" said Danny. "Yeah it's great to be wearing some gold though at Over the Top theirs no room for my match" said Neo. "So I invite next week the DWE Extreme Championship number 1. Contender invitational anybody can enter the first guy to get a pin becomes the number 1. Contender" said Neo as he left.

Written by TDI's Champ.

"This match is for the TV Championship introducing first former champion Jeff "the God of Death" Killington" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer. Blue Wolf quickly kicked at Jeff's legs who threw him back. Blue Wolf charged at Jeff but was caught by the throat thrown at the turn buckle and smashed up by Jeff's punches. Jeff fallowed grabbing up Blue Wolf for a snake eyes but Blue jumped off and hit a hidden low blow and Blue Death combo 1…2… kick out. Jeff grabbed Blue by the head and threw him out of the ring and fallowed running jumped on the ropes and hit a flying clothesline. Jeff fallowed hitting a couple of knees while Blue Wolf was stuck on the barricade. Jeff fallowed throwing Blue Wolf in the ring at a four count.

Jack came out and Jeff chased after him hitting a choke slam at a nine count ran to the ring but just missed out. "Winner of this match and new TV Champion Blue Wolf" said the announcer. Jeff was pissed and choke slammed Jack through an announce table before being attacked by the NWO Wolf Pac but Brotherhood came out and started a brawl and tons of security guards stopped them.

Writen by Champ

"This is a no disqualification match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighting 232 pounds Alejandro "The Arch Alejandro tolled the ref to say something different. "Alejandro "The Legend Killer" Torres" said the announcer.

"WE have heard great things for him imagine now a days TDI superstars get better by the day" said Harold.

"Yep hard time getting used to it but we have seen superstars like Duncan and Courtney come out with gold" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent the DWE Global Champion accompanied by Mickie Munroe at 6 ft 5 and weighting 245 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"The one guy who was never tolled that enough was enough" said Sebastian.

"Poetic but true ask anybody whose crossed him" said Justin.

Lance quickly went for a kick but Alejandro grabbed it and hit a clothesline 1 kick out. Lance got up letting loose several right hands but Alejandro grabbed the ropes as Lance got off at the four counts. Alejandro attacked Lance from behind with a clubbing axe hammer shot and fallowed locking in a sharp shooter like move. Lance pushed himself up and turned to his back and flipped Alejandro at the turn buckle in reverse. Lance fallowed with a running knee to the back of Alejandro's head. Lance fallowed waiting for Alejandro to get up and went for a sit out spine buster but Alejandro countered into punch and drop kick. Alejandra went to a corner staring at Lance who got up and kicked him in the back of the leg. Alejandro fallowed with a couple of stomps to Lance's left leg.

"Alejandro going after Lance's strength and speed advantage" said Harold.

"Smart from the newest Twf super star" said Cody.

Alejandro grabbed Lance's leg and smashed it into turn buckle padding and fallowed with a swing kick to the back of the leg. Alejandro waited for Lance to get up and jumped at the second rope jumped over Lance head grabbed it and hit a Stunner like maneuver executing an Iconic Stunner 1…2… kick out. Alejandro smacked the mat and threw Lance out of the ring. Alejandro fallowed smashing Lance's leg into the steel steps and fallowed with a hard running kick on Lance's leg on the steel steps. Alejandro then threw Lance in the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Alejandro waited for Lance to get up and hit him in the leg and put it around his leg. Alejandro went top rope and smashed a stomp on Lance's leg 1…2… kick out.

"Alejandro still trying to break Lance's leg" said Cody.

"And Lance won't quit Alejandro should look at Lance's match with Neo at Revenge Day for advice" said Harold.

Lance got up using the ropes as Alejandro went for a turn buckle shining wizard but Lance caught his leg. Lance grabbed him up and power bombed him to the floor 1…2 kick out. Lance got up sorely on his left leg and grabbed the chair whacking Alejandro a couple of times in the head. Lance started building up momentum and went top rope. Lance hit a Rated- High 1…2… kick out. Lance grabbed the chair side ways and put it in between the turn buckle padding. Lance went to throw Alejandro at it but it was countered into a low blow and smashed his leg on the chair. Alejandro started smiling sadistically and looked at the crowd. Alejandro locked in the Nightmare Figure Four Leg Lock as Lance started screaming.

"Alejandro's got it locked in" said Harold.

"Upset Harold Upset" said Justin.

"Tap Lance tap" said Sebastian.

Lance screamed at the crowd telling them to shut up as they were saying tap chants. Lance got out of the hold after a while with a couple of punches to the leg. Alejandro just grabbed a sledge hammer and hit Lance a couple of times and went to lock in the nightmare figure four but Lance pushed him back. Alejandro came running at Lance who in a burst of adrenaline countered into a spear Lance was on the floor crawling towards Alejandro 1…2… kick out. Lance was officially mad and grabbed Alejandro up put the steel chair on the bottom of him and locked in the Legend Driver clutch on the top rope.

"Oh my god Lance can take out Alejandro" said Cody.

"Me and Harold saw what this did to Asheel he was concussed" said Justin.

Alejandro managed to push of lance and went for an axe hammer off the top rope. Lance kicked him in the gut and had him in the Legend Driver clutch. Alejandro tripped Lance double legged and locked in the Nightmare Figure Four Lance was their for a minute writhing trying to counter. Lance was screaming out as Steve came to the ring with a white flag Lance told him not to. Lance pushed him self up and countered it turning around as Alejandro was screaming in pain now. Lance managed to transition it into a Rateacator and Alejandro tapped. "Winner of this match by submission Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance slowly crawled to his feet as did Alejandro. Lance gave Alejandro a hand shake and said he had a good future and left.

"Alejandro just gained Lance's respect it seems" said Cody.

"Well Lance now seems to have a limp he had a number of injuries that can happen from a rookie" said Harold.

Written by Webdragon

"This is the seven man conference where each will put up their point of why they should win" said the announcer. Kenny was the first to go up "I stated it a couple of weeks ago the revolution is tired of being cheated and we will revolt with a world title in our faction" said Kenny. KJ came up "Why The Psychotic Alliance will get the title because just look at us the past two world champions we won't lose and you will se either me or Ted with the world title" said KJ.

Justin came up "I'm not doing this for a stable I was the original Twf world champion and the titles coming back to daddy" said Justin. Brian came up "Look at the odds I have two teammates and we will be the last three but Brian will be the last man standing" said Brian. Duncan came up "Brian's right but instead the franchise rebel will win" said Duncan.

Dragon went to talk when Ted came up "Rookie don't talk it's my turn" said Ted that was as far as he got. Dragon hit him with a DKO and fallowed with a chair shot at KJ. Dragon fallowed whacking Brian three times to knock him over. Duncan went to clothesline him but Dragon ducked and hit an Enzugeri kick and chair shot. Kenny smashed the chair down but Dragon hit a DKO on the chair. Justin went after Dragon who flipped him out of the ring onto a ladder through the ring and barricade. Dragon hit a DKO on the ladder and broke through it with a five star dragon splash.

"I will win because unlike all of you this is my first and only shot I need" said Dragon as he left the distraction inside and outside the ring.

"Oh my god Dragon has left the competition unconscious" said Justin.

"Who knows maybe Dragon will win at Over The top" said Harold.

* * *

Main Event- 30 man royal rumble match winner get's a shot at any of the two world titles in either DWE's Survival Games or TWF's Fan's revenge.

World Champion vs. World Champion Non-Title- ? vs. ?

Twf world championship match- Ted Estes (C) vs. Duncan Parks vs. Dragon vs. Justin vs. KJ Crash vs. Kenny Williams vs. Brian Stevenson seven man extreme battle royal match.

DWE Global Championship match Lance vs. ?

Non-Title- Chazz Michaels vs. John Foley in a grudge match.

Stable wars match- NWO Brotherhood vs. NWO Wolf Pac in a best out of five series matches loser disbands.

DWE Tag Unit championship match- The 21st century Outlaws vs. Extreme Cheaters in a tag team hardcore hell match.

Owen vs. Geoff in a no DQ match

Women Champion vs. Divas champion Non-Title ? vs. ?.

Divas Championship match- Mickey vs. ?

Ten Diva Rumble match

Drum roll please and superstar of the week award (if you get three the character get's a title shot at the lowest at five a mid card title shot fallowed by a tag team title shot at 7 and world at 10 if it's a OC the creator can choose to use it or not when you want) goes to .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejandro Torres for his debut match with Lance a round of applause Web Dragon out


	20. Over The Top part 1: New Blood

Over The Top

Twf world Champion- "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes (2)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson (1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

DWE

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Rater's (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leo Walls and Leon parades the 21st century outlaws (3)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

As of the new era injuries will be easier to get wrestlers and gimmick matches will for the most part sto.

"This is a ten diva Royal Rumble match winner get's a shot at the DWE Divas Championship every minute and a half a new superstar will come in once everybody is in the last women standing will be guaranteed a title shot later on tonight" said the announcer.

"At number 1 pleases welcome Tiffany Diamonds" said the announcer.

"Bad Draw for the two times DWE Divas Champion" said Harold.

"Well let's see if she can win it all" said Justin.

"And at the number 2 spot please welcome Bridgette" said the announcer.

"Well I know somebody who won't win the rumble" said Justin.

Tiffany quickly hit a couple of chops and a kick to the gut. Tiffany went to throw out Bridgette but she held onto the ropes and hit a back elbow. Bridgette fallowed up with three more elbows and then a spinning wheel kick. Bridgette happily continued locking in an arm bar. Tiffany rolled through it and hit an elbow and Pele kick. Tiffany followed throwing Bridgette over the top rope but she held on and elbowed Tiffany and got back in the ring. Bridgette hit a sun set DDT as the fan's counted for the next superstar.

3 Entrant Gwen Passington.

Gwen came in with a couple of right hands and a flying clothesline on Bridgette. Tiffany went for a spear but Gwen elbowed her and fallowed with a Goth Driver (DDT). Gwen went to throw out Bridgette but Tiffany hit her in the back and threw Gwen at the turn buckle fallowing with a clothesline. Tiffany went top rope but Bridgette jumped to the top and tried to throw off Tiffany who countered hitting a sun set flip. Tiffany speared Gwen as she came up and went to throw her out of the ring but Bridgette tried to throw both out.

4 entrant Heather Devlington.

Heather came down to the ring and quickly hit a Flash Kick as Bridgette and threw her out of the ring. "Good Night Bridgette" said Justin. Heather fallowed hitting Tiffany with it but failed in throwing her out. Gwen came back and started hitting lefts and right slaps at Heather and threw her out of the ring. Heather managed to scissor the ring post and come back in with amazing athleticism. Heather then did a modified 619 on Gwen and fallowed trying to throw out Tiffany who held onto the turn buckle.

5 entrant Mickie James "wait what that's a wwe diva" said Justin.

Mickie quickly knocked down Heather and fallowed clothes lining Gwen. Mickie hit Tiffany with a DDT and tried to throw heather out but she held on. In another corner Gwen and tiffany were brawling with Gwen hitting a hard kick and went for a Goth driver countered into a suplex. As Mickie threw Heather over the ropes that latched on too the middle rope Tiffany Speared Mickie. Tiffany threw Mickie on the turn buckle and tried to throw her out. Heather punched Gwen in the back as the fan's counted.

6 entrant Eva Musket.

Eva came down clothes lining Heather high impacting. Eva then hit a running power slam on Mickie. Eva fallowed hitting a double spine buster on Tiffany and Gwen. Eva screamed at the crowd and went to throw out Heather who poked her in they eye and fallowed with a crucifix DDT. Gwen went to throw out heather from behind but she held onto the ropes. In the other corner Mickie had grabbed Tiffany trying to throw her out but she hit a couple of elbows. As Heather was throw out of the ring on the apron with a clothesline the count went off.

7 entrant Jessica Cooper.

Jessica came in quickly knocking down heather with a running drop kick. Mickie went after her but she was back body dropped over the ring to the outside. Jessica fallowed military press slamming Eva out of the ring. Before she could eliminate anybody else Tiffany hit a hard shot to the back of the leg. While that happened Gwen was thrown out of the ring by a flash kick over the ropes. Tiffany and Heather brawled for a while with neither coming out on top. After a while as Jessica got up the fans counted.

8 entrant Courtney Washington.

She came in attacking Tiffany who was throwing Heather over the top rope. Courtney fallowed hitting Jessica with a courts reaping. Courtney fallowed with a couple of slams and clotheslines on all the competitors. Courtney finally get's taken down by Jessica locking in the Grand Finale as Courtney tapped but sadly it wasn't a submission match. Jessica fallowed getting speared by Tiffany out of nowhere who was hit by a steel chair shot from Heather. Courtney got up throwing Heather onto the ropes and hit a couple of punches. Courtney hit's a monkey flip on Heather as the fan's count.

9 entrant Beth.

Beth comes in to be instantly thrown out by Jessica's clothesline. In a corner Courtney was hitting repeated knees to Tiffany's mid section while Jessica was trying to throw out Heather. Courtney grabbed the steel chair and whacked Jessica repeatedly and ended with a courts reaping on the steel chair. Heather was kicking Tiffany who was on the floor in the gut raised her up and went for a slap but it was countered into spinning back kick and a DDT. Courtney threw Jessica over the top rope who held on as the fan's counted for the final competitor.

10 Entrant Holly Kingston.

The fans cheered as Holly come down and it was the final five. Holly quickly hit a couple of clothesline and a running drop kick on Jessica. Holly fallowed attacking Courtney with a spinning clothesline and threw her out of the ring but she held on. Heather drop kicked Holly who hit Courtney who went flying out of the ring making it down to four. Jessica then threw out Heather from behind and everybody as checking the competition. Tiffany went for the first shot but Holly kicked her in the gut and sent her to the turn buckle. Jessica hit a couple of fore arm shot's on Holly' head and then went for a shining darkness but it was countered into a Holly-caust. Tiffany speared Holly who went rolling out of the ring.

Tiffany started taunting Holly but was thrown out by Jessica. "And their goes the number 1. Entrant good run though" said Harold. Jessica was now taunting a mad Tiffany but Holly sneaked in the ring. Holly clothesline Jessica and locked in the sharp shooter as she was now screaming in pain. Jessica tapped but Holly wasn't letting go till after a while. Holly finally threw Jessica over the top rope and to the floor. Only one foot touched the floor though and as Holly turned around she was eliminated. "Winner of this first Diva Rumble Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

After the match Mickie sneaked in and hit Jessica with the title belt 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE Divas Champion Mickie Munroe" said the announcer.

Sadly Mickie's own plan was used against her as Lea snuck in the ring with her title and whacked her in the face 1…2… kick out. Lea was mad and grabbed up Mickie going for a Lea Bomb but Mickie countered into a Herrucarana. Mickie fallowed going for a Elevated DDT but Jessica outside the ring started distracting her. Lea kicked Mickie in the gut and hit her with a Lea Bomb 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and unified Women's Champion "Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Mickie started cursing out Jessica who came to the ring and Mickie fled title less.

End of Divas Section.

"This is a no disqualification match introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighting 300 pounds "The Destroyer" Owen West" said the announcer.

"It's a shame that Owen and Geoff are feuding after being stable mates" said Harold.

"Yeah it a bigger shame that Owen is going to kill Geoff" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighting 224 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Owen quickly took Geoff down with a steel chair and fallowed with a couple big splashes 1…2 kick out. Owen fallowed throwing Geoff onto a turn buckle and going for a big stinger splash but Geoff moved out of the way. Geoff fallowed with a spinning wheel kick and grabbed the chair smashing Owen a couple of times 1…2 kick out. Geoff grabbed the chair and waited for Owen to get up and smashed him in the gut and fallowed with a kick to the head. Geoff fallowed going for a clothesline but was tackled to the floor. Owen fallowed picking up Geoff and going for a world's heaviest slam but it was countered into a neck breaker 1…2 kick out.

"Nice counter by Geoff that could have put him away" said Justin.

"Yeah but Owen is getting up in a hurry" said Harold.

Geoff fallowed with a couple of jabs and went to the ropes rebounded going for a clothesline but Owen flattened him with a clothesline and splash. Owen then went top rope for a splash plunge but Geoff rolled out of the way 1…2… kick out. Geoff did his best Owen impression and hit a trio of splashes 1…2 kick out roughly sending Geoff out of the ring. Owen went top rope and splashed onto Geoff who was once again flattened by the gargantuan. Owen then hit a fall away slam on the steel steps and threw Geoff in the ring. 1…2 kick out and Owen grabbed a steel chair. Owen grabbed both steel chairs and went to hit Geoff with both but he ducked and they hit the ropes which rebounded onto Owen's head.

"Owen is dazed and bleeding" said Harold as he noticed Owen was wobbling around.

"Yeah Geoff would be smart to end it now" said Justin.

Geoff then hit a Party Crash on the dazed Owen 1…2… kicks out. Geoff was pissed and made a con chair to chair shot but Owen rolled out of the way and Geoff hand spasm violently. Owen grabbed up Geoff and hit him with an O-Bomb. Owen had a sick smile and went under the ring and grabbed two tables and set Geoff up on them. Owen looked at the crowd and hit a splash plunge through both the tables as Geoff was out like a light 1…2… DJ pulled him off. Owen was shocked but was attacked from behind by Tyler with a steel chair. DJ fallowed hitting him with the Natural Bottom (Rock Bottom) and then a Natural Elbow (Peoples Elbow except he jumps over his opponent).

"Oh my god Geoff has tricked Owen" said Harold.

"I think Owen's out of it" said Justin.

Tyler fallowed with a huge T-Cutter (Body slam transitioned into a cutter). Geoff finally got up and went to the top rope as Tyler and DJ held Owen. Geoff hit a flying heel kick to the skull and Owen was out like a light. Geoff picked up Owen again and gave him a Maximum Impact (Elevated Cutter left by DJ and Geoff hit's a DDT and Tyler hit's a cutter by the other side) 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Geoff fallowed grabbing a mic "Owen you thought you could beat me because you were stronger then me but Im smarter, faster, and just plain better" said Geoff as he kicked him.

"This is a NWO loser is disbanded match and it is a five on five elimination match introducing first at 1185 pounds The NWO Wolf Pac" said the announcer.

"The Wolf Pac the Tag Team and US Champions" said Cody.

"Yeah but they have the lighter team" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents at 1435 pounds NWO Brotherhood" said the announcer.

"Jeff has to be mad as Jack cost him his title match" said Cody.

"Well hopefully he can take advantage of that" said Sebastian.

Jeff and Jake started off with Jeff quickly booting him to the floor. Jeff fallowed grabbing him up throwing him in the brotherhood corner and hitting a clothesline. Jeff tagged in Mammoth who quickly delivered a series of big blows and tagged in David Wyatt. David made a hand sign and smashed his knee into Jake's gut. David tagged in Joe who quickly hit a running cross body on the corner. Joe tagged in the last team member Wes King who hit a couple of punches and locked in an arm bar. Jake got out rolling through and hitting an elbow and a couple of punches. Jake fallowed tagging in Morrison who quickly floored Wes with a high impact clothesline 1…2 kick out. Morrison threw Wes into an unoccupied turn buckle and fallowed with a big splash.

Morrison went for an Irish whip but Wes spins it and hit a hard kick to the gut fallowed by a clothesline. Wes tagged in David and Morrison tagged in Jake and David who started hitting a couple of punches and tagged in Joe and they hit a super kick fallowed by Bicycle kick combo 1…2… Jeff stopped Jack 3

Elimination 1. Jake Holliday.

"That was a quick tag team move to eliminate Jake" said Cody.

"Yeah and that makes it 5 – 4" said Sebastian.

Jack kicked Joe in the gut a couple of times and fallowed with a fall away kick 1…2 kick out. Jack grabbed Joe in an arm wrench and tagged in Matt Awesome who hit a double arm bar punches. Matt hit a couple of punches and fallowed with a spinning fisher man suplex. Joe hit him with a super kick out of nowhere and went to tag in David. Matt rebounded off the ropes and clotheslines Joe and fallowed going for an Awesome Bomb. Joe hit a couple of punches but Derek tagged him self in. Derek jumped over Matt Awesome on Joe but was caught and power bombed super styles. Joe leaps frogged over Matt in a splash on Derek. Joe fallowed with a super kick on Matt 1…2…3 Derek out 1…2…3 Matt out.

Elimination 2. Derek Rhodes

Elimination 3. Matt Awesome

"And now 5-2 this isn't going well for the Wolf Pac" said Sebastian.

Matt hit an Awesome Bomb on Joe as he left. Morrison took advantage fallowing with a Lava Lariat 1…2… Jeff interrupts. Joe is eliminated and Jack and Morrison are building momentum getting close to eliminating David with a low blow and roll up. Morrison was now battling with Wes and hit a Thunder Fire 1…2… kick out. Sadly for Morrison Jeff came in the ring and grabbed him by the throat. Mammoth came in the ring as well and they hit a double choke slam 1…2…3.

"Oh my god Morrison and Jack had it going and now it's five on one" said Cody.

"Jack won't last a minute with the giants" said Sebastian.

Jeff and Mammoth started beating on Jack using blatant tag team moves. Jeff finally put out Jack of his misery by turning on Mammoth with a choke slam. Morrison tossed Jeff a T-shirt saying Wolf Pac. Jeff chokeslamed the entire brotherhood and jack pinned every single one of them. "Winner's of this match NWO Wolf Pac and because of their loss the Brotherhood is officially disbanded" said the announcer.

"This match is for the DWE tag Unit champions introducing first the challengers Jay Din and Steve Raters Xtreme Cheaters" said the announcers. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 500 pounds the champions Leon Walls and Leo Parades the 21st century outlaws" said the announcers. Leon started for outlaws and Steve for Cheaters. Steve quickly punched Leon down to the floor three times straight and hit a body slam 1…2 kick out. Steve grabbed Leon and locked in a leg lock. Steve let go and hit a power slam fallowing by tagging in Jay who hit a splash 1…2 kick out. Jay grabbed up Leon who eye raked Jay and fallowed with a clothesline. Leon tagged in the stronger Leo who hit a couple of kicks on Jay and fallowed with a back breaker.

Leo tagged in Leon and they hit a sto backbreaker and neck breaker combo 1…2… kick out. Leon fallowed going for a rock drop but Jay countered into a twist of fate 1…2… kick out. Jay went to tag in Steve but Leo illegally entered the ring and hit a high impact clothesline on Jay. Leon tagged in Leo who furthered his offense with a power bomb 1…2… kick out. Leo grabbed Jay by the head and threw him against the turn buckle. Leo fallowed going for the outlaw stamp on the turnbuckle but Jay ducked. Jay managed to crawl underneath Leo and tagged in Steve who quickly back slammed him. Steve fallowed with five elbows and a final jumping elbow 1…2… kick out. Steve tagged in Jay who went for a cross body but was caught and hit by the Out Buster 1…2… Steve saved the match.

Leo tagged in Leon and they went for Wall Stop but Jay flipped over Leo and hit a double twist of fate. Jay tagged in Steve who hit a clothesline from hell on Leo. Steve tagged in Jay and Steve lifted up Leon for the elevated power bomb with a cross body from Jay hitting the Xtreme Cross Bomb 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new DWE Tag Unit Champions Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters" said the announcer. Leon and Leo attacked Xtreme but they fought them off and the outlaws fled.

"This match is an unsanctioned" (Screen Change) John and Chazz are brawling backstage with Chazz smashing John head first into the steel. From the looks of it they had been brawling for a while. Chazz locked in the inverted figure four leg lock telling John to tap who instead smashed a chair on Chazz's legs. Chazz and John brawled to the top of the stage and in the ring. Chazz grabbed a chair and swung but John took the blow and continued pounding on Chazz. John finally grabbed a ladder and went to the top with Chazz who were both brawling with each other. Chazz neck breaker John to the outside and both went unconscious as they also went through four tables some dumb ass set up. The match never started and people start to doubt if they will appear in the rumble.

DWE Main Event

**Comin' at ya like a whirlwind**

"This is now as order of Drake East a Tables Ladders and Chairs match introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 0 and weighting 212 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"Asheel was out the entire last week and is supposed to be out this week as well as the next two weeks but he said he was going to wrestle" said Harold.

"And this is a match Asheel can work with having plenty of experience with all three weapons but never has appeared in a TLC match as Lance has had three winning all of them another match where he excels in" said Justin.

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?**

"And his opponent the DWE Global Champion at 6 ft 5 and weighting 245 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance is a guy who excels in gimmick matches having beaten Justin, Shenlong, The Hardy Boyz with Neo, and Edge in his three TLC matches" said Justin.

"Also Lance has a brutal mean streak this guy gives 110% percent every match sadly his opponents don't know he's a psychopath" said Harold.

Lance quickly swung a couple of blows but Asheel ducked and hit a couple of chops. Asheel fallowed with a snap mare and running low drop kick to the head. Asheel went for some type of moon sault but Lance put his knees up. Lance fallowed with a drop kick and a couple of knee drops. Lance grabbed a chair and swung Asheel in the head Asheel fell to the floor like a light bleeding. Lance started at him then waved his arm after he checked he grabbed the ladder and took his title. "Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion Lance Raters" said the announcer. Lance stares at Asheel who is waking up and officially puts him in a month away trip to vacation (and Twf). With a Legend Driver off the ladder.

Lance looks to go even further but Rojo Bat comes in and scares him off helping Asheel. Lance just says he will get him back.

Lance grabs a steel chair and sits on it getting ready for the next match as the ring is getting enlarge for the royal rumble and seven man match.

**Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot**

"This match is for the Twf World Championship and is a seven man extreme battle royal introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 4 and weighting 245 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcers. He came out with a pair of brass knuckles.

"The former world champion tonight and he is ready for some action" said Cody.

"I just hope were not part of the action" said Sebastian as KJ banged on the announce table.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

"And the next challenger at 6 ft 7 and weighting 285 pounds "The Commander" Brain Stevenson" said the announcer. He came out with two Singapore canes.

"The former tag team champion is here and he wants' some gold" said Cody.

"And maybe a piece of the world champion" said Sebastian.

**Fancy cars and diamond rings**

"And the next challenger at 6 ft 6 and weighting 245 pounds Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcers. He came out with a brass cane.

"The inaugural world champion has lately not been the most popular superstar around" said Cody.

"Yeah well his careers been on the rocks sense he lost that match to Lance" said Sebastian.

**It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now**

"And the challenger at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"The franchise is in the house for some gold" said Cody.

"Yeah he has six superstars in his way" said Sebastian.

**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see**

"And the challenger at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Rising Revolutionist" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"The high riser is here" said Sebastian.

"And with the revolution being most of the competition he has an advantage" said Cody.

Dragon came out with now theme and a head of determination.

(I forget your theme so I just used this one)

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"And the Twf world champion at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"The World Champion is here" said Sebastian.

"But can he passes the other six superstars" said Cody.

Dragon grabbed a chair and whacked Ted starting the match. Dragon threw Ted over the top rope and hit a couple of punches. Duncan grabbed Dragon from behind and gave him a spinning reverse power bomb 1… kicks out. Duncan grabbed Dragon up and threw him to the turn buckle and laid down some punches. On the other side of the ring KJ and Brian were battling it out. KJ managed to duck one of Brian's punches and hit him with a knee to the gut and neck breaker 1…2 kick out. Justin and Kenny were fighting outside when Justin threw Kenny at the steel steps. Justin fallowed ramming Kenny into the ring back first. Justin went for a spine buster but was hit from behind by Ted with a chair 1…2 Kenny kicked out.

"Whoa this match ahs started and people are just brawling" said Cody.

"Yep and nobody wants to be the first one out" said Sebastian.

Duncan went top rope for a leg drop on Dragon who jumped out of the way. Duncan fell to the floor in a sit down position and Dragon hit a shining wizard 1…2. Kick out. Dragon went for a DKO but Duncan countered into a back suplex. KJ had Brian in an ankle lock but Brian powered off KJ and gave him a high impact clothesline fallowed by an elbow 1…2 kick out. Brian waited for KJ to get up going for a Commander Bomb but KJ slipped out and hit some DDT. Ted was kicking at Justin who was sitting next to the steel steps. Ted went for a gold rush on Kenny (Trio of German Suplexes) but Kenny just slipped out at the third. Duncan had the Jail Cell locked in.

"It's the jail cell will Dragon tap" said Cody.

"And KJ just hit a flying heel kick on Kenny who was outside" said Sebastian.

Dragon got out of the Jail Cell and hit a couple of punches on Duncan before Brian hit him with a Singapore cane on the back. Brian and Duncan hit a double suplex 1…2… kick out. KJ was attacking Kenny and hit a double AA spine buster on Kenny when he ran at KJ 1…2… kick out. KJ kicked Ted in the gut and power bombed him in anger 1…2… kick out. Justin Bicycle kicked KJ right when he grabbed a chair 1…2… kick out. In the ring Duncan and Brian were hitting elbow drops on Dragon 1…2 kick out. Duncan went for the Emerald Driver but Dragon slipped out and hit an enzugeri kick. Dragon ducked Brian's clothesline and countered into a super kick 1…2… kick out.

"And still nobody is out" said Cody.

"Yeah they are doing all they can to win" said Sebastian.

Dragon jumped over the ropes and splashed onto everybody who was outside. Duncan and Brian looked at each other and both went top rope hit double splashes on everyone. Brian grabbed Ted and threw him in the ring. Brian tenaciously stalked the champion waiting for him to get up and went for a choke bomb but Ted countered into a Gold Digger 1…2… kick out. Justin grabbed the world championship belt and went to strike Ted who ducked and hit a Gold Rush on Justin 1…2… kick out. Brian got up striking Ted in the back brawling with him for a whole but Ted hit a drop kick. Justin went for a bicycle kick on Ted who ducked and clothesline him to the ropes. Brian went to whack Ted with the belt but Ted ducked and he hit the returning Justin. Ted drop kicked Brian out of the ring and pinned Justin 1…2…3.

"Justin is out of the match" said Cody.

"Yeah so now we have three world champions still in this" said Sebastian.

Duncan went to the ring and hit a couple of lying tackles on Ted and went for a Emerald Driver but it was countered with a couple of elbows. Kenny was hitting Dragon with a couple of chair shots and hit a herrucarana. KJ punched Duncan in the head with a brass knuckle shot. Duncan grabbed his own pair and they both started brawling with each other punch after punch. They were both now bleeding neither giving up an inch finally Duncan hit a right cross sending KJ to the floor. Duncan wasn't much better of and was hit by a Gold Digger on a chair from Ted 1…2… kick out. Kenny was grabbed by the leg by KJ and hit by a Canadian Spin Buster 1…2… kick out. Kenny whacked KJ with a chair and went after Ted who ducked. Duncan grabbed up Kenny and hit an Emerald Driver 1…2…3

"Kenny is the second super star out" said Cody.

"And now it's Brian vs. KJ vs. Dragon vs. Duncan vs. Ted and two world champions are still in this match" said Sebastian.

Dragon came into the ring with a trash can whacking Brian from behind. KJ and Duncan were brawling again both with their blood gushing out. Ted was smartly waiting in a corner resting. Ted went from smart to stupid in a matter of seconds being hit by a running shining wizard from Dragon. Duncan hit a leg drop off the top rope fallowed by everybody staring at KJ. KJ hit Ted with a steel chair to the gut wrapped it around Ted's head and hit a Canadian Finish 1…2…3. "Oh my god any past champs are dropping like flies" said Cody. Duncan hit an Emerald Driver on KJ fallowed by a five star dragon splash and finally a commander clutch. KJ taps out.

"And now it's the three hungry animals for the world title" said Cody.

"Oh my god this match is going to just get better I guarantee it" said Sebastian.

Dragon jumps at Brian and is caught and thrown out of the ring with a Choke Bomb. Brian hit's Duncan in the gut and goes for a Commander Bomb but Duncan countered into a back body drop. Duncan hit a couple of kicks and leg drops but was whacked by a steel chair from Dragon. Dragon went to lock in the Dragon Lock on Duncan but he managed to out power dragon and give him an inverted power bomb. Brian came to the ring going for Duncan but gets a drop toe hold and locks in a sharp shooter. Dragon kicks off Duncan and hits the dragon lock on Brain and Brain taps out.

"Duncan vs. Charles Roberts and we're going to have a new world champion" said Cody.

"Who will win though" said Sebastian.

Dragon and Duncan brawl for a while with Duncan getting the advantage. Duncan knocks him to the floor with an STO and fallows with a five knuckle shuffle 1…2… kick out. Duncan starts going under the rings and grabs a table. Duncan set's it up and goes for a Emerald Driver of the top rope but it's countered into a DKO through the table 1…2… kick out. Dragon was pissed and grabbed a ladder going to the top. Dragon put Duncan on the top and went for a DKO of the ladder but Duncan threw him off. Duncan fallowed with a huge leg drop of the ladder 1…2… kick out. Duncan goes for an Emerald Driver but Dragon flips over him and locks in the Dragon lock.

"This can be all over will Duncan tap" said Cody.

"Come on Duncan" said Sebastian.

Duncan tried every option to get out but couldn't and looked to tap. When Duncan saw his savior the ladder. Duncan started climbing it with Dragon on his back. Dragon once at the top pushed Duncan off through a table. Dragon looked left to right and went for a five star dragon splash. Duncan rolled out of the way but Dragon hit him on the legs 1…2… kick out. Dragon and Duncan were once again brawling and Dragon threw Duncan to the turn buckle. Dragon went for a flying clothesline but Duncan hit a low blow. He fallowed with an Emerald Driver as Duncan had a grin. Duncan grabbed a chair and continuously destroyed Dragon finally making him go unconscious with brass knuckle shot. "Winner of this match and new Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

* * *

The Royal Rumble match will be fallowed by the champion vs. champion match


	21. Over The Top part 2: Royal Rumble

Over The Top

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

DWE

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: Vacant

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Rater's (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

Name: Charlie Parker

Age: 21

Wrestling name: Charlie Parker

Nickname:

Resides: Smithfield, North Carolina

Height: 6'1

Weight: 225 lbs

Body type: Light tan, light six pack

Hair: Short jet black hair with dark red highlights

Eyes: sky blue

Regular clothes: Black t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers

Ring attire: shirtless, black shorts, black wrestling boots

Wrestler personality: Likes to isolate a body part and pick it apart. Thinks on his feet, very fast runner

Face or heel: Neutral

Wrestling music: Drones- Rise Against

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Heat-Seeker (Cross–legged fisherman buster)

Finisher 2: The Execution (Cut–throat backbreaker rack dropped into a face buster)

Finisher 3: Parker Lock (Triangle Choke)

Superstar similarity: Teddy Hart, Samoa Joe

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?: Yes

Paired up: Yes

If yes with whom: Anyone you want to pair him up with

(Tattoos piercings etc): Pirate Swords and Crossbones on arm

Accessories: Two Singapore canes

Accomplishments: 13 time 24/7 hardcore champion, 3-time TNA X-division champion, 4 time WWE United States Champion (last reign beat MVP's record by 3 months).

New Superstar is here for Twf

* * *

(Backstage)

DWE and Twf superstars who aren't in the rumble are brawling. They cut backstage to a WWE brawling for the wwe hardcore championship in the lobby of the arena. Charlie is getting the shit beaten out of him and someone goes for a pin on him 1…2… a bunch of other guys come out and stops the pin. Charlie bumps in Courtney as Duncan grabs a chair and beats on all the WWE guys. Duncan looks at Charlie bumping into Courtney and grabs him chair "You better leave like all of them unless you want the world champ to beat on your ass" said Duncan as Charlie says thank you and walks away.

Outside Chris comes out and gives him a contract which Charles get's signs and throws his title to the floor.

"This is the royal rumble match the only way to win is for after all 30 superstars have been in the ring to be the last man standing. Eliminations are counted by both feet touching the floor. The last man standing will win a title shot at their respective brands PPV" said the announcer.

"And the number 1# entrant Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"The former world champion was forced to trade numbers with Duncan" said Cody.

"I'm sure he's not happy" said Sebastian.

"And the number #2 entrant Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"The DWE Extreme Champion is here" said Harold.

"Yeah and look at what he can do tonight we can have a replay of that epic judgment day match" said Justin.

Neo hit the tired Ted with rights and lefts ending with an inverted herrucarana. Neo hit a couple of running clotheslines and hit a standing moon sault. Neo tried to throw out Ted who latched onto the ropes and hit a couple of elbows. Ted went for a Gold Rush but Neo flipped over Ted and gave him a reverse jumping STO. Neo threw Ted over the top rope but he held onto the apron and hit a head but on Neo and got in the ring. Neo hits a clothesline as the fan's count.

Number #3 entrant of the royal rumble Leon Walls

"The former tag champ and you can be expecting Leo later on" said Harold.

Leon quickly floored Neo with a drop kick and locked in the Rock Squared on Ted who tapped out. Leon then put both of them on back to back turnbuckles Leon clothes lined Neo and hit a clothesline on Ted fallowing grabbing him in a bull dog and ramming him into Neo. Leon fallowed trying to throw out Neo who grabbed Leon in a head scissors but it was countered into a reverse electric chair drop. Leon fallowed going top rope and hitting a flying clothesline on Ted and grabbing Neo by the head as the fan's counted.

Number #4 entrant Geoff Fisher

"The leader of the Hollywood Crew is here" said Justin.

"Yeah and Tyler is also in the rumble match" said Harold.

Leon went for a bulldog on Neo but he was thrown onto Ted. Geoff hit Neo from behind and threw him over the rope but he held on just barely. Geoff told Leon something and they double Irish whipped Ted at Neo who ducked and Ted went out "And the world champ is out" said Cody. Leon fallowed with a cork screw kick and leg drop on Geoff. Leon turned around to be hit by a spring board cross body by Neo. Neo fallowed hitting Geoff with a running drop kick as the fan's counted.

Number 5# David Wyatt

"The member of the former NWO Brotherhood" said Cody

David came in clothes lining Leon to the floor. He fallowed power slamming Neo and hitting Geoff with a one legged drop kick. David was hit by a Neolocity Kick ( Normally Running Super Kick replacing the Max Aero Dynamics) Neo fallowed going for one on Geoff but he ducked and gave him the Party Crash. Leon hit Neo from behind and tried to throw him over. On the other side David was brawling with Geoff with Geoff hitting a running side kick and a Death Valley driver. Leon whacked Geoff from behind and hit him with a Rock Drop as the fan's counted.

Number 6# Leo Parades

"Leon's tag team partner" said Harold.

Leo and Leon work together hitting a double spine buster on Geoff. They fallowed giving David a doomsday Device shining wizard style. Neo hit Leo from behind and was laying a couple of punches but Leon grabbed him by the neck as Leo grabbed him and put him on his shoulders. They laid him out with a Wall Stop and fallowed with a brawl between each other. David in another corner was beating on Geoff and tried to power bomb hit out of the ring but Geoff was holding on punching David. Leo hit an Outlaw Hit on Neo as the fan's counted.

Number #7 Trent Towers.

"The musician is going in" said Cody.

Trent punched Leo in the back and noticed he had two on him. Trent suddenly afraid started kicking at Neo but was throwing over the ropes and out of the ring by Neo's Neolocity kick. "And Trent is out" said Cody as he laughed. Neo hit Leo with a Neolocity Kick and fallowed hitting a Neolocity kick on Leon. In another corner Geoff had gotten David over the top rope but he landed on the apron. Geoff grabbed David and threw him back in the ring fallowing with a leg drop.

Number #8 entrant Charles Roberts

Charles came in seemingly limping and hit a couple of punches on David. Charles was hit by an Outlaw Stamp from Leo and he rolled out from under the ring. Leo started brawling with everybody as Neo hit a leg drop off the top rope on a standing Leon. Neo fallowed with a couple of chops to Leo. David power bombed Geoff to the mat and threw him to the outside but grabbed the rope and only one foot touched. Geoff got up and hit David with a flying elbow as the fan's counted.

Number #9 entrant Tyler Banks

Tyler quickly attacked Neo smashing him with a couple of double arm shots. Before he could do much Leo had grabbed him by the throat and hit a choke slam. Leo fallowed grabbing David and hit him with the Out Buster. In another corner Charles was being beat up by Leon. Geoff and Tyler started double teaming everybody but were face to face with the former tag champs and they brawled. In another side David was battling with Neo and he went for a bicycle kick but it was countered into a ddt.

Number #10 entrant Jeff Killington wearing his Wolf Pac shirt

"Business is about to pick up and 1/3 done with the rumble participants" said Harold after their being eight men in the ring.

Jeff came in and everybody was instantly in danger Tyler tried to attack Jeff but was choking slammed out. Jeff fallowed throwing out Charles and David. Jeff then threw out Geoff but he held on. Jeff double choke slammed both the outlaws out of the ring "That's five eliminations" said Cody. Jeff fallowed trying to throw out Neo who flew over the ropes but landed on Tyler and got back in. Neo fallowed hitting Jeff from behind with a spring board drop kick. Jeff threw Neo to the floor and clothes lined Geoff.

Number #11 Mammoth

"Mammoth is going to go after Jeff" said Cody.

Mammoth quickly attacked Jeff both started brawling Jeff managed to low blow Mammoth. Jeff fallowed with a boot but was attacked by Geoff and Neo with double clotheslines. Geoff and Neo started using double team moves on the giants. Neo and Geoff managed to pick up Mammoth and tried to throw him out but Mammoth countered into a double power slam. Mammoth hit Neo with the tusk bomb and fallowed with a splash. Mammoth choke slammed Geoff off the top rope to the floor. Mammoth started shaking the ropes but was thrown out from behind by Jeff.

Number #12 John Foley

"The Light Heavy Weight Champion is in the house" said Sebastian.

John jumped over the top rope and slammed onto Jeff. John fallowed hitting an off the top rope double arm DDT on Jeff. John the jumping clothes lined Neo and fallowed throwing out Geoff who managed to hold on. John fallowed as Geoff tried to get in the ring whacking him with a steel chair he got from Neo. Geoff landed on the floor both feet as Neo hit a jumping neck breaker on John. John was attacked by the big Jeff who hit him with a power bomb against the turn buckle as the fan's counted.

Number #13 Chazz Michaels

"This guy is a favorite to win for me he has royal rumble experience and has even won his only royal rumble" said Harold.

Chazz quickly came in with a trash can full of weapons. He smashed the can head first into Jeff as the weapons fell out. Chazz grabbed a Singapore cane and beat on Neo snapping it in half. Chazz grabbed a mic that was in the can and whacked John in the face. Chazz fallowed hitting Neo with a Sweet Chin Music sending him hard against the turn buckle. Chazz fallowed hitting a shining wizard and bulldog combo. Chazz was hit by a big uppercut from Jeff sending him to the floor as the fans counted once again.

Number #14 John Jarret.

John came in hitting Neo with the guitar and landing a couple kicks in the corner of a turn buckle. On the other side of the ring John and Chazz were sadly working together on Jeff. John and Chazz finally couldn't work together and started attacking each other. Jeff took advantage and threw both of them out of the ring and Neo eliminated John with a Neolocity Kick. Jeff and Neo were battling it out and Neo was throw against the turn buckle as Jeff tried to throw him out.

Number #15 Kenny Williams

"We are ½ done with the entrants and here comes Kenny" said Cody.

Kenny jumps in the ring taking down Jeff with a sunset DDT. Kenny fallowed hitting Neo with a Seattle Denter. Kenny went under the bottom rope and got a table. Kenny put Neo on it and went to go for a Rise Against the odds through the table but Jeff grabbed him and choke slammed him onto Neo through the table. "Jeff just flattened both of the competitors and Neo has officially been in this match for a littler over 20 minutes." said Harold. Neo and Kenny both got up and kicked Jeff in the gut fallowing with a double ddt as everybody is now on the floor.

Number #16 Jack Beauregard

Jack came in and went to Jeff telling him to help him. Jeff grabbed Jack by the throat Jack tried to point out that they were a team but Jeff ripped off the Wolf Pac shirt to reveal a Jeff Killington shirt. Jeff threw out Jack with a choke slam that tried to attack Jeff after being eliminated but just got another choke slam. Neo hit him from behind with a Neolocity kick and fallowed with a Code Infinite (Off the Top Rope 620 splash). Neo finally finished locking in the Chaos Death Lock on Kenny.

Number #17 Alejandro Torres

"The TDI Sensation who almost took at Lance is here" said Cody.

Alejandro comes in and beats on Neo with a quick running one legged drop kick. Alejandro fallows hitting an Iconic Stunner on Jeff. Alejandro then DDT's Kenny to the floor and go top rope. Alejandro hits a moon sault on Jeff and fallows with a double leg drop on Neo's back. Alejandro locks in the Nightmare Figure Four leg lock and makes Kenny tap out. Alejandro fallows getting hit by a Pele kick from Neo. Neo fallows hitting a couple of kicks to Alejandro's back leg and finishes with a kick to the back of the head.

Number #18 Justin Wyatt

Justin comes in and goes to throw out Neo who puts him in a head lock and punches him in the head. Jeff fallows booting Justin out of the ring he holds on but Lance slips him off. Justin stares at Lance trying to Bicycle kick him but Lance runs to the crowd. Justin and Lance eventually get in the ring where Jeff choke slams Justin and Lance runs out of the ring. Jeff grabs Kenny trying to throw him out of the ring but Kenny head scissors him out. Jeff sees that all the refs are separating Justin and he comes back in the ring as Kenny notices Neo hit's a Neolocity kick sending Kenny out of the ring.

Number #19 KJ Crash

KJ comes in and brawls with Alejandro as they do that Jeff and Neo are fighting. Jeff clotheslines Neo and grabs KJ trying to throw him out but fails. Neo comes from behind and hits a running flip tackle sending Alejandro into KJ. Neo came in grabbing a steel chair and putting out the competition. He threw the chair at Alejandro who caught it but was hit by a Neolocity kick. Neo hit KJ in the head and fallowed with the chair hitting a code infinite. Jeff was taken out countering a choke slam into a DDT on the chair.

Number #20 Matt Awesome

"We are 2/3 done with the competition and Neo has been in this match for 30 just above 30 minutes and Jeff for just over 15" said Harold.

Matt came in and easily suplexed KJ to the floor. He fallowed Power Bombing Neo to the floor and fallowing with a big splash. Matt was then kicked right in the head by Jeff and thrown out of the ring by Neo. But Matt held on just barely and got in the ring. Neo tried to hit a Neolocity kick on Matt back out but it was caught and countered into an ankle lock. Neo twisted out of it and hit a drop kick fallowed by a clothesline. Matt caught Neo with an Awesome Bomb as the fan's counted.

Number #21 Noah Copper

Noah takes his sweet time getting in walking on the steps but going down. Neo goes under the ring and throws Noah in the ring. Neo try's to get in but Noah hit's him a couple of times ending with a vertical suplex. Matt came in and clothes lined Noah flipping him inside out. Jeff is another corner successfully hit's a choke slam on KJ fallowed by Alejandro throwing him out of the ring. Participants left: Neo, Jeff, Matt, Alejandro and Noah as the fan's counted.

Number #22 Steve Raters

Participants left: Neo, Jeff, Matt, Noah, Steve

Steve came in and quickly hit Jeff with a couple of stiff punches. Steve then threw Jeff at Neo who was trampled. Matt suddenly walked up to Steve Matt was heavier Steve was experienced they started brawling and Steve body slammed Matt. Steve started dropping elbows and fallowed hitting Noah with a clothesline from hell. Steve locked in a reverse dragon sleeper on Jeff cranking his neck. Jeff powered out and flipped Steve over as the fan's counted.

Number #23 Jay Din

Participants left: Neo, Jeff, Matt, Noah, Steve, Jay, Alejandro

Steve and Jay double teamed everybody and threw over Noah. Steve and Jay were brawling with everybody double team style. In another corner Neo and Jeff were slowly battling it out after Neo being in almost 40 minutes and Jeff over 20. Steve and Jay eventually started trying to eliminate each other but Jeff hit both of them with double clotheslines. Neo goes to the top rope and hit's a code infinite on Xtreme Cheaters when Jeff stacked them together. When Matt wasn't looking Alejandro pushed him off as the ref counted.

Number #24 Asheel Din Replacement the Rock (Crowd Cheers extremely loud that the music can't be heard)

"Oh my god it's the peoples champion The Rock" said Harold.

Participants: Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Steve, Jay, Alejandro

The Rock comes in and quickly hit's a couple of shots on Jay and fallows with Steve. The Rock gives Neo a Rock Bottom and goes for the Peoples Elbow but Jeff clotheslines him. Jeff fallowed trying to throw out the rock who countered hitting a couple of punches and fallows with an elbow. The Rock then meets face to face with Neo but it was a trap and Alejandro gives him the Iconic Stunner. Neo and Alejandro try to throw out Rock but he held on as the fan's counted.

Number #25 Pryce Jones

"We are 5/6 done with the rumble Neo has stayed in for over 40 minutes" said Justin.

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Steve, Jay, Alejandro, and Pryce

Pryce came out and quickly picked a fight with Alejandro. Pryce hit a back kick and fallowed with a Gamblers Luck. Pryce then kicked Alejandro in the face and tried to throw him out but he just held onto to one rope and shoulder blocked Pryce. Jeff was now facing off with The Rock who was getting the holy hell beaten out of him with big chops and punches from Jeff. The Rock grabs Jeff's arm and hits like ten punches on him and fallowed with a Rock Bottom. The Rock hit a Peoples Elbow as the fan's counted.

Number #26 Ashten Din

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Steve, Jay, Alejandro, Ashten Din and Pryce

Ashten came in and picked a fight with his dad. Ashten hit Jay with a Twist of Fate and went top rope but was hit by a Neolocity and flying drop kick from Alejandro sending him out. Neo and Alejandro started brawling but they were hit by a double clothesline from hell by Steve. Steve started picking up Alejandro to throw him out but it was countered into a head scissors but Steve picked up Alejandro and gave him a power bomb. Steve fallowed going for a clothesline from hell but Neo pulled down the rope.

Number #27 Zane Kazanma

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Jay, Alejandro, Zane and Pryce

Zane came in and quickly clothes lined Jay over the top rope and out. Zane fallowed with a couple of punches on Jeff who was resting and then a flying clothesline. Neo and Alejandro were fighting with Neo hitting a Neolocity kick out of nowhere and Alejandro fell under the ropes. Neo fallowed getting him by a clothesline from the people's champion as Lance was grinning in his chair. Jeff fallowed throwing out Jay with a choke slam being his 13th elimination. Jeff was hut by an Iconic Stunner out of nowhere by Alejandro as the fan's counted.

Number #28 Morrison Myers

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Morrison, Alejandro, Zane and Pryce

The Rock quickly brawled with Morrison who managed to grab The Rocks punch and give him a Lava Lariat. Morrison fallowed knocking down Jeff with a magnificent T-Bone Suplex. Neo hit went for a Neolocity Kick on Morrison but it was caught and countered into an Ankle Lock. Neo was trying to get out but it was held on for a while until Zane interrupted it. Zane fallowed going for an Inzane Driver but Morrison slipped out ad threw him on the top turn buckle as the fans counted.

Number #29 Blue Wolf

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Morrison, Alejandro, Zane and Pryce, Blue Wolf

"The TV Champion is here" said Sebastian.

Blue Wolf quickly grabbed his belt and smashed it in The Rock's face. Morrison gave Zane the Vulcaninator and threw him to the floor with a belly to belly suplex. Blue Wolf hit Morrison with a Blue Blood and threw him against the turn buckle. Blue Wolf fallowed with a double knees to the gut running (like the Elijah Express or whatever it's called in TNA). Blue Wolf went to the top rope and hit a cross body on The Rock. Jeff choke slammed Blue Wolf as the fan's counted.

Number #30 Rojo Bat

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Morrison, Alejandro, Zane and Pryce, Blue Wolf, and Rojo Bat

"We are done with all the rumble entrants' one of these nine men will get a shot at a world title" said Cody.

Rojo came in and quickly threw out Zane. Rojo bat was hit by a Blue Wolf and the brawled for a while. Blue Wolf knocked him down and went for a running clothesline but Rojo countered into a monkey flip. Pryce was thrown out by Alejandro and Morrison accidently eliminated him self. Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Alejandro, and Rojo Bat. The Final Five and Jeff went after Neo and Rojo teamed up with The Rock. The Rock and Rojo Bat were beating on Alejandro when the rock tried to throw Rojo out. Rojo held on and Neo and Alejandro together threw The Rock out.

The Final three Neo vs. Jeff vs. Alejandro vs. Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat went after Neo and Jeff with Alejandro. After a while Jeff was beating on all three of them when Neo hit a Neolocity kick out of nowhere. Rojo fallowed with a drop kick and Alejandro managed to clothesline him out. Alejandro was thrown out by Rojo bat with a clothesline. It was now Rojo Bat vs. Neo. Rojo was dominating hitting him with a Rojo Muerte and fallowed with a frog splash. Rojo Bat tried to throw out Neo but it was countered and Rojo fell on the apron.

Neo ran at Rojo but was caught by an elbow. Rojo grabbed Neo and suplexed him in the air. "Rojo is doing it he's going to win the rumble" said Harold. Out of nowhere Lance hit Rojo Bat in the back of the leg. Neo was back in the ring as Rojo kicked Lance to the floor. Rojo looked back in the ring to be blasted by a Neolocity kick off the apron. "Winner of the royal rumble match and guaranteed a title shot Neo Rater's" said the announcer.

Rojo couldn't believe it and smashed the floor. Suddenly Chris and Drake came into the ring. "As part of the Twf-DWE trade going from Twf to DWE Brian Stevenson, Mammoth, Jeff, Wes King, and Zane Sanchez" said Drake. "And going from DWE to Twf Chazz Michaels, Leon Walls, Leo Parades, John Jarret, and Rojo Bat" said Chris.

Drake goes to Neo "Neo you have a choice now you can relinquish your title and get the match type at Survival Games or you can not and the title stays with you and it's Lance Choice" said Drake. "I say Lance you and Me Last Man Standing match" said Neo as he gave Drake the title.

* * *

Lance won by Default as Duncan had left the building to celebrate.

Survival Games match card

DWE Global Championship matches Neo vs. Lance (C) in a last man standing match.

Intercontinental Title tournament- ? vs. ?

Survival Match (Gaunlet) - ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? Winner get's the number 1. Contender Spot

Web Dragon Out


	22. Week 13: Drake's Announcement

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Extreme Intercontinental Championship: Vacant

DWE Tag Unit championship- Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

"We are off the heel of Over the Top where DWE's own Neo Raters won the title to challenge Lance who would tie Lance's record of DWE Title Reigns at two" said Justin.

Lance came out to the ring with a scowl on his face. "Last week I made Neo win the rumble and he decides to repay me by challenging me at Survival Games" said Lance. "Yeah I did what are you going to do about it" said neo as he came out. "You challenged me to a match where I am 7-0 I have beaten Asheel, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Kevin Nash, Mick Foley, Abyss and even you" said Lance. "You won last time Im winning this time" said Neo and he faked a Neolocity Kick and Lance jumped back.

Drake comes out with a Mic. "I will quit at Survival Games my position as GM to manage my homeboy's Leo and Leon the Outlaws" said Drake. "So that's why for the next for weeks you are living the Drake Era" said Drake. "That's right all matches will be chosen by a wheel to see what type of match they are that could be a NO DQ, Steel Cage, hell Bra and Panties might be a nice way to go out anyways every single match a Champion is for the title" said Drake with a smile.

"So that's why Lance tonight you will face Owen in a random match" said Drake. "Also Neo will take on a opponent of Lance's choosing" said Drake.

The Wheel said Normal match as Drake frowned.

"This is a DWE Intercontinental Extreme Championship tournament match quarter final introducing first accompanied by The Hollywood Crew (DJ, Tyler, Lindsey, and Bridgette) "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

"This is the resulting match after we changed the Extreme Titles name a little" said Justin.

"Yeah and Geoff has a good chance of winning" said Harold.

"And his opponent Ashten Din" said the announcer. Geoff quickly locked up with Ashten got out and slapped Ashten who hit him with a spinning round house kick 1…2 kick out. Geoff grabbed the ropes and got up when Ashten came running Geoff hit him with a shoulder block and fallowed with a spring board kick 1…2 kick out. Geoff locked in a side arm bar for a while till Ashten managed to counter with an arm drag fallowed by a drop kick 1… kick out. Ashten managed to lock in a Abdonible Clutch and hit a couple of knees to the ribs before Geoff eye raked him and fallowed with a shut down clothesline 1…2… kick out (Clothesline that hit and both people go to the floor with arm over neck).

"That clothesline was just brutal" said Harold.

"Yeah I thought Ashten was out" said Justin.

Geoff fallowed with a couple of knee drops and locked in a full sleeper hold. Ashten was fading out as the ref did the arm thing and it fell twice before Asheel could get back up. Ashten got up and hit a stunner like move and fallowed with a spin out slam. Ashten went and fallowed with a twist of fate but it was countered into a neck breaker. Geoff fallowed going for a Party Crash but it was countered when Ashten picked him up and gave him an elevated side effect. Ashten went top rope for the Swanton Bomb but when the ref wasn't looking DJ pushed him off. Geoff took advantage putting up Ashten and gave him a kick to the gut fallowed by a Party Crash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and in the Semifinal Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

"Geoff will go on to face on of the other three contestants well the other two will get decided next week" said Harold.

"Geoff is a smart man and with The Hollywood Crew he might just be invincible" said Justin.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with the number 1. Contender to the world title now as you have heard moments ago every week your opponent at Survival Games may change how you feel" said Danny. "I hope that Lance can hold on to the title till at least survival games" said Neo as he left before being given a spear from Lance when he walking off.

This is a table's match by the wheel.

"This match is a Extreme Intercontinental quarter final match introducing first at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Brian Stevenson is here and he is a former tag team champion" said Harold.

"He got third place in the seven man battle royal filled with main eventer he's got a bright future in DWE" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 4 and weighing 152 pounds Ezekiel Nixon" said the announcer. Brian quickly grabbed Ezekiel and he went under the ring. He hit's a commander bomb on the concrete and Brian goes to a fan. The fans tell him to Commander Bomb Ezekiel through two tables Brian just say's ok and grabs two tables. Brian stacks them both up as Ezekiel try's to fight back with DDT but it's countered into a fisher man suplex. Brian looks at how he's going to Commander Bomb Ezekiel through two tables so set's them up outside and gives him a Commander Bomb off the top rope through both tables. "Winner of this match and going to the Semifinals Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

Wheel say's Normal match again

"This match if for the television championship introducing first the challenger Shenlong" said the announcer. "And his opponent the television champion "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer. Blue Wolf quickly hit's a combination of kicks but is countered by a spinning neck breaker when Blue Wolf misses a high kick. Shenlong fallows with a couple of clotheslines and goes top rope for a cross body but David catches him and drops him with a side walk slam 1…2 kick out. David fallows with a couple of running flips and finally a hand stand guillotine leg drop 1…2… kick out. Blue Wolf waited for Shenlong to get up and went for a Blue Blood Cross Face but Shenlong rolled through and hit a gut wrench suplex. Shenlong fallowed with a running splash 1…2 kick out.

"And Shenlong gain's control" said Justin.

"I doubt for long" said Harold.

Blue Wolf locked in a side grounded bear hug as Shenlong try's to walk towards the ropes. Shenlong pulls a big trick out of nowhere getting up ran towards the ropes jumped on the top one and countered the bear hug into a springboard ddt 1…2… kick out. Shenlong fallowed with a top rope cross body but Blue Wolf rolled through 1…2… kick out. Blue Wolf fallowed hitting a kick to the gut and went top rope for a Blue Blood off it but was countered into a suplex 1…2… kick out. Shenlong fallowed hitting a Flying Dragon before he could go for the pin Iccolo came to the ring. Iccolo choke slams Blue Wolf and fallows with a Cliffhanger on Shenlong. "This match is a no contest" said the announcer. Iccolo fallowed choke slamming Shenlong through a table.

"Shenlong could have been TV champion if it's wasn't for Iccolo" said Justin.

"Yep but I don't think this feud is over" said Harold.

Wheel say's cage match

"This match is for the DWE Global Championship introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 300 pounds "The Destroyer" Owen West" said the announcer.

"Owen has a big chance to become world champion" said Harold.

"Yes he does but Lance is known as The Main Event a nickname not earned easily" said Justin.

"And his opponent the DWE Global Champion at 6 ft 5 and weighing 245 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance might not always be fair but has a record for having in all 9 championships in DWE and Twf" said Justin.

"Yeah but Owen is one hell of a big guy Lance can most likely pick him up but for more then five seconds isn't likely with the fifty five pound differential" said Harold.

Lance quickly kicked Owen in the gut who glared at Lance. Lance tried to say sorry but Owen grabbed him and threw him face first into the cell. Owen grabbed up Lance and hit a running power slam 1…2 kick out. Owen grabs up Lance by the arm and goes for a clothesline but Lance ducks and hit's a bridging suplex 1…2 kick out. Lance hit a couple of knee drops on Owen's neck and fallowed with a top rope Rated-High but Owen got out of the way 1…2 kick out. Lance got up to be flattened by a tackle into the steel cage. Owen fallowed with a World's Heaviest Slam 1…2.. Kick out. Lance waited for Owen to get up and went for a Rated-K-O but Owen struggled causing Lance to fall to the floor head smashing on the floor.

"Lance went for one of his old moves and paid dearly" said Justin.

"Yep and Lance won't try that again" said Harold.

Owen through Lance into the cage a couple of time causing him to bleed. Owen went for an O-Bomb but Lance countered into a face buster 1…2… kick out. Lance kicked at Owen a couple of times and hit a running guillotine leg drop on the back of Owen's neck 1…2 kick out. Lance grabbed Owen and threw him back first at the cage and fallowed with a clothesline on the cage. Lance fallowed picking him up for a body slam but it was countered into a reverse DDT. Owen grabbed him and threw him at the cage fallowing with a splash 1…2… kick out. Owen went for a suplex but Lance flipped over it and hit a jumping neck breaker 1…2 kick out. Lance fallowed going for a running knee drop but Owen got up and blasted him with a clothesline 1…2 kick out.

"Owen just blocked Lance out with that clothesline" said Justin.

"Yeah Owen is showing good against the champion" said Harold.

Owen grabbed up Lance and hit him with a throwing O-Bomb partially hitting through the cage now being a dent. Owen then went to the top of the cage "Owen's the new world champion" said Harold. Owen decided to be dumb and went for a Splash Plunge off the cell but Lance rolled out of the way 1…2… kick out. Lance then speared Owen at the cage who went through it. Owen's feet were still in the cage and lance took advantage locking in the Rateacator. Owen was trying to pull him self out managing to do it but Lance had his leg's up and Lance touched the floor first. "Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance fallowed grabbing a chair and going to give Owen a Legend Driver on the chair but Neo hit Lance with a Neolocity kick. Neo say's Survival Games as Lance is on the floor.

Backstage Drake's office

"Drake man we have an idea how bout the outsider's vs. Xtreme Cheater for the tag unit championships" said Wes Moore with Mammoth. Suddenly the EWO barged in "We never got our tag team title match and we want it now" said the Ice Dude. DJ and Tyler barged in "We have both held tag team championships for longer then anybody in this room we get the shot" said Tyler. When Nightmare Inc. (Zane and Pryce with Jessica) came in. "We deserve the title shot it's the reunion of Nightmare Inc." said Zane. Drake was getting a head ache and locked the door as another tag team was getting in.

At Survival Games It will be Xtreme Cheaters vs. The Outsider" said Drake. "What" said pretty much all the tag teams? "You never let me finish vs. the EWO vs. DJ and Tyler vs. Nightmare Inc in a five tag team gauntlet match for the DWE Tag Unit championships" said Drake. "Also for the next weeks Xtreme Cheaters will face all four of you in regular tag team matches" said Drake.

"This is a Non-Title tag team match introducing first The Outsiders Wes King and Mammoth" said the announcer. "And their opponents the DWE Tag Unit champions Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters" said the announcer. Jay and Wes started with Wes getting the advantage after a couple of right and left punches. Wes grabbed Jay and hit him with a standing tackle and Irish whipped him to the turn buckle. Wes hit a running side knee to the gut and tagged in mammoth who hit a suplex. Mammoth fallowed going for a choke slam but Jay slipped out and hit Mammoth with a side elbow and arm clutch back breaker 1…2 kick out. Jay tackled Mammoth into Jay's corner and tagged in Steve ad they did a double clothesline on the turn buckle.

Steve fallowed with a couple of elbows on Mammoth legs and locked in a side leg lock. Steve held it in and tagged in Jay who drop kicked the leg that was in the leg lock. Mammoth managed to grab Jay by the throat and threw hit to a turn buckle and hit a couple of punches and kicks in the turn buckle. Mammoth tagged in Jay and they hit a Reverse Sto boot combo 1…2… kick out. Jay is shown to be dizzy and Jay throws him to the other side of the ring where Steve discreetly tag's him self in. Jay comes back to be hit by a double spine buster and fallowed with an allied Tusk Bomb as Wes tagged in Mammoth.

When they looked the other way they were hit by a double clothesline from hell from Steve 1…2…3. "Winners of this match the tag team of Jay Din and Steve Raters" said the announcer. Steve and Jay shook hands with the outsiders after the match.

"Xtreme Cheaters proves why they are the best" said Harold.

"It doesn't matter if they get the first or second spot they have to beat four other tag teams back to back" said Justin.

**Backstage**

Jessica and Mickie are fighting back stage when Drake comes in. "She made me lose fire her" said Mickie. "You had it coming" said Jessica screaming back. "We will settle this next week in a match" said Drake as he left.

Falls Count Anywhere Match

"This is a falls count anywhere match introducing first "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"Neo is the number 1 Contender to he DWE Global Championship" said Justin.

""Yeah and he now has to face an opponent of Lance's choice" said Harold.

"And his opponent accompanied by Lance Raters, at 6 ft 11 and weighing 340 pounds Jeff "The God of Death" Killington" said the announcer. Jeff took it to Neo with a couple of lefts and rights and threw him out of the ring. Jeff fallowed slamming Neo against the barricade picked him up to slam him again. Jeff fallowed going for a power bomb but Neo countered with a couple of fists and a brain buster on the concrete 1…2 kick out. Neo fallowed going to the top rope but Jeff hit him with a chair making him fall off. Jeff hit Neo with a top rope clothesline 1…2 kick out. Jeff goes for a choke slam but Neo manages to counter it locking in a Space Death Lock (Sharpshooter). Lance throws a fan's drink in Neo's eyes and Jeff hit's Neo with a high impact flying clothesline 1…2 kick out.

"Lance manages to help Jeff regain the lead" said Justin.

"Help Lance threw a liquid in Neo's eyes" said Harold.

Jeff grabs up Neo and blasts him with a chair in the gut and fallows with a suplex on the chair 1…2 kick out. Jeff then hit him with a couple of leg drops and ending with a help from the rope high leg drop 1…2. Kick out. Jeff fallowed grabbing him by the neck but Neo pushed him self back when Jeff went after him he was hit by a Neolocity Kick over the top rope. Jeff luckily landed on his feet but was hit by a baseball slide. Neo fallowed with a springboard 450 splash 1…2 kick out. Neo got up and grabbed a table trying to put Jeff on the table was an epic fail and was countered into a choke slam through the table 1…2… kick out.

Neo got up using the rope and was grabbed by Jeff who went for a tomb stone piledriver but Neo got out with a herrucarana type move. Neo hit Jeff out of nowhere with a Neolocity kick and threw him in the ring. Neo grabbed a ladder as Jeff got up neo went to hit Jeff with the ladder but Jeff ducked. Jeff went for a choke slam but Neo hit him with the ladder on the head. Neo climbed to the top looking for a Code Infinite but Lance in mid air speared him. Jeff got up and gave Neo a choke slam 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

After the match Jeff gave Lance a choke slam and signified he wanted the belt.

* * *

Alright at first i thout id give a TDI character the chance of becoming the General Manager but i decided upon a better idea you get to make him here is the form.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Hometown:

Eyes:

Hair:

Heel (Try to held heels win) or Face (Make things fair):

Clothes:

Personality (be somewhat descriptive):

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use?)

GM Experience:

Superstar similarity:

Hope you can make one.

DWE Global Championship matches Neo vs. Lance (C) in a last man standing match.

Intercontinental Title tournament- ? vs. ?

Survival Match (Gaunlet) - ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? Winner get's the number 1. Contender Spot

Tag Team Survival Match- Xtreme Cheaters (C) vs. The Outsiders vs. EWO vs. Nightmare Inc. vs. The Hollywood crew

Web Dragon out


	23. Week 14: Mike's Shot

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Extreme Intercontinental Championship: Vacant

DWE Tag Unit championship- Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

"Please welcome the DWE General Manager Drake East" said the announcer. Drake came out with three other guys Shui Din, Randy Kazama, and Mike Johnson. "Now I had out of five thousand applications three people who will do their best to be the DWE General Manager" said Drake. "Now each one of our potential GM's will get a week to put up the best show they can get so for this week Mike Johnson" said Drake.

"Wait I thought this was for Twf now Im stuck with a bunch of low life ingrates anyways I have the card set up Shenlong will take on Iccolo in a NO DQ match" said Mike.

"This match is for the Television Championship introducing first the challenger Ashten Din (Light Cheering)" said the announcer. "And his opponent the Television Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill (Moderate Booing)" said the announcer. David hit a couple of right hands and fallowed with a kick to the gut. Blue Wolf hit three arm drags and hit a couple of knee shots to the arm. David hit a neck breaker and fallowed with a flipping senton 1…2 kick out. David grabbed his title belt and threw it in the ring. The ref was busy taking it out that he didn't see Blue Wolf casually low blow Ashten and give him a blue blood 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still Television champion David Churchill" said the announcer.

"This is a no DQ match introducing first at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo (Low booing)" said the announcer.

"Shenlong beat Iccolo two weeks ago" said Justin.

"Yep and last week Iccolo delivered a huge assault on both Shenlong and the innocent by stander David Churchill" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing 235 pounds "The Dragon God" Shenlong (Above Moderate cheering)" said the announcer. Shenlong attacked Iccolo with a steel chair a couple of times and fallowed with a chair shot to the head. Shenlong hit Iccolo a couple more times before Iccolo yanked it away and threw it out of the ring. Iccolo fallowed with a punch dropping Shenlong who quickly went back up. Iccolo fallowed two more times before Shenlong stayed on the ground for more than a second. Iccolo grabbed up Shenlong and hit him with a gorilla press slam 1…2… kick out. Iccolo fallowed throwing Shenlong on a turn buckle and went on top. .5.6.7 Shenlong managed to push of Iccolo stopping the raging punching. Iccolo tried to go to the turn buckle again but Shenlong hit him with an Enzugeri kick.

"Nice kick by Shenlong" said Justin.

"Yeah but Shenlong needs to keep it up" Harold.

Shenlong fallowed with a double arm axe hammer punch from the second rope 1…2 kick out. Shenlong fallowed locking in a triangle choke but Iccolo lifted up Shenlong and countered to a electric chair drop 1…2 kick out. Iccolo threw out Shenlong who held on Iccolo fallowed trying to tackle him off but Shenlong hit him with a shoulder to the gut. Shenlong fallowed throwing out Iccolo with the ropes as leverage. Iccolo fallowed grabbing Shenlong and throwing him on the barricade fallowed by smashing him against the ring side. Iccolo fallowed grabbing him up and hit him with a chair in the gut. Iccolo went to hit him against but Shenlong ducked and hit him with a drop kick with the chair blasting Iccolo. Shenlong fallowed grabbing a barbed wire 2 by 4 and hit Iccolo in the back.

"And Shenlong hit's Iccolo with the barbed wire" said Justin.

"Yep and Shenlong looks to get another weapon" said Harold.

Shenlong grabbed a ladder and threw it in the ring. Iccolo hit Shenlong with a hard chop to the head fallowed by an elbow and threw him in the ring. Iccolo fallowed grabbing Shenlong by the neck for a choke slam but Shenlong countered grabbing Iccolo for a Guillotine but Iccolo low blowed Shenlong. Iccolo fallowed throwing Shenlong to the side and hitting him with the ladder 1…2 kick out. Iccolo fallowed throwing Shenlong in the air but he countered it into a sun set DDT. As Shenlong got up Iccolo clothes lined both of them over the top rope. Iccolo fallowed trying to go for a choke slam on the outside but Shenlong had grabbed the 2 by 4 and whacked Iccolo straight in the head causing Iccolo to bleed.

"Nice shot by Shenlong" said Justin.

"Yeah and Shenlong throws Iccolo in the ring" said Harold.

Shenlong went for a couple of punches but Iccolo countered into a suplex. Iccolo fallowed a Shenlong was leaning on the ropes. Iccolo went for a big boot but Shenlong ducked and fallowed hitting him with the chair making Iccolo go out. Shenlong threw Iccolo the chair but Iccolo caught it. Shenlong fallowed with a base ball slide hitting Iccolo in the face with the chair. Shenlong then jumped over the ropes did a spin and hit a cross body on Iccolo. Shenlong fallowed grabbing a table and setting it up on the ring post. Shenlong went for an Irish whip on it but Iccolo grabbed him up and punched him on to the table. Iccolo fallowed spearing Shenlong through the table and against the ring post.

"Oh my god Iccolo just speared Shenlong through a table and against the ring post" said Justin.

"Yeah but Iccolo also showing signs of fatigue" said Harold.

Iccolo threw Shenlong in the ring but held onto the ring being tired. Iccolo then got in the ring 1…2… kick out. Iccolo told Shenlong to get up and grabbed him by the throat. Iccolo lifted him up and went for a choke slam but Shenlong countered into a sun set DDT on the chair. Shenlong went up for a Dragon Dive but he noticed Iccolo getting up so he waited. Shenlong went for a flying clothesline but Iccolo countered giving him a power slam in mid air on the chair and Iccolo fallowed with a second rope splash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Iccolo" said the announcer. Iccolo fallowed choke slamming Shenlong one more time as Mike came out.

"Iccolo I have to say Im impressed so impressed that next week Im giving you a title shot at the TV title" said Mike as he left.

"This is for a spot in the intercontinental title tournament introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 270 pounds Mad Chad (Half Cheering half booing to a moderate reaction)" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 4 and weighing 300 pounds "The Destroyer" Owen West (Same thing with Mad CHad)" said the announcer. Mad Chad attacked Owen from behind with a couple of punches and kicked him in the back of the leg. Mad Chad grabbed up Owen going for a Stray Jacket but was tossed aside and hit by a tackle and splash combo. Owen went for a power slam but Mad Chad countered slipping out into a neck breaker. Mad Chad went for a stray jacked but Owen countered into a world heaviest slam 1…2… kick out. Owen pissed of pushed the ref to the floor and gave him a splash.

"Owen just took his anger out on the ref" said Justin.

"Yep and he's eying that steel chair" said Harold.

Owen went out side and grabbed a chair throwing it in the ring. Owen hit Mad Chad in the gut and dropped it going for an O-Bomb on it but Mad Chad tried to get him to let go to no avail. When suddenly Tyler and DJ came out with Tyler low blowing Owen and Mad Chad getting off and whacking Owen with the chair in the head with a nasty chair shot. Tyler and DJ took the chair and left as the ref counted 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and moving on to the Semi Final's Mad Chad" said the announcer. DJ fallowed hitting Owen with the Natural Bottom on the steel chair and Tyler fallowed with a top rope leg drop.

**Backstage**

Jessica is getting ready for her match but Mickie comes up. "I know you want to fight me and get your ass handed to me bitch but sadly I asked Mike and he agreed that when me and you fight is should be at survival games in the first ever Diva's Hell in a Cell match" said Mickie. "Great because that mean's you cant run away" said Jessica as she left.

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds "The Dragon" Steve Raters (Above Moderate half cheer half booing reaction)" said the announcer.

"Steve is here tonight against The King of Fire Steve has to be the favorite to win" said Harold.

"Yeah and later on Jay will face The Ice Dude in a match" said Justin.

"And his opponent The King of Fire (You can here the people talking about baseball)" said the announcer. Steve hit's Fire King with a middle kick fallowed by an Upper cut knocking him down. Steve fallowed with a couple of elbows drops and finally a high air one 1… 2 kick out. Steve fallowed trying to go for a Dragon Bomb (Elevated Power Bomb) but Fire King got out with a couple of elbows. Fire King fallowed with a snap mare and locking in a chin lock. Fire King wasn't letting go so Steve countered into a snap mare and locked in his own. Steve then transitioned into a sleeper hold as The Fire King tried to regain his footing. The Fire King was almost up when Steve transitioned into a Dragon Sleeper and in three different submission holds in two minutes The King of Fire tapped. "Winner of this match by submission The King of Fire" said the announcer.

"And Steve gain's a victory here tonight" said Justin.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with the only Twf-DWE three time world champions and DWE Global Champion "The Legend" Lance Raters" said Danny. "Now Mike gave you and Neo the night off to ease the amount of backstage attacks how do you feel about that?" said Danny. As Lance was getting the mic Neo attacked him from behind attacking him to the floor. Lance and Neo continued attacking the fight on the floor in a hall way. Lance and Neo were still brawling as the camera fades out with Lance smashing Neo in the face.

"This is a tournament quarter final match introducing accompanied by DJ first "The World's greatest athlete" Tyler Jones (You suck chants)" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 11 and weighing 340 pounds Jeff "The God of Death" Killington (Main Event like cheers)" said the announcer. Tyler pulled up his hands in self defense but was hit by a hard boot 1…2… kick out. Jeff fallowed grabbing Tyler by the neck but Tyler poked him in the eye and fallowed with three tackles to bring the big man done. Tyler fallowed stomping on Jeff when he was getting up and locking in a side leg lock. Jeff countered grabbing Tyler by the throat causing Tyler to let go. Jeff fallowed giving throwing Tyler at the turn buckle and unloading left's and rights and left Tyler with a black eye.

"Ouch Jeff left Tyler with a nice shiner" said Harold.

"Yeah not many people know about it but Jeff used to do MMA" said Justin.

**Backstage **

Lance and Neo are still brawling as Lance throws Neo into a garbage bin and fallows missing a kick. Neo hit's him with a kick to the gut and tackles him to the floor.

Jeff fallowed lifting up Tyler who did a signal to the entrance. DJ came out with a steel chair and the ref told him to get out. Tyler kicked Jeff in the groin and fallowed with a clothesline and giving the ref a T-Cutter. DJ grabbed a chair whacking Jeff in the head as Tyler held him in a full nelson. DJ fallowed hitting him in the gut and grabbed a table that he threw in the ring. DJ and Tyler fallowed hitting a Hollywood Impact (DJ lift's up the opponents and Tyler brings him down with a jumping body slam through the table. DJ threw in the ref to make the count 1…2… kick out. Tyler is pissed and grabs the chair to beat up Jeff but the ref notices "Winner of this match by DQ Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"Did Jeff just win the match" said Harold.

"Here comes Mike and he just said that this match is restarted as a NO DQ match" said Justin

Jeff quickly whacked Tyler with the chair in the skull as DJ came in. DJ locked in the Natural Lock (Master Lock) as Tyler grabbed the chair. Jeff was fading and quick as Tyler grabbed the chair to hit Jeff who ducked and he hit DJ. Jeff fallowed booting Tyler and giving DJ a choke slam. Jeff then mounted Tyler and dropped punches all over him as the ref called for the bell. "Winner of this match by TKO Jeff Killington" said the announcer. Jeff fallowed throwing DJ at the announce table and choke slamming him through it. "Well that's two wins for Jeff in the same night" said Justin.

**Backstage**

Lance and Neo are both resting before Lance spears Neo to the floor and walks away. Neo though hit's him with a chair in the back and fallows with a running cross body.

As Jay Din goes to the ring with Ice Dude already in Mike comes out with a couple of body guards. "Sorry Jay but everybody's got a price and mine just happens to be very low" said Mike. Jay was flanked by Ice Dude and The King of Fire along with Geoff, DJ, Tyler, and Iccolo. Jay managed to fight off DJ and Tyler who were injured but was hit by a Party Crash from Geoff. Iccolo went to the second rope but Shenlong came out trying to help Jay but was attacked by everybody. Steve fallowed with a steel chair but was hit by Mike from behind with a chair. Neo finally comes in with Nightmare Ice with a steel pipe smashing everybody as everybody except Neo is on the floor.

"Sorry Neo but everybody has a price" said Mike as he grinned and Lance kicked him in the gut and gave him a legend driver on a chair. As the crowd boo'd Lance to hell he grinend with his title raised high.

* * *

Yep adn the official rating for Mike's broadcast is your descicion rate out of 10 how you felt he did also Wrestlingfan you can't put 10-10.

my overall choice was 6 1/2 as i only seriously had one idea for him as he doesn't fit well with my type of ideas buy worked for seens like the main event. Web Dragon out.


	24. Week 15: Family Matters?

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Extreme Intercontinental Championship: Vacant

DWE Tag Unit championship- Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

Both Show championships defended on each show at least one a week on one show) TV Championship- "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill.

"Please welcome the DWE General Manager for a day Shui Din as Mike got an official 6.9 rating" said the announcer.

"Mike did a good job last week but Im going to do it better so tonight I have three matches to announce first of all David Churchill vs. Iccolo, Mickie Munroe vs. a diva of Jessica's choice in a no DQ match, and finally Neo vs. Lance in a non title match" said Shui. "Also so though for the past two weeks I noticed something with the tournament going on. That Kenzo Saito wasn't put in the former Extreme Champion so the winner of the tournament will face Kenzo for the title at Survival Games" said Shui.

"This is a semi final match introducing first accompanied by Tyler and DJ, at 6 ft 2 and weighting 224 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher (High booing)" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds Jeff "The God of Death" Killington (Main Event Cheering)" said the announcer. Jeff quickly hit a right hand on Geoff's head so fast Geoff didn't notice. Jeff smiled at Geoff as he grabbed his jaw. Jeff threw Jeff at the turn buckle laying down punches and kicks before one last punch leaving Geoff loopy. Jeff fallowed with a running clothes line and locked in the triangle choke. Geoff grabbed the ropes and Jeff let go. Jeff ran at Geoff who ducked and went for a fore arm shot but Jeff ducked and hit him with an uppercut.

"Nice counters their but Jeff get's the upper cut" said Harold.

"Yeah and Jeff's hands are like shot guns" said Justin.

Jeff got up going for a choke slam but Geoff flipped in mid air and hit a flying heel kick. Geoff then locked in an arm bar but Jeff countered lifting up Geoff to slam him down 1 … 2 kick out. Jeff fallowed when Geoff got up giving him a big boot. Jeff grabbed Geoff and dropped him with a throwing power bomb at the turn buckle 1 … 2 … kick out. Jeff fallowed grabbing Geoff by the neck but was low blowed while Tyler distracted the ref. Geoff fallowed hitting the party crash 1 … 2 … kick out. Geoff started smashing the floor and went to the top rope. When Jeff got Geoff went for a flying cross body but was caught and hit by a fall away slam 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Jeff hitting a brutal fall away slam" said Justin.

"Yeah but can he beat Geoff with Tyler and DJ looming around" said Harold.

Jeff grabbed Geoff by the throat for a choke slam but Geoff countered doing a flip. Geoff head butted Jeff in the gut and gave him a forearm shot. Geoff then hit a drop kick sending Jeff towards the ropes and fallowed with a flying clothesline when Jeff came back. Geoff went for a party crash but Jeff countered into a bridge suplex. DJ distracted the ref as Tyler came in with a chair. The ref turned around as Tyler went to hit Jeff who ducked and Tyler hit Geoff. "Winner of this match by Disqualification Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Jeff couldn't believe it as Geoff was walking back with Tyler holding him up.

"Oh my god Jeff just got screwed out of the tournament" said Harold.

"Well bad things happen in pro wrestling" said Justin.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am Danny and with me at this time is The Hollywood Crew. Now Geoff you have just gotten your self to the finals where you will either face "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad or "The Commander" Brian Stevenson your thoughts" asked Danny. "It doesn't matter who I face because I am Captain Hollywood fame and fortune is my play ground and I will win this whole damn tournament" said Geoff.

"Yes and later on DJ and Tyler will face the tag team champions in a non title match your thoughts" said Danny. "Let me tell you Danny that we are the Hollywood crew when we wants something we get it" said Tyler as he and DJ left.

"This is a semi final match introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 270 pounds Mad Chad" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer. Brian quickly head butted mad Chad and fallowed with an elbow drop. Brian picked up Mad Chad and dropped him with a Samoan drop 1 … 2 kick out. Brian then threw Mad Chad out of the ring and fallowed going out him self. Brian threw Mad Chad at the steel steps as the ref counted two. Brian went to power slam Mad Chad on the steps but it was countered into a one arm neckbraker. Mad Chad got in at a six counts and Brian at an eight count. Brian out powered Mad Chad and dropped him with a vertical suplex 1 … 2 kick out.

"Brian out powering Mad Chad" said Justin.

"Yeah but hopefully Mad Chad can get back in this later" said Harold.

Brian picked up Mad Chad and dropped him with a choke slam onto his knee 1 …2 … kick out. Brian threw Mad Chad at a turn buckle and went for a running boot but Mad Chad ducked. Mad Chad rolled up Brian 1 … 2 … kick out. Brian pushed Mad Chad back but was hit by a right hand fallowed by a boot to the chest 1 … 2 kick out. Mad Chad locked in a chin lock and put a side arm bar as well. Brian thought after a while out powered Mad Chad flipping him over and dropping him with a running power slam 1 …2 … kick out. Brian went for a Commander Bomb but Mad Chad slipped out going for a pendulum. Brian re countered it into a Commander Bomb 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and going to the finals to face Geoff, Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

Geoff came out sizing up Brian and they had a stare down. Geoff pushed Brian and Brian pushed back. Geoff kicked Brian in the gut going for a party crash but it was countered into a power bomb. Tyler and DJ rolled out Geoff and they glared at Brian.

"This match is for the television championship introducing first the challenger at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer. "And his opponent he is the Television Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer. David quickly kicked Iccolo in the gut and fallowed with a couple of punches. David then ran at the ropes and hit a running drop kick causing Iccolo to fall to his knees. David fallowed with a kick to the back of the head and that a one arm running bull dog 1 … 2 kick out. David used the ropes for a spring board round house kick 1… 2 .. Kick out.

Iccolo threw Blue Wolf at the turn buckle and fallowed with big splash.

"Iccolo just pushed David onto the turn buckle and fallowed with that big splash" said Justin.

"This is truly a battle of Iccolo's power game vs. David's technique style which will win" said Harold.

Iccolo lifted up David for a military slam but David countered slipping off and hitting a 360 heel kick 1 … 2 kick out. David fallowed locking in a full sleeper hold as Iccolo was falling. David continued the hold is Iccolo started getting to his knees. David applied more pressure but Iccolo finally got up and went to ram David back first against the turn buckle. David let go and countered jumping over Iccolo who hit him self back first. David then ran at Iccolo kicking him in the gut and doing a back flip. Iccolo moved for ward and was hit by a kick to the back of the head 1 … 2 … kick out. Iccolo pushed David back who went to the rope and rebounded with a spear and a couple punches 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Iccolo is falling as David is using his speed and technique to wear him out" said Harold.

"Yeah and big guys aren't exactly known for having a lot of stamina" said Justin.

Blue Wolf went for a Blue Blood but Iccolo countered into a desperation spine buster. The ref counted to eight before they both got up. David went for a running cross body but was caught and hit by a gorilla press slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Iccolo grabbed David by the throat for a choke slam but was kicked in the gut. Iccolo grabbed David and suplexed him to the top turn buckle. Shenlong suddenly ran in with a chair and hit David in the back causing him to fall on Iccolo. "Winner of this match by disqualification and still Television Champion David Churchill" said the announcer. Shenlong hit Iccolo with the chair and they both started brawling.

Shui came out with a scowl "So you guy's couldn't finish it last week so next week it will be a falls count anywhere match between Shenlong and Iccolo" said Shui. As Iccolo and Shenlong were arguing David looked at them and threw the chair at them. They both caught it but didn't expect David to jump over the top rope and hit a corkscrew 360 heel kick.

"Well I don't think David's happy" said Harold.

"Why should he be in two out of three weeks his been attacked he showed them he's not going to be pushed around for their rivalry" said Justin.

**Backstage**

Jessica is walking back stage when Mickie shows up. "Watch a monitor and sign your retirement while I destroy this girl I wasn't EDW (Extreme Divas Wrestling) for nothing" said Mickie.

"This is a no Disqualification match introducing first Bridgette" said the announcer. "And her opponent "The Extreme Diva" Mickie Munroe" said the announcer. Mickie quickly kicked Bridgette in the gut and fallowed with a chair shot to the head. Mickie grabbed Bridgette up and hit her with a chair to the gut and fallowed with a neck breaker on it. Mickie then went out side the ring and grabbed barbed wire and wrapped it around her fist. Mickie punched Bridgette straight in the skull causing her to bleed and fallowed with a Mouse DDT (Leg hook reverse STO) on the steel chair 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Mickie Munroe" said the announcer. Mickie fallowed whacking Bridgette again until Jessica came out.

While Jessica looked over Bridgette Mickie hit Jessica from behind with a chair and fallowed with the mouse DDT on it. Mickie looked to continue but Ashley came out and Mickie fled the ring.

"This is a non title match introducing first at a combined eight of 475 pounds Devon Joseph and Tyler Bass" said the announcer. "And their opponents the twf tag team champions at a combined weight of 520 pounds Steve Raters and Jay Din Extreme Cheaters" said the announcer. Jay and Tyler started with Jay hitting a couple of chops in a corner. Jay fallowed hitting Tyler with a head lock and knee to the head 1 … 2 kick out. Jay Irish whipped Tyler into a corner and tagged in Steve. Steve hit a couple of hook punches and ended with a boot 1 … 2 kick out. Steve fallowed throwing Tyler to the ropes as DJ discreetly tagged him self in. Steve power slammed Tyler but was hit by a running tackle by DJ.

"Steve power slammed Tyler but DJ was the legal man" said Harold.

"Yeah but can the veterans get out of this position" said Justin.

Steve low blowed DJ while the ref was looking at Tyler. Steve fallowed throwing DJ head first into Xtreme Cheaters side and Steve tag's in Jay. Jay hit's a couple of punches and goes for a twist of fate but DJ counters. DJ throws Jay into Tyler accidently as the ref checks on Tyler Steve low blows DJ and passes Jay a chair which he whacks DJ in the face 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match Steve Raters and Jay Din" said the announcer.

"Steve and Jay cheated" said Harold.

"Well Im sure DJ and Tyler would have done the same thing" said Justin.

**Backstage**

Ashten is with Shui "Look mom I know that the people in the Survival Match are supposed to be random but can you, you know UN random it" said Ashten. "No but if you win your next match I will tell Drake to try and put you in" said Shui.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighing 212 pounds "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 4 and weighing 300 pounds "The Destroyer" Owen West" said the announcer. Ashten saw his opponent and cursed but attacked Owen. Ashten hit a couple of punches before Owen tackled him to the floor and fallowed with a splash. Ashley came out and sat in a chair distracting Owen. Owen turned around and was kicked in the gut and Ashten went for a twist of fate but Owen countered into an O-Bomb. Owen went for the pin but Ashley sat up and distracted the ref so the count never happened. Owen pissed off grabbed Ashley by the hair and pulled her onto the ring apron.

"Oh my god what's Owen doing" said Justin.

"Come on Owen show some decency gosh" said Harold.

Owen picked her up for a World's Heaviest Slam but Ashten attacked from behind. Ashten kicked Owen between the legs as the ref was bringing Ashley out of the ring. Ashten fallowed with a twist of fate and a Swanton bomb. Ashten didn't stop their and locked in a Boston Crab screaming at Owen to not touch his sister. Owen after minutes of agony tapped out. "Winner of this match by submission Ashten Din" said the announcer.

"Ashten get's his first win but I still don't think he's that happy" said Harold.

"Well Owen tried to attack his sister what type of brother would he be if he only gave a warning" said Justin.

"This is a non-title match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"Neo will face off with Lance next week at Survival Games in a Last Man Standing match" said Justin.

"Yeah and Neo and Lance have serious bad blood between them" said Harold.

"And his opponent he is the DWE Global Champion at 6 ft 5 and weighing 240 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. Lance quickly took down Neo with a belly to belly suplex. Lance stomped at Neo stopping him from getting up Lance then threw Neo to the floor. Lance then picked up Neo on his shoulder but Neo slipped out and hit a couple of punches and threw Lance to the ropes. Neo went for a drop kick but Lance held onto the ropes and Neo fell no the mat. Lance locked in an Arm Bar but Neo quickly countered with a punch and an Arm Whip. Lance got up but was hit by a one legged drop kick and fallowed by a spinning 360 cross body 1 … 2 kick out.

"Nice cross body from Neo" said Harold.

"Neo might as well be going for a death sentence at Survival Games if he tries to use flashy moves" said Justin.

Lance pushed Neo to the floor and fallowed with a kick in the corner with Neo sitting down. Lance ran at the turn buckle and booted Neo right in the skull 1 … Neo grabbed the ropes. Lance grabbed Neo up by the hair and went for a sit out spine buster but Neo countered grabbing Lance's head and giving a couple of punches. Neo finally went for a Neolocity kick but Lance ducked and threw Neo into the corner. Lance went for a clothesline but Neo ducked and Lance hit chest first. Neo took advantage fallowed with a one arm bull dog 1 … 2 kick out. Lance smacked the floor and picked up Neo on his shoulders. Lance taunted the crowd but Neo countered doing a flip and picking up Lance.

"Lance took to long taunting the fan's and now it's Lance who is in trouble" said Harold.

"Well Lance will re counter it and win the match just you wait" said Justin.

Lance tried to get out but Neo dropped him with a Death Valley driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Neo pulled up Lance but was eye raked and then throw face first into the turn buckle. Lance grabbed Neo from behind and gave him a Legend Driver while taunting the fans. Lance put his leg on his opponent and flexed to the crowd 1 … 2 … kick out. The fan's started a Lance sucks chant and Lance went to the ropes and screamed back at them. When Lance turned back he got a dose of a Neolocity Kick 1 … 2 … kick out. Neo went to the top rope for a Code Infinite but Lance got up and tackled Neo and Lance to the floor.

"Lance made sure to get Neo off the top rope" said Justin.

"Neo is a speed superstar proof of that is his code infinite I've heard of 450 splashes but 630 look's even better" said Harold.

Lance picked up Neo and threw him at the steel steps. Lance then slammed Neo into the announce table. Lance then grabbed up Neo for a kick to the head but his leg was caught and thrown at the ring post and to the ring. Neo went to the apron and went for a springboard round house kick but Lance countered with a spear in mid air 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match Lance Raters" said the announcer. Lance fallowed kicking Neo and grabbed him up or a Legend Driver when Steve came in. Steve stopped Lance and the camera's faded with a stare down between father and son and his other son.

* * *

Family problems bound to happen when you're entire family fights with people to earn money.

So anyways rate her shift as General Manager not much i could do with her other then be a sterotypical GM. 6.0 is what she get's from me anyway's i read TWF and i noticed they were doing a superstar of the week should i do that? Also im cuurently going to try DWE: Memoirs this is not like TWF: Memories. It will talk about one superstar and his curent career his accomplishment's role model among other things


	25. Week 16: Family Matters? Hell Yes!

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: Vacant

DWE Tag Unit championship- Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

Shui officially got a 6 .7 reaction so she will not be GM. Mike has a 6.9 to beat

"Hello fans its DWE action tonight and we got Randy Kazama as our host for tonight" said Justin.

"Yeah and he's coming out right now" said Harold.

Randy came out with a mic "Hello fan's its time for the American Hit Man Randy Kazama to bring you one of the greatest night's in pro wrestling" said Randy before Lance came out chewing his hair paranoid like.

"You are nothing more then a bundle of shit I am the DWE Global Champion you're little friends who are in that tag team shit don't earn a cent close to what I earn" said Lance.

"Okay what's you're point man" said Randy.

"My point is backstage theirs been talk of a surprise to go for me well I have a surprise for you daughter, sister, freak thing of my own at Survival Games" said Lance.

(A huge amount of booing plays)

"Well you know what there is a surprise a big one I got Steve out of a match Neo to agree and get two general managers to lend me a superstars" said Randy.

"Well you better change it" said Lance.

"No tonight out main event will be Lance Raters vs. Neo Raters vs. Steve Raters vs. Nick Raters with special guest referee Alexandra Raters in a four man elimination match" said Randy.

"Hah funny you thing you can do these things to me you piece of shit it doesn't matter because nobody beats Lance I'm 6 – 0 at pay per views I have only lost five matches in my Twf - DWE career" said Lance.

"You know what Lance I seriously don't give a damn about you I can assure you when I'm GM you don't have any backstage pull to win anything" said Randy.

Lance points at Randy who continues.

"You won't have Chris giving you extra large locker rooms or Drake sliding you back up none of that will happen" said Randy.

Lance laughs and fallows whacking Randy in the head and throwing him out of the ring.

"Nice Lance know I got a few stipulations to add" said Randy who was on the floor.

Lance starts telling Randy to shut up.

"The four ways elimination match is now a NO - DQ match plus at Survival Games if you lose you can't challenge for the DWE Global ChampionshipEVERRRRRRRRRR" said Randy.

"You no what Randy I hope you know you will never have a job in pro wrestling after tonight whether I have to do it by saying I won't compete for any company that hires you or beating the living crap out of you" said Lance biting on his hair.

"Well Lance seems awfully stressed" said Justin.

"Yeah I wonder what's got him like that" said Harold.

"This match is a falls count anywhere mach introducing first from Tokyo Japan, at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo once again finds him self in a match with Shenlong" said Harold.

"Yeah this will be their third encounter the score one to one" said Justin.

"And his opponent he is "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer.

"Shenlong better be ready for a fight" said Justin.

Harold was caught off by Iccolo attacking Shenlong as he stepped in the ring. Iccolo quickly threw Shenlong to the mat and grabbed a chair. Iccolo went to swing at Shenlong but Shenlong ducked and clipped Iccolo's leg. Shenlong fallowed blasting Iccolo with a drop kick fallowed by a leg drop. Shenlong then grabbed the chair and placed it in a corner and went to Irish whip Iccolo who countered spine bustering Shenlong on the chair. Iccolo fallowed blasting Shenlong with a running big boot 1 … 2 kick out.

"Shenlong not going well after having a chair blasted on his back being hit by a big boot to the skull" said Harold.

"Shut up Geek I think the fans know what happened" said Justin.

Shenlong slowly got up to be punched in the face by Iccolo. Iccolo threw Shenlong out of the ring and slammed him on the barricade 1 … 2 kick out. Iccolo grabbed a lap top from the commentary booth but Shenlong kicked him in the gut and whacked Iccolo in the back of the head with a lap top. Shenlong fallowed going to the apron with a chair. Shenlong grabbed Iccolo by the head and hit a sun set DDT on the chair 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Oh my god Shenlong just hit that Sun Set DDT on the chair and Iccolo is bleeding" said Justin.

"Yeah and Shenlong is looking at the announce table" said Harold.

Shenlong quickly drop kicked Iccolo against the apron and slid him into the ring. Shenlong whacked Iccolo with the chair continuously and went for a Guillotine but it was countered into a Choke Slam on the chair 1 … 2 … kick out. Iccolo put Shenlong on the top turn buckle and went to choke slam him off but Shenlong countered with a head but. Shenlong fallowed out of great strength lifting up Iccolo for a super plex all the way to the outside and through the announce table.

"Oh my god Shenlong just lifted the four hundred pounder of the top rope through the announce table" said Harold.

"If Shenlong can reach Iccolo this match is over" said Justin.

As Shenlong slowly got up David came out of the crowd and hit a spring board clothesline off the barricade. David fallowed throwing him head first against the ring post continuously and finally power bombed Shenlong through the second announce table and knocked Shenlong unconscious with the Blue Blood Cross face. Iccolo was slowly getting up and Blue Wolf whacked him with the title belt fallowed by a Blue Blood and a True Blue Death.

"Oh my god Blue Wolf has just attacked both Iccolo and Shenlong" said Harold.

"These two interfered in one match to many and now David's making them pay for it" said Justin.

Randy come out

"Alright if this is what is going to happen then at Survival Game it will be Shenlong vs. Iccolo vs. Blue Wolf for the Television Title in a triple threat reverse ladder match" said Randy.

David goes up to Iccolo and drops him with a Blue Blood and leaves.

Geoff def. Brian Stevenson after Tyler and DJ interfered with DJ power slamming Brian and Tyler with a leg drop allowing Geoff to hit the Five Star Movie Splash (Five Star Frog Splash).

After the match Brian gave Tyler a Captain Crash bomb and choke bombed DJ. Geoff will take on Kenzo at Survival Games for the DWE Intercontinental Title.

(Promo)

"The Only Man Extreme Enough to do anything for just a chance at success he is The Hound of Tindalos, Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö coming next week" said the voice and the video ended with a roar.

"Introducing first the team of Pryce Jones and Zane Sanchez Nightmare Inc" said the announcer.

"Nightmare Inc is up tonight but they won't face the tag team champion Steve instead he has called in with a replacement" said Justin.

"Who did he choose though" said Harold.

"And their opponent's the team of Ashten Din and one half of the DWE Tag Unit Champions Jay Din, The Dins" said the announcer.

"The Dins are here tonight for a match" said Harold.

"Yeah and Pryce and Zane better get ready" said Justin.

Zane and Jay started off with Jay locking in a head lock but Zane countered into a side back slam and tagged in Pryce. Pryce and Zane hit a guillotine leg drop fallowed by a groin leg drop. Pryce got up and Irish whipped Jay who countered with his own and hit a rolling elbow. Jay tagged in Ashten and they hit double kicks to the gut fallowed by a double bull dog. Ashten fallowed hitting a running cross body 1 … 2 kick out.

"Ashten getting a two count off that cross body" said Justin.

"Yeah and they're both getting up" said Harold.

Pryce slowly got up with a couple of punches but Ashten countered going for an Irish Whip which was countered as Pryce tagged in Zane who drop kicked Ashten. Zane and Pryce hit double kicks to the gut and clothesline leg clip combo 1 … 2 … Jay stopped the pin. Zane slowly got up and tagged in Pryce for a Nightmare Driver (Zane holds the far arm of the opponent across the opponent's own throat and maintains it by holding the opponent's wrist before performing the inverted Death Valley driver while Pryce does a Diving Leg Drop).

"It look's like Pryce and Zane are going for the Nightmare Driver" said Harold.

"Yeah but Jay is also their" said Justin.

As Pryce leaped off the top Jay leaped off another turn buckle and collided with Pryce in a cross body. Jay fallowed dragging Ashten to his corner and tagging him self in. Jay quickly went for the pin 1 … 2 … kick out. Jay fallowed clothes lining Ashten as he got up and then hit a standing moon sault 1 … 2 … Zane stopped the pin. Zane threw Jay to the floor and tagged him self in. Zane went after Jay but Jay tagged Ashten and they hit double kicks to the gut.

"Ashten and Jay are going for a double team maneuver" said Justin.

"Yeah but it looks like Pryce wants to join the party Boo Yah" said Harold.

Pryce leaped off the top rope but was caught and thrown out of the ring. Jay and Ashten hit a double twist of fate on Zane, Ashten fallowed going for the pin 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Jay and Ashten Din" said the announcer.

"Jay and Ashten pick off the win and officially Jay and Steve with the help of Ashten have defeated all teams in the Tag Team Survival Match" said Justin.

"Yeah and I'm sure that Jay has to be feeling mighty high right now" said Harold.

Randy's Office

Jessica was trying to talk with Randy about a match with Mickie. "Look just let me have one match for a taste of what will happen at Survival Games" said Jessica.

"Sorry but no is my answer though if you want to have a match that bad Ashley asked me to give her a match so how about it you vs. her NO DQ I'll even have Mickie to be special guest on commentary" said Randy.

Jessica walked away with a smile.

(Promo)

DWE Memoirs out now this movie is all about the Next Generation Leader Lance Raters.

Also watch GWF on the gaming's finest channel.

(End of Promo)

Jessica def. Ashley Din Jessica won with a Gran Finale after being twist of fated through a table. Mickie attacked Jessica after the match with a Mouse DDT.

Mad Chad and Jeff Killington def. DJ and Tyler. After match Jeff choke slammed Mad Chad through the announce table that was recently repaired.

"This is a four way elimination match with a special guest referee Alexandra Raters introducing first from TDW "The P.R Destroyer" Nick Raters" said the announcer.

"Nick Raters who is a part of TDW going on here at DWE" said Justin.

"Yeah and sadly I have to say he has the least chances of winning which makes him the upset factor plus look at him this guy a fucking monster look at those muscles he makes Batista look like Colin Delaney" said Harold.

"And his opponent "The Dragon" Steve Raters" said the announcer.

"Steve is a hard man to beat with over fifteen years of Prime Time with the experience Factor" said Justin.

"Yeah and that's what makes him the dark horse in this match along with Nick" said Harold.

"And his opponent he is "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"Neo has the speed advantage in this match" said Justin.

"Yeah and that is a factor that can lead to success" said Harold.

"And last he is the DWE Global Champion at 6 ft 5 and weighing 240 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance off his new movie DWE Memoirs: The Next Generation Leader" said Harold.

"Yeah and it all ready has over 18 million buys but will the success go to his head" said Justin.

Lance quickly set his sights on Neo with a couple of quick punches. Steve threw Nick at the turn buckle who countered into a side slam. Alexandra bored at how the match was going left the ring and brought in a chair, a Singapore cane, a sledge hammer, and a barbed wire base ball bat. Lance quickly grabbed the sledge hammer and quickly smashed Neo in the jaw 1 … 2 kick out. Steve quickly started punching at Nick who countered head butting Steve in the head fallowed by a big clothesline.

"Ouch Nick with that big clothesline" said Justin.

"Yeah and Lance busting Neo with that sledge hammer" said Harold.

Lance fore armed Nick in the back who just turned around at Lance. Lance started trying to walk back but Neo was behind him and gave him a hard kick to the gut fallowed by an Irish whip at Nick. Nick grabbed up Lance with one arm and dropped him with a one armed spine buster 1 … 2 kick out. Neo hit a spinning kick at Nick's head and fallowed going for a bull dog which was countered into a side walk slam. As Nick looked back he was given a chair shot from Steve 1 … 2 kick out.

"Steve smashing Nick with that steel chair" said Harold.

"Yeah after Nick took out both Lance and Neo with his power advantage" said Justin.

Steve fallowed grabbing up Nick and throwing him to the corner. Lance though hit a bull dog on Steve and with his legs stretched out kicked Nick. Lance fallowed putting Nick on the top turn buckle and went for a super plex but Nick countered lifting Lance and slamming him to the floor. Neo though ran up kicking Nick in the head and hit a DDT off the top rope 1 … 2 kick out. Steve though booted Lance out of the ring and looked at Neo who was slowly getting up.

"Steve kicking Lance out of the ring and now staring down Neo" said Justin.

"Yeah and you know he's going for that clothesline" said Harold.

Steve waited for Neo to move the other way and blasted him with a Clothesline from Hell. Steve fallowed going for a Dragon Bomb on Nick but Lance low blowed him from behind. Nick slipped out and Lance told Nick to help him and they hit a double spear on Steve. Lance threw Nick out of the ring at Neo who was getting up. Lance fallowed giving Steve a Legend Driver on the steel chair 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match Steve Raters" said the announcer.

"Steve eliminated from the collected power of his younger sons" said Harold.

"Yeah and Lance get's Steve out of the match and he is plenty happy" said Justin.

Lance slipped out of the ring and threw Neo at the barricade. Lance fallowed grabbing Nick and throwing him into the ring post. Lance then went at Neo but was hit by a Neolocity Kick and sent to the floor. Neo threw Nick in the ring and went in him self. Neo grabbed the Singapore cane and cracked Nick in the rings and fallowed with a knee to the head and a neck breaker 1 … 2 kick out. Nick slowly got up as Neo ran at him but was caught and hit by a spine buster 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"Ouch Nick countering Neo into that big spine buster" said Harold.

"Yeah and Nick ahs a demonic gleam in his eye" said Justin.

Nick grabbed up Neo again and spine bustered him onto the steel chair. Nick fallowed lifting up Neo and going for a Destroyer Bomb. Lance though got up to the top rope and helped hitting a destroyer bomb / flying back buster combo 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance tried to go for a rateacator but Neo pushed him off throwing Lance into Nick who countered into a spinning side slam. Nick fallowed giving Neo a running big boot to the skull. Nick then grabbed both of them on his shoulder and hit a double running power slam 1 … 2 … kick out.

"The P.R destroyer man handling his older brothers" said Harold.

"Yeah and Nick is a big powerful guy and to no surprise this is happening" said Justin.

Nick fallowed grabbing up Neo and throwing him to the turn buckle and spearing him on the turn buckle. Nick then threw Lance at neo who was in the corner and hit a double turn buckle spear. Nick fallowed grabbing Lance and throwing him to the ropes but Lance held onto the ropes. Nick went for a running clothesline but Lance gave him a rope aided big boot fallowed by a Neolocity Kick from Neo and a spear from Lance. Lance and Neo talk and they at the same time lock in a Space Death Lock and a Rateacator.

"Oh my god two sharp shooter variations being locked in at once Nick is screaming in pain" said Justin.

"Yeah and I don't think Nick can hold on for much longer" said Harold.

After a minute or so Nick fell unconscious due to pain which was a lie the Alexandra used to make sure Nick was okay.

"Eliminated from this match by submission knock out Nick Raters" said the announcer.

Lance quickly blasted Neo with the steel chair and fallowed with a spear 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Lance Raters eliminated by pin fall Neo Raters" said the announcer.

Lance threw Neo out of the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Neo how many wins do I have over you too many to count and at Survival Games Im going to end you're career" said Lance with a sadist smile.

* * *

Randy get's an 8.0 rating from me as I believe that he is the best character that can be both heel and face unlike the other two who were strict faces and strict heels. The Two Losers will be appointed as Advisors to the GM capable of making matches but able to be over ruled by the GM.

Survival games match card

DWE Global Championship Match- "The Legend" Lance Raters (C) vs. "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters Last Man Standing Match.

Survival Match (Eight Man Gauntlet Match) - ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?

Tag Team Survival Match- Xtreme Cheaters (C) vs. Nightmare Inc vs. Hollywood Crew vs. The Outsiders vs. The Element World Order.

Number one contender hell in a cell match for the Undisputed Women's Title - Mickie Munroe vs. Jessica Cooper.

Television Title Match- Blue Wolf (C) vs. Iccolo vs. Shenlong in a triple threat reverse ladder match.

Intercontinental Title Match- Kenzo Saito vs. Geoff Fisher


	26. Survival Games: Only One Survivor

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: Vacant

DWE Tag Unit championship- Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

There are six new additions to the roster in an epic trade that I made with Champ. Superstars traded (Owen (For the Red Neck Wrecking Crew), The Hollywood Crew (For WTW), and the big time player in this trade Lance ( for Chazz, and Ted Estes At a later date it's my choice when to give him away I can keep him for a couple months hopefully)

"This is DWE's Pay Per View Survival Games with it's very match the survival match an eight man no DQ gauntlet and Randy will officially become the new GM of DWE and Shui managed to get a new team The Red Neck Wrecking Crew on DWE for the tag survival match The" said Harold.

"Yeah and if you've got a problem with it them up yours lyrics for are event are from Survival of the Sickest by Saliva" said Justin.

(I do not own this song)

**1, 2, 3, 4**

**I'm the hand up Mona Lisa's dress,**

**I'm the smile on every criminal that you ever acquit,**

**I'm those things you've done you'll never admit,**

**Because one hand is on the bible and the others in shit!**

**But right now,**

**Your face is in the crowd,**

**I'm shouting out aloud,**

**I'm the one you counted out of the game**

**Oh wow,**

**Take a good look at me now,**

**Should've never had a doubt,**

**Is that you I hear screaming my name?**

"Our First match of the night features Geoff Fisher taking on Kenzo Saito for the intercontinental Championship and with The Hollywood Crew in their own match Geoff will fall to The Raging Falcon" said Justin.

**I'm a roller, I'm a rider, I'm number one motherfucking survivor,**

**So move over, I'm the driver, and I'm a high and I'm a kick it in higher,**

**Gear**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah!**

**I'm the one you thought that you could erase,**

**But a predator is faster than the food that he chased,**

**You fell off the horse you brought to the race,**

**I'll be the one who's flying by you kicking shit in your face!**

"Then we have a reverse ladder match for the TV. Title between David Churchill, Iccolo, and Shenlong we expect The Blue Wolf to leave his opponents feeling blue" said Harold.

**(CHORUS)**

**But right now,**

**Your face is in the crowd,**

**I'm shouting out aloud,**

**I'm the one you counted out of the game**

**Oh wow,**

**Take a good look at me now,**

**Should've never had a doubt,**

**Is that you I hear screaming my name?**

**I'm a roller, I'm a rider, I'm number one motherfucking survivor,**

**so move over, I'm the driver, and I'm a high and I'm a kick it in higher,**

**Gear**

**Yeah yeah yeah!(woowoo)**

**Yeah yeah yeah!(woowoo)**

**Yeah yeah yeah!(woowoo)**

"Fallowing that Mickie Munroe takes on Jessica Copper and Mickie has had a hectic week after it was revealed Lance broke up with her last week we expect Jessica to capitalize on this and get her number one contender spot" said Justin.

**come on**

**wo yeah**

**YEAH YEAH YEAH!**

**i'm a roller baby,**

**i'm a lovin rider,**

**i'm a roller baby,**

**i'm a rider baby,**

"Then we have the Tag Team Survival Match where six teams battle to be recognized as the best and survive with the DWE Tag Unit Gold" said Harold.

**so ease down,**

**and wrap your legs around me baby,**

**wrap your legs around and ease down,**

**and wrap your legs around me baby,**

**wrap your legs around me!**

**c'mon baby, get on ya knees,**

**i'm gonna drive this little red love machine**

"Then we have the survival match eight superstars are chosen by Randy to try and win a world title shot names already in include Jeff Killington, Brian Stevenson, Mad Chad, and Ashten Din" said Harold.

**i'm a roller, i'm a rider, i'm number one motherfucking survivor,**

**so move over, i'm the driver, and i'ma high and i'ma kick it in higher,**

**Gear**

**yeah yeah yeah!(woowoo)**

**yeah yeah yeah!(woowoo)**

**yeah yeah yeah!(woowoo)**

"Finally we have "The Legend" Lance Raters to take on "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters in a Last Man Standing Match this will be brutal as these two brothers will try to tear each other part though we believe Lance with his three wins over Neo will manage to get a fourth with a Legendtastic victory" said Justin.

**come on**

**wo yeah**

**yeah yeah yeah!**

**come on baby.**

"This match is for the DWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first at 6 ft 0 and weighing 212 pounds "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer.

"Kenzo looking to win his second piece of DWE Gold here tonight" said Justin.

"Yeah but his opponent isn't a push over" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighing 224 pounds he is "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

"Geoff has cheated his way to the finals in this entire tournament" said Harold.

"Hey don't insult him Kenzo over their was just placed no matches unlike Geoff who crawled his way up with his bare hands" said Justin.

Geoff quickly started walking around Kenzo before going for a head lock but was caught and hit by an elbow to the head. Kenzo fallowed with a couple of punches sending Geoff to the turn buckle as Kenzo fallowed with a running fore arm to Geoff's head on the turn buckle. Geoff poked Kenzo in the eye then grabbed Kenzo by the hair kicking him in the gut and fallowed with a spinning neck breaker. Geoff fallowed grabbing Kenzo with a kick to the gut causing Kenzo to sit up and fallowed with a big kick to the chest 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Ouch Kenzo getting up from that kick to the stomach to be hit by that kick" said Harold.**

"**Yeah and Geoff is so good at slipping in moves out of nowhere" said Justin.**

Geoff fallowed going to the top rope but Kenzo caught him with a punch causing him to lean back. Kenzo fallowed with a couple of punches slowly getting on the top rope him self. Kenzo went for a super plex but Geoff countered poking Kenzo in the eye and pushing him back. Geoff looked like he was going for the Five Star Movie Splash but changed it into a leg drop in mid air as Kenzo was getting up hitting him in the back of the head 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"**Geoff saw that Kenzo was going to turn around so he slipped in that leg drop for more reach" said Justin.**

"**Just like you said Geoff can slip in moves out of nowhere" said Harold.**

Geoff went for a Party Crash but Kenzo countered turning around into an arm bar fallowed by a clothesline. Kenzo fallowed locking in a side leg lock but Geoff slipped out and locked in a camel clutch. Kenzo started flailing as he just reached the ropes but Geoff pulled him back elbowed him in the back and once again locked in a Camel Clutch. Kenzo this time slowly got to his knees and flipped Geoff off him and fallowed with a spring board face buster out of nowhere 1 … 2 … Kick out.

"**Kenzo quickly managed to flip off Geoff and dropped him with a huge spring board brain buster" said Harold.**

"**Yeah and I think Kenzo is getting ready to finish this" said Justin.**

Kenzo started getting ready as he went for the bullet crash but Geoff countered into a reverse lifting DDT. Geoff fallowed going on the apron and hit a spring board hell kick as Geoff started going to the top rope. As Geoff leaped off for the Five Star Movie Splash Kenzo countered into a Claw Kick 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match and new DWE Intercontinental Champion Kenzo Saito" said the announcer. Kenzo with his belt went to the top turn buckle and outstretched his hands like a falcon with his title over his head.

"**Kenzo wins the DWE Intercontinental Championship after that huge Claw Kick out of literally no where thanks to Kenzo playing possum" said Justin.**

**  
"Yeah and you know Kenzo wants' to start a party after this monumental win" said Harold.**

**I can't escape this hell**

"This match is for the TV Title and it is a reverse ladder match introducing first at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"**The Japanese Giant hopes to win the TV Title here tonight" said Justin.**

"**Yeah but this is a reverse ladder match I don't think this plays to Iccolo's advantage" said Harold.**

**And this is for the questions that don't have any answers**

"And the challenger at 5 ft 11 and weighing 235 pounds "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer.

"**Shenlong is considered a member of the original Main Eventers known as the Big Three by the internet geeks along with Justin and Lance" said Justin.**

"**Eh don't call us internet geeks" said Harold.**

**Look what love gave us. A world full of killing, and blood-spilling,**

"And last he is the Television Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer.

"**David is a Twf Superstar but thanks to the title belt he can appear on either show" said Justin.**

"**David sure has a sick version of love if he believes in his theme song" said Harold.**

David quickly hit a couple of quick punches on Iccolo before Shenlong attacked him with a clip to the back of the legs. Iccolo quickly chopped Shenlong as he sprang up and went to the out side throwing the belt in the ring. Iccolo tried to get in but David drop kicked him off the apron causing him to fall against the announce table. David kicked Shenlong in the gut and Irish whipped him to the ropes and as Shenlong rebounded to be hit by a spin kick from David.

"**Ouch Shenlong jumping right into that spin kick from David" said Harold.**

"**Yeah and David has that high flying plus technical back ground which makes him a danger in any part of the ring" said Justin.**

David fallowed going to the top rope but was cracked by Iccolo with a Singapore cane in the back making him fall. Iccolo then got in the ring booting Shenlong when he ran at him as Shenlong rolled out of the ring. David hit him from behind with the title belt and started stomping on his arm and locking in an arm bar with a knee for leverage. David continued with the hold as Iccolo started to get up and put in a vice grip on David. Shenlong went in the ring and threw a ladder at the back of Iccolo's leg.

"**Iccolo felt that shot to the back of the head" said Harold.**

"**Yeah and this might be Shenlong's time" said Justin.**

Shenlong set up the ladder and grabbed the belt going up to the top before Blue Wolf smashed his leg with a Singapore cane and threw him off. Blue Wolf grabbed the belt and tried to climb the ladder but Iccolo grabbed him by the neck but it was countered into a sun set DDT off the ladder. Shenlong went to the top rope for a Flying Dragon but Blue Wolf moved out of the way, Blue Wolf fallowed as he went under the ring grabbing a table. Blue Wolf put the table slanted on the ropes.

"**What does Blue Wolf want to do with that table" said Harold.**

"**What do you think put some body through it" said Justin.**

Blue Wolf grabbed Iccolo by the head and hit him with the Singapore cane several times around the head and Iccolo leaned against the table. David fallowed hitting Shenlong with a kick to the side of the head and draped him over Iccolo. David finally got a ladder and put the ladder over both of them. David went to the top of the ladder and hit a missile drop kick on the ladder. All the people in the match are writhing on the floor as David get's another table and set's it up behind the ladder.

"**David put both Iccolo and Shenlong with a ladder missile drop kick onto a ladder and through a table" said Harold.**

"**Yeah and David feeling the effects as well" said Justin.**

David grabbed the belt and climbed the ladder as he was going to clip it as it was already hanging Shenlong jumped on the table and grabbed David's leg. While David and Shenlong were brawling as Shenlong got up both trying to throw each other through the table. As they were going into a fist fight Iccolo got up the ladder and hit a double choke slam through the table and got the belt.

**I can't escape this hell**

"Winner of this match and new Television Champion Iccolo" said the announcer. Iccolo partied with his first DWE Gold in his arms.

"**Iccolo manages to win the match after putting both David and Shenlong through a table off the ladder with a double choke slam" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and I got to admit I never expected Iccolo to win here tonight" said Harold.**

**I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous**

"This is a divas Hell in a Cell match for number one contender ship to the Unified Women's Championship introducing first from Chicago Illinois at 5 ft 4 and weighing 120 pounds Mickie Munroe" said the announcer. She came out with madly frizzy hair and grabbed a chair and went to the top of the cell with hate in her eye.

"**Mickie wants blood tonight" said Harold.**

"**Well she was dumped by the guy she gave everything to be with she should be pissed off" said Justin.**

**You're everything that's so typical**

"And her opponent from Tampa Florida, at 5 ft 7 and weighing 167 pounds "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Copper" said the announcer. Jessica looked at her rival and walked to the top of the cell.

"**Jessica has a significant size and weight advantage in this match" said Justin.**

"**Yeah but Mickie is known for playing to the dirty style" said Harold.**

As Jessica was getting up Mickie started whacking her with a chair in the back as she got up. Mickie fallowed quickly hitting a kick to the mid section and grabbing her up. Mickie smashed the chair into Jessica's gut using the side and smashed her face in. Jessica grabbed the chair and threw it off the cell. Jessica and Mickie started getting into a grapple with Jessica out powering Mickie. Jessica quickly went for a package pile driver bit Mickie slipped out and hit a Mouse DDT. Mickie fallowed grabbing Jessica by the hair and going to the side of the cell.

"**Oh my gods you don't think that Mickie is going for the Mouse DDT off the cell" said Harold.**

"**No Im sure she's just standing their for scenery" said Justin.**

Mickie was about to go for the move but a video showed on the Titantron showing Lance cheating with a couple of different girls. As Mickie is distracted Jessica hits a Shining Darkness. Jessica fallowed lifting Mickie's arm and locking in the Grand Finale. Mickie fell unconscious to the move. "Winner of this match and new number one contender to the Unified Women's Championship Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

"**Well Lance's more recent exploits being showed on the Titantron" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and that allowed Jessica to pick up the victory" said Harold.**

**You want me to play you best bring your brain; you best bring your money.**

"This is the Tag Team Survival Match for the DWE Tag Unit Championships introducing first they are the DWE Tag Unit Champions "The Dragon" Steve Raters and "The Pioneer of Extreme" Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters" said the announcer.

"**The Tag Unit Champions are here and they have defeated all the teams in this match" said Harold.**

"**Except the recently added Red Neck Wrecking Crew" said Justin.**

**I Just Wanna Be Famous Be So Fucking Jaded**

"And their opponents they are at a combined weight of 475 pounds "The Natural" Devon Joseph and "The Worlds Greatest Athlete" Tyler Cope The Hollywood Crew" said the announcer.

"**Tyler and DJ part of the Hollywood Crew their leader Geoff lost to Kenzo Saito for the DWE Intercontinental Championship" said Justin.**

"**So it's up to these two to not only win this match but fallow with four more to come out on a positive note for the Hollywood Crew" said Harold.**

Steve and Tyler start off with Steve out powering Tyler. Steve quickly kicked Tyler in the gut and fallowed with a head but. Steve went for an Irish Whip but Tyler managed to counter spinning around and kneeing Steve in the gut Tyler fallowed hitting a spinning arm lock slam. Tyler grabbed Steve's hand but Steve countered lifting Tyler on his shoulders and Jay tagged him self in. Steve and Jay hit a tombstone pile driver / regular pile driver combo. Jay fallowed with a standing moon sault 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"**Ouch Steve and Jay drove Tyler to the mat" said Harold.**

"**Just like most of my partners they sink without me" said Justin.**

Jay fallowed as he went to the top rope but Tyler hit him in the back of the leg and fallowed with a top rope Russian leg sweep 1 … 2 kick out. Tyler tagged in Dj and DJ put Jay in a reverse bull dog as Tyler hit a backwards super kick and DJ with that momentum hit a German suplex 1 … 2 … kick out. DJ Irish whipped Jay as Steve not scene tagged him self in. As DJ lifted up Jay he flipped over head and smashed into Tyler knocking him off.

"**Wow DJ lifted up Jay but Jay took the momentum and smashed Tyler off the apron" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and Steve is the legal man in this match and he is preparing for that Clothesline from Hell" said Harold.**

As DJ turned around he was meat by a Clothesline From Hell 1 … 2 … 3.

**Yea I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa**

"Eliminated from this match the Hollywood Crew Team Number Three The King of Fire and The Ice Dude The Element World Order" said the announcer.

King of Fire got in the ring and attacked Steve with a running big boot. Fire fallowed going for a leg drop but Steve rolled out of the way and hit Fire with a couple of punches. Steve fallowed with a snap mare and locked in a Sleeper Hold. Fire managed to turn around to his feet and hit a couple elbows fallowing with tagging in Ice Dude. Ice and Fire Irish whipped Steve to the ropes and when he came back hit a double spine buster 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Steve looked to be on a roll after stopping The Hollywood Crew but no the EWO looking to take advantage on the fatigue of Steve and Jay as they have no been in this match for fifteen minutes" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and that means that EWO ahs the advantage only participating in 1/3 of the match" said Harold.**

Steve managed to slowly get up as Ice Dude went for an Ice Kick but Steve ducked and grabbed Ice Dudes arm. Steve hit a body slam and fallowed with a couple of elbows 1 … 2 . Kick out. Steve fallowed tagging in Jay who managed to hit a quick couple of clotheslines on Ice Dude and drop kicked Fire off the apron. Jay fallowed lifting up Ice Dude for a suplex and dropping him with a sit out face buster. Jay then went to the top as he was looking backwards Steve smashed Ice with a chair in the head as the ref was looking away.

"**Oh My god Steve busted open The Ice Dude with that steel chair" said Harold.**

"**It does and Jay wasn't noticing either" said Justin.**

Jay went for and hit a Shooting Star Splash 1 … 2 … 3.

**The City is at War  
**

"Eliminated from this match The Element World Order and the number four entrants Mammoth and Wes King The Outsiders" said the announcer.

Mammoth ran in the ring and quickly clothes lined Jay in the face as Wes threw Steve off the apron. Mammoth threw Jay at a corner and hit him with punches at the mid section and face fallowed by a side elbow. Wes on the outside hit a Good Night Mates on Steve as he went to his side of the ring. Mammoth fallowed throwing Jay at his corner and tagging in Wes and they hit a double clothesline. Wes fallowed throwing Jay at the ropes he rebounded and Wes hit a flap jack 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Mammoth and Wes King brining the fight to the tag unit champions" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and Steve is getting up from that attack from Wes' said Harold.**

Steve tagged him self in and started hitting fore arm after fore arm on Wes King. Steve then body slammed Wes and booted Mammoth off the apron. Steve went for a clothesline from Hell but Wes ducked and countered into a Croc Lock. Steve managed to flip Wes over with his leg strength and fallowed tagging in Jay. As Jay went into the ring Mammoth grabbed him from behind and locked in a full nelson across the ropes. Wes hit an inverted Shoot Out 1 … 2 … Steve stopped the pin.

"**Ouch I thought that the Tag Unit Champions would be eliminated but they manage to say in" said Harold.**

"**Yeah but can they hold in longer they've already been in for nearly thirty minutes" said Justin.**

As the ref was scolding Mammoth Steve low blowed Wes King. Jay went for a twist of fate but Wes slipped out and hit a school boy pin 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match the DWE Tag Unit Champions Xtreme Cheaters Pertinent Champions are The Outsiders the number five entrants the Red Neck Wrecking Crew" said the announcer.

The Red Necks stayed back in fear of Steve who grabbed a steel chair. Steve smashed Mammoth across the head multiple times and threw the big guy out of the ring. Steve looked at Jay and started looking to go for a Clothesline from Hell but he decided not to. Steve low blowed Wes again and hit him with a Dragon Bomb and left. The Red Necks slid in the ring and quickly nailed a Death Sentence 1 … 2 … 3.

**You've gone and made a big mistake**

"Eliminated from this match the Pertinent DWE Tag Unit Champions the Outsiders New Pertinent DWE Tag Unit Champions the Red Neck Wrecking Crew and introducing next Pryce Jones and Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

Zane quickly got in the ring with Derek Rhodes and locked in a head lock. Derek countered with a back suplex. Derek fallowed trying to lock in a camel clutch but Zane slipped out and drop kicked Derek in the back of the head. Zane tagged in Pryce who ran in and quick hit a running neck breaker. Pryce fallowed going to the top flying in the air for a Shooting Star Leg Drop 1 … 2 … kick out. Pryce fallowed grabbing Derek who eye raked Pryce and hit him with a belly to belly slam.

"**Ouch Pryce hitting that dark maneuver their and fallowed with a belly to belly suplex" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and whoever win's this is the new DWE Tag Unit Champion" said Harold.**

Derek fallowed tagging in Jake who quickly laid punch after punch on Pryce. Pryce managed to grab the ropes and Jake let go and Pryce quickly hit an Enzugeri kick to the back head. Pryce tagged in Zane who quickly hit a spring board cross body on Jake. Zane fallowed locking in an MMA style arm bar but Jake counters and put's in the drop for the Death Sentence. As Derek jumps off Zane counters into a herrucarana and Derek hits the leg drop on Jake.

"**Zane counters the Death Sentence" said Harold.**

"**I think we have new DWE Tag Unit Champions" said Justin.**

Zane tags in Pryce and they whisper to each other and simultaneously hit a Spiral Tap and a Shooting Star Leg Drop. Pryce fallows hitting the Nightmare Driver with Zane 1 … 2 … 3.

**You've gone and made a big mistake**

"Winner of this match and new DWE Tag Unit Champions Zane Sanchez and Pryce Jones Nightmare Inc." said the announcer.

Suddenly Mike Johnson came out.

"Great Job Guys you are the new DWE Tag Unit Champions go have a party" said Mike.

"But Drake said I could make my own match tonight so please welcome the newest DWE Unit Wyatt to Wyatt or WTW and this match is for the DWE Tag Unit Championships" said Mike.

**You will never be strong enough**

David and Joe slid in the ring as Joe super kicked Zane in the skull. Kristie sprayed her mist at poor Pryce and David and Joe hit a Super Kick into a bicycle kick combo 1 … 2 … 3.

**You will never be strong enough**

"Winners of this match and new DWE Tag Unit Champions David and Joe Wyatt Wyatt to Wyatt" said the announcer.

**"They just stole the damn titles" said Harold.**

"**Mike planed this out and this match has a hell load of repercussions Steve seemed to be ready to attack Jay, Two New Teams in the Tag Unit Divisions and WTW" said Justin.**

Kristie told them to continue grabbing Zane in the ring. Joe super kicked Zane in the face and they started punching at him. They ended giving him a Triple Win (Kristie sprays the mist in the opponents face Joe hits a super kick and Joe ends it with a Power Bomb). As they are about to do the same thing to Pryce.

**I'm Just A Sexy Boy**

Chazz slides in the ring with a sledge hammer. Chazz quickly takes down David with a hard shot and fallowed super kicking Joe. Chazz grabs a mic as Kristie tries to help David and Joe up.

"First of all that's how you do a super kick and secondly no body beats up Pryce other then me mainly because his reactions are fun when he thinks he will beat me up but don't think I forgot about you for one second Kristie" said Chazz with the sledge hammer.

As Kristie tried to plead her Chazz Super kicked her in the face and fallowed partying with Nightmare Inc.

"This is the Survival Match to win you have to beat all eight superstars introducing first from Sacramento, California at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer.

"**Ashten has a chance to either face Neo or Lance for the DWE Global Championship if he wins this match" said Justin.**

"**Yeah but he has to beat seven superstars in a row" said Harold.**

**Just now tell me once again who's fat**

"And his opponent from Toronto, Canada at 6 ft 4 and weighing 300 pounds "The Destroyer" Owen West" said the announcer.

Owen quickly nailed Ashten with a tackle and splash combo 1 … 2 kick out. Owen then grabbed Ashten up and gave him three head buts in a row dropping Ashten. Owen fallowed throwing Ashten to the turn buckle and hitting a running splash on the turn buckle fallowed by a side walk slam. Owen fallowed hitting a world's heaviest slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Owen went to go the top rope. Ashten nailed him in the back and fallowed grabbing Owen for a roll up and slamming him to the mat and fallowed with a jack knife pin 1 … 2 … 3.

"**Oh my god Ashten hitting that pinning maneuvers and he takes out Owen in five minutes" said Harold.**

"**Yeah and Owen's pissed off" said Justin.**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

"Eliminated from this match Owen West the number three entrant "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

Owen gave Ashten a big boot a he got up and Brian came to the ring with a steel chair. Brian whacked Ashten in the gut a couple of times and hit a leg drop 1 … 2 … kick out. Brian fallowed grabbing Ashten by the neck and going for a Choke Bomb but Ashten counters slipping behind Brian and locking in a triangle choke. Brian managed to counter getting up and hitting a reverse electric chair drop head falling on the chair 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Ouch big shot their from Brian countering the Triangle Choke into a Electric Chair" said Harold.**

"**Yeah and Brian is getting ready for the Commander Bomb" said Justin.**

Brian fallowed as Ashten got up hitting him with a running boot to the chest sending Ashten to the turn buckle. Brian fallowed grabbing Ashten and fallowed hitting a slam onto the top turn buckle. Brian then waited for Ashten to get up and hit a Choke Bomb 1 … 2 … Ashten grabs the ropes. Brian went under the ring and grabbed a table setting it up. Brian got Ashten to the top turn buckle and put him up for a Commander Bomb through the table.

"Oh my god I don't think that Ashten will manage to kick out of this move" said Harold.

"You think Ashten never had a chance in this entire match" said Justin.

As Brian went for it Ashten countered flipping onto the top turn buckle and hitting a hard uppercut. Ashten grabbed the chair and whacked Brian with the chair and fallowed hitting a Twist of Fate off the top rope through the table. Ashten slowly got up to the top rope and hit a Swanton Bomb 1 … 2 … 3.

**I have a voice that is my savior**

"Eliminated from this match Brian Stevenson and introducing next "The Sicko" Mad Chad" said the announcer.

Mad Chad slid in the ring with a chair as Ashten was getting up and dropped him with a quick Stray Jacket fallowed by a leg drop off the top rope 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match Ashten Din next superstar is Devon Joseph" said the announcer.

DJ is tired from his own match and Mad Chad makes quick work of him with a Pendulum on a steel chair 1 … 2 … 3.

Backstage with Danny

He's with Nightmare Inc the whole and Chazz.

"I am here with Nightmare Inc. now in a huge surprise after winning the title losing them then have Pryce's arch rival Chazz come out can I have any words" said Danny as Chazz grabs the mic.

"Well I did what I did because well I found it fun like my undefeated streak ending ten minutes ago I saw these two losers and I decided to come out and help my ex rival and join Nightmare Inc and as I see DWE I think that Intercontinental Title will look nice around my waist" said Chazz.

"Yeah well I don't trust you can if I could I would grab my boot and put it through you're head" said Jessica.

"Just calm down remember as much of an ass is Chazz he's got connections and he sort of beat me a couple of times" said Pryce.

"Yeah so this is the New Nightmare Inc. Danny" said Zane as they all left.

"Eliminated from this match Devon Joseph Introducing next Tyler Cope" said the announcer.

Tyler was eliminated by a quick Chair Shot to the head fallowed by a power bomb on the turn buckle 1 … 2 … 3.

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

"Eliminated from this match Tyler Cope introducing next "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"**Holy shit after defeating the last three opponents in one minute each Mad Chad has to go against Jeff Killington" said Harold.**

**  
"Even Mad Chad knows that Jeff Ain't a pushover he's practically insane and now he's more insane knowing the competition is rising up and he has a happy smile on his face" said Justin.**

Jeff quickly goes in the ring as Mad Chad tries to punch him but Jeff grabs his hand and hits him with a head but. Jeff fallowed Irish whipping Mad Chad to the ropes and when he came back hitting him with a boot. Jeff went under the ring grabbing a trash can but Mad Chad hit a base ball slide smashing it in Jeff's face. Mad Chad fallowed going out of the ring and drop kicking Jeff against the barricade. Mad Chad fallowed throwing the lid against Jeff's face and fallowed with a knee to the head.

"**Mad Chad quickly starting a brawl with Jeff" said Harold.**

**  
"Yeah and Mad Chad taking the first to Jeff" said Justin.**

Jeff slowly got up as Mad Chad kicked him in the back of the head and threw him to the ropes.

(The Match was just accidently erased so Im just going to skip to the final which I had before I accidently deleted it). Jeff choke slammed Mad Chad off the top rope for a three count and When Shenlong came out he was attacked by Ted Estes and The Red Neck Wrecking Crew Jeff managed to steal the victory.

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide.**

"This match is for the DWE Global Championship and it is a Last Man Standing Match introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer. Neo came out on a rope backwards with only using his legs and flipping into the ring.

"**The High Flying Sensation won the Royal Rumble to make it to this match" said Justin.**

"**This is Neo's epic God's Choice rematch" said Harold.**

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?**

"And his opponent He is the DWE Global Champion also from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 240 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. Lance's hair was messed up with it being half blond (Natural Hair Color) and half jet black (Painted).

"**Lance well looks psychotic" said Harold.**

"**Yeah that's been a repeated occurrence sense well last week I wonder why and this just in this match will have no commentary to take away from the excitement" said Justin.**

Lance and Neo quickly started punching at each other. Lance managed to get Neo in the turn buckle and hit a couple of punches to the gut. Lance fallowed hitting a one arm bull dog as Neo walked away. Lance then Irish whipped Neo to the ropes and when he came back hit a sit out spine buster. 1 … 2 … 3 Neo got up to his feet. Lance went for a running kick to the gut but Neo countered into an Ankle Lock. Lance managed to get to his back and kicked Neo off him who goes out of the ring.

The referee starts the count 1 … 2 … 3 Lance get's up. Neo grabs a chair looking to hit Lance but lance ducks and kicks him in the gut and hits another kick using the chair next to the head smashing it. Then Lance try's to smash Neo's head against the announce table but neo grabs one of the cameras and smashes it against lance's head. Then he takes off the top part of the table and uses a monitor to choke Lance. After a while he let's lance goes then he throws Lance on the Announcer table.

Then neo try's to hit a DDT but Lance counters it into a neck breaker on the announce table is not broken. The ref starts counting as lance goes top rope.1 … 2 … 3 … 4. Lance the goes for a rated – High off the top rope through the table but neo was playing possum and get's off as Lance goes through the table. Neo fallowed grabbing Lance and Irish whipped him into the steel steps. Neo fallowed hitting a running knee to the gut fallowed by a drop kick.

Neo grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the ring and went to hit Lance but Lance ducked. Lance fallowed booting Neo in the head and fallowed with a leg drop. Lance threw Neo in the ring and fallowed waiting for Neo to get up. Lance went for the spear but Neo saw him and looked at him. Lance grabbed the Fire Extinguisher spraying Neo in the eyes and spearing him to the floor. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 Neo gets up. Lance kicks Neo in the gut and blasts him with a kick to the head making Neo bleed out.

Lance grabbed Neo up and put him on the second rope. Lance went for a Legend Driver off the top rope but Neo countered picking him up on his shoulders. Neo then threw Lance half way across the ring as Neo started getting ready. Neo jumped he started going for a flip, Neo finishes the first flip and goes for another one landing on his back and hitting a Code Infinite. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … 7 Lance manages to get up and low blows Neo.

Lance goes under the ring and grabbed a table. Lance set up the table and grabbed Neo up hitting him down with a steel chair shot. Lance fallowed grabbing Neo and hitting him with a forward Russian Leg Sweep. Lance then grabbed Neo and hit a sit down spine buster through the table. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5… 6 … 7 … Neo get's up. Lance grabbed Neo and threw him out of the ring and went into the crowd. Lance and Neo started brawling through the crowd and Lance low blowed Neo and hit him with a clothesline.

A fan whacked Lance in the back stunning him for like ten seconds before he punched him in the face and hit an Impaler DDT on the fan. Neo managed to hit him with a Neolocity Kick 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … 7 … 8 Lance got up. Lance and Neo started punching each other again when Lance hit a reverse DDT and they were both on the floor for a while as the ref counted to six before they both got up.

Lance and Neo started brawling in an elevator where the camera isn't in as they wait for them on the roof with cameras. Inside the Elevator Lance and Neo were brawling with Lance smashing Neo face first into the Elevator pressing the roof button. As Lance was getting ready to lock in the Rateacator Neo pressed the alarm button which seemingly made Lance be scared as he started staying on the side of the elevator. The elevator door opened to the top of the dome which was made out of glass as all the fans started looking up.

Lance viciously slammed Neo head first into the glass cutting him up badly. Lance fallowed as he looked at fans below him giving Neo a snap mare. The refs below started stacking tables to prevent any of the two from dying now being over seventy tables on the ring below. Steve goes to the top and tries to console Lance as he looks to slam Neo through the glass. Lance drops Neo who breaks part of the glass cutting up his back. Steve starts trying to stop Lance almost succeeding before Lance throws Steve in the elevator and breaks the controls locking them at the top.

Lance grabbed Neo up and went for the Legend Driver but Neo countered into a Space Death Lock. Neo did it for a couple of minutes before Lance managed to poke him in the eye. Lance managed to flip Neo over onto his back and went to the side of the structure for a Jumping Spear. Neo countered grabbing up Lance who countered kicking Neo in the balls and hitting a Legend Driver as Neo's head was driven through the glass so everybody could see. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … 7 … 8 … 9 … Neo gets up as lance can't believe it.

Lance grabs Neo and puts him on the side of the building trying to throw him off with an insane smile on his face. Lance tries to spear both of them off the Building as Lance jumps Neo catches him with a Neolocity kick and Lance flies into the air. Somehow a flash back film starts playing as Lance goes body stretched out through the glass giving him cuts everywhere.

Lance goes through the first table as Neo remembers Lance when they were seven. Lance remembers the time he was nine and his brother showed him how to jump on the ropes for a springboard. Neo remembers when his brother was in depression and facing him at an NWA event. Lance remembers beating Neo at God's Choice before smiling and landing on the last table only seeing blackness as the fans see Lance's body bleeding almost everywhere.. Neo him self looks at Lance and sheds a tear as Neo walks down a set of stairs that nobody noticed.

10 counted the referee

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide.**

"Winner of this match and new DWE Global Champion Neo Raters" said the announcer. Neo grabs the title as EMT's come out placing Lance on the stretcher as the fans are all quiet as the camera fades.

* * *

Preview for Next Week: Did Lance acctually Die you can find out next week on DWE. Web Dragon out


	27. Week 17: New Contenders

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters 2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: Kenzo Saito (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Iccolo (1)

Four More Pay Per Views till Chase for Immortality (Wrestle mania slash Bound for Glory)

"Please welcome you're new DWE Global Champion "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer. (Crowd Cheers and Boos). Neo comes out with a bandage around most of his body but extensively on his right ankle.

"Fan's I know that you guys might have problems with me giving my younger brother that trip but I just have one thing to say I here am asking for forgiveness for my actions if Lance had won he would be talking about how he killed me and that I was a loser Im just saying but The Show Must Go On" said Neo

"Hello Las Angeles I am your new DWE Global Champion Neo now last night was all about surprises but my reign won't be a surprise when I battle anybody and everybody to defend my title" said Neo.

Jeff's music plays as he goes out.

"You're a disgrace to any wrestler in this company Neo a two time world champion yet still a disgrace" said Jeff.

"And why would that be" said Neo.

"Because you're not a champion plain and simple you couldn't beat Lance fairly he had you beat but your dad new that you wouldn't be able to handle the pain that Lance could and he helped you win" said Jeff.

"Look man I can prove to you that I am a great champion when I beat you 123 in the middle of the ring" said Neo.

Randy's music plays as he comes in.

"Your guys match will be at Last Stand and tonight each of you will choose a representative to do battle winner chooses the match type at Last Stand" said Randy.

"I guess that seems fair" said Neo.

"Also at Last Stand it will be the Chosen Glory Tournament where we see the sixteen participants do battle winner has a five minute head start in the Glorious Opportunity Match (Feast or Fired except seven briefcases are hidden around the building each with a briefcase that allows them to challenge for Global, World, U.S, Intercontinental, Team, Unit, and Television Championship no fired briefcase) at Final Countdown" said Randy.

"This match is for the DWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 3 and weighing 228 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

Chazz grabs a mic and goes to the top rope.

"For the thousands in attendance and the millions watching on your TV's or Computer I got a couple of words to say" said Chazz.

"What I want to say is this is DWE's Golden Era and well the Reflection of Perfection and Nightmare Inc. want to be on top of it and we will start with the women's, tag, and intercontinental titles and if you got something to say well I got two words for you SUCK IT" said Chazz.

"And his opponent he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion at 6 ft 0 and weighing 212 pounds "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer.

Kenzo quickly took to the ring with a couple of punches but the bigger Chazz managed to lay a knee to the gut fallowed by a knee to the head. Chazz fallowed locking in a chin lock but Kenzo managed to get on his knees and hit a jaw breaker. Kenzo fallowed Irish whipping Chazz to the ropes he came back with a double fore arm shot. Chazz fallowed with a couple of kicks to the gut and locked in an Inverted Figure Four leg lock.

"Chazz has the Figure Four locked in this might be enough for the win" said Harold.

"Yeah and that would make Kenzo's official title reign a little less then twenty four hours" said Justin.

Chazz put more pressure on it as Kenzo started crawling to the ropes. Kenzo managed to turn on his back reversing the pressure but Chazz managed to roll over again. Kenzo was close to the ropes at this point and that was stopped. Kenzo kicked Chazz in the head as he was getting up and used the ropes to aide his self up. Kenzo went for a running clotheline as Chazz was getting up but Chazz ducked kicked Kenzo in the gut and hit a jack hammer suplex 1… 2 … kick out.

"Man I thought it was over after that Jack Hammer suplex of Chazz but Kenzo getting out at the last second" said Justin.

"Yeah and Kenzo has to be physically drained after Chazz's Figure Four and Jack Hammer Suplex" said Harold.

Chazz grabbed up Kenzo and blasted him with a drop kick. Chazz started tuning up the band as Kenzo was using the ropes to get up. Chazz went for the kick but Kenzo caught it and hit Chazz with his own Claw Kick 1 … 2 … Chazz grabs the ropes. Kenzo grabbed up Chazz and went for a Bullet Crash but Chazz pushed him back and hit a leg trip at the same time. Chazz went to the top rope for a Heart Drop (Shooting Star Press) but Kenzo rolled out of the way 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Kenzo so close after Chazz missed that Heart Drop" said Justin.

"These two are putting up a hell of a match going fifteen straight minutes all ready" said Harold.

Kenzo went to the top rope him self and as Chazz got up hit a flipping neck breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Kenzo grabbed up Chazz for a Fuji Tumble but Chazz slipped out and went for a Heart Breaker (Double Knee Face Buster). Kenzo countered slipping out and hitting a sling shot but it was countered into a moon sault by Chazz. Chazz started tuning up the band as Kenzo got up going for a Super Kick but Kenzo ducked and hit a Reverse DDT out of nowhere 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Chazz still trying to place in that finishing move but Kenzo managing to step out of the way" said Harold.

"Yeah it did and Kenzo getting in the reverse DDT out of literally nowhere just grabbing his shoulders and slamming them down wards" said Justin.

Kenzo slowly moved to the top rope but Chazz got up their as well. Kenzo tried to punch Chazz off but Chazz grabbed his arm and hit him with a head but to the gut. Chazz grabbed Kenzo seemingly for a Super Plex but Chazz in mid air countered into a Super Heart Breaker 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match and new DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

As Chazz was getting up Mad Chad grabbed him from behind and gave him a pendulum.

"You asked me if I had anything to say about it and then you made a rude gesture that made the Sicko very mad" said Mad Chad.

Chad tried to go for it again but Nightmare Inc came out to stop Chad who fled from ringside.

"Chazz managed to pull out the win with that suplex transitioned into that Heart Breaker from the top rope in mid air" said Justin.

"Yeah and it's been reported Kenzo was sent down to development if he lost looks like he will have to get a new shot" said Harold.

Backstage with Danny

"Now I am here with the new DWE Tag Unit Champions Wyatt to Wyatt or WTW what are you're words on defending your titles against Nightmare Inc at Last Stand" said Danny.

"This simple we beat them before we can do it again just watch us in that mixed six person tag team match later on tonight" said Kristie who then left with a hair flick.

"Well WTW sure fell full of themselves well anyways in a while we will shot you a tape from Lance's hospital to know if he is alive or not" said Justin.

"I hope Lance is okay but god what he went through was hell in it self that was seventy foot drop through that twenty five or so tables could have lessened the impact but that is still seventy feet" said Harold.

"This match is for Number One Contender Ship to the DWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first accompanied by The King of Fire, The Ice Dude" said the announcer.

"A big opportunity for Ice to get to some championship gold here" said Harold.

"This is just for the opportunity to face Chazz who has a twenty five and one record and he wasn't pinned in that one loss" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighing 270 pounds he is "The Sicko" Mad Chad" said the announcer.

"Mad Chad answered out Chazz in the match before this" said Justin.

"And imagine this Mad Chad is known for his hardcore style and Chazz isn't a slouch in that type of competition" said Harold.

Mad Chad quickly punched Ice who grabbed and it and tried to lock in an arm bar. Ice managed to pull Mad Chad onto his back and locked in a guillotine with some punches. Mad Chad managed to roll onto his stomach and elbowed Ice in the stomach. Mad Chad fallowed hitting a reverse low blow with a kick as the ref wasn't looking. Fire tried to argue with the ref but Mad Chad grabbed him by the hair and gave him a Pendulum on the ropes.

"Fire trying to argue with the ref Chad taking him out" said Harold.

"I'm not sure if that makes things even or if its worse" said Justin.

Mad Chad wasn't done though and went out of the ring. Mad Chad took out the announce table and threw Fire over it. Ice Dude kicked him in the gut and went from a Slam Down from Jam Town through the table but Mad Chad athletically leap frogged behind him and pushed him onto Fire on he top. Mad Chad hit a Double Stray Jacket through the table and slid in the ring as the ref counted ten. "Winner of this match and number one contender to the Intercontinental Champion Mad Chad" said the announcer.

"Mad Chad took out both members of EWO" said Harold.

"Back to training camp for both of them" said Justin.

"This match is for the Television Championship introducing first the challenger already in the ring at 5 ft 5 and weighing 145 pounds Ronald Colon (Jobber)" said the announcer.

"And his opponent at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds The Television Champion "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

Iccolo grabbed Ronald by the throat and choke slammed him. Iccolo fallowed locking in the Fatality (Double Knees to the Back Submission Hold). Ronald quickly tapped out. "Winner of this match and still Television Champion Iccolo" said the announcer.

Iccolo choke slammed Ronald out of the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Anybody who goes against me will feel the same result if anybody dare I have an open challenge for Last Stand but of course you're all weak pathetic Americans" said Iccolo.

As Iccolo grabbed Ronald by the throat Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö comes out with a steel chair smacking Iccolo in the head five times to keep him down. Donnie fallowed as Iccolo was trying to get up Donnie gave him the chair and blasted it in his face with a Buzz Saw Kick.

"I accept your challenge" said Donnie and helped Ronald Colon up who hit a flip leg drop on Iccolo.

"Well Donnie attacking Iccolo and its official Donnie will take on Iccolo at Last stand even if he does lose the title" said Harold.

"Yeah and imagine Donnie's PPV debut and winning a championship" said Justin.

"Introducing first accompanied by Ashten Din, at 5 ft 8 "The Queen of Extreme" Ashley Din" said the announcer.

"Ashley coming out here in her second DWE singles match" said Harold.

"She started off bad losing to Jessica hopefully she can change her momentum around" said Justin.

"And her opponent accompanied by Beth, Lindsey (from TDI)" said the announcer.

Ashley quickly hit a couple of fore arm shots and hit a quick suplex sit out face buster 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Ashley" said the announcer. Ashley is attacked from behind by Beth who hits her with a Country Lasso (Irish Whip but Turned Around into a spine buster).

"Ashley won in seconds but Beth taking insult to that taking Ashley down" said Harold.

"I thought Divas were supposed to be beautiful not Country Ugly" said Justin.

"This is a three on three mixed tag team match introducing first the team of Jessica Cooper, Zane Sanchez, and Pryce Jones Nightmare Inc." said the announcer.

"Nightmare Inc was screwed out of the titles after Mike made another match with Zane and Pryce getting destroyed by WTW" said Justin.

"Yeah and it's already been made with WTW vs. Nightmare Inc and look at it from this perspective if Nightmare Inc wins the tag and women's gold and Chazz already has the Intercontinental Championship all of them would be gold a Golden Nightmare Inc." said Harold.

"And their opponent they are the DWE Tag Unit Champions they are Kristie Wyatt, Joe Wyatt, and David Wyatt, Wyatt to Wyatt" said the announcer.

"The Wyatt's are the tag unit champions but can they beat Nightmare Inc at Last Stand" said Harold.

"I'm not sure but anything can happen in DWE" said Justin.

Joe and Zane started out the match. Joe managed to power Zane into a corner but Zane head butted Joe and fallowed with a kick to the gut. Zane then hit him with a back elbow and fallowed with a spinning springboard cross body 1 … kick out. Zane fallowed going for a kick but Joe caught it and pushed him back into luckily Zane's corner. Zane tagged in Pryce and they hit a double springboard drop kicks 1 … 2 David stopped the pin. Joe slammed Pryce down with a power slam and tagged in David who hit a running leg drop.

"Nice Power Slam from Joe leads to that running leg drop from David" said Harold.

"Nightmare Inc has held the power for most of this match but now WTW looks to go to work" said Justin.

David quickly went to work Irish whipping Pryce to the ropes he rebounded into a hard power slam 1 … 2 kick out. David started looking at Pryce for a Bicycle Kick. Pryce managed to duck under it moved back and hit a running big boot to the skull with the help of a little jumping skills. Pryce tagged in Jessica as David tagged in Kristie. Jessica quickly hit a running straight kick to the jaw and fallowed with another two more when Kristie got up 1…2 kick out.

"Three hard kicks from Jessica take Kristie down for a two count" said Harold.

"Yeah and Jessica is pumped up" said Justin.

Jessica went to the top rope but was punched into the face by Kristie. Kristie fallowed going for a top rope DDT but Jessica pushed her off and hit a leg drop from the top rope 1 … 2 … kick out. Kristie tagged in David as Jessica tagged in Zane Sanchez. David went for spear but it was countered into a leap from and Pele kick. Zane had David up for the Inzane Driver and hitting it but Lea Stevenson came down to the ring.

"What's Lea doing here" said Harold.

"Just scouting her competition why do you have a problem with it" said Justin.

… … … … … … Zane got up as Jessica was arguing with the ref. Zane turned back and Kristie sprayed him with a mist and Joe hit a super kick on Zane. The ref turned around as David put the finishing touches on Zane with a Power Bomb executing the Triple Win 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match the team of David Wyatt, Kristie Wyatt, and Joe Wyatt" said the announcers.

David fallowed bicycle kicking Pryce as he went to his partner. Lea got in the ring hitting Jessica with a Lea Bomb and left the ring.

"Team WTW gets the win after Lea interfered" said Harold.

"Well Kristie should have expected that Lea is the women's champion she doesn't want to lose that belt" said Justin.

Promo at the Hospital

Lance is seen in the hospital bed seemingly fine just a couple of cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"I have only one thing to say Justin Wyatt you're gay see ya next week viewers" said Lance.

"This match is a representative match introducing first accompanied by Jeff Killington, at 6 ft 4 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Jeff choosing his former stable mate Ted Estes as his representative" said Justin.

"Yeah and being a two time world champion Ted making his in ring DWE Debut" said Harold.

"And his opponent accompanied by Neo Raters, at 6 ft 3 and weighing 243 pounds" The pioneer of extreme" Jay Din" said the announcer.

"Neo solid pick their with the former tag unit champion Jay" said Harold.

"Yeah but Ted is a major obstacle" said Justin.

Jay ran at Ted with a quickly reverse clothesline. Jay then Irish whipped Ted who countered Irish Whipping Jay who ran back hitting a drop kick. Jay fallowed trying to lock in a chin lock but Ted managed to counter getting on his feet and hitting a belly to belly suplex. Ted fallowed as Jay got up lifting him up for a suplex but Jay slipped out and hit a drop kick to the back. Ted went for a punch but Jay caught it and hit a kick to the gut fallowed by a neck breaker.

"Nice move their from Jay" said Justin.

"Impressive by the legend using that quick kick and neck breaker to keep Ted down" said Harold.

Ted tried to get up but Jay countered putting him on a seated position on his shoulders. Ted tried to get off but Jay hit an Electric Chair Drop 1 … 2 . Kick out. Jay tried to go to the top rope but Ted pulled him off and threw him to the floor. Ted went for a running knee drop but Jay crawled back and Ted hit knee hard on the floor. Jay boxed Ted into the corner and started hitting numerous chops on Ted.

"Ouch nice chops to the chest from Jay" said Harold.

"Ouch somebody's going to have a purple chest after this match" said Justin.

Jay finally ended it with a running fore arm to the skull on the turn buckle. Jay went for a Irish whip but Ted countered into his own. As Jay came back he grabbed Ted's hands and Irish whipped Ted extremely fast to the ropes he came back to be hit by a spinning spine buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Jeff went to the side of the ring to grab Jay's leg but Neo hit a running drop kick on him. Jay went to the top rope as Ted was getting up hitting a cross body 1 … 2 … Ted shifted around the pin 1 kick out.

"Jay so close to getting the three counts" said Justin.

"Yeah and Jeff doesn't seem happy" said Harold.

Jay starts hitting some chops and puts Ted on the top rope. Jay goes for the superplex and hits hard. As Jay starts doing theatrics for the Twist of Fate Jeff grabs the refs hand. The ref argues with Jeff and Ted hits a knee low blow fallowed by an Air Rodeo 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Ted Estes" said the announcer.

Ted stars stomping on Jay when Neo grabs him and goes for a Neolocity kick. Jeff grabs him from behind hitting a choke slam. As Ted and Jeff raise each others hands in Jeff fashion the lights turn off. As the lights turn Shenlong is on the top rope with a chair hitting Jeff with a missile drop kick with the chair and a Guillotine on Ted as the camera fades away.

* * *

Last Stand match Card

Neo Raters (C) vs. Jeff Killington for the DWE Global Championship.

Chazz Michaels (C) vs. Mad Chad in a Hardcore Hell Match.

Iccolo (C) vs. Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö for the Television Championship.

Nightmare Inc vs. WTW (C) for the DWE Tag Unit Championships.

More to come.

Web Dragon Out Bitches


	28. Week 18: Three Sides of Steel

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters 2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Iccolo (1)

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

Jeff comes down to the ring with a contract as the fans booed heavily.

"Neo get your ass out here so I can tell you are match at Last Stand" said Jeff.

Instead of Neo, Ted came out to an orchestra of boos as he gladly accepts hem walking into the ring.

"I'm the Neo cowboy folks good enough for Neo and I want in the championship match" said Ted.

**And this is for the questions that don't have any answers**

Shenlong came out with a grin as the crowd was cheering "Fear the Dragon" as he flipped into the ring catching a mic.

"I still have to get my title shot I earned it against Justin and Lance in the second week of DWE and I want to use it now" said Shenlong.

"You shut the hell up It's my time not yours" said Jeff.

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide.**

Neo comes out with the championship on his shoulder as the fans are going crazy he slides in the ring.

"Man you guys are annoying me and all these fans in this stadium know I would beat any of you guys" said Neo as the fan's Cheered.

"Sorry to tell you Neo you and all these fans are mentally retarded" said Jeff.

"What the hell you're a mental" said Shenlong

"I thought that was your guy's shtick being mental thinking you're a god and a Dragon" said Ted.

"You're not one to talk you put a bomb in someone's car" said Neo

Jeff just looked away then attacked Shenlong with some punches. Ted stupidly tried to go for an Air Rodeo on Jeff who countered and double choke slammed both Ted and Shenlong to the outside. Neo looked at Jeff who was truing around going for a Neolocity kick but Jeff ducked and slipped under the ring.

Ted and Shenlong were getting up as Randy Kazama came out.

"Well you all made your point so at Last Stand it will be Neo Raters vs. Jeff Killington vs. Shenlong at Last Stand" said Randy.

Ted looked won sad.

"But if Ted beats Shenlong tonight he is added into the match" said Randy.

Ted hit Shenlong with a Lasso Kill and then walked to the back as Jeff grimaced.

"This match is a tag team match introducing first Mammoth and Wes King The Outsider" said the announcer.

"Wes King and Mammoth getting ready for some tag team action" said Harold.

"Yeah and this could be their big break if they win to be more recognized" said Justin.

"And their opponent at a combined weight of 485 pounds accompanied by Kristie Wyatt, they are the DWE Tag Unit Champions the team of David Wyatt and Joe Wyatt WTW" said the announcer.

"The Tag Unit Champions are here after beating Nightmare Inc" said Justin.

"Imagine this if Mammoth and Wes win they could be major players in the tag division" said Harold.

Wes started off with David out powering him into a corner. Wes hit a couple of hard rights and hip tossed David to the floor and tagged in Mammoth. Mammoth started quickly with a bulldozing clothesline flipping him over. Mammoth then went to tag in Wes but David elbowed him in the gut and hit a neck breaker. David tagged in Joe who quickly slammed his full weight on Mammoth's leg. Joe tried to lock in a guillotine but Mammoth got to his feet and slammed Joe with a bridge suplex.

"Ouch Mammoth easily out powering Joe" said Harold.

"Yeah and Mammoth has said in many interviews that he and Wes will be the new tag team champions this year and new years is only a couple of months away" said Justin.

Mammoth grabbed Joe in a gorilla press and tagged in Wes. They hit a slam into knee combo and Wes fallowed with a rolling punch to the head 1 … kick out. Wes tried to lock in a fist lock but Joe grabbed his hair and hit a hair back breaker. Joe fallowed tagging in David who quickly dropped a knee to the skull. David lifted up Wes on his shoulders for a running power slam but Wes slipped out and hit a spinning neck breaker. Wes tagged in Mammoth as David tagged in Joe.

"Wes hits that spinning neck breaker" said Harold.

"Yeah and two new combatants are in the ring" said Justin.

Mammoth quickly booted down Joe and fallowed with a couple of punches to the head. David went for a spear but Mammoth kneed him in the face as David fell on the ref. The last thing the ref saw was Wes tagging him self in. Joe threw the chair at Mammoth who caught it but super kicked him making him bleed. Wes fallowed rolling up Joe as the ref was getting up 1 … 2 … 3. "Winners of this match the team of Mammoth and Wes" said the announcer.

David quickly hit Wes with the chair in the back of the head as Joe hand cuffed Mammoth to the ropes. Joe got Kristie to bring a glass table into the ring. Wes fought back against David but Kristie turned him around and sprayed mist in his eyes. Joe put the chair on folding it on Wes's head. Joe super kicked Wes whose neck snapped back thanks to the chair and David power bombed Wes through the table causing a snapping sound as Wes was screaming in pain.

Emt's got Wes on a stretcher as Joe and David started punching at Mammoth as he was still hand cuffed. Suddenly Zane Sanchez and Pryce Jones of Nightmare Inc came out and stopped the tag unit champions as the fled.

"Our condolences go to the family of Wes King and we will keep you posted on Injury news but as they say the show must go on" said Justin.

"This is just a sad event it seems the Mammoth and Wes won't be able to become Tag Unit Champions this year"" said Harold.

Backstage

Lance is walking backstage going to the ring in his trade mark sunglasses.

(Commercial)

Watch the latest movie of the DWE Press DWE Memoirs: The Extreme Icon has now sold 19 million copies world wide.

(End of Commercial)

"Please welcome former DWE Global Champion "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters. The crowd is silent as Lance goes into the ring.

"The last two weeks I was strapped to a hospital bed to make sure I didn't run to the ring and kick some ass" said Lance the crowd is confused into booing or cheering.

"I can't challenge for the DWE Global Championship so what should I do" said Lance.

"So I am opening the World's Greatest Open Challenge whoever in the world from WWE, TNA , ROH, Twf, TDW, ZWL, CZW, NJPR, Noah it doesn't matter you win you get a DWE Contract you lose and you never appear in my show ever again also the matches are No DQ" said Lance.

"Now who dares to challenge The Ultimate Legend" said Lance.

Suddenly WWE superstar John Cena came out.

"Weren't me and you supposed to wrestle some time ago let's do it now" said John as he slid into the ring.

John quickly punched Lance with a couple of fists but Lance managed to grab when and hit a suplex. Lance fallowed going for an arm bar but John managed to out power him Irish whipping him out of the ring. John went too fallow but Lance quickly hit him with a camera in the skull. Lance then smashed him into the steel steps and fallowed going for a running knee but John caught his leg. John then drop toe holed Lance face first into the steel steps. John threw Lance into the ring.

"Lance is bleeding out as John is walking to the ring" said Harold.

"Can you believe it though if John wins he can be a new DWE Superstar" said Justin.

John slowly went into the ring as Lance was getting up. John went to the top rope as Lance was on his feet. John jumped but was speared in mid air 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance was pissed and set up John for a Legend Driver but John countered into an Attitude Adjustment 1 … 2 … kick out. John locked in the STF but Lance rolled out of the way and locked in the Rateacator. John didn't tap getting to the ropes Lance kicked in the gut and went for a Legend Driver.

Lance went for it but as he was jumping John flipped him over. Lance managed to hold and sun set flipped John 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this invitational Lance Raters" said the announcer. John Cena shakes Lance's hand.

"Next week Lance will take on a TNA superstar and I can't wait" said Justin.

"Yeah but something tells me this challenge might be about Lance's ego as well" said Harold.

"Oh come on he is just doing this because he wants to plus did you see him do anything illegal in that match" said Justin.

Nightmare Inc. Locker Room.

"That's the last straw Chazz you're kicked out from Nightmare Inc." said Pryce who was covered in green slime.

"Oh come on I had left over slime from the Kid's Choice Awards what else was I supposed to use it on" said Chazz.

They ignored him and Jessica and Zane threw him out.

"Fuck you to bitches" said Chazz.

"Wait I need my championship" said Chazz.

Zane threw it at him as then Chazz pressed a button.

"Get you're ass over here" said Jessica as their room was flooded with slime as Chazz ran away.

"This is a non title champion vs. champion match introducing first at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds he is the television champion "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo is here tonight and lucky him he doesn't have to defend the championship" said Harold.

"He already competed in Twf four days ago risking his championship he should have a nice rest" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"Chazz was just recently kicked out Nightmare Inc for playing an evil prank on them" said Harold.

"If you ask me they have no sense of humor didn't Duncan pay a couple pranks like that on you" said Justin who was replied by a gosh.

Chazz quickly got the offense over the bigger man with some quick kicks to the gut and a slap to the face. Chazz managed to punch him into the corner but Iccolo grabbed him with both hands and swung him at the turn buckle. Iccolo quickly hit multiple punches until Chazz was sitting on the floor. Iccolo then started choking him with his foot . Iccolo let guy just to do it again Iccolo let go. The ref tried to pull Iccolo back but Iccolo went to do it again but Chazz was no longer there.

"Oh my god where did Chazz go" said Harold.

"I'm not sure" said Justin.

As Iccolo looked back Chazz slipped from under the ring and went to the top rope. As Iccolo looked back Chazz hit a diving elbow to his skull. Chazz fallowed locking in an inverted Figure Four on the giant. Iccolo was yelling trying to get out so Chazz let go just to put him in an Ankle Lock. Iccolo once again tried to reach the ropes but Chazz let go and hit him with an elbow to the back of the head. Chazz fallowed going for a Cross Face but Iccolo got out.

"Iccolo finally getting out of one of Chazz's submission holds" said Justin.

"Yeah and Chazz is a submission expert with the best of them" said Harold.

Chazz quickly tackled Iccolo down after three tries and started tuning up the band but in mid way he pointed to the crowd saying no. Chazz kicked Iccolo down by the back of his feet and locked in a sitting Ankle Lock. Iccolo tried to turn around but Chazz was keeping it in place occasionally kicking Iccolo's legs till Iccolo tapped out. "Winner of this match Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

After the match Mad Chad slipped into the ring with a chair and hit a Pendulum on it.

"You think you're the only second generation star of us two I'm son of the King of Hardcore C.A Shultz ive known the Hardcore Legend Mick Foley and the God of Hardcore Terry Funk and wants I defeat you at Last Stand it will truly be your last stand" said Mad Chad as Chazz was getting up.

"Harsh words from the Sicko" said Harold.

"Anyways we have news that Wes King has broken some very crucial parts of his clavicle he is started to be out of action for four to eight months" said Justin.

Backstage

Ashten is walking around when Brian Stevenson comes from behind attacking him with some right hands. Brian ends it hitting him with a Commander Bomb on the pavement.

Lea easily dominates Holly ending with a Lea Bomb after attacking her from behind.

Jessica tries to stop the attack but Lea manages to whack her with her title.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 11 and weighing 330 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"I feel bad for his opponent" said Justin.

"And his opponent Kevin Blood" said the announcer.

Jeff quickly chokes slammed Kevin through the ring. Jeff grabbed him up and choke slammed him into the whole. Jeff pulled him out and pinned him 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Backstage with Danny

"I am here with Mammoth now an hour ago your close friend and tag team partner Wes was injured what are your thoughts" said Danny.

"This simple Im going to get revenge but no until two weeks Wes was going to help his brother Luke train in ZWL so instead I will for the next two weeks but when they're up WTW you're simply going to war with Jason Scoot" said Jason.

"In this match if Ted wins he will be inserted in the triple threat world title match so introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Ted has a shot to be inserted in that triple threat match at Last Stand" said Harold.

"Yeah and we still don't know what match type Jeff will choose" said Justin.

**And this is for the questions that don't have any answers**

"And the opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing 235 pounds "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer.

"**Shenlong will have to win to keep his world title chances high in this match" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and Ted attacked Shenlong back at Survival Games originally giving Jeff the easy title shot" said Harold.**

Shenlong quickly hit some quick punches but Shenlong Irish whipped Ted to the ropes. When Ted then running back he was hit by a cross body block 1 … kick out. Shenlong kicked him behind the leg twice and hit one high kick to the head dropping Ted. Shenlong fallowed going to the top rope but Ted hit him with a double armed fist to the head and hip tossed him to the floor. Ted fallowed as Shenlong came up hitting him with a discus clothesline 1 … 2 kick out.

"What a clothesline from Ted" said Harold.

"Yeah and Ted better keep Shenlong down to win this match" said Justin.

Ted started stomping on the ground next to Shenlong's head. Shenlong hit Ted with an uppercut and fallowed locking in a head lock Shenlong threw Ted against the turn buckle. Shenlong clothes lined Ted in the turn buckle and fallowed holding on hitting a bull dog 1 … 2 . Kick out. Shenlong slowly went to the top rope but Ted grabbed his leg. Shenlong kicked Ted in the temple and fallowed with a moon sault 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Shenlong lifted up Ted but ted in desperation nailed a jumping DDT.

"Did you see that Ted hit that move completely out of instinct" said Justin.

"Yeah and I think this might be all over if he can continue" said Harold.

Ted slowly climbed to the top and he looked at Shenlong jumping hitting an elbow drop to throat. Ted started stomping around Shenlong's head again as Shenlong got up. Ted went for the Lasso Kill but Shenlong pushed him to the ropes rebounding and hitting a Lasso Kill this time successfully 1 … 2 … kick out. Ted lifted up Shenlong and went for a Lasso Kill for a third time but Shenlong caught him and lifted him up in mid air dropping him with an elbow slam on the gut.

"Shenlong hit's his signature move the Dragon Effect" said Harold.

"If he hits the fallow up move this match is over" said Justin.

Shenlong was waiting for Ted to get up making a dragon with his fingers as Ted was getting up. Shenlong hit a Guillotine 1 … 2 … kick out. Shenlong slowly got us as Jeff got to the ring. Neo managed to run to the ring but Jeff caught him and choke slammed Neo on the ramp. Jeff got on the apron trying to punch Shenlong who ducked and he accidently hit Ted. "Winner of this match by disqualification Ted Estes" said the announcer.

Jeff angrily grabbed both Ted and Shenlong and gave them a double choke slam. Jeff looked on seeing Ted and Shenlong lifeless on the canvas and Neo on the ramp outside. Jeff grabbed a mic.

"At Last Stand our match will be a Three Stages of Steel Match" said Jeff.

"Oh my god you heard it here first their match will be a Three Stages of Steel match for the DWE Global Championship" said Justin.

"Well this is goodbye from all of us here in DWE hope you catch us next week" said Harold as the camera faded away.

* * *

Last Stand match Card

Neo Raters (C) vs. Jeff Killington vs. Shenlong vs. Ted Estes in a Three Sides of Steel Match for the DWE Global Championship.

Chazz Michaels (C) vs. Mad Chad in a Hardcore Hell Match.

Iccolo (C) vs. Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö for the Television Championship.

Nightmare Inc vs. WTW (C) for the DWE Tag Unit Championships.

The World's Greatest Open Challenge Lance vs. ?

Brian Stevenson vs. Ashten Din.

Web Dragon out


	29. Week 19: Steel Debut

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters (2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Iccolo (1)

"We have a huge week tonight Donnie makes his debut to take on Jeff Killington but Jeff has requested it be a steel hand cuffs match" said Harold.

"And after Holly's incredible match with Lea she's teaming up with Ashley Din to take on Still Unbroken opponents Lea Stevenson and Jessica Cooper" said Justin.

"And Jay Din teams up with Steve Raters to take on Nightmare Inc" said Harold.

Neo Raters comes out with a mic.

"So I have to defend my gold against three other people in a match designed by one of these yahoos" said Neo.

"I'm facing three mental in a match where I'm practically stuck to them by steel you know what I saw bring it on" said Neo.

Shenlong came out.

"You want me to bring it how about tonight The King of Chaos vs. The Dragon God and in respect to our match at the PPV a Steel Cage Match" said Shenlong.

"I accept" said Neo.

Suddenly Randy came out.

"It's great that you accept but how about you're match becomes a triple threat with the inclusion of Ted Estes but that match will be next week" said Randy.

"This match is for the Television Championship introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 2 and weighing 235 pounds Kenny Kingston" said the announcer.

"Kenny has a huge opportunity here" said Harold.

"Yeah to get the living hell beat out of him" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds he is the Television Champion "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo has lost two matches in a row to Chazz Michaels and Dragon" said Justin.

"Yeah but sorry to say those two guys are most likely a lot more skilled then Kenny over there" said Harold.

Iccolo quickly upper cut Kenny to the mat and lifted him up by the throat. Iccolo kneed Kenny a couple of times in the gut and fallowed with an over head belly to belly suplex. Iccolo then slammed Kenny head first on the mat several times before grabbing him up. Iccolo gave him a hard choke slam to the mat then lifted him up again. Iccolo using all his force speared Kenny to the ground Kenny flipped from the impact. Iccolo finally locked in the Fatality and Kenny tapped out quickly.

"Winner of this match and still Television Champion Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo easily man handles Kenny Kingston" said Harold.

"Well Iccolo still has to stop beating up on Jobbers if he wants to be a true champion" said Justin.

"This is a tag team match introducing first the team of the "Princess of Perfection" Holly Kingston and "The Queen of Extreme" Ashley Din" said the announcer.

"Holly had a brutal match with Lea Stevenson lasting over thirty minutes on Twf" said Justin.

"And Holly nearly had that match a couple of times" said Harold.

"And the opponents the team of "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper and The Undisputed Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"The Dark Heroine has to team up with her future opponent Lea Stevenson" said Harold.

"They don't call Lea a Wild Cat for no reason look at the power she posses to break and entire ring post" said Justin.

Lea started the match with Holly. Lea quickly out powered Holly into the corner and started dropping punches to the head before Holly countered into an elbow smash. Holly Irish whipped Lea who countered Irish whipping Holly to the ropes. Holly ran back going for a flying elbow smash but Lea countered into a one arm spine buster 1 … 2 kick out. Lea tagged in Jessica who quickly hit a scoop slam. Holly tagged in Ashley who went for a running clothesline but Jessica ducked. Ashley spans around and hit a clothesline to the back of the head.

"Ashley manages to hit that spinning clothesline" said Justin.

"Yeah but can they take control" said Harold.

Ashley quickly locked in a side leg lock. Jessica starts trying to get to the ropes as Lea seems not to care. Jessica is almost their to grab the ropes but Lea kicks her hand away and returns to her corner. Ashley tagged in Holly who ran in with an elbow drop to the knee. Holly fallowed Irish whipping Jessica to the ropes and Lea discreetly tags her self in. Lea knocks down Ashley as Holly hit a Holly – Caust on Jessica. As Holly turns around she's hit by a Lea Bomb 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match Jessica Cooper and Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

After the match Lea gave Jessica a Lea Bomb. Lea looked at Jessica and grabbed her two championships and put them on the mat. Lea grabs Jessica and gives her an Impaler DDT on the belts as Jessica starts bleeding. Nightmare Inc go to the ring checking up on Jessica as Lea walks away with a smirk on her face.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 7 and weighing 290 pounds "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Brian had a problem with Ashten getting a fluke win over him at the Survival Games PPV"said Harold.

"And his opponent Ashten Di" that was as far as the announcer got when Brian ran at him clothe lining him.

Brian fallowed dropping him with a Commander Bomb and throwing him in the ring. Brian locked in the Commander Clutch as Ashten tried to get out. After a minute or so Ashten slipped into unconsciousness.

"Winner of this match by Submission KO Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

Brian dropped him with another Commander Bomb and smiled.

"I suggest you don't go to Last Stand because if you do you will fall" said Brian.

"Please welcome at 6 ft 5 and weighing 242 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. Lance came out to his new theme song Written in my Face (Sheamus Theme Song)

"Lance still has his world's greatest open challenge who will be his opponent tonight" said Harold.

"I don't know but this is a world's greatest open challenge and if I know Lance it will be great" said Justin.

"My opponent he is from TNA please welcome The TNA World Heavy Weight Champion "The Phenomenal One" AJ Styles" said the announcer.

Before they started Lance grabbed a mic.

"Man are you gay" said Lance as he pointed to his ear ring.

"What I am the world champion and you shall no" said AJ styles before being cut of by a punch to the face. (I don't watch TNA but his gimmick right now is he is the world champion and he is the shit)

Lance fallowed Irish whipping AJ to the ropes who grabbed and slipped out of the ring. Lance fallowed AJ throwing him into the steel ring post. Lance then threw AJ into the ring and grabbed a chair. AJ drop kicked the chair into lance's face and fallowed locking in a Boston Crab. Lance managed to power out flipping AJ over and fallowed with a clothesline. Lance grabbed a chair and waited for Aj to get up and slapped him with the chair hard. Lance fallowed hitting a chair shot to the gut fallowed by slamming it upwards on AJ's face.

"Ouch Lance hitting those two shots and AJ is busted wide open" said Justin.

"Yeah let's see if AJ can turn the game around" said Harold.

Lance fallowed grabbing at AJ and hit a vertical suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Lance put Aj up who quickly hit a Pele Kick 1 … 2 kick out. Aj fallowed trying to lock in a Figure Four but Lance countered kicking AJ away. Lance threw AJ out of the ring and fallowed hitting a spring board elbow drop. Lance fallowed slamming him against the steel steps and takes out a table. AJ quickly throws Lance in the ring and knocks him down with the table. Aj fallows hitting a Styles Clash 1 … 2 … kick out.

"AJ hit's the Styles Clash for a near fall" said Harold.

"Yeah but Lance manages to kick out" said Justin.

Lance get's the table using it to help him self up. AJ ran at lance who countered hitting a Sit Out Spine Buster 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Lance set up the table and threw AJ on top of it. Lance fallowed hitting a Legend Driver through the table 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance went under the ring and grabbed a Sledge Hammer waiting for AJ to get up. AJ got up on the turn buckle and Lance's hit the sledge hammer on the padding because Al slipped onto the apron.

"Lance went for that Sledge Hammer shot but AJ dodges it" said Justin.

"Yeah and this could give AJ the advantage he needs" said Harold.

AJ fallowed with a spring board flying fore arm making Lance bleed out. AJ locked in a figure four but Lance knowing the move flipped onto his stomach. Lance then locked in the Rateacator as AJ started struggling but eventually tapped out.

"Winner of this invitational Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Backstage in the Hall Way

Holly is walking backstage when her phones rings.

"Holly, Holly, Holly another match you just lost" said the voice.

"Who the hell are you" said Holly.

"The Person who can remake your career to fit perfection" said the voice.

"What" asked Holly?

"Come on Holly where has your career gone two incredibly short title reigns" said the voice.

"Shut Up" screamed Holly!

"You know my number if you feel like truly making your career a thing of perfection just call back" said the voice and the call ended.

Holly just seemed to bite her on lip at thinking what to do.

"This is a non title match introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 270 pounds "The Sicko" Mad Chad" said the announcer.

"The Sicko has a huge opportunity tonight" said Harold.

"If he beats Chazz that's severe bragging rights to their match at Last Stand" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"The Reflection of Perfection has a huge job tonight to take on Mad Chad" said Harold.

"Yeah and even in their match at Last Stand plays to both Chazz and Mad Chad" said Justin.

Chazz quickly started with Mad Chad with a couple of punches. Mad Chad clobbered Chazz with a head but and fallowed Irish whipping Chazz to the ropes. Chazz hit a running flying fore arm. Chazz fallowed with a couple of ground and pounding. Mad Chad once again head buts Chazz and fallows with a clothesline. Mad Chad fallowed hitting a pile driver 1 … 2 kick out. Chazz started getting up as Mad Chad went for a Pendulum. As Mad Chad walked forward Chazz feigned as upper kick causing Chad to flip out of the ring in fright.

"Mad Chad seems well mad" said Harold.

"True" said Justin.

Chazz went after Mad Chad who whacked him with a chair.

"Winner of this match by disqualification Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

Mad Chad threw Chazz in the ring and went in him self. Mad Chad swung the chair at Chazz who ducked and tripped over Chad locking in a Seated Ankle Lock. Chad tapped out as Chazz started celebrating.

"This is a tag team match introducing" said the announce till Jay came out on the Titantron.

"My idiot of a partner decided to get drunk before this match so it will not happen" said Jay on the Titantron.

After then a video of Steve and Jay both getting drunk plays to crowd.

"This is a steel hand cuffs match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö" said the announcer. As he came out with a shopping cart of weapons.

"Donnie is making his debut against quite possibly the most dominant superstar on the DWE Roster" said Harold.

"I would expect a loss on Donnie's first DWE match" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 11 and weighing 340 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"Jeff the creator of the sickening Three Sides of Steel" said Justin.

"Jeff is a goliath of power from being trained by The Undertaker to his MMA training he is a monster of power" said Harold.

The referee put the hand cuffs on each mans right hand. Jeff started the match punching Donnie in the skull. Donnie looked back at Jeff savoring his jaw. Donnie right hooked Jeff seemingly to no affect. Donnie fallowed with two more still no damage apparently by Jeff's face. Donnie tried for one more but Jeff caught it and slammed him into the turn buckle. Jeff fallowed with a couple for punches and finally pulling Donnie right into a clothesline 1 … 2 kick out. Jeff fallowed throwing Donnie out of the ring who landed on his feet and slammed Jeff's arm on the ropes.

"Jeff forgetting the hand cuffs results on Donnie hitting that arm wringer" said Harold.

"Yeah but Jeff still has a huge power advantage which is a huge factor in these linking matches" said Justin.

Donnie grabbed the shopping cart with his fingers pulling them back as Jeff was pulling Donnie up. Donnie grabbed a Singapore cane and whacked Jeff over the head with it. Donnie fallowed throwing a Trash can in the ring and hitting a springboard shoulder tackle. Donnie fallowed waiting for Jeff to get up trying to hit him with the can. As Donnie did it Jeff's head broke through the trash can and knocked Donnie down with a devastating right hook. Jeff grabbed Donnie up and put him on his shoulder hitting a running power slam on the trash can 1 … 2. Kick out.

"Ouch Jeff out powering Donnie and look at how Donnie's neck snapped back after that right hook" said Justin.

"Yeah and I feel bad for that trash can" said Harold.

Jeff grabbed the shopping cart and threw it in the ring. As Donnie got up Jeff slammed him into the shopping cart. Jeff then ran half way across the ring to spin around and Donnie in the Shopping Cart smashed into the turn buckle. Jeff fallowed going for a choke slam but in mid air Donnie countered into a Tornado DDT on a near by chair which was formerly in the cart 1 … 2 . Kick out. Donnie went to the top turn buckle with Jeff slowly getting up.

"Donnie is going to the top rope" said Harold.

"That is extremely dangerous with the cuffs if Jeff notices he could pull them down which would cause Donnie to plummet" said Justin.

As Jeff got up Donnie pulled on the cuffs and Donnie smashed into him with a flying shoulder tackle 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Donnie fallowed as Jeff did a sit up going for a Buzz Saw Kick but was caught. Jeff got to his feet and threw Donnie to the turn buckle. Jeff grabbed a ball of barbed wire but decided against it and grabbed a base ball bat. Jeff slammed the bat straight into Donnie's gut fallowed with one to the back. Donnie slowly got up as Jeff was going for one more but Donnie countered using the chair to grab the bat and tripping Jeff.

"Donnie with a skillful counter to that shot from the base ball bat" said Justin.

"Yeah and this might give Donnie the advantage" said Harold.

Donnie grabbed a chair smacking Jeff with it and fallowed putting it in his hand. Donnie taunted with his leg and hit a buzz saw kick with the chair on the behemoth 1 … 2 … kick out. Donnie lifted up Jeff and put his hand on Jeff's throat seemingly for a choke slam. Jeff just looked at Donnie amused before he grabbed Donnie by the throat and choke slammed him 1 … 2 … kick out the crowd is in shock. Jeff this time decided to grab the barbed wire and wrapped it around his fist and hit a hard right hook with the barbed wire hand 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"These two had a great match but Jeff finally pulls out the win" said Harold.

"Yeah but man Donnie took one hell of a punishment to make it to this point" said Justin.

As Jeff turned around Ted came out going for a Lasso Kill but Jeff countered with a right hand with the barbed wire. The lights turned off and Shenlong came out jumping at Jeff who booted him in mid air. Neo finally tried his luck but was caught by the throat and choke slammed as Jeff raised Neo's championship.

* * *

Results

Iccolo retained against Kenny Kingston

Lea Stevenson and Jessica Cooper def. Holly Kingston and Ashley Din

Brian Stevenson def. Ashten Din

Lance Raters def. AJ Styles

Chazz Micheals def. Mad Chad by DQ

Jeff Killington def. Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö

Well I got a shit load less reviews then normal oh well


	30. Week 20: Hell Comes Early

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters (2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Iccolo (1)

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Mickey Munroe on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Neo is shown with the world title doing the Code Infinite and standing up with a smile.

"Please welcome "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"What does Jeff want" said Harold.

"Well I'm going to guess he will try to send a message to his opponents in the main event of Last Stand" said Justin.

"I am here to tell you fans to get ready and brace your self for the Death Era when I will take the World Championship in my signature match" said Jeff he fallowed. "And as you see me destroying all three of my opponent's you will truly see the Death Era" said Jeff.

Randy Kazama came out.

"You see Jeff I have two things to tell you" said Randy.

"Please fire away" said Jeff as he leaned on the ropes.

"Well first of all good luck in your match at Last Stand" said Randy.

"I don't need luck Randy but thanks for the effort" said Jeff as he started sliding down the ring.

"Oh but number two thing I had to tell you is that right now right here right now you have a match you will be teaming up with your opponent from last week Donnie against Iccolo and a partner of his choosing" said Randy as he left with Jeff angrily sliding into the ring.

"Introducing first already in the at 6 ft 11 and weighing 350 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington and his partner at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig – Lindsjö" said the announcer.

"Well any team with a guy as big and strong as Jeff is good" said Harold.

"I would be more worried if they could co exist from last weeks epic hand cuff match" said Justin.

"And their opponents the team of the Television Champion at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" and his partner he is the Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 214 pounds John Foley Raw Hardcore" said the announcer.

"Well I expected a good partner but these two have a true partnership unlike the other team" said Justin.

"Yeah but John Foley is well a good guy Iccolo has been well bullying younger talent so the teams are actually some what fair" said Harold.

The Giants started off with a stare down. Iccolo went for a chop but was caught by Jeff who promptly dropped him after three closed fist punches. Jeff fallowed as Iccolo got up dropping him with a scoop slam and tagging in Donnie who quickly hit an elbow to the skull 1 … kick out. Donnie fallowed lifting him up slowly and drop kicking him into the turn buckle. John tagged him self in and hit Donnie with a drop kick of his own. John fallowed locking in a leg lock as Donnie struggled for a tag.

"Nice move by John being locked into perfection" said Justin.

"Yeah but you have to notice Jeff if probably one of the only two guys on the roster who can lift up Iccolo" said Harold.

Donnie got close but John pulled back and kept the hold locked in and transitioned it into a sharp shooter. Donnie managed to grab the ropes and John let go. John tagged in Iccolo and Iccolo ran to the ropes as Donnie got up and booted him hard enough to make Donnie bleed. Iccolo grabbed Donnie by the throat lifted him up and caught him with a bear hug. Jeff tried to tag him self in but at the last second Iccolo took a step back and cranked up the pressure.

"Donnie has been taking constant abuse for the last five minutes will he manage to ever get that tag in" said Harold.

"Well if he doesn't this match is going to be over quickly with the damage they are doing to Donnie's back" said Justin.

Donnie started laying out rights and lefts but got out after a head but and fallowed with a spinning neck breaker out of nowhere. One, Two, Three counted the ref as both were on the floor. Four, Five, Six counted the ref as Iccolo got to his knees while Donnie started getting up. Seven Iccolo got up and tried to grab Donnie's leg but at the last second jumped and tagged in Jeff. Jeff came in full throttle knocking Iccolo down after three closed fist punches and giving John a side walk slam when tried to interfere.

"Ouch Jeff dropping some punishment on these two superstars" said Justin.

"Yeah and it doesn't look like it's going to end soon" said Harold.

Jeff grabbed up John and dropped him with a power bomb onto Iccolo who was on the floor 1 … 2 kick out. Jeff grabbed Iccolo by the hair and dropped him with a couple of punches and dragged him to his own corner. Donnie tagged him self in and Jeff threw Donnie at Iccolo who drop kicked him 1 … 2 … kick out. Donnie started throwing wild right hands as Iccolo tagged in John who hit a spring board clothesline on Donnie 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"What a clothesline from John" said Harold.

"Yeah and this might be all over soon" said Justin.

John grabbed up Donnie and Irish whipped him to the ropes and as he came back hit him with a rolling elbow smash. John once again Irish whipped Donnie who caught his leg and lifted him up in a suplex. Iccolo ran in and gave the bleeding Donnie a boot to the head dropping John. As Iccolo turned around Jeff clothesline both of them over the top rope. Donnie slowly got up but John hit him with an Enzugeri kick. John went to the top rope for a 450 splash but Jeff grabbed his leg giving Donnie enough time to his a buzz saw kick 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match the team of Jeff Killington and Donnie Danzig - Lindsjö" said the announcer.

After the match Iccolo hit Donnie with his championship belt and started dropping punches. Jeff looked at his partner and walked away. Iccolo continued choke slamming him as John tried to get him to stop. Iccolo seemed to stop and went to the corner of the ring that strike speared John to the mat with a smile.

"Oh my god Iccolo just speared his best friend" said Harold.

"Well I don't think they are friends anymore" said Justin.

"This is a non title match introducing first accompanied by Nightmare Inc (Including Charlie), "The Nightmare Hero" Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"The Entire Nightmare Inc showing up to support their member" said Justin.

"Yeah and don't think Zane is only a tag team wrestler he is a former two time Light Heavy Weight Champion" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"Ouch I have to say Zane's chances don't look so good anymore Chazz has held four different championship belts and has never pinned or submitted in his DWE stay being literally 28-0-1" said Harold.

"If you're asking about the one it was a triple threat where he as not pinned and also Chazz was a former member of Nightmare Inc but was kicked out for constantly being annoying to them according to them threw everybody's clothes down a five story building, made them pay for his meals, and "accidently" super kicking all of them." said Justin.

Chazz started with Zane managing to get him in a waist hold. Zane slipped out and let go with two rights and a spinning round house kick. Zane grabbed Chazz and put him in a head scissors but Chazz countered into a one legged Boston crab. Chazz tried to slip in an STF but Zane grabbed the ropes and Chazz let go at a three count. Chazz Irish whipped Zane to the ropes and as he rebounded back. Zane ducked under a clothesline and countered leg sweeping him and locking in a sleeper hold.

"Zane out maneuvering the technically skilled Chazz" said Justin.

"Don't count Zane out quickly he has a black belt in the art of jujitsu" said Harold.

Chazz managed to get on his knees but Zane countered smashing Chazz face first onto the mat. Zane went for a rolling senton but Chazz put his knees up and Zane smashed back first onto the knees. Zane slowly got up as Chazz had him scouted knocking him down with a super kick sending Zane backwards to the ropes and walked right into a jackhammer suplex 1 … 2 … kick out. Chazz couldn't believe it and went to the top rope and hit a shooting star press 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Oh my god Zane kicking out of a super kick, suplex slam, and shooting star press combo" said Harold.

"Some how I don't even think Nightmare Inc thought he would kick out" said Justin.

Chazz grabbed up Zane and lifted him up in a suplex and dropped him gut first on the ropes. Chazz fallowed as Zane's head bobbed up kicking him in the side of the head 1 … 2 kick out. Chazz fallowed grabbing up Zane in an arm bar and hitting a side elbow and fallowed elbowing Zane in the gut letting go of the hold and went for a Heart Breaker. Zane managed to counter dropping Chazz on his head and locking in a Motor City Wipe Out in seconds.

"Oh my god Zane has the Motor City Wipe Out locked in" said Justin.

"Yeah and Zane could wrap up a huge win" said Harold.

Chazz started getting to his feet as Zane was trying to keep him down. Chazz was up to his feet when he slowly started going down to the mat again. Nightmare Inc was cheering on their guy when the ref noticed and thought they were trying to interfere. Finally Chazz tapped out but the ref didn't notice and Zane let go of the hold. Zane noticed that the ref was distracted and once again locked in the motor city wipe out. This time on the screen a female started talking incoherently.

"What the hell is going on" said Harold.

"I don't know but what the fucking is this girl talking about" said Justin.

The last thing the voice said was rpercotein. As Zane was distracted Chazz got his breath and locked in the Seated Ankle Lock. Unlucky Zane couldn't hold onto a submission maneuver as long as Chazz and tapped out after fifteen seconds. "Winner of this match Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

Nightmare Inc got in the ring arguing with Chazz. As Chazz and Nightmare Inc were arguing Mad Chad and Team WTW came out and attacked from behind. As Zane was on the floor holding his ankle and Charlie being hacked by a steel chair the sides were even accept that they were blindsided.

Chazz eventually ducks under Mad Chad and gives him a Heart breaker. David notices but is hit by a super kick and Pryce hit's Joe with a Gamblers Luck. Jessica throws out Kristie and out of nowhere Chazz super kicks Jessica out of nowhere. As Pryce is in shock Chazz drops him with a steel chair heat breaker.

"Ouch Chazz not deciding to share the spot light" said Justin.

"Yeah well Nightmare Inc started the problem Chazz rightfully so ended the problem and he has win and beat the crud on his opponent at Last Stand" said Harold.

Backstage with Danny

"I am here with Ted Estes tonight you have a triple threat match steel cage match what are your thoughts" said Danny.

"What are my thoughts" said Ted as he just grinned. "My thoughts are I'm going to go in there and kick some ass in a steel cage and then two days later I'm going to be a three time world champion" said Ted as he walked away.

"This is a number one contender's match for the Unified Women's Championship Introducing first at 5 ft 5 and weighing 124 pounds "The Princess of Perfection" Holly Kingston" said the announcer.

"Holly has had some more success in a while" said Cody.

"Yeah but can she take down her opponent" said Justin.

"And her opponent at 5 ft 6 and weighing 139 pounds "The Queen of Extreme" Ashley Din" said the announcer.

Ashley and Holly started the match when out of nowhere Holly and Jessica were beating the hell out of each other. Lea and Jessica made it into the ring causing the ref to make the match a draw. Holly and Ashley pissed as Holly grabbed Lea and gave her a Holly- caust on a chair and passed to Ashley as Ashley gave Jessica a reverse twist of fate on a chair.

Randy came out.

"Alright at Last Stand their will be a rematch it will be Ashley vs. Holly in a hardcore match" said Randy.

Brian Stevenson once again got off at beating the shit out of Ashten.

"This is a world's Greatest Open Challenge Match introducing first your master of Ceremony at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. Lance came out to Written in your face.

"Lance opened this World's Greatest Open Challenge and has defeated quality names such as John Cena and AJ Styles" said the Harold.

"Yeah but as you said quality names are just that quality and as good as Lance is I wouldn't want to go facing living legends such as Triple H, Shawn Michaels, or The Undertaker to be exact he only got a fluke victory over Cena" said Justin.

"As Your masters of Ceremonies let's get this show started with my opponent from Twf a dream match in the making if this superstar goes on further in his career Lance Raters vs. at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds Charlie Parker" said Lance Yeah Charlie as here for a reason.

Charlie came down to the ring looking at Lance in the eye determined with two kendo sticks. Lance went under the ring and grabbed a steel chair as they both looked at the other. Charlie quickly shot once kendo stick forward at Lance's head who ducked under it. Charlie tried to smack him with the other one but Lance caught it with the chair and threw the chair face first at Charlie. Lance fallowed Irish whipping Charlie to the ropes who rebounded right into a big boot 1 … 2 kick out.

"Ouch Lance using that size advantage in this match" said Justin.

"Yeah but don't take anything away from Charlie here's a guy who trained his life out to become successful in one of the most difficult jobs in the world" said Harold.

Lance fallowed grabbing the chair and smacking Charlie across the back a couple of times and fallowed dropping the chair and slamming him on it. Lance grabbed the other chair and looked to smash Charlie's brains out but Charlie at the lasts second moves his head away and gave Lance a bridge suplex as he was holding his hands 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance fallowed kicking Charlie in the gut and fallowed with a kick to the face as he was bent over 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"Ouch Lance hands have to be in pain but after those two powerful signature kicks of Lance he has some time to recuperate" said Harold.

"Yeah and I think Lance is setting up the spear" said Justin.

Like Justin said Lance turned to a corner and was waiting for Charlie to get up. Lance runs at Charlie who moves out of the way and Lance smacks head first into the barricade seemingly out of it. Charlie picks up a slow Lance and slams him face first into the steel steps and fallows throwing him in the ring. Charlie throws Lance in the ring and slides in a table. Charlie fallows going to the top rope waiting for Lance to get and hits a diving cross body 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Nice move from Charlie but not enough to get a three count" said Justin.

"Yeah but Lance is barely moving from that hit on the barricade" said Harold.

Charlie lifted up Lance and hit him with a fisher man suplex and set up the table. Charlie grabbed up Lance who started fighting back with lefts and rights as Charlie tried his own. Charlie went for a high kick but Lance grabbed him and hit him with a Sit out Spine Buster through the table and fallowed locking in a Rateacator. Charlie started flailing crawling to the ropes as the fans started clapping. Charlie started crawling to the ropes as the fans started chanting "Please Don't Tap" as Charlie as struggling to the ropes.

"The fans don't wants this to end but Charlie's back is in tremendous pressure" said Justin.

"Yeah but Charlie is a dreamer and dreamers fight to the very end" said Harold.

Lance couldn't believe it as Charlie managed to power out of the stronger man in a burst of strength and fallowed with a clothesline. Charlie fallowed going for another clothesline and then hit a running crescent kick. Charlie fallowed going to the apron and grabbing a chair. Charlie spring boarded up trying to bash Lance but Lance speared him in mid air 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Lance Raters" said the announcer.

As Lance was walking to the back Justin Wyatt came out with face paint and has a Mohawk and Gwen is relatively same. Justin attacks Lance with a steel chair a couple of times and hit a Scoop Slam Pile Driver called The Hall of Illusions on the chair.

"This is a Steel Cage Match introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighing 235 pounds "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer.

Shenlong's music kept playing but he didn't come out.

The Camera shifted to a screen showing Shenlong on the floor bleeding limp (Not Dead as this scene seems like it could be misinterpreted) as Randy says to call Shenlong's family go look for Ted. We fallow Randy with a bunch of security guards. They go into Ted's locker room to find that he is also bleeding.

"Go Look for Neo" said Randy as he was starting to get scared. Randy and the guards busted in the room seeing Jeff beating up on a bleeding Neo who looks unconscious. The Guards restrain Jeff who breaks and slams Neo into his shelf and laves laughing sadistically.

* * *

The Scene was what a believe should have been like Khali's bid to become world champion. Sorry for the late chapter but I was reading Mick Foley's Book: Mankind A tale of Blood and Sweat Socks great fucking book.


	31. Last Stand: Enter an Era

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters 2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Iccolo (1)

Injury Report: Jay Din torn arm muscle expected to be away for three weeks to two months.

Dark Match: Hollywood Undead def. The EWO in a winner goes to the main roster match.

DWE pay per views are on Saturday Twf Pay per Views are on Sunday

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Mickey Munroe on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Neo is shown with the world title doing the Code Infinite and standing up with a smile.

"Please welcome us to DWE: Last Stand from Sacramento, California our theme song Last Resort by Papa Roach" said Harold.

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

"Asheel Din takes on Brian Stevenson in a grudge match well the grudge is all Brian for Asheel beating him we expect Brian to put an exclamation mark here" said Justin.

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Who did me wrong  
Who did me right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

"Then we have Holly Kingston taking on Ashley Din winner becomes number one contender to the women's title the hardcore stipulation leans toward Ashley Din making her our choice" said Harold.

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

"Iccolo fallows up taking on the newest DWE superstar Donnie we believe that Iccolo will out power Donnie on his way to the TV Title" said Justin.

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

"Fallowing that a match for the DWE Tag Unit Championship match with Nightmare Inc vs. Team WTW we believe that the Nightmare Inc will regain there gold" said Harold.

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

"Then in a World Greatest Open Challenge Match Lance Raters intends to defeat a new creepy personality we believe Lance will defeat Justin who will stay unemployed" Justin.

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Who did me wrong  
Who did me right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dynamite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

"Then the DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Michaels is going to go off against Mad Chad in a Hardcore Hell Match both of these guys are tough, strong son of a bitches both Second Generation Superstars to the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and the always hardcore C.A Shultz finally after much thoughts we believe that Chazz will beat Chad in a gloriously brutal match" said Harold.

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

"Then the Last Stand Main Event where we have a Three Sides of Steel match for the DWE Global Championship Ted Estes, Shenlong, Jeff Killington, and Neo Raters all in this brutal match. We did this by Elimination Style the only way Ted, Shenlong, or Neo can win is to eliminate him in the steel cage part which does not require a pin fall or submission to win other than that we believe Jeff has a 2:1 chance of winning" said Justin.

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

The First two matches are short as they have zero build up.

**Everybody scream your heart out.**

"This is a Grudge Match introducing first from Sacramento, California at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer as the crowd starts going crazy for the hometown superstar.

"Ashten Din the hometown superstar getting a main event reception" said Harold.

"For this night he is the wrestling king of Sacramento" said Justin.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

"And his opponent from Miami, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 280 pounds "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer as the crowd boos.

"Brian getting received with a good raining down of boo's" said Justin.

"Yeah but this is a huge match for Ashten Din and Brian says that he will literally tear him apart" said Harold.

Ashten came out and started the fight with a couple of punches but Brian out powered him with a boot. Brian Irish whipped him to the ropes and gave him a scoop slam when he came back. Brian fallowed going outside the ring to get a weapon. Ashten saw this and went to the out side and drop kicked Brian into the announce table. Ashten fallowed grabbing a steel chair and blasting Brian across the skull and throwing him into the ring. Ashten fallowed throwing the chair in the ring and hitting Brian with a clothesline.

"Ashten shifting the momentum with those steel chair shots" said Harold.

"Yeah but Brian is a complete monster at in credible 6 ft 7 and weighing almost 300 pounds of pure muscle" said Justin.

Brian got to his knees as Ashten went to the top rope but Brian hit Ashten with a hard fore arm. Brian then tossed Ashten to the mat 1 … 2 kick out. Brian started stomping on Ashten's hand and trying to lock in the commander clutch. Ashten tried to get out finally after a while countering in to a herrucarana. Ashten fallowed hitting a running clothesline but Brian stayed up. Ashten fallowed going for another one but Brian countered running and hitting his own clothesline causing Ashten to flip upon impact 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Wow Ashten must be out of it after that huge move" said Justin.

"Yeah and I think this match cane be considered over" said Harold.

Brian grabbed up Ashten and dropped him with a scoop slam on the steel chair. Brian fallowed going for a running power slam but Ashten slipped out and hit a reverse DDT. Ashten fallowed as Brian got up with a bunch of rights and left and a kick to the gut fallowed by a gorilla press slam 1 … 2 . Kick out. Brian slowly got up as Ashten fired lefts and rights trying to keep the bigger man down succeeding by using the chair to bash Brian in the head.

"Ashten hit's a huge chair shot to the skull" said Harold.

"Yeah but Ashten has to have something big to put out Brian" said Justin.

Ashten went out side the ring and grabbed a ladder. Ashten climbed to the top as Brian him self started climbing up with a chair. Brian swung the chair stupidly as Ashten ducked and pushed him off the ladder as he slammed to the ground. Ashten fallowed grabbing the chair and hitting the Extreme Twist (Spiral Tap) with a chair 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Ashten Din" said the announcer.

Brian got up and smacked Ashten with the chair and fallowed setting him up for a Commander Bomb. Steve Raters came out and hit Brian with a Clothesline from Hell and fallowed leaving the area as Ashten started at Steve.

Holly def. Ashley Din after a Holly – Crap through a table.

**In everyday life, there is more than meets the eye, to reach the depths of truth, we must drag the waters.**

"This match is for the Television Champion introducing first from New York, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö" said the announcer.

"The Hound of Tindalos making his pay per view debut" said Justin.

"Yeah but he has a giant of a challenge" said Harold.

"And his opponent from Tokyo , Japan at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds he is the television champion "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo won this championship from David Churchill back at Survival Games" said Harold.

"Yeah but Iccolo has to take on the experienced 32 year old in Donnie" said Justin.

Iccolo quickly shoved Donnie who looked back then pushed Iccolo slightly. Iccolo pushed Donnie who finally had enough and booted him in the chest. Iccolo pissed tried to clothesline him but Donnie went to the out side. Iccolo fallowed Donnie who hit him with a couple of punches to the leg and Iccolo managed to counter throwing Donnie into the steel steps. Iccolo threw Donnie in the ring and fallowed with big chop 1 … 2 kick out. Iccolo fallowed lifting up Donnie for a choke slam but Donnie slipped out and drop kicked Iccolo in the back of the leg.

"As they say the bigger they are the harder they fall" said Justin.

"Yeah but can take punishment like a pro" said Harold.

Iccolo got up to his as Donnie went for a running low drop kick but Iccolo rolled out of the way. As Iccolo got up Donnie went for a punch but Iccolo fired back two of his own and fallowed with a military press slam. Donnie grabbed his stomach as Iccolo lifted him and threw him into the turn buckle. He fallowed with a couple of punches to the gut continuously and then fallowed hitting a running punch to the gut. Iccolo fallowed grabbing Donnie and locking in an abominable stretch.

"Nice abominable stretch locked in by Iccolo" said Harold.

"Yeah and this severely injures the back allowing all of Iccolo's finishers more damage especially the Fatality submission hold" said Justin.

Iccolo started getting bored and hit Donnie with a pump handle slam 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Iccolo fallowed lifting up Donnie and hitting a pump handle back breaker. Iccolo fallowed locking in the Fatality. Donnie tried to power out but Iccolo managed to out power him Donnie suddenly dropped his foot back wards catching Iccolo in the head. Donnie slowly got up grabbing onto the ropes as Iccolo started looking to go for the Strike Spear. Donnie got up and Iccolo hit it but the move sent Donnie to the out side.

"Ouch Iccolo hits the Strike Spear" said Justin.

"Yeah but Donnie luckily rolls out to the out side in his pain" said Harold.

Iccolo goes to the out side easily lifting the limp Donnie over his shoulder. Iccolo walks towards the ropes when Donnie realizes where he is and jumps off and pushes Iccolo head first into the steel ring post and sliding him into the ring. Donnie then went to the top rope waiting for Iccolo to get up and grabbing his head in a guillotine clutch. Donnie went for a Tornado DDT but Iccolo countered throwing Donnie away from him. Donnie managed to catch him self as Iccolo went for another strike spear but Donnie countered into a knee to the head fallowing with an Impaler DDT 1…2… kick out.

"What a DDT from Donnie almost getting a three count" said Harold.

"Ouch Donnie should try to get the win with that buzz saw kick as I don't see him being able to lift up the 400 hundred pounder for a choke slam" said Justin.

Donnie went to the top rope for a diving elbow drop but Iccolo countered grabbing him in mid air with a power slam. Iccolo slowly went to the top rope as he looked at Donnie he wanted to try a moon Sault. Donnie kicked his legs from behind and Iccolo fell on his groin first to the ropes. Donnie then put his arm around Iccolo's neck and pushed him down with a inverted choke slam 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match and new Television Champion Donnie Danzig – Lindsjö" said the announcer.

"Donnie wins the Television Championship on his PPV debut" said Justin.

"Yeah and Donnie has that wide smile across his face" said Harold.

Donnie smiled as he raised up the gold.

**Backstage with Danny**

Danny is with Shenlong who has some bandages across his leg.

"Shenlong how are you doing after Jeff's brutal attack on all his opponents" said Danny.

"Jeff slammed me into the wall wear I sprained my ankle so I probably won't go for a lot of high risk moves" said Shenlong.

"Any words you would like to tell Jeff" said Danny.

"Don't worry Jeff I understand why you attacked me but don't expect me not to kick your ass in and if I lose and don't not win the DWE Global Championship it's hey time I go crazy on someone and beat the living hell out of them" said Shenlong who fallowed leaving.

"This match is for the DWE Tag Unit Championships introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada and Detroit, Michigan at a combined weight of 465 pounds Zane Sanchez and Pryce Jones "Nightmare Inc." said the announcer.

"Nightmare Inc were the DWE Tag Unit Champions until Mike made one last match allowing WTW to win the gold" said Harold.

"Yeah but you can't blame team WTW about anything they've done they were given a chance and rolled with it" said Justin.

"And his opponents they are the DWE Tag Unit Champions accompanied by Kristie Wyatt at a combined weight of 480 pounds Joe Wyatt and David Wyatt "Team Wyatt to Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Team WTW probably the sickest tag team in DWE after their attack on Wes" said Justin.

"Yeah and imagine when Luke King get's out of ZWL Wyatt to Wyatt should watch their backs" said Harold.

David started with Zane putting him in a head lock. Zane slipped out and kicked David in the back and fallowed with a bull dog and tagged in Pryce. Pryce ran going for a clothesline but David ducked under it and punches Pryce in the gut and fallowed with a German Suplex 1 … kick out. David tagged in Joe who quickly rushed in stomping on Pryce's arm and locking in an arm lock. Joe started stomping on it but Pryce countered pulling Joe's leg and locking in a leg lock.

"Pryce counter's the arm lock into a leg lock" said Harold.

"Yeah but you have to see that Team WTW are better as a unit then as singles competitors giving them more chemistry adding the fact that their brothers" said Justin.

Joe managed to power out and tagged in David who went for a clothesline but Pryce caught his arm and hit an STO. Pryce tagged in Zane and they hit a double standing moon Sault combo 1 … 2 . Kick out. Zane fallowed going for an Irish whip but David countered Irish whipping Zane. David went for a clothesline but Zane ducked under it and hit a Pele kick 1…2.. Kick out. Zane fallowed trying to lock in a triangle choke but David countered smashing him against the turn buckle.

"David smashing Zane back first against the turn buckle" said Harold.

"Yeah and this might be the opening that Team WTW needs" said Justin.

David smashed Zane against the turn buckle again and tagged in Joe. David put Zane in a full nelson as Joe dropped punches to Zane's stomach and head. David let Zane go as David kicked him in the head as Zane was healing 1 … 2 . Kick out. Joe stomped on Zane's face a couple of times and locked in a chin lock. Zane got to his feet and Joe countered lifting him up and slamming him down on his back. David Irish whipped Zane to the ropes who came back right into a power slam 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"David and Joe domination Zane with there power moves" said Harold.

"Team WTW are predators so I'm surprised Kristie hasn't made her self known yet" said Justin.

Zane slowly got up as Joe tagged in David who knocked Zane down with a clothesline and locked in a sleeper hold. Zane started struggling but David hit him with a sleeper slam and put him back in the hold. Zane once again was struggling and managed to hit a Russian leg sweep as both were on the floor now. Zane tried to tag in Pryce but David stomped on his leg and tagged in Joe. Joe grabbed up Zane for a pump handle slam but Zane slipped out and hit an enzugeri.

"This is It Zane has to get that tag" said Harold.

"Yeah because if not I don't think Zane can take anymore punishment" said Justin.

Joe tagged in David who ran at Zane who tagged in Pryce. Pryce knocked down David with a punch to the jaw and fallowed with a Suplex jaw breaker. Pryce drop kicked Joe of the apron and started punching at David who was trying to fight back to Pryce's accelerated pace. Pryce finally went for a Gamblers Luck but David pushed him back. Zane punched David in the jaw and threw him at Joe but David countered Irish whipping Pryce into Zane. Zane grabbed Joe's leg and tipped him over as Pryce punched out David.

"Pryce speeding out the powerful David" said Harold.

"Yep and this match is reaching the end" said Justin.

Pryce fallowed grabbing up David and knocking him down with an STO. Pryce threw David across the turn buckle as Joe gave Zane a pump handle slam on the concrete outside but Joe dropped as well from being tired. Zane got on top of David and started dropping punches so Kristie got on the turn buckle distracting the ref. David pointed at Joe who was attacking Zane and Kristie took advantage spraying most in Pryce's face fallowed by David getting off the turn buckle and power bomb 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match and still DWE Tag Unit Champion Joe and David Wyatt" said the announcer.

David tried to attack Pryce further but Hollywood Undead came out and David and Joe walked off with the belts.

"Hollywood Undead making a statement on the Tag Unit Champions" said Justin.

"Yeah but WTW managed to successfully retain the championship" said Harold.

**You Wear your Sin like it's some kind of Prize**

"This is a Worlds Greatest Open Challenge Match introducing first your master of ceremonies from Carolina, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance Raters organized the World's Greatest Open Challenge defeating John Cena, AJ Styles , and Charlie Parker" said Harold.

"Yeah and this is the first one where we now the opponent before hand" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee at 6 ft 6 and weighing 255 pounds accompanied by Gwen, "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Justin what a creep only losers where Mohawks" said Harold.

"Sure Harold Sure" said Justin Price.

Justin and Lance locked up with Justin pushing Lance back with a sick smile. Lance slapped Justin across the face as Justin glared at him. Lance and Justin locked up again but Lance slipped in a head lock. Justin countered throwing some punches to the back but Lance countered hitting a snap mare. Justin managed to counter with an eye rake and threw Lance out of the ring. The ref counted to three as Justin smashed Lance back first into the barricade and threw him into the ring. Justin fallowed going to the top rope but Lance hit him with an elbow.

"Justin trying to go high risk high reward but Lance stopped him in his tracks" said Justin.

"Yeah and Lance is a master at picking apart his opponent and Lance also knows Justin incredibly well these two have met many times with their record 2-1 Lance" said Harold.

Lance fallowed as he dragged him back for seemingly a DDT. Justin pushed Lance back who flipped him over by pushing on his head. Justin landed on his feet but was hit by a clothesline against the turn buckle fallowed by a one arm spinning face buster 1 … 2 kick out. Lance grabbed up Justin who quickly low blowed Lance and fallowed with a sit out jaw breaker 1 … 2 kick out. Justin picked up Lance and Irish whipped him to the ropes as Lance rebounded right into a bicycle kick 1…2. Kick out.

"Justin using pin point accuracy to find his mark on Lance's face" said Harold.

"Yeah and Justin will want to wear down Lance and keep him from hitting any big surprising moves such as the spear" said Justin.

Justin went outside the ring and threw the steel steps and a brass kendo stick as he slid into the ring. As Justin swung the stick Lance ducked and hit him with a boot to the chest fallowed by a clothesline as Justin rebounded off the ropes. Lance grabbed the kendo stick and started beating on Justin's back. Lance started getting ready for a spear as Justin was slowly getting up. Lance went for the spear but Gwen whacked him in the back with a chair and Justin hit a Hall of Illusions 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"Gwen hit Lance in the back" said Harold.

"Yeah and Justin played it smart and hit Lance with that hall of illusions pile driver" said Justin.

Lance slowly got up as Justin went for another one but Lance kicked Gwen in the face as she was watching. Justin let go of Lance looking at Gwen and Lance grabbed the steel steps. As Justin turned around Lance smacked him in the head with the steel steps as a small cut appeared on Justin's forehead. Lance let the steel steps go and grabbed Justin and put him in the double under hook clutch as he lifted up Justin on the steps. Gwen was at the apron telling lance not to do it but Lance ignored her and hit a Legend Driver on the steps 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Lance just horribly maimed Justin with that Legend Driver and Justin is bleeding all over the place' sad Harold.

"I am not" said Justin Price as Harold hit him self.

Lance lifted up Justin but Gwen grabbed him from behind eye raking him. Justin quickly whacked him with the kendo stick in the gut and fallowed with a running low drop kick sending Lance to the floor. Justin Irish whipped Lance in the corner and Gwen whacked him with a chair in the head as Justin fallowed with his own chair shot busting Lance open. Justin then lifted up Lance and dropped him with a scoop slam. Justin then put Lance on the turn buckle and put him across his back and hit a Fuck Off (Crucifix Power Bomb off the top rope) 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Gwen just keeps on tilting the favor to Justin quite unfair" said Harold.

"Eh don't talk about Lance like he's a saint either he's done the techniques plenty of times as well" said Justin.

Justin Irish whipped Lance to the ropes who ducked under a clothesline but Gwen kicked him in the back of the leg. Justin went for a bicycle kick but at the last second Lance put Gwen in the middle of the way. As Justin was shocked Lance speared both of them through the second rope and they broke through the announce table. The ref started counting to three as both were still on the floor. The ref made it to a seven count when Lance got up and went to the ropes to get in at an eight count but Gwen hit him with a chair knocking him down as the ref counted ten.

"This match is a draw by decision of double count out" said the announcer.

Lance slowly got up as Justin was looking around. Lance booted Gwen in the head and walked to discuss with the ref the rules of the challenge as Justin and Gwen were in.

"I have come to decision with the rule Justin will receive a four hundred fifty thousand per year contract to the DWE Brand" said the ref.

"Also to the other rule of the challenge Lance Raters you are officially in the Twf Brand" said the ref.

Lance seemed to be pissed but walked off as Justin rose up his hands but Gwen tolled him to kneel against the ropes. As Lance and the ref watched Gwen hit him three times with the cane on the back for some weirdo suicide teaching thing they had going on.

"Great I'm thrown out of the company I gave my blood, sweat, and incredibly manly tears for some sadistic freak huh talk about karma" said Lance as Justin was fired because Lance was in a near death state.

**Backstage with Danny**

**Ted had a gash on his chest as he has a cocky smirk.**

"I am here with another DWE Global Title competitor Ted Estes after that brutal attack from Jeff how do you feel" said Danny as gave Ted the microphone.

"Jeff got lucky that I was having some friend problems before he attacked me cause if not I would have torn his head apa" said Ted when Jeff glared at him and Ted slid to the side.

"That is all" said Ted as he ran away.

**I have a voice that is my savior**

Weapons are being thrown into the ring around the ring including steel chairs, barbed wire, baseball bats, mops, sledge hammers, table, ladders and more.

"This is a Hardcore Hell match for the DWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first accompanied by C.A Schultz from the House of Barbed Wire at 6 ft 3 and weighing 270 pounds "The Sicko" Mad Chad Schultz" said the announcer.

"Mad Chad father a fifteen time CZW Champion coming here to accompany his son in his match against Chazz" said Harold.

"Still as good as Mad Chad is Chazz beat a Legend in his father at the main event of wrestle mania for the WWE Championship that is truly impressive" said Justin.

**Sexy Boy I'm not you're boy toy**

"And his opponent he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion from San Antonio, Texas at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"The Perfect One as he now calls him self what a Jerk but in terms of size and weight Mad Chad has a forty pound advantage at the cost of being much slower then the cat like Chazz" said Harold.

"Hey Chazz can legitimately call him self that never losing one match in DWE History" said Justin.

Chazz grabbed a chair as Mad Chad grabbed a Singapore cane. Chazz swung the chair but he missed Mad Chad who whacked him with the cane in the gut. Chazz pulled back and grabbed the chair again swinging and missing but Chazz looked outside and hit C.A Schultz out of nowhere. Chazz tried to take advantage on the stunned Mad Chad but his chair was caught and he was slammed to the mat. Mad Chad started beating on him with the Singapore cane as a ref is looking at a slightly hurt C.A.

"That is harsh C.A only came out to cheer on his son and gets a chair shot for his efforts" said Harold.

"It was his fault he was in the ring" said Justin.

Mad Chad picked up Chazz and Irish whipped him onto the turn buckle where a chair was in between the second and third turn buckle. Mad Chad fallowed with a running drop kick and then a running knee to the head as he stopped down wards sitting position. Chazz slipped out of the ring and grabbed a baseball bat and took down Chazz with a shot to the legs. Mad Chad through Chazz to the barricade and went for a clothesline but Chazz hit him with an elbow. Chazz fallowed slamming him face first into the announce table and choking him with the cable wires.

"Chazz playing it smart choking out Mad Chad with those wires" said Justin.

"Yeah and with all the weapons around here I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet" said Harold.

Mad Chad elbowed Chazz in the gut and hit him with a reverse Russian leg sweep straight into the announce table. Mad Chad then grabbed a sledgehammer that was on top of one of the turn buckles. Mad Chad swung at Chazz who side stepped and kicked Mad Chad in the gut and fallowed throwing him in the ring plus a chair. Chazz kicked Chad's leg and started stomping on them and locked in a inverted figure four leg lock. Mad Chad started trying to grab a weapon as Chazz applied more pressure.

"Chazz has the figure four locked in" said Justin.

"Yeah and this match might soon be over" said Harold.

Chazz seemed to keep the hold locked in when C.A slipped in the ring and nailed Chazz with a chair and then spit on him and left. Mad Chad lifted up Chazz and set up the table and threw Chazz on top of it. Mad Chad went to the top rope and hit an elbow drop through the table 1 … 2.. Kick out. Mad Chad lifted up Chazz and went for a scoop slam but Chazz countered into a reverse STO 1 … 2 kick out. Chazz went for a Suplex but Mad Chad out powered him into his own 1 … 2 kick out.

"Chazz playing the wrong game on the heavier Mad Chad" said Justin.

"Yeah but Mad Chad has C.A for help something that will help him as this match goes past the twenty minute mark" said Harold.

Chad grabbed a ladder and threw it in the ring. Chad grabbed the ladder to bash in Chazz who was slowly getting up. Chad ran at Chazz who ducked and as Chad ran back was hit by a super kick out of nowhere 1 … 2 .. kick out. Chazz grabbed the ladder and positioned it on the corner. Chazz tried to Irish whip Mad Chad into the ladder but Chad countered into his own and Chazz smashed face first. Mad Chad fallowed grabbing Chazz and doing it again but Chazz countered running up the ladder and hitting a moon Sault on a standing Chad 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Oh my god what a move from Chazz" said Harold.

"You're telling me that was a radical move he just shot out to almost win this match" said Justin.

Chazz starts trying to clasp Mad Chad's ankle but Mad Chad grabs a trash can and bangs Chazz over the head and fallows with a Pendulum on the trash can 1 … 2 … kick out. Mad Chad lifts up the trash can and starts pounding on Chazz's back for a while as Chazz slowly get's up. Mad Chad goes for a running trash can shot but is kicked in the gut and fallowed by a jackhammer Suplex on the trash can 1 … 2 … kick out. Mad Chad slowly get's up on the ropes and Chazz goes for a Heat Breaker which is countered into a power bomb against a turn buckle.

"Mad Chad just broke Chazz In half" said Justin.

"Yeah and Mad Chad is slowing in for the win" said Harold.

Mad Chad lifted up Chazz and hit him with a scoop slam back breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Chad grabs Chazz by the hair and fallowed with a spinning neck breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Mad Chad grabs a chair and smacks Chazz in the gut fallowed by a Chair Guillotine shot 1 … 2 … kick out. Chad gets Chazz up and hit's him with a death valley driver angrily 1 … 2 … kick out. Mad Chad lifts up Chazz for a pendulum on a chair.

"Mad Chad beating on Chazz who just won't give up" said Harold.

"Yeah but let's just say if he does this Chazz will be out cold most likely" said Justin.

As Chad goes for it Perfection flashes around the screen as I'm Perfection plays as Chad looks at the screen in confusion Suddenly C.A falls to the floor with a needle in his arm. And from under the ring Holly comes out and sprays Chad in the eyes as he turns around into a super kick from Chazz who smiles as Holly gets in the ring. Chazz then grabs Mad Chad's ankle and locks in the Seated Ankle Lock as Chad is forced to tap out. "Winner of this match and still DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"Chazz just stole the victory" said Harold.

"Said but I'll guess Chazz was the mystery caller from a few weeks back" said Justin.

The Cell is brought down as the ref is given the hand cuffs and positions the cell making sure they are now gaps to get through.

**And this is for the questions that don't have any answers**

"This match is for the DWE Global Championship and it is a Three Stages of Hell match introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighing 235 pounds "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer.

"Shenlong is walking into Death's playground" said Justin.

"Shenlong has said week after week he is going to be World Champion for the first time ever" said Justin.

**I am the Astro - Creep **

"And introducing his opponent at 6 ft 4 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Ted Estes has a huge match tonight if he wants to win" said Harold.

"We're receiving word that Jeff has said he will win this match in five minutes" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Parts Unknown "The God of Death" at 6 ft 11 and weighing 350 pounds Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"The Sick Freak that is Jeff" said Justin.

"How does he expect to win this match in five minutes" said Harold.

Suddenly out of nowhere fire escapes from under the ring engulfing Jeff.

"What the hell is going on here" said Justin.

Suddenly Jeff comes out of the fire with torched pants now going to his knees.

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds he is the DWE Global Champion "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

Neo gets in the ring as the bell starts. Jeff instantly uppercuts Neo and fallows with the other two. Jeff then throws Neo as hard as he can into the cell which breaks from the power of the throw. Jeff fallows throwing Shenlong into the gaping whole as well and escaping. Jeff then grabs Neo by the throat and choke slams him three times on the concrete 1 … 2 … 3. Jeff and Shenlong are cuffed together and Jeff chokes out Shenlong into unconsciousness.

"Winner of this match and new DWE Global Champion Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"What he won the match in four minutes that was three bonafide main Eventer and he demolished them Shenlong is forced to retire" said Harold.

Jeff takes off his gloves to reveal that there was cement under them in his bleeding hands.

"IT was The UPPERCUTS he did in the start of the match that's how he won so easily" said Justin as he looks away in disgust.

"I think we just entered into the Death Era" said Harold.

* * *

The Original Winner was supposed to be Shenlong.

I was reading the original TWF Chapters and I stared looking at Jeff's Character and saw he was invincible up until The Draft.

I mean seriously he beat former World CHampion Rojo Bat again, and again, and again, and again, and all of those ended with Rojo leaving in a strecher so Jeff will now go full monster on everybody.


	32. Week 21: Ace of the Messiah

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters 2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore TV Championship- Lance Raters (5)

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Mickey Munroe on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Neo is shown with the world title doing the Code Infinite and standing up with a smile.

Asheel's Review's Last Stand

Ashten Din vs Brian Steveson: Nice way to open the Show

B-

Donnie vs ICCOLO TV CHAMPIONSHIP: This was a annoying match  
D

Nightmare INC. VS WTW Tag Unit Titles:This match in the beging Bored me to sleep But once Zane Tagged in I was Thrilled

A-

Justin Wyatt vs Lance Rater s:That was brutal yet Awsome

Mad Chad vs Chazz Michaels Hardcore match for the IC Title:*Clap* *Clap*  
A

Shenlong vs Ted Estes Vs Jeff Killington Vs Neo Rates 3 Stages of hell for the Global Championship: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Wait did you say Shelong must retire

F

Best Match: Mad Chad vs. Chazz

Worst Match: Main event

MVP; Jeff Killington (I hated the Match but he beat 3 main eventers)

Overall: Better then WWE EXTREME RULES but the Ending was disappointing main Event  
B+

"Please welcome us to a night of DWE action I'm Justin Price here with Harold Jerrold to bring you DWE: Bang Bang" said Justin.

"Yeah and we got a new world Champion at Last Stand as we entered the Death Era and Shenlong will have his retirement party after losing the match" said Sebastian.

"Please welcome your new DWE Global Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Jeff came out with a bigger title then the old one for his massive sign and behind him was … Mickie Munroe?.

"I welcome you to your god Jeff Killington's palace" said Mickie as Jeff stands next to her. "You see one week ago back at DWE I saw a vision of my a demon known as Lance Raters to you insufferable idiot" said Mickie. "And then I saw a god that was Jeff Killington so with my help he is now going to be you DWE Global Champion for life as I will be his messiah for life" said Mickie as Jeff raised his title.

Suddenly Neo Raters came out with a mic.

"Awhh look at the party my little brother's ex and his former big bad body guard in Jeff Killington" said Neo as he was chewing a piece of gum.

"You will speak to him as God not his mortal name" said Mickie as she slapped Neo in the face.

"Uh no Jeff like I said I'm using my re-match clause at Dead Zone in a singles matches for the Global Championship" said Neo as Mickie slaps him again. Neo goes for a Neolocity Kick but Mickie ducks and Jeff grabs him by the throat and choke slams Neo. Mickie fallows dropping a single rose on Neo's chest as she and Jeff walked away.

"This is a singles match introducing first accompanied by Leon Walls, he is one half of the 21st Century Outlaws at 6 ft 5 and weighing 270 pounds Leo Parades" said the announcer.

"Leo a man of power" said Justin.

"Yeah and he is stronger then either Joe or David could be a powerful factor to play into their match" said Harold.

"And his opponent accompanied by David Wyatt and Kristie Wyatt, one half of the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions at 6 ft 5 and weighing 250 pounds "The Tennessee Cowboy" Joe Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Joe Wyatt the more powerful member of Team WTW" said the announcer.

Leo and Joe started in a shoving match when Leo punched Joe in the face a couple of times. Joe went for his own but Leo ducked and gave him a stiff shoulder block 1 .. Kick out. Leo fallowed Irish whipping Joe to the ropes and when he came back dropping him with a spinning one handed spine buster 1 … 2 .. Kick out.. Leo fallowed lifting Joe up by the hair that started fighting back with some punches. Joe fallowed with a jaw breaker and drop kick.

"Ouch what a high air drop kick from Joe" said Harold.

"Can Joe beat Leo though is the question" said Justin.

Leo get's up as Joe went for a super kick but Leo ducked and hit Joe with a one handed spinning spine buster. Leo fallowed grabbing Joe by the neck and hitting an Outlaw Effect (Side Effect Signature Move). Leo waited for Joe to get up and went for an Outlaw Stamp but Joe ducked and hit a belly to back Suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Joe went for a Pile driver but Leo countered into a Triangle Choke. Leo fallowed Irish whipping Joe to the ropes and hitting a third one handed spinning spine buster 1 … 2 … kick out.

"What a move by Leo but only good enough for two" said Harold.

"Yeah but Joe's back must be killing him" said Justin.

Leo grabbed Joe and Irish whipped him to the turn buckle. Leo fallowed with a running big clothesline fallowed as Joe staggered right into an Outlaw Effect 1 … 2 … David takes the referee's attention. Leo gives David an Outlaw Stamp as he falls on Kristie. Joe from behind went for a super kick but Leo ducked under it. Joe rebounded going for a high impact clothesline countered into a fourth and final one handed spinning spine buster. "Winner of this match Leo Parades" said the

announcer.

"Joe took a hell of a beating and even mounted some offence but not enough against Leo Parades" said Harold.

(Backstage)

Donnie is walking backstage when Iccolo gives him a Strike Spear. Iccolo fallows with a one handed choke slam.

"You and me Dead Zone in a dog collar match" said Iccolo.

"This is a Hardcore Television Champion mach introducing first the challenger Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"Zane Sanchez huge opportunity here" said Justin.

"Yeah but his opponent isn't exactly weak" said Harold.

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance has many advantages over Zane the only think Zane has is speed and not by much" said Harold.

Lance started the match with a big right hand knocking Zane down. Lance fallowed with some stomps to the head and picked up Zane. Zane started with some punches to the gut but Lance stopped him with a big knee to the mid section. Lance fallowed Irish whipping Zane to the ropes and when he rebounded hitting a big boot 1 … 2 kick out. Lance once again went for the Irish whip but Zane countered into an arm bar. Lance got Zane off and hit a big kick. Lance fallowed throwing Zane out of the ring with a big boot to the head.

"Ouch Lance managing to throw Zane out of the ring with a big kick to the skull" said Justin.

"Yeah but Zane has to grab a weapon to use on Lance quickly" said Harold.

Lance slid out of the ring and Zane hit him with a camera monitor to the head. Zane fallowed drop kicking Lance into the ring post fallowed by a drive by kick to the head. Zane threw Lance in the ring and fallowed with a split legged moon Sault 1 … 2 kick out. Lance fallowed slowly going up as Zane went for a running clothesline countered into a Sit Out Spine Buster 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Lance grabbed a chair and whacked Zane in he back five times straight 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Ouch Lance trying to break Zane in half with those chair shots" said Harold.

"Yeah and now Lance is going for the win" said Justin.

Lance placed the chair on the top turn buckle and Irish whipped Zane into it back of the head first. Lance fallowed with a clothesline and a spinning face buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance fallowed waiting for Zane to get up for a spear but Zane slipped under the ring. Lance went with him and hit him with the Hardcore Championship in the head. Lance fallowed giving him an Uranage Slam (called the Rated- Death Smash replacing the Legend Driver) through the announce table.

"Ouch what an Uranage Slam through the Spanish announce table" said Justin.

"It's over" said Harold.

Lance went for the pin 1 … 2 … Ted stops the pin. Ted went for a Lasso Kill but Lance countered into a Rated- Death Smash. Lance turns around to see Mickie tell Jeff to choke slam him. Jeff left as Zane slowly got up and hit's a Spiral Tap with a chair on Lance's stomach 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match and new Twf Hardcore Television Champion Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"Zane beat Lance in a huge upset" said Justin.

"Yeah thanks to Ted, Mickey, and Jeff Killington" said Harold.

"Hey Ted wants Lance weakened up before they meet at Dead Zone" said Justin.

Promo: The Ultimate Camper a show full of proving themselves as Mix Martial Artists over twenty fighters. Going to live their life in blood, sweat, and tears to become The Ultimate Camper. Season in progress already two episodes done.

"This is a divas tag team match introducing first the team of Holly Kingston and Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

"These two are part of that triple threat match at Dead Zone" said Harold.

"Yah and how will their team chemistry be" said Justin.

"And their opponents teaming up with Heather Devlington at 5 ft 7 and weighing 132 pounds "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea teaming up with the hated TDI Diva in Heather" said Justin.

"Yeah but they have better odds of getting along" said Harold.

Lea and Holly started off the match. Lea quickly hit a couple of stiff punches to the head and fallowed with a snap mare and kick. Lea fallowed with an Irish whip to the ropes but Holly countered with a clothesline and tagged in Jessica. Lea looked at Jessica enraged and threw her into a corner and started punching her as the ref called .5. "Winner of this match by DQ the team of Holly and Jessica Cooper" said the announcer. Holly joined in on the attack on Jessica as Heather grabbed Lea's shoulder.

Lea gave Heather a Lea Bomb and went to give Jessica one until Ashley came into the ring as Lea and Holly walked away.

"This is a contract signing for the DWE Global Championship match at the signing table are Jeff with his valet Mickie" said the announcer but was told to change it. "Are Jeff and his valet Messiah Munroe and Neo Raters plus our GM Randy Kazama" said the announcer.

Neo singed the contract and looked at Jeff who tore it apart. Jeff whispered in Messiah's ear.

"Neo a contract doesn't hold a god to it Jeff say's for a true display of agreement" said Messiah. She fallowed cutting Jeff's hand with a knife and dripped the blood into a cup. Messiah did the same to Neo in another cup.

"Now drink" said Messiah Jeff chugged down Neo's blood licking his lips as Neo looked at Messiah. "If you don't want the match alright" said Messiah as she and Jeff went to leave. Neo drank down the blood and threw it at Jeff and jumped him. Messiah low blowed Neo and Jeff fallowed with a choke slam through the table.

"This match is for the DWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first the challenger at 7 ft 1 and weighing 375 pounds "The War Lord" Jason Scoot" said the announcer.

"Chazz has huge competition quite frankly maybe two big" said Harold.

"What are you talking about Chazz has beaten bigger and better" said Justin.

"And his opponent accompanied by Holly Kingston at 6 ft 3 and weighing 235 pounds he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

Chazz started off staring at Jason Scott and walking out of the ring giving a see ya gesture. .5.6.7 Holly slips in the ring unnoticed and low blows Jason as Chazz get's in the ring. Chazz gives Jason a buzz saw kick and fallowed with two leg drops 1 … 2 kick out. Chazz stomped on Jason's head and grabbed his arm pulling back. Chazz then as Jason's head was back gave him a curb stomp 1 … 2 . Kick out. Chazz fallowed locking in a dragon sleeper.

"Beautiful Dragon Sleeper in the middle of the ring" said Justin.

"Yeah and see that hold being placed into perfection Chazz's perfection" said Harold.

Chazz fallow's kneeing Jason in the back of the head and then a side back kick to the head 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Chazz fallowed lifting up Jason and putting him in a side head lock but Jason countered into a back rock slam 1 … 2 . Kick out. Jason fallowed Irish whipping him into the ropes as Chazz counters into a running moon Sault using the ropes. Jason catches him by the shoulder and hit's a running power slam 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Jason fallows giving Chazz a running boot to the chest 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Ouch Chazz went for the moon Sault but Jason catching him" said Harold.

"And brining punishment along the way" said Justin.

Jason get's up but Chazz pokes him in the eye. Chazz fallows going for a Mind Breaker (Name Change for the Heart Breaker). Jason countered it and hit a big elbow to the neck as Jason grabbed Chazz by the throat. Jason went for a choke slam but Chazz put his leg around the ropes. Holly went to the ropes distracting the ref and poking Jason in the balls. Chazz fallowed with two knees to the head and a super kick sending Jason to the ropes. Jason staggered back into a Mind Breaker and stayed on his feet.

"Oh my god what a move and Jason keep on his feet" said Harold.

"Yeah but for how long his mind must be seriously broken" said Justin.

Jason stayed up to be hit by another Mind Breaker sending him to the mat 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match and still DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

Justin Wyatt came out with a Singapore cane after Chazz. As Justin went to hit Chazz he ducked and slipped under the ring.

**Backstage with Danny**** (Request from Asheel to Champ to Me)**

"I'm here with Twf superstar Lance Raters after losing your title how do you feel" said Danny.

"You know what Danny I don't care that I lost the title as I'm sorry to say I've already won it five times to say it's beneath me to go after a rookie for the title" said Lance.

"So you're saying Zane is too weak to be competition" said Danny.

"No what do I have to gain from stopping a guy from getting better. Zane is not at my level hell theirs probably only three people in that list from both Twf and DWE" said Lance. "But to go for why I asked for this interview its cause of a new TV show on the TWE network called The Misadventures of Kenny Denton and Asheel Din".

"You're talking about the gay episode you we're forced to perform" said Danny.

"You know what get the story right I'm not gay I'm bisexual yeah that's right" said Lance the silence was defining.

"Wow are you serious" said Danny with surprise.

"Yes you idiot what the hell sure I'm not exactly a guy first type of guy considering I have never had sex with a guy but I have with lot's and lots of Woman which is five hundred more than you Danny but anyways best of both worlds. Any way's Kenny and Asheel both insulted me for being gay so you know what Asheel and Kenny at Twf any of you two vs. me and a hardcore match also never watch the Misadventures of Kenny Racist and Asheel Bitch" said Lance.

"Plus just to clear any doubts Asheel is quite frankly bitter that I took his girl friend, live a better life, and my family is better than his what else can I say sorry Asheel if you're still hurting four months later". Said Lance continuing "Also Ted you better get five referees in your match because I promise you, you will lose".

(Best I could do)

"Introducing first one fourth of Nightmare Inc. Pryce Jones" said the announcer.

"Man big match here Pryce has a huge opponent" said Justin.

"I can't wait to find out" said Harold.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds he is "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

Ted leaves a bunch of security guards in the entrance.

Ted starts off with some quick jabs to the head and fallows with an over head Suplex. Ted fallows Irish whipping Pryce to the ropes and as he rebounded giving him a knee to the gut 1 . Kick out. Ted fallows with some hard knees to the back and then locked an arm bar. Pryce tried to get out but Ted threw him out of the ring and slammed him shoulder first into the barricade. Ted fallowed slamming him shoulder first into the ring post and fallows slamming him against the steel steps.

"Ouch Ted dissecting that shoulder" said Harold.

"Yeah and the ref's at a seven count" said Justin.

Ted threw him into the ring and slid in. Ted started stomping on the shoulder and locked in the shoulder leg bar. Ted let go and started with a couple of knees and a stomp on the shoulder. Ted went to the top rope and jumped off dropping a knee on Ted's shoulder. Pryce slowly got up as Ted set him up for a Tve but Pryce countered into a Reverse DDT hurting his shoulder. Ted got up first and gave him a soccer kick to the shoulder fallowed by an elbow to the shoulder 1 … 2 kick out.

"Ouch Ted seriously could injure Pryce's shoulder" said Justin.

"Yeah and this is fundamental Pryce has only gotten one offensive move and it did more damage to him self then his opponent" said Harold.

Ted grabbed Pryce and Irish whipped him to the ropes and fallowed with a boot to the shoulder 1 … 2 … kick out. Ted grabbed a chair and moved it in the middle of the ring. As the ref came down to put the chair under the ring Ted went for a Tve countered into a drop kick. As the ref was outside Lance came in from under the ring and gave Ted a Rated – Death Smash. Pryce fallowed hitting a locking in an Arctic Lock causing Ted to tap out as the ref got in the ring. "Winner of this match by submission Pryce Jones" said the announcer.

"This is Shenlong's retirement speech" said the announcer as Shenlong came out.

"My name isn't Shenlong as tradition to my teacher's I let my imagine flow and I became Shenlong the Dragon God but my real name is CJ Harrison" said Shenlong. "I always thought I would retire of old age or injury to be exact a wished for it" said Shenlong.

Suddenly Jeff and Messiah came out. "Well you're god will be glad to satisfy your wish" said Messiah. Jeff grabbed CJ by the hair and started beating on him with punches in the corner. Jeff grabbed a chair and went after the leg smashing his leg badly. Messiah lifted him up and hit a Mouse DDT as Jeff fallowed continuing the assault putting him in a tree of woe. Jeff then beat on Shenlong's left leg a couple of times until you heard a sickening crunch sound.

"You're god has done as you wished" said Messiah as Shenlong started cursing holding back tears. "Though if you feel so disgraceful towards us Jeff please finish him off" said Messiah as Jeff grabbed him by the throat. Neo ran at the ring with a steel chair as Messiah told Jeff to leave saying neo wasn't worth his time. Messiah slid in the ring and dropped a red rose on Shenlong and left.

"This is just sick assault and Mickie just happy to continue" said Harold.

"Hey Shenlong was helped by his god and he cursed at him and Jeff punished him for that and her name's Messiah retard" said Justin.

"Thank you for watching the TWE Network" said Harold.

Match Card at Dead Zone.

Jeff Killington (C) vs. Neo Raters for the DWE Global Championship.

Chazz Michaels (C) vs. Justin Wyatt for the DWE Intercontinental Championship.

Lance Raters vs. Ted Estes in a 30 minute falls count anywhere iron man match.

Jessica Cooper (C) vs. Holly Kingston vs. Lea Stevenson diva's hardcore match for the TWE Unified Divas Championship.

Hollywood Undead vs. The Impact Commanders (Keith and Brian Stevenson) vs. Asheel Din and Steve Raters vs. Mad Chad and ? In a tag team turmoil match Number 1. Contenders Match.

Zane Sanchez (C) (Liable to Change) vs. ? for the TWE Hardcore Television Championship.

Iccolo vs. Donnie Danzig – Lindsjö in a Dog Collar Match.

* * *

Anyway's don't be leave Lance read the story Lance is just pissed off.


	33. Week 22: Messiah meets Hotness

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1-1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – Jessica Cooper (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore TV Championship- Zane Sanchez (1)

To clear up doubts tag teams and Divas are aloud to go to the other shows as they're division is the full Major TWE Brands. Also the only reason a singles star will be on DWE is for the TV championship from Twf if he's defending it. Also for cross banded feuds the super star is aloud to go to the other brand as in Lance being on DWE to promote his feud with Ted.

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Messiah on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Jeff is shown with Messiah beating up Shenlong as they laugh.

"Please welcome us to this Edition of DWE: Bang" said Justin.

"Yeah and we got a huge man event tonight Neo Raters teams up with his sister Alexandra Raters to take on Jeff Killington and Messiah in a mixed tag team match" said Harold.

"Please welcome your DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels" and Holly "The Princess of Perfection" Kingston" said the announcer.

"Hello you miserable ingrates we are your Perfect Couple" said Chazz before making out with Holly.

"Yes we know you don't deserve this but wee nice people" said Holly.

Suddenly Justin Wyatt came out with Gwen Walker beside him.

"You know what Chazz a couple of weeks back you hurt my family I have some strange morals but nobody other then me hurts my family" said Justin as he took off his shirt.

"Justin you will go out of this arena if you have any idea what you're getting into you get in this ring you will not come out by your own will" said Chazz as he took of his jacket giving it to Holly.

"Great thing I don't like thinking let's go" said Justin as he slid in the ring as Chazz punched at him.

Justin fought back with a couple punches and Irish whipped Chazz to the ropes and fallowing with a big boot. Justin then grabbed up Chazz but Chazz low blowed him and fallowed with a Mind Breaker. Chazz fallows locking in the Perfection Lock (On the floor Cobra Clutch). Justin is losing oxygen quick as Chazz keeps the hold in until Gwen cracks him across the back with a Singapore cane. Chazz get's up as Gwen holds the cane manically but Holly chokes her from behind with the coat. Holly let's go and Chazz super kicks Gwen in the skull.

Chazz and Holly then go to leave the ring but Randy Kazama comes out.

"You think that they aren't consequences for that" said Randy as he pointed to Gwen who was trying to wake up an Unconscious Justin.

"They came to us we we're doing self defense" said Chazz as he pushed past Randy along with Holly.

"Well then I hope you know that at Dead Zone it will be you vs. Justin Wyatt for your DWE Intercontinental Championship" said Randy.

"What you can't do that" screamed Chazz at Randy.

"Also Holly will take on Gwen tonight" said Randy as now the Couple of Perfection started screaming at him.

**Backstage**

"I am here with the Neo Cowboy Ted Estes you will finally have your confirmed match against Lance at Dead Zone in a thirty minute Iron Man match how do you feel" said Danny.

"Honestly for some reason my biggest moments have been well short Lance left Twf I'm Champion I lose it in seconds" said Ted as he fallowed. "Once again I'm champion Lance just left to DWE bam I lose my championship"

"So you believe Lance is at fault" said Danny.

"No I actually went to a therapist and he tells me I feel as Lance is this enigma that I can never beat so when he's on my show I see him and feel that I can see his tape and eventually manage to find away to beat him" said Ted.

"So when you're not with him" said Danny.

"I feel like If he's so much better then me being a three time world champion but I'm going to do what I always wanted to do go against Lance one on one" said Ted before he was speared by Lance to the floor. Lance fallowed with a couple of punches to Ted's face and he smashed him hard with a chair. Lance fallowed with a big boot to the skull as Ted was getting up. Lance fallowed hitting a Sit out Spine Buster through a food table.

Lance didn't quit with just that lifting up Ted and hitting him with a chair shot to the gut and one to the face. Lance then grabbed up Ted again punched him up to the electric room as Lance tried to throw off Ted into the zone. Ted managed to hold his balance and kicked Lance in the gut and fallowed trying for a chair shot to the head but Lance ducked and hit a Lance's Edge (180 Olympic Slam replacing the Rated- Death Smash as Ted flew into the Electric Set.

The set blew up as Lance grabbed a mic as the fans booed him.

"Let me guess you want to know why I just beat up Teddy over there" said Lance as he pointed to him. "Well guess what Ted no body goes over at my expense so right now right here if anybody dares take me on in a No DQ match" fallowed Lance as he grabbed Ted out of the electric zone as the ER came out.

Lance lifted up Ted and hit him with another Rated – K. The doctors put him on a stretcher as Lance just laughed at him.

Lance slides in the ring nobody comes out as Lance just smiles. "Well then I guess I will chose the opponent let me tell the commentators" said Lance as he walked up to them,

"So what do you guys think of what I did to Ted" said Lance as he grabbed a chair to sit down on.

"Lance I will be real you just did it again you proved that the others have to respect you I mean who haven't you beaten. Ted will just be another name on the list of many even though I don't like the way you did it but we're in the wrestling business." said Justin as Harold looked shocked at his partner.

"What are you talking about this was an extreme act of a coward Lance thought he could lose and he just wants to have an advantage" said Harold as Lance seemed to grab the chair and go to the ring. "Don't walk away you know what I'm saying is true and you know what I accept your open challenge" said Harold as he walked into the ring as a ref came out.

Harold quickly hit a couple of kicks to the leg and fallowed going for a high kick but Lance ducked and hit a Lance's Edge. Lance lifted up Harold and once again hit a Rated-Lance's Edge

as Harold was on the floor unconscious. Lance didn't think two was enough and he gave Harold one last Lance's Edge. on the chair 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Lance Raters" said the announcer as another ER takes a KO Harold.

"Like Ted, Harold is just another name on the list" said Justin to his former tag team partner.

"This is a tag team match introducing first at a combined weight of 515 pounds the team of Keith and Bryan Stevenson "The Impact Commanders" " said the announcer.

Keith and Bryan come out as Justin looks for a replacement commentator.

"And their opponents they are the TWE Undisputed Tag Team Champions at a combined weight of 485 pounds Joe and David Wyatt Team WTW" said the announcer.

David and Joe come out by them selves without Kristie.

David and Bryan start off with David off his game with worry over their sister. Bryan quickly takes advantage Irish whipping David to the ropes and fallowing with a big boot when he comes back. Bryan fallowed with a delayed Suplex and tags in Keith who drop kicks David to the floor. Keith sees that Joe isn't paying attention either with worry and drop kicks him off the apron as he is sent back first into the announce table. Keith hit's David with an Impact Finish on the ropes and Brian fallows hitting a Commander Bomb and Keith hit's the spring board flip leg drop 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match the team of the Impact Commanders" said the announcer.

"I'm going to guess something is wrong with the Tag Champs as the other team of Brothers easily pick up the win.

(Promo)

**A New Superstar trying to makes his name**** in a new company (A Picture of Charlie Parker shows) … A former champion shows no respect … (A picture of KJ giving Charlie a Canadian Lariat is seen) The Rookie will go the distance to prove his worth as Charlie Parker takes on KJ Crash in a TLC match with the winner going for a World Championship Shot … (A Picture of Charlie and KJ are shown with a ladder and a contract in between them) . Be there to watch Charlie Parker vs. KJ III at Twf Play Times Over on December 17 8 P.M.**

(End of Promo)

"This match is for the Twf Hardcore Television Champion introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig- Lindsjö" said the announcer.

"The Former Champion is here my new partner in commentary one of my former tag team partners Noah Copper" said Justin as Noah took a seat.

"And his opponent from Detroit, Michigan he is the Twf Hardcore Television Champion at 5 ft 6 and weighing 205 pounds Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"Zane has to use his superior speed to take at the power risk style that Donnie plays" said Noah.

"Yeah while Donnie has to use his normal tactics unlike Zane who has to regroup from somebody willing to do any move Zane might do himself" said Justin.

Donnie fallows Irish whipping Zane to the ropes he rebounds straight into a big boot from Donnie. Donnie fallows lifting up Zane who hit's a leg trip and fallows by a flipping senton 1 … kick out. Zane locks in an arm crossed sleeper hold and pulls back applying pressure. Donnie powers out with a couple of elbows and a high angle Suplex. Donnie fallowed going for a running clothesline but Zane countered into a monkey flip out of the ring. Donnie crashed hard onto the floor and Zane fallowed with a Spring Board Senton Bomb.

"What a combo from Zane sends Donnie to the outside canvas" said Justin.

"Yeah but Donnie is stronger and more experienced vet inside the ring at 12 years wrestling professionally since he was 20 this isn't smart of Zane to keep the fight outside" said Noah,

Zane fallowed going onto the steel steps for a bull dog onto the outside but it's countered into a Reverse DDT. Donnie fallowed smashing Zane against the barricade and the side of the ring fallowing throwing him into the steel steps. Donnie then hit a power slam against the steel steps with Zane in tow and threw him into the ring. Donnie threw the chair in the ring and

Thrust the chair into Zane's gut fallowing with a STO onto it 1 … 2 … kick out. Donnie fallowed Irish whipping Zane to the ropes and when he came back Zane hit a stiff forearm smash to the jaw.

"Now their both on the floor who will get up first" said Justin.

"It will be Donnie he has inflicted damage straight to the back Zane won't get up first" said Noah.

At a six count Donnie got up and went for a clothesline but was met by a neck scissors into the turn buckle head first. Zane fallowed putting Donnie in the corner and hitting ten straight chair shots to the head busting Donnie open 1 … 2.. Kick out. Zane fallowed going for a leg lariat but being power bombed out of the ring back first to the announce table. Donnie fallowed grabbing the chair and as Zane got up hitting a suicide chair dive smacking into Zane's gut. Donnie threw Zane in the ring and went for the pin 1 … 2 … kick out.

"What a move from Donnie but not enough to put out the champion" said Justin.

"Wait Donnie has a table" said Noah as Donnie went out and got a table.

Donnie went to set it up but Zane hit a spring board round house kick to the back of the head. Zane fallowed putting a chair over Donnie's head and hitting a jumping knee drop 1 … 2 … kick out. Zane put the chair in between the third and second turn buckle. Zane went for a herrucarana against the chair but Donnie countered and Zane smacked head first. Donnie fallowed setting up the table and putting a chair underneath it. Donnie fallowed grabbing Zane by the throat and putting them both on the top rope.

"Oh my god what is Donnie going to do from up here" said Justin.

"He's going for high risk high reward and he could win right here" said Noah.

Donnie went to push him off but Zane gave him two head buts in a row. Zane fallowed punching him with uppercuts as Donnie was sitting on the top turn buckle. Zane fallowed grabbing the TV Hardcore Championship and hitting Donnie in the skull with it. Zane fallowed putting Donnie's head between his legs. Zane fallowed hitting a huge flip pile driver through the table and onto the chair 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match and still Hardcore Television Champion Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"What moves by Zane as he manages to literally flip this match around" said Justin.

"Yeah but look at Donnie he could have a concussion" said Noah but Zane got up.

**Commercial**

Watch The Ultimate Camper the first fight and elimination coming so rumor is that a Captain will be fighting on this episode. Who will be the first out only way to find out is watch it The Ultimate Camper.

"This is a divas match introducing first accompanied by Justin Wyatt, "Vicious" Gwen Walker" said the announcer.

"Vicious Gwen Walker been a while since we seen her wrestler" said Justin.

"I believe since Lea took her war against the TDI Divas" said Noah.

"And her opponent accompanied by Chazz Michaels, at 117 pounds "The Princess of Perfection" Holly Kingston" said the announcer.

Chazz and Holly came out with Kristie caught by the hair. "Justin I suggest you tell you little girl friend to forfeit this match we wouldn't want anything bad happen to your sister cause I assure you Kristie will leave with in a Stretcher if you don't quit" said Chazz as he pulled on her hair. Justin and Gwen talk to the referee.

"Winner of this match by a result of Forfeit Holly Kingston" said the announcer. Chazz and Holly walk to the ring as Gwen and Justin back off.

"Let her go we made a deal" said Justin pointing at Chazz with a Singapore cane.

"As The Perfect One I always honor my deals and Justin catches your sister" said Chazz as he gave Kristie a Mind Breaker. Justin ran in to be met with a Super Kick and Gwen was hit by the Singapore Cane that Justin dropped by Holly. As Zane put's Justin in the Perfection Lock Team WTW come out with Joe giving Chazz a clothesline. David went for a spear but Chazz ducked and left the ring as Justin got up with a pissed off expression. Justin then notices Holly still in the side of the ring and grabs her by the hair.

Chazz rushes down to save his girlfriend as Justin put's her in the ring. "Chazz it's an eye for an eye" said Justin as he goes to give Holly the Hall of Illusions. Holly still had the Singapore Cane and whacked Justin in the eye quickly and ran off after Gwen hit her with a hard stiff punch.

"This is a singles match introducing first accompanied by J-Dog, Deuce" said the announcer.

"Deuce's first singles match" said Justin.

"Yeah how will the tag superstar fare" said Noah.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds accompanied by Ashley Din, "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer.

Ashten comes out with a determined look as he hit's a couple of punches at Deuce and fallowed with a big clothesline 1 … 2 kick out. Ashten grabs Deuce by the hair and Irish whips him to the ropes and when he comes back hit's a Reverse DDT. Ashten fallows with a couple of knees to the gut and a scoop slam. Ashten then locks in a pressure leg lock. Ashten keeps the hold in as Deuce drags him self to the ropes crawling. Deuce makes it to the ropes but Ashten pull's him back and slams him leg first.

"Ouch Deuce being him with that leg smash" said Justin.

"Ashten seems to be intent on going after that right leg of Deuce" said Noah.

Ashten then locked in a figure four leg lock as Deuce screams in pain. Deuce start's kicking at Ashten who let's go and kicks the right leg continuously and fallowing sliding him leg's knee weight on Deuce's right leg. Deuce screams in pain as Ashten put's his leg on the ropes and Ashten goes to the apron. Ashten stomps on the leg and put's his leg weight on it until the ref counts to four. Ashten does it once again until a four count and then when he let go hit a spring board leg stomp on the right leg.

"This is barbaric" said Justin.

"But smart how fast can Deuce go with an Injured Leg" said Noah.

Ashten fallowed lifting up Deuce and hitting him with a knee breaker fallowed by two stomps to the leg. As Ashten fallowed locking in an Indian Death Lock as Deuce screams in pain. Deuce manages to kick off Ashten and fallows with a running high elbow. Deuce get's up and hit's a clothesline then runs to the ropes rebounds but Ashley grabs his leg and he crashes and burns. J-Dog starts screaming at her as Ashten looks on. Ashley slaps J-Dog who goes for a clothesline but Ashley ducks and Steve running in hit's a Clothesline From hell as Deuce rolls up Ashten 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Deuce" said the announcer.

Deuce walks off limping with a smile as Ashten kicks the ring ropes and leaves.

"Ashten had the match won until Ashley decided to help causing a distraction which allowed Deuce to do the roll up" said Justin.

"This is a inter gender tag team match introducing first she is the ZWL Women's Champion at 5 ft 6 and weighing 119 pounds "Rated- Hot" Alexandra Raters and Her tag team partner at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"The Brother and Sister duo how will they fare especially considering according to Lance they hate each other" said Noah.

"Hey you never know they are brother and sister" said Justin.

"And their opponents introducing first at 5 ft 4 and weighing 115 pounds Messiah and her tag team partner he is the DWE Global Championship at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"Well the God and worshiper vs. a Brother and Sister who will win" said Noah.

Jeff and Neo started with Neo going for a couple of punches to no effect. Jeff easily tossed Neo to the corner and started laying down the God Combo (six repeating elbows in the corner ending with a big boot to the head in the corner signature) 1 … 2 kick out. Jeff grabbed Neo by the head and Irish whipped him to the ropes Neo ran into the ropes and sneaked under Jeff's legs and applied a sleeper hold. Jeff stayed up seemingly unaffected as Neo started choking him harder as Jeff moved down to one knee.

"Neo has the sleeper hold" said Justin.

"Yeah and it's seems to be working on Jeff as the choke is getting to the floor" said Noah.

Jeff grabbed Neo's head and threw him to the floor and fallowed with a big leg drop across the throat 1 … 2 kick out. Jeff fallowed getting in a mounted positing and just dropping tons of punches on Neo as he busted him open. Jeff fallowed running to the ropes and as Neo got up he hit Neo with a clothesline. Alexandra got something out of her skirt and as Jeff went for another Alexandra hit Jeff in the back of the head with a punch with the object as Jeff fell to one knee. Neo fallowed with a high jump kick taking Jeff to the floor as Alexandra throws the item to the floor.

"What did Alexandra use that could take Jeff down" said Justin as the camera focuses on a pad lock.

"She used a pad lock at Jeff and with the steel and vital shot she hit it managed to put Jeff down" said Noah.

Alexandra fallowed tagging her self in going to the top rope waiting for Jeff to get up. As Jeff got up she hit a Hot Drop (Reverse DDT) off the top rope 1 … 2 . Kick out. Alexandra quickly started pushing Jeff to his corner as Messiah tagged her self in. Alexandra went for a clothesline but Messiah ducked and hit a kick to the gut and a snap mare. Messiah fallowed going for a running drop kick but Alexandra countered tripping and locking in a STF. Alexandra fallowed letting go and dropping a big elbow of the top rope to the back of the neck 1…2.. Kick out.

"Alexandra managing to go to town on the Global Champion and his Messiah, Messiah" said Justin.

"Alexandra might not be technically skilled but she is probably as smart as Lance or smarter" said Noah.

Alexandra fallowed Irish whipping Messiah to the ropes that held on and tagged in Jeff. Alexandra quickly tagged in Neo as she went to the apron. Neo went for a big kick but was caught and Jeff threw him across the ring back first. Jeff fallowed grabbing Neo in the Fire Man's Carry position but Neo countered with a herrucarana. Neo fallowed as Jeff got up going for a Neolocity Kick but barely nicking Jeff on the chin. Jeff grabbed him by the throat and dropped him with a choke slam 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Jeff proving which of them has the easier to use finisher" said Justin.

"Hey Neo still has the Code Infinite and the Space Death Lock to use on Jeff while the Death Lock more than likely won't work the Code Infinite could do the trick if he hit's hit from high enough even on Jeff" said Noah.

Jeff grabbed Neo up and went for a Tombstone but Alexandra went to the other corner and forcibly made Messiah tag her self in. Alexandra then tagged her self in and Neo Irish whipped Alexandra into Jeff drop kicking him into Messiah. Alexandra fallowed locking in the Hot Figure four (Figure Four Leg Lock). Neo kicked Jeff in the back of the leg causing him to kneel and hit a Neolocity Kick. Messiah tapped out after thirty seconds. "Winners of this match by Submission Neo and Alexandra Raters" said the announcer.

After the match Alexandra saw Jeff come up and gave Neo the pad lock and fled out of the ring. Jeff got up and attacked as Neo tried to use the pad lock. Jeff caught his hand looked at his leg and gave Neo a tomb stone pile driver.

**Deadzone Matchcard**

Jeff Killington (C) vs. Neo Raters for the DWE Global Championship.

Chazz Michaels (C) vs. Justin Wyatt for the DWE Intercontinental Championship.

Lance Raters vs. Ted Estes in a 30 minute falls count anywhere iron man match.

Jessica Cooper (C) vs. Holly Kingston vs. Lea Stevenson diva's hardcore match for the TWE Unified Divas Championship.

Hollywood Undead vs. The Impact Commanders (Keith and Brian Stevenson) vs. Asheel Din and Steve Raters vs. Mad Chad and ? In tag team turmoil match Number 1. Contenders Match.

Zane Sanchez (C) (Liable to Change) vs. ? For the TWE Hardcore Television Championship.

Iccolo vs. Donnie Danzig – Lindsjö in a Dog Collar Match.


	34. Week 23: Revenge isn't Perfection

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1-1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – Jessica Cooper (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore TV Championship- Zane Sanchez (1)

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Messiah on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Jeff is shown with Messiah beating up Shenlong as they laugh.

From Popular Demand (One Person) Harold is officially of my commentary Noah will take his place.

"Welcome to DWE: Bang our main event Lance Raters takes on Ted Estes in a singles match for some early momentum" said Justin.

"I'm your new commentator Noah Copper and we also have the great pick your poison match we already know Jeff chose a tag team steel cage match stipulation for Neo and Neo chose a three on one handicap match for Jeff" said Noah.

"Please welcome Holly Kingston and your DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Michaels" said the announcer as the crowd boos hard.

Chazz comes out with his title belt on his shoulder as Holly grabs a mic. "Please welcome your Perfect One Chazz Michaels" said Holly. Chazz roughly grabbed the mic.

"Justin I heard about you back stage that you believe that you will beat me well guess well I assure you, you won't" said Chazz as he fallowed up. "Do you know why Justin it's because you are not perfection".

Justin, Gwen and Team WTW come out as Chazz and Holly rush close to the ropes.

"So you come out here and you talk you're shit it doesn't matter I'll still beat you like a dog" said Justin as Team WTW surrounds the ring.

"Fine then get in here Justin because if you do I assure you, you will leave broken especially heart broken at what could happen to Goth bitch over there" said Chazz as he took of his shirt.

Justin slid in the ring as Chazz jumped him with punches but Justin hit him with a shoulder block to the gut. Chazz slid back as Justin fallowed with a big boot and lifted Chazz up. Justin went for a Hall of Illusions but Chazz slipped out and hit an eye poke as David got in the ring. Justin looked at David who grabbed Chazz in a full nelson. As Justin went to hit Chazz he was low blowed and super kick and David threw Chazz to the floor.

David checks on Justin as Chazz slowly get's up. Justin get's up as Chazz goes for another super kick on Justin but he ducks. Out of nowhere David spears Justin to the mat as Joe and Kristie come in arguing with David. As Justin get's Joe gives him a big clothesline and Kristie fallows with a knee drop. Joe and David grabs Justin by the arms as Kristie and Holly throw Gwen in the ring.

Justin starts screaming at Chazz who gives Gwen a mind breaker. As Justin starts trying to get loose wildly Chazz locks in a Perfection Lock on Gwen. After two minutes or so of Gwen being choked out Justin manages out break out as Chazz flees from the ring. Joe is given a quick clothesline as Justin then gives David a Hall of Illusions as the Perfect Alliance flees.

"I told you so Justin I told you" said Chazz as Justin and a ground of medics are checking on Gwen who is unconscious and has an air mask on. Justin snarled at Chazz as he is crying.

Justin get's Gwen on a stretcher as they stretcher her out Justin grabs a Singapore Cane. "Chazz that stunt will cost you everything your alliance, your championship, and more importantly you will be stuck with Gwen in the Emergency Room" said Justin as he glared at Chazz who just laughed and walked away.

"Oh my god Chazz almost killed Gwen how long was she in that chokes hold" said Cody.

"Yeah and Justin is going to be out for blood and more than likely a couple of bones with that meal messier then when even Owen eats" said Noah.

"This is a Hardcore ZWL – DWE - TWF Battle Royal Match the winner of this match will face Zane Sanchez at Dead Zone in a Dead Zone match (Barbed Wire Steel Cage Ladder Match the Cage is barbed Wire and the title is six feet above the cage)" said the announcer.

Participants: Pryce Jones, Jason Scott, Kenzo Saito, The King of Fire, Jack Beauregard, Geoff Fisher.

Pryce quickly goes after Jack as Jason goes after Fire and Geoff and Kenzo square off. Pryce tries to throw Jack out but Jack counters with a leg trip. Jack fallows grabbing a chair that was in the ring and blasting Pryce. Fire hit's some quick punches but Scott grabs him by the throat and eliminates him. Kenzo quickly hit's him with a Singapore cane to the back and Geoff fallows with a high drop kick. Jack fallows with a steel chair shot as Scoot is tipping over. Pryce fallows with a running boot to the chest sending Scoot out of the ring.

"They all played it smart eliminating the biggest threat in the match" said Noah in his monotone voice.

"Yeah but what about Geoff and Pryce both are members of stables Nightmare Inc and The Hollywood Crew" said Justin.

Kenzo tries to throw out Jack he stays on. Kenzo hit's him with a Claw Kick out of nowhere and Jack goes out flying. Kenzo is spun around and Geoff hit's him with a Party Crash and throws Kenzo out of the ring. Geoff and Pryce stare at the other with Geoff going for a spin kick. Pryce ducks under it and drop kicks Geoff into the ropes and fallows with a clothesline. Geoff holds onto Pryce and they are both sent out of the ring.

"Winners of this match and both number one contenders for the Hardcore TV Championship Geoff and Pryce" said the announcer.

"This is a three on one handicap match introducing first the challengers Ken Crack (Derek of the Red Neck Wrecking Crew) Joe Lariat (Other half of the red neck wrecking crew), and Jace Jackson (Alistair McIntyre )said the announcer.

"Can these three make a difference against the dominance of Jeff" said Justin.

"And there opponent accompanied by Messiah at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds your DWE Global Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"No just No Justin" said Noah shaking his head.

Ken goes for Jeff first to be met by a big boot. Joe tries for a big clothesline but Jeff gives him a boot to. Jace jumps off the top rope but is caught by the throat. Jeff choke slams him as Ken goes for a clothesline from behind. Jeff just looks back and gives him a side walk slam. Joe tries for a running leg lariat but Jeff grabs the leg and gives him a power bomb against the turn buckle. Ken and Jace both get up to a double choke slam and Jeff gives Joe a Tomb Stone Pile Driver 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Jeff grabbed Ken by the throat after the match and Messiah gave him a chair. Jeff choke slammed Ken onto it. Jeff then gave Jace a Tomb Stone Pile Driver on it as Joe got up. Messiah passed him a ball of barbed wire. Jeff wrapped it around his hand clearly bleeding out as he licked it as Joe got up. Joe got up right into a strong razor sharp punch to the skull.

"You see Neo this is your competition" said Messiah "And trust me Jeff will make you another believer in his cause"

"See like I said Jeff is near invincible he's never been pinned, never been submitted that's the only way to take the championship away from him" said Noah.

"I have to agree and look at the length's Jeff will go to win a match his hand is bleeding in chunk loads" said Justin.

"This is a Divas Stand Off each competitor will have two minutes to argue there case of why they should be champion" said the announcer as all three came out.

"First will be the champion Jessica why do you believe you have a minute for each of your opponents" said the announcer.

"I will start with you first Holly bitch" said Jessica "You were the first Twf Women's Champion and from there your careers gotten nowhere that simple" Jessica fallowed "You got a DWE Divas Championship and you lost it five minutes later" Holly looked at her in anger. "Yeah that's right I was say it with me screwed out of winning this title more then once but I came back and I won my championship and I'll stay champion for a long time"

Jessica then turned to Lea.

"I beat you already enough said" as Jessica dropped the mic.

"Alright then the former champion Lea" said the announcer.

"Jessica talks cheap bitch" said Lea before smashing her with the mic. Holly got up to her but was given a closed fist punch to the head. Lea gave Holly an Impaler DDT and put Jessica on the top rope and hit a DDD. "This will be the final picture at Dead Zone"

"Introducing first accompanied by Ashley and Jay Din, the team of Ashten Din and Steve Raters" said the announcer.

"These two have an experience advantage on everybody on this roster" said Justin.

"And their opponents they are the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions accompanied by Kristie Wyatt, Joe and David Wyatt Team WTW" said the announcer.

"Well this is going to be Ashten and Steve's first time teaming together I believe against the actual partners of Joe and David" said Noah.

Ashten and Joe started with Joe pushing Ashten to WTW side of the turn buckle. Joe tags in David and David Irish whips Ashten straight into a clothesline. Ashten gets up into a big kick to the ribs and elbow from David. David ran to the ropes and rebounded but Ashten hit a side shuffle kick 1 … 2 kick out. Ashten fallowed with a big drop kick and tagged in Steve and they hit a leg drop elbow drop combo 1 … 2 … kick out. Steve threw David to the ropes where Joe tagged him self in.

"Now it's Joe and Steve in the ring each teams heavy hitter" said Justin.

"Yeah but the edge goes to Steve he has a higher experience advantage" said Noah.

Steve booted Joe in the skull and tagged in Ashten. Ashten hit Joe with a couple of quick punches and then went for a kick. Joe caught it and went for a big clothesline but Ashten ducked and Steve sucker punched Joe with a closed fisted punch to the skull. Ashten fallowed going for a Reverse of Fate but Joe threw Ashten at Steve and fallowed with a roll 1 … 2 Joe put his feet on the ropes … 3.

"Winner of this match Team WTW" said the announcer.

Ashten was pissed and looked to go and attack Joe but Steve and Jay held him back where he calmed down.

Justin came out with a Singapore cane and attacked both Joe and David with the cane. Justin grabs David but Kristie low blows Justin from behind. Joe and David double team him until Hollywood Undead comes out to even the odds as Deuce grabs Kristie and J-Dog throws out David. Justin get's Joe on the top rope and hit's the Fuck Off.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with Donnie now you have a match against Iccolo and it's a Dog Collar Match how do you feel" said Danny.

"Well this is going to be simple I'm going to destroy him not beat him destroy him and become one step closer to some more DWE Gold" said Donnie as Iccolo went to hit him with a chair. Donnie ducked and drop kicked the chair into Iccolo's face and hit a Buzz saw Kick.

"Like I said not beat but Destroy" said Donnie.

"This is a steel cage tag team match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds "The Dreamer" Neo Raters and his tag team partners at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Neo choosing his well Twf counterpart Ted both of them winning Twf or DWE World or Global gold twice" said Justin.

"Yeah but Neo is a dreamer and dreaming is far away from reality like when it will set in at Dead Zone" said Noah.

"And their opponents introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters and his tag team partner he is the TWE Hardcore Television Champion at 5 ft 6 and weighing 210 pounds Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"Jeff chose a good team as his attackers but the question is can Zane and Lance co exist" said Justin.

"More then likely no Zane took Lance's title away from him" said Noah.

Lance starts of against Ted as Zane and Neo have a hand shake. Lance gives Ted some quick punches Ted fires back his own but Lance ducks under one and hit's a leg trip. Lance Irish whips Ted head first into the steel as Zane ducks under a high kick from Neo and hit's a upper cut. Zane fallowed with a running senton bomb. Zane gives Ted a running drop kick as Lance boots Neo in the skull. Lance quickly throws Neo into Zane and Ted and quickly climbs out of the cage.

"Well Lance leaving his partner to the dogs" said Justin.

"Hey Lance doesn't want to get injured before his match at Dead Zone" said Noah.

Zane looks at Lance before being clothes lined from behind by Ted. Ted Irish whips Zane to the ropes that rebound into a boot high kick combo from Ted and Neo. Ted lifts up Zane and hits a Lasso Kills but Lance starts taunting him. As both of them glare at him Lance pokes both of them in the eye and Zane escapes from the cage slowly as Ted and Neo go out through the cage door a second later. "Winners of this match Zane Sanchez and Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance and Ted starts brawling at the outside as Jeff comes out and brawls with Ted smashing him into the cage. Zane just goes to leave but Geoff attacks Zane as there's a brawl between all six superstars as the camera fades away. Then Justin's head appears.

"Chazz tomorrow night there will be no escape as I take your titles and your dreams" said Justin as this time the camera fades for good.

* * *

Results

Geoff and Pryce win a hardcore battle royal both number one contenders to the Hardcore TV Championship

Jeff Killington def. Ken Crack, Joe Lariat, and Jack Jackson by pin fall

Team WTW def. Steve Raters and Ashten Din by pin fall

Zane and Lance def. Ted Estes and Neo Raters.

Chazz Michaels (C) vs. Justin Wyatt for the DWE Intercontinental Championship.

Jeff Killington (C) vs. Neo Raters for the DWE Global Championship

Lance Raters vs. Ted Estes in a 30 minute falls count anywhere iron man match.

Jessica Cooper (C) vs. Holly Kingston vs. Lea Stevenson diva's hardcore match for the TWE Unified Divas Championship.

Hollywood Undead vs. The Impact Commanders (Keith and Brian Stevenson) vs. Asheel Din and Steve Raters vs. Mad Chad and ? In tag team turmoil match Number 1. Contenders Match.

Zane Sanchez (C) vs. Pryce Jones vs. Geoff Fisher in a Dead Zone Match For the TWE Hardcore Television Championship.

Iccolo vs. Donnie Danzig – Lindsjö in a Dog Collar Match.

I decied to end early with all the fueds already being pretty well done so far.


	35. Dead Zone: Red Hot Revenge

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- David and Joe Wyatt Team WTW (Wyatt to Wyatt) (1-1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – Jessica Cooper (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore TV Championship- Zane Sanchez (1)

"Please welcome us to DWE: Dead Zone where we have computer analyzed every match to bring you DWE: Analysis for each match being created by our genius and commentator Noah" said Justin.

"I computer analyzed every match and found the way that the match will end most of the time" said Noah.

"So our DWE theme song by Art of Dying Get through This" said Justin.

"The tests for this show were Strength, Speed, Endurance, Finishing Ability (Also Hardcore Factor and Match type factor), and Intelligence factor. Judged by Seven Terrible, Horrible, Bad, Average, Good , Great , Divine" said a computerized voice.

"The First Match analysis Dog Collar Match of Donnie Danzig - Lindsjö and Iccolo" said the voice similar to Noah as a chart

Strength: Iccolo shows Divine Strength as Donnie shows average point to Iccolo.

Speed: Iccolo shows horrible speed to Donnie's Great speed point Donnie.

Endurance: Iccolo shows average while Donnie also shows average tie.

Finishing Ability: Donnie's Buzz saw Kick is easily able to be used from different angle with hardcore experience while the choke slam is useless. Iccolo's fatality along with his power and can be used with a weapon along with the strike spear are both easily useable. The Dog Collar gives the advantage to the stronger competitor. Point goes to Iccolo.

Intelligence: Both show average intelligence tie.

Finish: After fifteen minutes Iccolo is seen choking Donnie with the collar. Donnie fights back with a couple of punches and goes for a buzz saw but it's caught and Iccolo hit's a 400 pound impact choke slam 1 … 2 … 3.

**Iccolo Reason: Donnie has no true easy way of taking out Iccolo with the Dog Collar effect.**

Iccolo 67%

Donnie 33%

**I've seen better days**

**So says the mirror**

**It's hard to find divinity when you're the king of men**

Zane Sanchez (C) vs. Pryce Jones vs. Geoff Fisher in a Dead Zone Match For the TWE Hardcore Television Championship.

Strength: Zane shows bad strength while Pryce shows average along with Geoff points for both Pryce and Geoff.

Speed: Zane shows great speed while Pryce shows good and Geoff shows good point Zane.

Endurance: Zane shows average endurance while Pryce shows great and Geoff shows below average point Pryce.

Finishing Ability: Zane's InZane Driver shows great while Pryce's Gamblers Luck shows great as well Geoff's Five Star Movie Splash also shows great three way tie.

Intelligence: Zane shows average while Pryce shows good and Geoff shows great.

Finish: Zane and Pryce are both fighting on a ladder as Geoff sees this and goes climbing the barbed wire cage. Pryce throws Zane down to the mat and he goes for the title but Geoff jumps and kicks Pryce but Pryce holds on. Geoff fallows going for a big clothesline but Pryce ducks and heat buts Geoff and smashes the title in Geoff's face. Pryce grabs the title to win the match.

**Pryce Reason: Pryce has overall the best style which allows him to take down Zane's speed advantage and Geoff intelligence.**

Pryce 43%

Geoff 30 %

Zane 27%

**If I can get through this**

**I can get through anything**

**If I can make it through this**

**I can get through anything**

**I promise you**

Hollywood Undead vs. The Impact Commanders (Keith and Brian Stevenson) vs. Asheel Din and Steve Raters vs. Mad Chad and ? In tag team turmoil match Number 1. Contenders Match. Mad Chad will not be evaluated.

Strength: Overall Hollywood shows good while Impact Commanders show great Ashten and Steve also show great points for Impact and Steve and Ashten.

Speed: Hollywood shows average while Impact shows good and Ashten and Steve show great Stevten point.

Endurance: Hollywood shows average while Impact show good and Ashten and Steve show great Stevten show the.

Finishing Ability: Hollywood's Tag Finisher shows great Commander's Impact Clutch (Impact Trap and Commander Clutch) shows great while Steve and Ashten show great (Dragon Bomb and Leg Drop) points for all.

Intelligence: Hollywood shows average Impact Commanders show average Steve and Ashten show great point Steve and Ashten.

Finish: Steve and Ashten are shown finishing against Impact Commanders. Keith hit's an Impact Finish on Ashten but while recuperating outside Steve hit's Brian with a Clothesline from Hell 1 … 2 … 3.

**Steve Raters and Ashten Din: Overall they are a lot better then there competition.**

Steve and Ashten 65%

Impact Commanders 20%

Hollywood Undead 15%

**It could be much worse**

**But the call is close**

**Tomorrow's my reason for today to let go**

Jessica Cooper (C) vs. Holly Kingston vs. Lea Stevenson diva's hardcore match for the TWE Unified Divas Championship.

Strength: Both Jessica and Lea show great while Holly show average point Lea and Jessica

Speed: Jessica shows good while Holly shows great and Lea shows good point Holly.

Endurance: Jessica shows good while Holly show average and Lea shows good points Lea and Jessica.

Finishing Ability: Jessica's moves all need preparation time and are easy to courter in that time average. Holly's Holly - Caust can be out powered. Lea's Lea Bomb can be used in a variety of ways and the DDD shows extreme lethality point Lea.

Intelligence: Jessica shows good while Holly shows great and Lea shows great point Lea and Holly.

Finish: Holly and Jessica are fighting as Holly hit's an eye poke and a big neck breaker. Holly goes to the top for a Holly – Crap Lea smashes Holly from behind with a chair. Lea places the chair on Jessica's stomach and hit's a DDD from the top rope onto the chair and Jessica's gut. Lea pins both Jessica and Holly.

**Lea Stevenson reason: Lea shows the ability to be able to match either of the two while Jessica and Holly can't say the same.**

Lea 42%

Jessica 41%

Holly 17%

**If I can get through this**

**I can get through anything**

**If I can make it through this**

**I can get through anything**

**I promise you**

Lance Raters vs. Ted Estes in a 30 minute falls count anywhere iron man match.

Strength: Lance shows great strength while Ted shows good strength point Lance.

Speed: Lance shows great speed while Ted shows good speed point Lance.

Endurance: Lance shows divine endurance while Ted show great endurance point Lance.

Finishing Ability: Lance's Spear can be used out of any angle added to the fact the Lance's Edge can be used against anything and as a last resort has the Rateacator making Lance's finish devastating. Ted's Air Rodeo is high impact but wouldn't be enough to take down Lance. The Lasso Kill has high ability and is Ted's best bet on winning this match. Point Lance.

Intelligence: Lance shows divine intelligence while Ted show good intelligence point Lance.

Finish: Lance has already one pin over Ted and hit's a hard three steel chair shots to the back and locks in the Rateacator with a minute left. Ted taps out immediately in an effort to use the time with him. Lance keeps the hold in for the full minute and then some as Ted goes unconscious from pain as the match ends with Lance 3 Ted 0.

**L****ance Reason: Anything Ted can do Lance can do better that simple.**

Lance 87%

Ted 13%

**If I can get through this**

**I can get through that**

**If you cut me wide open**

**I can cut you some slack**

**If you come when I'm leaving**

**I might never be back**

**I know it's not easy**

**just a matter of fact**

Jeff Killington (C) vs. Neo Raters for the DWE Global Championship

Strength: Jeff shows divine strength as Neo shows average point Jeff.

Speed: Jeff shows great as Neo shows divine point Neo.

Endurance: Jeff shows divine endurance while Neo shows great.

Finishing Ability : Jeff's choke slam and Tomb Stone Pile Driver are both easily able to use against Neo's high flying offence. Jeff also has his MMA back ground which he could sue to take down Neo. Neo's Neolocity kick doesn't have the reach to meet Jeff under normal circumstances. Neo's Code Infinite has a shot at taking Down Jeff his only shot. Jeff has never resembled anything close to tapping out so the Space Death Lock is out of the question.

Finish: After Ten Minutes Jeff catches Neo by the throat and hit's a choke slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Jeff fallows hitting Neo with a tomb stone pile driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Neo finally just beats the living hell out of Neo until the ref decides to five Jeff the victory as Neo is bleeding huge amounts.

**Jeff Reason: Jeff Just might be invincible till he faces other great superstars the only DWE Superstars on the horizon to take down Jeff seem to be from a full stand point. Justin for his ability to match Jeff for the most part, Chazz for his technical skills and Steve with his experience and all three of them are a stretch,**

Jeff 96%

Neo 4%

**If I can get through this**

**If I can get through this**

**If I can get through this**

**If I can get through this**

**Chazz Michaels (C) vs. Justin Wyatt for the DWE Intercontinental Championship.**

Revenge

Vs.

Cool Perfection.

Brute Force

Vs.

Thought Out technique.

Perfection

Vs.

Violence

Strength: Chazz shows good while Justin shows divine point Justin.

Speed: Chazz shows great while Justin shows good point Chazz.

Endurance: Chazz shows divine endurance while Justin shows great endurance point Chazz.

Finishing Ability: Chazz's mind breaker has taken down many opponents along with his Perfection Lock can spell Justin broken mentally in the ring. Justin though brings his Hall of Illusions Pile Driver which can spell Chazz's end or the Fuck Off power bomb which can and will take out Chazz. Point Justin.

Intelligence: Chazz shows great while Justin shows good point Chazz.

Finish: After thirty minutes both of them are getting spent as Chazz has Justin down and goes for a Mind Breaker. Justin counters but Chazz reencounters and hit's a Jack Hammer Suplex fallowed by two repetitive mind breakers 1 … 2 … 3.

**Chazz Michaels Reason: Chazz knows the revenge mind set proving that by his frequent battles with rival John Foley.**

Chazz 51% Justin 49%

"This is a dog collar match introducing first from Tokyo, Japan at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo vicious as hell and strong enough to make your life a living hell" said Justin.

"Yeah but Iccolo also has a variety of quick moves he can use with the dog collar for help" said Noah.

**In everyday life, there is more than meets the eye, to reach the depths of truth, we must drag the waters.**

"And his opponent from New York, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig – Lindsjö" said the announcer.

"Donnie is obviously the more hardcore in his 9 plus years in wrestling" said Justin.

"Yeah but a dog collar match plays to brutality not hardcore ability a common misconception" said Noah.

The ref puts on the two dog collars as they start in a grappling fight. Iccolo pulled back on the collar sending Donnie closer into a shoulder block. Iccolo then grabbed Donnie by the throat who countered with two uppercuts. Iccolo gave Donnie a knee to the gut and lifted him up for a choke slam countered into a Tornado DDT 1 … 2 kick out. Donnie got on Iccolo's back and locked in a triangle choke and pulled back on the dog collar. Iccolo quickly fought out and stupidly Irish whipped Iccolo as fast as he could leading to him self falling.

"Iccolo wanted to have his normal power advantage but paid for it as now both of them are on the floor" said Noah.

"Yeah and that will be Iccolo's down fall his instincts" said Justin.

Iccolo Irish whipped Donnie again but instead pulled back on the collar this time slamming Donnie back of the head first. Iccolo fallowed going for a big boot but Donnie ducked and slid under the ring tripping Iccolo and Donnie dragged him out of the ring. Donnie fallowed grabbing the collar and running causing Iccolo to lurch forward head first into the steel ring post. Donnie fallowed grabbing a chair and setting it up throwing the chair hitting Iccolo head first. Donnie slides Iccolo in the ring and brings in a chair and sledge hammer.

"Donnie bringing in the weapons" said Justin.

"Could be a counter to Iccolo's strength advantage" said Noah.

Donnie smashed the hammer straight into Iccolo's gut and fallowed with a Russian Leg Sweep with the sledge hammer across the throat 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Donnie fallowed going to the top rope but Iccolo sucker punched Donnie and used the collar to throw Donnie off on his back hard against the chair 1 … 2 … kick out. Donnie slowly got up as Iccolo grabbed him by the throat for a choke slam but Donnie slipped out and hit a Reverse DDT against a chair 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Ouch Donnie using that Reverse DDT to give him self an Edge" said Justin.

"Yeah and Donnie has to use his speed advantage over Iccolo neither of these two are geniuses and with good reason for Iccolo but Donnie has to plan" said Noah.

Donnie fallowed stomping on Iccolo's head and then grabbed a chair. As Donnie went to smack Iccolo. Iccolo took something out of his shirt revealing a blue spray paint can. Iccolo then sprayed Donnie on the eyes and hit a choke slam against a steel chair. Iccolo fallowed Irish whipping Donnie but spinning him back using the dog collar into a Strike Spear. Iccolo put's a chair against Donnie's back and locks in a Fatality where Donnie taps out.

"Winner of this match Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Seems like your machine was correct Noah" said Justin.

"Of course it was I made it" said Noah.

Iccolo grabs a mic.

"No that I'm done with this trash. I will tell you all that I am still the Most Dominant Superstar on DWE" said Iccolo.

Jason Scott came out from the crowd and as Iccolo was looking away poked him on the shoulder. Iccolo turned around into a kick to the gut and Mount Olympus Slam. "Nope I believe that's me" said Jason as he left.

"Jason saying to Iccolo you're not better then me lifting up the four hundred pounder for the Mount Olympus Slam" said Justin.

"Something tells me a feuds coming out of this" said Noah.

"This match is for the TWE Hardcore Television Championship and it is a Dead Zone Match from Hollywood Hills, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 219 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Geoff slides in the cage.

"Geoff has the opportunity to become the new TWE Hardcore Television Championship" said Justin.

"Geoff's best option is his intelligence to win this match" said Noah.

"And his opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Pryce Jones" said the announcer.

"Another question is what will happen when Zane an Pryce fight the other" said Justin.

"And the champion from Detroit, Michigan at 5 ft 6 and weighing 210 pounds Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"Zane's chances of winning are slim at 33 percent odds and the machine rated him with as low as 27% perfect" said Noah.

Zane and Pryce both look at Geoff as they both drop kick him against the barbed wire cage. Zane and Pryce fallowed with stereo kicks to the chest and back and double arm stomp neck breaker. Pryce fallows lifting Geoff up and Zane hit's a cross body of the top rope. Pryce get's up straight into a big outside crescent kick from Zane. Zane grabs the ladder that on a side of the turn buckle and smashes Geoff as he get's up. Pryce from behind hit's a double arm hammer to the back of Zane.

"Pryce taking down his tag team partner with that double arm axe hammer to the back" said Justin.

"And Nightmare Inc. might be friends but they have to fight each other for that gold" said Noah.

Geoff fallows getting up and hitting a float over DDT on Pryce as the crowd pops. Geoff fallows waiting for Zane to get up and hitting a running Shining Wizard. Geoff fallowed setting up the ladder and climbing as he's on the fourth rung Pryce punches his leg. Zane get's up and they hit a double spine buster throwing Geoff off the ladder. Geoff fallows getting up into a double clothesline when Pryce fallows spinning around and clothes lining Zane. Pryce went to the ladder and on the fourth rung hit a moon Sault on both Geoff and Zane.

"What a move by Pryce this could be enough to take the title" said Justin.

"This is his chance run for the ladder" said Noah.

Pryce fallowed going to the top but Geoff low blowed hit and hit a big reverse DDT from the top of the ladder. Geoff fallowed going for a spin kick on Zane who hit's a leg trip straight into a barbed wire spot of the cage as Geoff is busted open. Pryce saw Zane and went for a Gambler Luck but it's countered into a Cloverleaf Breaker. Zane kept the hold in as Geoff quickly climbed the ladder as he started untying the belt. Zane saw this and drop kicked the ladder and the ladder Fell with Geoff falling against the cell as his back is bleeding heavily.

"Holly Shit Geoff tearing apart his back against the barbed wire cage" said Justin.

"Well Geoff deserved if for not checking on his opponents first" said Noah.

Geoff is on the floor as Zane and Pryce get into a fist fight but Zane counters a punch to a knee to the gut. Zane goes for a flip pile driver but it's countered to a back body drop against the ladder. Pryce goes up on the ladder but Geoff hit's him with a spin kick. Geoff fallowed hitting a Party Crash against the ladder busting Pryce open. Geoff fallowed grabbing the ladder throwing Zane off it. Geoff grabbed the ladder setting it up but Zane hit him with a drop toe hold as everybody is on the floor.

"Geoff has a crimson mask and Pryce is busted wide open" said Justin.

"Yeah and Geoff has taken most of the damage from the cage can he even see with all that blood" said Noah.

All of them are on their knees as Geoff throws Zane straight into the cage busting him open. Geoff fallows hitting a spinning heel kick on Pryce as he tries to climb the ladder. Zane hit's him with a couple of elbows to the back and hit's Geoff with a flip pile driver as everybody's on the floor. Zane starts crawling up the ladder as does Pryce. They both reach the top trying to punch the other off. Geoff starts climbing the cage as Zane hit's three straight punches to Pryce. Zane lifts Pryce on his shoulders as Geoff looks on at the top of the cage.

"Oh my god is Zane trying for an InZane Driver off the top of the cage" said Justin.

"Yeah but Pryce eying Geoff who could jump and quite easily land on the ladder while Zane and Pryce are on the floor" said Noah.

Zane just waves at Geoff and put's his legs between the ladder rungs and leans to the left hitting an InZane Driver with the ladder. Both of them are on the floor as Geoff looks on the ladder being on the floor. Geoff jumps as high as he can and manages to grab the title holding on in the air. Geoff takes off the wire and hit's a Five Star Movie Splash on Zane.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Hardcore Television Champion Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

Geoff slides as the cage rises with EMT coming out for Pryce. Geoff raises his new title at the top of the stage.

"Zane thought he out smarted Geoff but Geoff pulling of a high jump and fallowed with a Five Star Movie Splash on Zane who was on the floor from the jump" said Noah as they start showing replays.

"The Fallowing Match is a tag turmoil match pin fall can be counted anywhere in the arena the teams are Hollywood Undead, The Impact Commanders, Extreme Cheaters 0.75, and Hardcore Symphony Mad Chad and Donnie Danzig – Lindsjö" said the announcer.

"Well we already know that Donnie participated in a match about twenty five minutes ago can he still wrestle a four way tag team match" said Justin.

Team Hardcore started off against Hollywood Undead as Extreme and Impact Commanders fallowed them selves. Mad Chad started punching at J-Dog as Donnie hit Deuce with a drop kick. Impact and Cheaters were all fighting on the outside with Brian throwing Steve against the ring side as Ashten gave Keith a high angle spinning elbow. J-Dog threw mad Chad to the floor and punched Donnie in the back fallowed with a 540 kick from Deuce. J-Dog finished with a top rope splash as Deuce hit a DDT on Mad Chad 1 … 2 … 3.

"Hardcore Symphony eliminated quickly" said Justin.

"Well Donnie was in a twenty minute dog collar match before this" said Noah.

Keith fell against Mad Chad who got pissed and hit a Stray Jacket fallowed by a Ashton Bomb from Ashten 1 … 2 … 3. Now it was down to HU and Cheater.75. J-Dog and Steve got into a grapping match which ended with Steve hitting a gut wrench Suplex. After three or so minutes of rest holds fro all competitors Steve goes for a Clothesline from Hell but J-Dog ducks and Steve stops just in time to not hit Ashten. Both of team Hollywood Undead roll up Steve and Ashten 1 … 2 … Steve kicks out 3.

"Winners of this match and new number one contenders to the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships Hollywood Undead" said the announcer.

Ashten gets pissed and grabs a steel chair but Steve holds him back from using it as Hollywood Undead flee. Steve grabs a mic

"Ashten we'll take out your anger the old fashion way beating up some random jobber Matthew Moore get you're ass out here" said Steve as Matthew came out and Steve did a pretend bell sound. Ashten just beat him down with a chair until Matthew started begging for mercy and Ashten stopped. "Huh I always thought when they begged was when you attacked them the hardest" said Steve as he and Ashten leave.

Promo)

**A New Superstar trying to makes his name in a new company (A Picture of Charlie Parker shows) … A former champion shows no respect … (A picture of KJ giving Charlie a Canadian Lariat is seen) The Rookie will go the distance to prove his worth as Charlie Parker takes on KJ Crash in a TLC match with the winner going for a World Championship Shot … (A Picture of Charlie and KJ are shown with a ladder and a contract in between them) . Be there to watch Charlie Parker vs. KJ III at Twf Play Times Over on December 17 8 P.M.**

(End of Promo)

"This is a divas triple threat hardcore match for the TWE Undisputed Women's Champion from port St. Lucie, Florida introducing first at 5 ft 4 and weighing 123 pounds "The Princess of Perfection" Holly Kingston" said the announcer.

"Holly has a big opportunity to get the two pieces of gold she used to have once again in one match" said Noah.

"And her opponent from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 137 pounds "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea the tall, strong, beauty intends to regain her women's title" said Justin.

"And the champion from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 162 pounds "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

"You know what I just found out all three of these divas are from Florida and Jessica and Lea are even from the same city" said Justin.

"Huh got to wonder if Jessica and Lea knew about the other before this" said Noah.

Jessica and Lea glared at each other before they got into arms as Holly was a foot away from them as Lea hit a vicious right. Holly went out of the ring as Jessica hit two knees to the back and a snap mare and a chin lock. Lea countered hitting two straight high knees to Jessica's skull and Irish whipping her against the turn buckle. Lea fallowed with a running double knees and a side clothesline. Holly went under the ring and grabbed the chair. Holly went for a swing but both Jessica and Lea saw her and both grabbed then smashed Holly with it with their combined strength.

"Holly should have stayed on the outside" said Noah.

"Yep but give credit where it's due Holly planned to use a weapon to even the odds" said Justin.

Lea then sucker punched Jessica and hit a back breaker STO 1 … 2 kick out. Lea fallowed kicking Holly twice in the ribs as she was on the floor. Jessica hit a drop toe hold on Lea who slammed face first into the steel. Jessica then grabbed up Holly and hit a You're Screwed Driver 1 … 2 … Lea stopped the pin. Lea threw Jessica out of the ring and hit Holly in the back with the chair. Lea fallowed going for an Impaler DDT on it but Holly countered it into a side kick to the jaw 1 … 2 kick out.

"Holly hitting an amazing kick but only good enough for two" said Justin.

"Yeah and Holly shouldn't give Lea the time to get up and play the power game keep Lea down" said Noah.

Lea fallowed getting up slowly as Holly hit two straight drop kicks 1… kick out. Holly went to the top rope for a Holly – Crap. Lea hit her from behind and hit a DDD 1 … 2 … Jessica stops the pin. Jessica gives Lea an arm bar pull clothesline. Jessica fallowed grabbing a table and throwing it in the ring. Jessica set it up as Lea gave her a spine buster out of nowhere. Holly blasted Lea with a chair which caused Lea to lay on the table fallowed by a Holly-Crap through the table 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Holly – Crap is all I can say" said Justin.

"But only good enough for a two count" said Noah.

Jessica gave Holly a big boot and locked in a Grand Finale on Lea hoping to achieve the same results as last time. After a minutes the ref does the arm thing down twice when Holly stops it. Holly rolls Lea off and locks in a Sharp Shooter on Jessica. After a minute or so Jessica is fading away when Justin Wyatt comes out. Holly runs out of the ring to the outside and Lea quickly goes in the ring and locks in her own sharp shooter as Jessica fades away to unconscious land.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Undisputed Divas Champion by submission Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Well no Lea and Jessica have beat the other by knocking the other out in a submission move" said Noah.

"Something tells me this rivalry is far from over" said Justin.

Lea walks out with both titles as Justin chases for Holly until Chazz out of nowhere super kicks him and Holly and Chazz leave.

**I am the Astro - Creep **

"This is a fall count anywhere 30 minute iron man match introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"**Ted has wanted this match for quite a while going to local radio stations hyping their match" said Justin.**

**But in the end it doesn't even matter **

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"**Lance is the total package strength, speed, wrestling ability, hardcore ability, stamina, submission expert, and best of all Intelligence" said Noah.**

Lance and Ted start off with Lance hit a kick to the gut and fallowed with two fallowing fore arm shots. Lance then Irish whipped Ted to the ropes and fallowed when Ted came back hitting a sit out spine buster 1 … 2 kick out. Lance fallows Irish whipping Ted to the turn buckle and going for a clothesline but Ted puts out his elbow. Ted fallowed with a top rope bull dog 1 … kick out. Ted fallowed hitting a high drop kick sending Lance against the ropes.

"**What a move sends Lance to the ropes" said Justin.**

"**That was some high air indeed at least six feet in the air when he hit the kick" said Noah.**

Ted fallowed going for a clothesline but Lance put him on his shoulders but Ted counters spinning out and throwing Lance out of the ring. As Lance is recuperating Ted does a lasso like taunt and runs to the ropes. As he rebounds he goes for a suicide dive but Lance grabs a chair and smashes Ted in mid air as Ted lands on the ropes. Lance goes to the top rope and hit a high kick sending Ted reeling to the ring but Lance fallowed with another kicking sending Ted to the out side floor.

"**What a pair of kicks from Lance sends Ted out of the ring" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and looks at the leg strength and speed shown by Lance" said Noah.**

Lance fallows going for a Lance's Edge on the outside but Ted counters in mid air and hitting an Air Rodeo 1 … 2 . Kick out. Ted fallowed locking in a Boston Crab on the outside. Lance managed to power out flipping Ted and fallowed spearing him against the steel ring post 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance fallows going for a Sit Out spine buster but Ted countered with two hard elbows and a jumping DDT. Ted puts Lance against the steel ring post and goes for a clothesline but Lance counters it into a Lance's Edge against the steel ring post 1 … 2 … 3.

"**Lance get's the pin at 15:32 Lance in the lead 1-0" said Justin.**

"**Yeah can Ted come back in this match" said Noah.**

Lance fallowed sliding Ted in the ring and grabbing a barbed wire base ball bat. Lance slid in the ring and went after ted. Ted ducked a big shot and hit a Lasso Kill out of nowhere 1 … 2 .. kick out. Ted got pissed and took something from his shoe and lit up the barbed wire base ball bat and smashed Lance right in the face burning, knocking, and slashing him 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance got up and poked Ted in the eyes and fallowed with three fore arms into the corner.

"**Ah that has to hurt with the previously on fire barbed wire base ball bat" said Justin.**

"**Yeah but Lance taking the cheap way out and poking Ted in the eyes with twenty minutes gone" said Noah.**

Lance clotheslines Ted in the corner and fallows with a spinning face buster making ted bleed 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance lifts up Ted and hit's a side Suplex and locks in a sleeper hold. Ted is fading down quickly to his knees as Lance cranks it up. Ted starts fighting out but Lance throws Ted to the floor and looks for a spear. Ted get's up as Lance goes for a spear but Ted leap frogs it. Lance from behind goes for a Lance's Edge but Ted counters into a Air Rodeo. Ted keeps the hold in and rolls back hitting two more 1 … 2 … Lance kicks the ref in the face.

"**Lance can't power out so he decides to bully the ref this is disgusting" said Justin.**

"**No it's smart there's only five minutes left Lance already has one just needs to use more rest holds and has this match won" said Noah.**

Ted can't believe it and punches Lance a couple of times in the face causing him to bleed out further. Ted starts to kick at Lance who catches one and low blows Ted. Lance fallowed with a hangman neck breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance goes to the top rope and hit's a Rated-High 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance starts smacking the mat and he sees there's one minute left. Lance goes and tries to lock in the Rateacator. As Lance is right to put it in with twenty seconds left Ted puts in a roll up with bridge 1 … 2 … 3. Lance hit's a spear as the bell rings.

"This match is a draw with the score 1 - 1" said the announcer.

"Ted manages to get a draw with that roll up at the last second" said Justin.

"I'm just as shocked as Lance is Ted pulls of the roll up" said Noah.

Lance gives out his hand in a hand shake as Ted excepts it Lance slaps him in the face and leaves. Ted just starts celebrating ignoring Lance who is fuming at the draw.

"This match is for the DWE Global Championship introducing first the challenger from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds "The Dreamer" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"**Can Neo beat someone with the well invincibility factor that Jeff keeps" said Justin.**

"And his opponent the champion at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds from The City of Gods accompanied by Messiah, the DWE Global Champion "The God of death and DWE" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

**"The reason Jeff is so good is he can beat you in your own game to be exact I'm hoping to see a Jeff vs. Duncan slugfest at New Years War where DWE assures you a DWE Victory" said Noah.**

Jeff and Neo start with Jeff hitting three straight punches to no effect. Neo runs to the ropes and spring boards with a cross body but Jeff catches him and hitting a spinning side walk slam 1 … 2 .. kick out. Jeff goes for a big boot but Neo ducks and drop kicks Jeff's leg putting him on his knees. Neo goes for a Neolocity Kick but Jeff catches him by the throat and hit's a quick choke slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Jeff lifts Neo over head who slips out and pulls Jeff's legs from under him.

"**Nice move by Neo sends Jeff to the floor" said Justin.**

"**Doesn't matter Jeff already hit a choke slam Neo's back must be killing him to continue Jeff hit's one more and I assure you game over" said Noah.**

Neo fallowed with a couple of kicks and standing moon Sault. Neo goes to the top rope for a Code Infinite but Jeff put's his knees up as Neo's holds his stomach in pain. Jeff fallowed grabbing Neo and giving him a power bomb against the turn buckle. Jeff lifts up Neo over head and hit's a Tomb Stone Pile Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Jeff goes for a choke slam but Neo slips out and jumps high hitting a Neolocity Kick. Jeff stays up as Neo goes for another one but Jeff catches him by the throat and gives him a choke slam 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Messiah goes in the ring and get's the cup of Neo's blood and gives it to Jeff. Jeff drinks it and spits it at Neo and Messiah leaves leaving a rose on Neo's chest.

"This match is for the DWE Intercontinental Champion introducing first from Nashville Tennessee at 6 ft 6 and weighing 255 pounds "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

Justin comes out as fire works goes of with each steps when he's at the end of the ramp Justin raises his hands and fire works pop up showing a demonic face at the base of the ramp.

"And his opponent accompanied by Holly Kingston at 6 ft 3 and weighing 235 pounds he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

Chazz and Holly come together with Holly holding Chazz's Intercontinental Championship. Chazz's pyro goes of as blue fog and fire works shoot out after each step until he reaches the ring where Justin can barely control him self.

Chazz and Justin start off with Justin bringing in left's and rights as Chazz holds onto the ropes as Justin stops at a four count. Chazz get's off the ropes and Justin starts beating on him against until a four count. Chazz let's go and ducks under a high punch and runs to the ropes rebounding. Chazz jumps but Justin catches him and hit a gut buster 1 Justin stops the pin. Justin starts kicking at Chazz. Chazz slides out of the ring but Justin fallows throwing him into the steel steps.

"**Ouch you get the feeling Justin isn't here to participate in a wrestling match" said Noah.**

"**Well what do you expect Chazz made Justin's family betray him almost killed him girl friend and you expect a standard wrestling match" said Justin.**

Justin fallows at a six count hitting a flap jack against the barricade outside and throwing Chazz in the ring. As Justin goes in Chazz catches him with a quick super kick 1 … 2 kick out. Chazz fallows putting Justin's in a chin lock as Justin starts trying to fight out. As Chazz keeps the hold in Justin get's to his feet and hit's a couple of elbows. Justin fallows hitting a big jaw breaker fallowed by a running drop kick. Justin lifts up Chazz and throws him against the turn buckle.

"**Ouch Justin just punishing Chazz for anything he ever did" said Noah.**

"**Well Justin hasn't gone for one true pin this entire match" said Justin Price.**

Justin fallowed hitting a running clothesline and one armed bull dog. Justin grabbed up Chazz and hit him with a Gut Wrench Power Bomb 1 … 2 kick out. Justin fallowed going for a spring board five star frog splash but Chazz put's his knees. As Justin grabs his gut Chazz hit's a running kick to the face 1 … 2 kick out. Chazz tries to slip in the Perfection Lock but Justin counters with a back Suplex. Justin fallows as Chazz get's up hitting him with a devastating bicycle kick 1…2. kick out. Chazz is seen bleeding after the kick.

"**Ouch Justin just gave Chazz that well placed kick" said Justin.**

"**Chazz has to try and out technique Justin something I'm sure he could do" said Noah.**

Justin lifts up Chazz who pokes him in the and fallowed with a super kick 1 … 2 . Kick out. Chazz went to the top rope for a Shooting Star Press but Justin rolled out of the way. Justin fallowed as Chazz was on the floor locking in an ankle lock. Justin pulls back but Chazz flips to his back and locks in a Seated Ankle Lock. Justin slips out but Chazz quickly throws him against the ropes. As Justin comes back Chazz kicks him in the gut and hit's a Jack Hammer Suplex 1 … 2.. Kick out.

"**Chazz lifts up Justin for a beautiful Jack Hammer Suplex" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and look at Chazz he should want to end this soon as he is already bleeding" said Noah.**

Chazz starts tuning up the band for a super kick. Justin slowly get's up as Chazz goes for the super kick but Justin catches the foot and hit's a belly to belly Suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Justin fallows lifting up Chazz and hitting a Vertebreaker (The Real Name of the Gringo Killer FYI) 1 … 2 .. kick out. Justin starts patting the turn buckle and hit's a Hall of Illusions Pile Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Justin can't believe and hit's a couple of punches as Chazz slowly got up.

"**These two are going to hell on each other" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and the pace of this match has been violent the whole way" said Noah.**

Chazz Michaels slowly get's up as Justin hit's him with a spring board five star frog splash 1 … 2 … kick out. Chazz grabs the ropes to get up as Justin puts his knee across the back of Chazz's neck choking him. The ref counted to four and Justin let go. Chazz slapped Justin in the face and tried to run away but Justin grabbed him by the hair. Justin put Chazz on the top turn buckle and hit with a high right. Justin then hit the Fuck Off 1 … 2 .. Holly put's Chazz's feet on the ropes.

"**Holly just cheated Justin out of the pin" said Justin.**

"**Look's like Chazz chose smart people for his group" said Noah.**

Chazz fallowed getting up slowly as Justin started cursing at Holly Chazz clipped him from behind. Chazz fallowed going to the top rope and hitting a Shooting Star Press 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Chazz stars stomping on the ground going for a super kick but Justin caught it. Justin pushed Chazz back tipping into the ref. Holly poked Justin in the eyes as Chazz hit a Mind Breaker. Justin stays up staggered Chazz just looks at him and hit's another Mind Breaker. Chazz get's scared as Justin stays up and Chazz hit's a third mind breaker 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**That's impossible Justin kicked out of three straight mind breakers" said Noah.**

"**Awe the passion of love and revenge" said Justin.**

Justin get's up but Chazz locks in the Perfection Lock. Justin starts fighting back quickly jumping around. Chazz keep's the hold in place occasionally kneeing Justin in the back of the leg. Justin goes down to his knees as Chazz screams at him to tap. Justin get's up though and starts elbowing Chazz in the ribs. Chazz pulls back as Justin starts falling down in the middle of the ring. The ref checks Justin's arm one time it fell two times it fell Justin put his hand up. Justin starts powering out but Chazz elbows him in the side of the head.

"**Chazz has had Justin in the Perfection Lock for five minutes and Chazz hasn't fallen that's humanely impossible no way can anybody do that" said Noah.**

"**Well It's seems Justin isn't just an anybody" said Justin Price.**

The ref does the arm thing again one time it fell two times it fell three times it lifted up. Justin suddenly broke out of the hold and hit Chazz with a devastating Hall of Illusions. The ref counts to nine before Chazz get's up. Chazz lifts Justin up and rolls him up 1 … 2 Chazz put's his feet on the ropes … 3.

"Winner of this match and still DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"**Chazz did it he managed to beat the vengeful Justin Wyatt he managed to pull it off in a over 40 minute match" said Noah.**

Chazz get's up for Justin to hit him with Bicycle Kick with the title to the face for the fans to cheer as Justin leaves Chazz in his own blood.

"**Well Justin clearly isn't finished with Chazz though this has been all for DWE: Dead Zone" said Justin. **

The camera fades away with Chazz in the middle of the ring unconscious with Holly at his sides.

* * *

Results

Iccolo def. Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö via submission (19:22)

Geoff def. Pryce Jones and Zane Sanchez new TWE Hardcore Television Champion (27:02)

Hollywood Undead def. Hardcore Symphony, Impact Commanders, and Extreme Cheaters .75 new number one contenders for the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships by pin fall(11:28).

Lea Stevenson def. Holly Kingston and Jessica Cooper new TWE Unified Divas Championship by submission (21:52)

Lance Raters and Ted Estes fight to a draw 1 - 1 (30:00)

Jeff Killington def. Neo Raters by pin fall retains DWE Global Championship. (8:53)

Chazz Michaels def. Justin Wyatt by pin fall retains DWE Intercontinental Championship (44:12).

This was DWE: Dead Zone Web Dragon is out also Miguel Cotto won again finally for my second favorite boxer.


	36. Weak 24: Opening Battle

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- J-Dog and Deuce Hollywood Undead (1-1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 4 overall)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore TV Championship- "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher (1).

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Messiah on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Jeff is shown with Messiah beating up Shenlong as they laugh.

"We're here in beautiful Tampa, Florida for DWE: Bang" said Noah.

"Yeah and we have team captain Justin Wyatt to give us an announcement for the team and honestly what has Justin do to earn this spot as captain" said Justin.

"Well he was the first Twf World Champion but other then that success has been dry for the DWE Captain though ironically Justin's last big feud before Chazz was with Lance Raters who is captain of team Twf" said Noah.

Justin Wyatt comes out with Gwen. "Me and my girl are back in DWE and I've already set up four matches for the six spots in Team DWE" said Justin. "And I assure every single DWE fan out there that Team DWE will beat Team Twf" but then bodies by Drowning Pool played.

The Entire Team Twf came out and surrounded the ring as Lance and Justin eyed each other. "Well I would like to say first off that if you have heard the greatest movie of all time The Last Survivor staring Lance Raters came out four days ago" said Lance.

"Yeah we all know I was in it too" said Justin as he did the get on with it sign.

"Oh Justin I'm also here to tell you that Chris MacLean will be forced to make an eight man match for the world title at No Escape because I don't intend for even one member of Team Twf to be eliminated" said Lance.

"Well then when we beat you all the truth is gonna come out" said Justin as he pushed Lance.

"Well then Justin how about one more match right here right in an hour or so" said Lance as he slapped Justin in the face.

"Well then all I can say is I guess Team Twf is going to be one man short and that one man will be in the hospital" said Justin as he attacked Lance but Team Twf took Lance out of the ring. David spun hit around and hit Justin with a Wolves' Cross as most of the DWE roster comes out except The Perfection Alliance.

Team Twf left in huff as we have a 10 man battle royal two winners.

Participants: Iccolo, Jason Scott, Joe Wyatt, David Wyatt, Zane Sanchez, Pryce Jones, Mad Chad, Geoff Fisher, Donnie Danzig – Lindsjo, and Brian Stevenson.

The match starts with Nightmare Inc clashing with Team WTW as Hardcore Symphony goes after Geoff and Bryan and Iccolo and Jason get into a brawl. Hardcore Symphony toss out Geoff after 30 seconds and Bryan is double teamed. Pryce is double clothes lined out of the ring by Team WTW. Zane is also tossed out by a running bicycle kick from Joe sending Zane over and out of the ring. Jason and Iccolo were both in the turn buckle as Iccolo was kicking him down. Bryan low blows Mad Chad and hip tosses him out of the ring.

"Wow what a hip toss from Bryan all the way out of the ring" said Noah.

"Yeah well he needed help from the kick to the balls" said Justin.

Bryan fallowed belly to belly suplexing Donnie out of the ring. Iccolo choke slams Joe Wyatt out of the ring and Jason hit's a Mount Olympus Slam and threw David out of the ring. The three left I Bryan, Iccolo, and Jason eyed the other. Bryan and Iccolo double teamed Jason with a couple of shots each and a double Irish whip and double big boot. Bryan then kicked Iccolo in the stomach and the 290 pounder lifted up the 400 pounder on his shoulders and tried to throw him out.

"This is incredible" said Justin.

"There's more then a half a foot and more then 100 pound difference between these two" said Noah.

Brian had gone to throw him out but Jason tried to throw both of them out. Iccolo got off but Brian was thrown off. "Winners of this match and part of Team DWE Jason Scott and Iccolo" said the announcer.

After the match Iccolo hid a strike spear on Jason and grabbed a mic.

"Jason you call yourself dominant I'm sure that's what you'd like to call yourself" said Iccolo. "You see if I remember you had a friend by the name of Wes King you know what happened to him he has a broken neck all because of you" Iccolo fallowed stomping on Jason.

"And you know what's said nobody honestly ever cared about Wes and you know what don't lie you don't care either" said Iccolo as he had Jason in a sleeper hold. "You just an attention hugging loser who decided to use his so called friends injury as a way to elevate him self" said Iccolo as he left.

"Well Team DWE already has internal issues" said Noah.

"I'm sure they brand pride will get them to think correctly" said Justin.

"This match is for the TWE Hardcore TV Championship introducing first accompanied by Donnie Danzig – Lindsjo, at 6 ft 3 and weighing 270 pounds Mad Chad" said the announcer.

"Well the title certainly suits him" said Noah.

"And his opponent accompanied by Tyler Steel and Devon Joseph, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 223 pounds he is the TWE Hardcore Television Champion "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

"Geoff won this match in a huge triple threat dead zone match" said Justin.

Mad Chad started the match beating on Geoff until Devon and Tyler decided to let there presence known. Donnie came in with two chairs gave one to Mad Chad. They both beat up on Tyler and Devon throwing them out. Donnie fallowed hitting a suicide elbow smash but Geoff low blowed Mad Chad from behind. Geoff fallowed hitting a Party Crash on the steel chair 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Hardcore Television Champion Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

Donnie slides in the ring and smashes Geoff in the back who flees.

"Geoff has those two on his side he might be invincible to take the title off" said Justin.

Geoff raises the title as Mad Chad stares in anger.

"This is a tag team match for a spot on team DWE introducing first accompanied by Jessica Cooper, at a combined weight of 435 pounds the team of Nightmare Inc" said the announcer.

"Nightmare Inc. could come out of this match as the tag team wrestlers of DWE" said Noah.

"And their opponents accompanied by Kristie Wyatt, they are three fifths of the Perfect Alliance Team WTW" said the announcer.

"The Former Tag Champions and they took the titles from Nightmare Inc." said Justin.

David and Zane start off with David hitting a couple of knees to the gut fallowed by a Suplex. David fallowed going for an arm bar but it's countered into an arm bar and shining wizard. Zane get's up and stomps on David's head and tags in Pryce who hit's a running elbow. Pryce fallowed with a couple of knees and locked in a rear chin lock. David got up and elbowed Pryce off and hit a stunner type move fallowed by a big boot. David tagged in Joe who stomped on Pryce.

"Ouch Joe laying some stomps on Pryce" said Noah.

"Indeed and this match is for brand pride" said Justin.

Joe fallowed lifting up Pryce for a pile driver but Pryce countered into a back body drop. The Impact Commanders ran in and attacked Pryce and Zane. It ended with Bryan giving Pryce a Commander Bomb and Keith hitting a Faith Splitter on Zane.

"Winners of this match by DQ and part of team DWE Zane Sanchez and Pryce Jones" said the announcer.

The Impact Commanders leave to a pissed of Team WTW and Nightmare Inc.

**Backstage**

Asheel burst into the DWE Din Locker Room to be attacked by Matt Din who had a chair. Ashten and Ashley start stomping on him as well until Jay and Shiu Din stop their sons and daughter.

"What the hell is this Ashten" screamed Jay.

"You know what this is Asheel has turned his back on our family when we were barely put on TV Asheel was getting TV time when he was injured" said Ashten and then he socked his father in the skull and Ashley kicked Shiu in the gut and hit a face buster.

"And if you two aren't with us your against us" spat out Ashten as the three left with the other Din's on the floor in pain.

"This is a singles match for a spot in Team DWE and the DWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"Neo got absolutely destroyed back at Dead Zone" said Noah.

"And his opponent accompanied by Holly Kingston at 6 ft 3 and weighing 235 pounds he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion and the leader of the Perfect Alliance "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"This match was made by Justin by Randy's permission" said Sebastian.

Chazz and Neo started brawling with Neo kicking Chazz in the hamstring twice and one high kick to the back of the head. Neo fallows Irish whipping Chazz to the ropes who comes back going for a Neolocity Kick but Chazz ducks and low blows Neo.

"Winner of this match by disqualification and part of team DWE Neo Raters but still Champion Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

Chazz walks up the ramp saying it ain't worth it.

**Randy's Office**

"Well two DQ's in a row well The Impact Commanders will take on Team WTW in tag team number one contender match and Chazz will defend his title against Neo in a no DQ match as well" said Randy.

"This is a Team DWE qualifier and it is for the DWE Global Championship introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

As Ted is coming out Jeff attacks him from behind and beats him into the ring as the bell rings. Jeff fallowed hitting a big boot on Ted as Messiah gave him a chair as Jeff beat down Ted as the ref calls for the DQ until Randy and around ten bodyguards come out and hold Jeff back.

"That's three F'ng DQ's in a row you know what screw it Twf you chose two Twf vs. DWE matches so you know what Jeff will take on any superstar Twf has to offer" said Randy.

Messiah slides in the ring and leaves a rose on a busted open Ted.

"Also Chris I challenge you to a match that's right Twf GM vs. DWE GM match" said Randy as his theme music plays. Randy goes to leave but he stops mid way "Also the next match is a fall's Count Anywhere match to insure that this match ends" said Randy.

"You heard it here first Jeff will face a Twf superstar and Chris MacLean will go one on one against Randy Kazama" said Noah. Suddenly Sebastian of Twf slides in a chair along with Cody.

"We're also here for this inter brand match" said Sebastian.

"This is a fall count anywhere lumber jack match introducing first from the Twf brand from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds along with Team Twf, "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance from Twf invading our show that piece of shit" said Justin.

"Lance has defeated Justin multiple times" said Cody back at him.

"Yeah but in singles matches they are 1 - 1 – 1 so this is anybody's ball game" said Noah.

"Don't act like that Lance is a three time TWE World/Global Champion Justin just had one reign which was ended by Lance" replied Sebastian.

Team Twf pours in a table, some chairs and a trash can into the ring.

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee at 6 ft 6 and weighing 255 pounds accompanied by Team DWE (Minus Ted) and Gwen "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Justin Wyatt known is Violent after his trip to Japan becoming the second winner of the IWA king of the death match tournament after he beat the last champion Mick Foley in a C-4 Barbed Wire death match" said Noah.

"Yeah well Lance has beaten Mick Foley to in a supreme Last Man Standing match as well" said Cody.

"Yeah after beating up his son to force Mick to lie down" said Justin.

"Yeah well a win's a win" said Sebastian.

Team DWE throws in a Singapore canes in the bunch loads and 2 by 4 and a roll of barbed wire. Lance and Justin start off in a grappling match with Lance getting in a head lock. Justin throws him to the ropes and as Lance rebounded Justin hits a shoulder block 1 kick out. Lance fallowed going for a spinning back kick but is caught and hit with a clothesline. Justin fallows going for a running shoulder block but Lance counters into an arm drag. Lance fallowed lifting up Justin for a big kick to the gut and fallow up the face 1 … 2 kick out.

"See that's textbook Lance kick's you in the gut and forces you to kneel down into the kick to the face" said Cody.

"Yeah but what if somebody played possum the kick to the gut didn't land flush and that could lead to a quick finisher like Pryce's impact shot" said Justin.

"Yeah but what are the chances someone like Pryce can take that kick move out of the way hit a boot and rebound to a clothesline from hell when Lance's father is a master of the clothesline" said Sebastian.

"Fine then what about a Lasso Kill from Ted there's no way Lance will be prepared a big flaw of Lance's double kick strategy" said Noah.

Lance fallows locking in a Boston Crab but Justin slips out and pushes Lance into the turn buckle. Justin fallows hitting a big stinger splash in the corner fallowed by a belly to belly Suplex 1 … kick out. Justin fallows locking in an arm bar for a while before Lance flips around and hits a high impact standing clothesline 1 … 2 kick out. Lance fallows Irish whipping Justin to the ropes who counters throwing Lance straight into the steel ring post. Justin fallows grabbing him and throwing him against it again and locking in arm bar.

"See this is text book wearing down of a limb Lance's spear will be ineffective if Justin's keeps this up" said Justin.

"Yeah but Lance still has other weapons like the Rateacator, Rated – K, and Legend Driver" said Cody.

"Yeah funny thing about that Lance's needs to be able to use his arm for the Rateacator, the Rated – K would hurt him self, and the Legend Driver should be used with two hands" said Noah.

"How about the Lance's Edge the shoulder wouldn't matter he only needs one arm to perform it" said Sebastian.

Justin fallowed with a couple punches against it but Lance countered with a knee to the ribs and a drop toe hold fallowed by a sleeper hold. Lance lifts up Justin and slams him chest first into the ring post and fallows grabbing a chair and smashing Justin in the skull. Lance fallows setting up the chair and hitting a clothesline in the turn buckle and a spinning face buster on the opened up chair 1 … 2 . kick out. Lance Irish whips Justin back to the turn buckle hard who hits it back first into a lifting STO back breaker 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"See that's another great thing about Lance he can do moves on the fly" said Cody.

"Yeah but that can also lead to Lance taking to much time to think in which move to use" said Noah.

"Yeah well wouldn't you say it's best to think and Lance is one of the best thinkers in the ring lightning fast speed, endurance to do marathons and the intelligence to win a noble prize in science" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well Justin Wyatt has a couple of his own tricks" said Justin.

Lance grabs a Singapore cane and makes him kneel against the turn buckle and hits him with the cane in the back five times. Lance starts choking Justin in between the ropes and throws him out to the Team Twf corner that beat him down. After a lengthy beat down David hit him with a trio of German suplexes and slides him in the ring. Lance fallows going to the top rope and going for a Rated – High but Justin rolls out of the way and Lance hit's the canvas hard 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"Justin's instincts saved him there" said Justin.

"Instincts are for losers intelligence is where it counts" said Cody.

"While intelligence is important this is wrestling were talking about" said Noah.

"Yeah well as they say cooler heads prevail in the head of battle" said Sebastian.

Lance and Justin both get up with Lance getting up earlier and hitting a couple of chops to the chest. Lance fallows grabbing the barbed wire but Just kicks him in the gut and ties Lance's shoulder to the ropes using the barbed wire. Justin grabs a chair and smacks Lance's arm a couple of times before Lance thumps Justin in the eye and rips out of the barbed wire. Lance fallowed setting up the table and putting barbed wire over it. Lance Irish whips Justin to the ropes Justin rebounds into a sit out spine buster through the barbed wire table 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Oh my god Justin just was hit by that huge spine buster through the barbed wire table" said Cody.

"What could put a normal man down won't take out a DWE Great" said Justin.

"Yeah but how much more will he have left" said Sebastian.

"More then enough to beat Lance with" said Noah.

Lance goes to lock in the Rateacator but Justin rolls out of the way. Lance screams at the six Twf superstars who attack the five DWE superstars. As Justin is distracted Lance goes for a Rated – K but Justin counters it into a Hall of Illusions pile driver on a near by chair 1 … 2 … kick out. The ref tells the TWE superstars to stop as Ted runs into the mix ending with the ref throwing out the match.

The Twf and DWE superstars brawl DWE: Bang goes off the air.

* * *

Poor Randy he can't control his superstars to have a clean match anyways vote on Champ's profile for the special story made for Chase for Fame

Seven on Seven Elimination Match DWE vs. Twf.

DWE Team - Justin Wyatt (Captain), Iccolo, Jason Scott, Zane Sanchez, Pryce Jones, Neo Raters, Ted Estes.

Twf Team: Lance Raters (Captain), David Churchill, Jack Beauregard, Morrison Myers, Asheel Din, John Foley, and Charlie Parker.

TWF vs. DWE GM match: Randy Kazama vs. Chris MacLean.

Twf World Championship Match: "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash.

DWE Intercontinental Championship match "The Perfect One" Chazz Micheals (C) vs. "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters.

Twf vs. DWE for the TWE Unified Women's Championship: "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (C) vs. "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper in a submission match.

The Impact Commanders vs. Team WTW number one contender to the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships.

Twf United States Championship: Matt Awesome (C) vs. "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill.

Twf vs. DWE for the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships: Hollywood Undead (C) vs. The 21st Century Outlaws in a street fight.

Twf Light Heavyweight Championship: John Foley (C) vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons stipulation to be announced next week on Twf.

DWE vs. TWF for the DWE Global Championship: Jeff Killington (C) vs. Twf Superstar.


	37. Week 25: Camera Men need lessons

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- J-Dog and Deuce Hollywood Undead (1-1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 4 overall)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore TV Championship- Rojo Bat (1)

* * *

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Messiah on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Jeff is shown with Messiah beating up Shenlong as they laugh.

"Welcome to DWE: Bang and we have a huge announcement we have Lance kidnapped" said Noah.

"Well that's a psychological advantage" said Justin.

Hunt You Down plays as Team DWE comes out with Lance roped onto a chair and throw into the ring.

Justin grabs a mic as Lance is in the middle of the ring.

"Mother Fuckers were Twf to save me" screamed Lance at Justin who promptly slapped him "What the hell man".

"You made my life a living hell a bunch of times" replied Justin "And why Twf isn't here as long as now DWE superstars appear on their show they can't appear on ours"

"Uh Justin I'm a Twf superstar so technically the rules is already broken" said Lance.

Hotel Room

Team Twf is all in their listening it

"That mother fucking Justin get them" screamed Asheel as they ran out of the room to the DWE stadium.

As Team DWE hold the entrance stadium Team Twf runs out with chairs attacking DWE until they all leave as Lance is in the middle of the ring. Asheel slaps him before letting him go.

"Randy comes out just to be attacked from behind by Chris as more Twf superstars pile in throwing out DWE reinforces.

"Yeah that's right for the next two hours Twf is going to stay in this very ring" said Lance as DWE comes out and everybody is brawling as Security goes to get order but they are knocked out too.

Twf takes down the camera men as the show is forcibly going off the air to screams as the camera pictures the floor.

Cyber Results (The Ending by computer different stadium)

Keith Stevenson def. David Wyatt by DQ after Chazz and Joe ran in and attacked Keith and Brian.

Neo Raters def. Chazz Michaels by DQ as Brian and Keith Stevenson attack Chazz.

Chazz Michaels, David, and Joe Wyatt def. Neo Raters, Keith, and Brian Stevenson after Chazz hits a mind breaker on Keith.

Jeff Killington and Rojo Bat def. Nightmare Inc Jeff attacks Rojo after the match Nightmare Inc tries to help but Jeff gives them a double choke slam for their efforts.

Asheel Din def. Matt Din after a Extreme Omega after the match Ashley and Ashten attack Asheel till Shiu and Jay come out to even the odds.

Justin Wyatt def. All the other DWE Team members in an over the top rope battle royal last eliminating Iccolo after a bicycle kick and clothesline out of the ring.

Order

1. Zane Sanchez by Iccolo throwing him out

2. Neo Raters eliminated from a high angle round house kick from Pryce fallowed by a Monkey Flip.

3. Jason Scott eliminated by Ted Estes with an incredible Air Rodeo out of the ring.

4. Ted Estes Justin throws him out of the ring after he eliminated Jason.

5. Pryce Jones Iccolo kneed him in the gut and threw him out of the ring onto Zane.

6. Iccolo

Winner: Justin Wyatt

Justin vows that Team DWE will fight with honor and pride on their way to victory over Twf.

* * *

Seven on Seven Elimination Match DWE vs. Twf.

DWE Team - Justin Wyatt (Captain), Iccolo, Jason Scott, Zane Sanchez, Pryce Jones, Neo Raters, Ted Estes.

Twf Team: Lance Raters (Captain), David Churchill, Jack Beauregard, Morrison Myers, Asheel Din, John Foley, and Charlie Parker.

TWF vs. DWE GM match: Randy Kazama vs. "Ice Cold" Chris MacLean.

Twf World Championship Match: "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash.

DWE Intercontinental Championship matches "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (C) vs. "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters.

Twf vs. DWE for the TWE Unified Women's Championship: "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (C) vs. "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper in a submission match.

The Impact Commanders vs. Team WTW number one contender to the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships.

Twf United States Championship: Matt Awesome (C) vs. "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill.

Twf vs. DWE for the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships: Hollywood Undead (C) vs. The 21st Century Outlaws in a street fight.

Twf Light Heavyweight Championship: John Foley (C) vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons stipulation to be announced next week on Twf.

DWE vs. TWF for the DWE Global Championship and TWE Hardcore Television Championship: Jeff Killington (C) vs. Rojo Bat (C).

* * *

This was short on purpose Champ asked me to make it short so don't get pissed.


	38. New Years War: Brand Knockout

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (2 tied for most ever)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (6 most ever)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Hollywood Undead (1 - 1)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – Rojo Bat (1)

"We're here at TWE: New Years War its Cody and Sebastian along with Noah and Justin" said Cody as we see the foursome.

"Yeah and sense my system just broke down we will do the match card the old way" said Noah.

Dark Match – Extreme Cheaters 0.75 def. The Golden Players (Jack Gold and Leo Atlas) after a drop kick into a Clothesline From Hell from Steve on Leo.

Theme Song Invincible by Adelitas Way

"**The first match of Twf vs. DWE for the DWE Global Championship and the TWE Hardcore Television Championship Jeff Killington vs. Rojo Bat" said Sebastian.**

"**With a vote of 3 – 1 us commentators believe Jeff Killington will win" said Justin with a smile.**

Bow down  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

"**Then we have Kenny Dentons vs. John Foley in a submission match and this might surprise the fans" said Sebastian.**

"**But we picked John he has shown wrestling genius in the ring including when he retained against David with the cloverleaf" said Cody.  
**  
Believe me  
You've never met a mother fucker like me  
Bet you've never seen the things that I've seen  
Bottled up inside this time  
I'm taking back my life

"**Then The Impact Commanders look to challenge Team WTW with number one contendership to the winner of the TWE Tag Championship match" said Justin.**

"**We believe Team WTW will go after the title again" said Noah.**

(Bridge)  
I'm rising up  
I've had enough

(Chorus)  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

"**Then we have a Twf United States Championship match between Matt Awesome vs. One half of the Wolves David Churchill" said Cody.**

"**We believe that Matt will manage to retain" said Sebastian.**

I'll break you a hundred different ways  
And I'll make you remember my face  
Thought that I would let you leave

**It's hard to stop what you can't see Then we have the TWE Tag Team Match with The Outlaws vs. Hollywood Undead" said Noah.**

"**And with a vote of 3 – 1 we believe The Outlaws will tale back the TWE Tag Championships which would even the odds 1 - 1" said Sebastian with a happy tone.**

(Bridge)  
I'm rising up  
I've had enough

(Chorus)  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

"**Then in another DWE vs. Twf match for the TWE unified Women's Championship we believe that with the Steel Cage (Yeah I changed the stipulation thanks to Kenny vs. John)"**

"**Lea and Jessica will tie with the voting 2 – 2" said Justin.  
**  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible

"**Then the DWE Intercontinental Championship match with Chazz vs. Neo" said Noah.**

"**We believe that Neo will escape as the new DWE Intercontinental Championship" said Justin.**

I will waste you  
When you can't escape me  
Now I will break you down  
(Invincible)

"**Then Duncan faces off with KJ for the Twf World Championship" said Cody.**

"**We believe Duncan will retain his title a fourth time here tonight" said Sebastian.**

(Chorus)  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
take you time  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

"**Then we have GM vs. GM tonight and Chris looks to take on Randy" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and the voting ended 4 - 0 Randy" said Cody.**

Invincible  
Invincible  
Invincible

"**Then the Twf vs. DWE Elimination Match where we do a full analysis" said Noah.**

**It shows a short montage of all fourteen with the Twf bathed I yellow light and DWE in bluish light. Lance and Justin are seen each doing their taunt.**

**Ted Estes vs. Charlie Parker we see Ted Estes pulling off a win.**

**Ted Estes vs. John Foley while both will be titled John will have more left in the tank from his earlier match John takes out Ted.**

**John Foley vs. Neo Raters both of them will be tired but we believe that Neo's match with Chazz will take too much out of him John continues.**

**John Foley vs. Pryce Jones we believe John will lose to an easy match to Pryce.**

**Pryce Jones vs. Asheel Din Asheel will manage to take out Pryce but not before hurting him self as well.**

**Asheel Din vs. Zane Sanchez Asheel will manage to take out The Nightmare Inc main tag team.**

**Jason Scott vs. Asheel Din Jason height and Asheel's tiredness will be too much to overcome with Jason winning.**

**Jason vs. Morrison Myers Asheel would have Jason burnt out enough for Morrison to eliminate him.**

**Morrison Myers vs. Iccolo the two giant's one after the other will be too much Iccolo advances.**

**Iccolo vs. Jack Beauregard Jack will manage to pick up the pieces and gain the win.**

**Jack vs. Justin Wyatt Justin will run straight over Jack in a squash.**

**Justin vs. David Churchill David will be tired out from his match leading to Justin eliminating both members of The Wolves.**

**Justin Wyatt vs. Lance Raters Justin would have a 50/50 chance if he was at his best which he is not at and Lance will win in seconds.**

Winners: Team Twf

Survivor (s): Lance Raters.

"**That isn't a good analysis at all what about tagging in and out and plus that means the score would be even" said Noah.**

"**Well Team Twf will still clearly win" said Sebastian.**

"This match is for both the DWE Global Championship and the TWE Hardcore Television Championship introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds he is the Twf Hardcore Television Champion Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"**Rojo Bat a former DWE Global Champion" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but he's the former and lost it in one minute" said Noah.**

"And his opponent from Parts Unknown accompanied by Messiah, at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds he is the DWE Global Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington said the announcer as Jeff's music played.

"**See this is a monster of destruction right here nothing can stop him" said Justin.**

"**Yeah well let's see if Rojo Bat can make you a liar" said Sebastian.**

Jeff Killington and Rojo start of with Jeff pushing Rojo into the ropes and going for a God Combo but Rojo ducked under the ending boot. Rojo fallowed with a couple of chops but Jeff grabs his arm and throws him out of the ring. Jeff fallowed going out but as he does Rojo takes out his legs with a couple of elbows. Rojo fallows stomping on Jeff and grabbing a chair and smashing Jeff who slowly gets up. Jeff uppercuts Rojo and Irish whip him into the barricade. Rojo staggers forward into a big boot.

"**Ouch Rojo walked right into that one" said Cody.**

"**Yeah and that has to hurt Rojo's back" said Justin.**

"**A well documented part of Rojo's TNA career" said Sebastian.**

"**Yeah well let's see if Rojo can turn it around which I doubt" said Noah.**

Jeff fallows going for another Irish whip into the barricade but Rojo jumps on the barricade when moving and hits a flying fore arm on Jeff. Rojo fallowed grabbing a baseball bat from a fan and broke it in half on Jeff's back. Rojo fallowed punching Jeff into the ring and going to the top rope. Rojo went for a top rope cross body but was caught and hit by a last call slam 1 … 2 . Kick out. Jeff fallowed lifting up Rojo and hit tossing him half way across the ring.

"**Jeff sends Rojo half way across the ring" said Noah.**

"**Yeah but Rojo can still get back in this" said Cody.**

"**I doubt it Jeff already hitting Rojo's back to hell and back" said Justin.**

"**Well you never know with Rojo's endurance" said Sebastian.**

Rojo Bat gets up as Jeff lifts him up from a reverse pile driver but Rojo counters into a Herrucarana 1 … 2 kick out. Jeff grabs Rojo up but Rojo kicks him in the knee and fallows with three straight fore arms into the corner. Rojo fallows with a high running cross body in the corner and slips out of the ring. Rojo grabs a chair on the outside and goes to the top rope. Rojo hits a top rope chair shot to the head as Jeff goes on his knees.

"**Jeff goes down to his knees after that" said Sebastian.**

"**Pathetic he will get right back up" said Noah.**

"**I'm not exactly sure you know what you're talking about Noah" said Cody.**

"**If you've seen Jeff you could him with a truck and he will come back with a tank" said Justin.**

Rojo fallows hitting a low kick to the face sending Jeff to the mat. Rojo fallows hitting an elbow drop to Jeff's gut and fallows going out of the ring. Rojo grabs a ladder and smashes Jeff who got up in the skull. Rojo fallowed putting the ladder on Jeff's gut and hit a top rope double foot stomp as Jeff screamed in pain. Jeff got up and grabbed Rojo by the throat and hit him with a reverse pile driver 1…2.. kick out. Jeff lifted up Rojo for a choke slam but Rojo countered Herrucaraning him out of the ring.

"**Rojo sends Jeff outside the ring" said Cody**

"**Jeff's reverse pile driver normally signals the end from Jeff's choke slam" said Noah.**

"**Yeah but Rojo sends Jeff out of the ring" said Sebastian.**

"**Yeah but it still doesn't mean Jeff can't get back in this" said Justin.**

Rojo fallowed hitting a spring board shooting star press. Rojo grabs Jeff up and takes apart the announce table. Rojo fallows punching Jeff on to the table and blasting him with a chair shot to make sure. Rojo went to the ring and climbed to the top of the ladder. Rojo hits a dynamic frog splash from the top of the ladder through the announce table as Jeff is out. Rojo slides Jeff in the ring but Messiah gets in the way. Messiah pushes him back as Rojo glares at her.

"**What Rojo has this match won but Messiah is stopping him" screamed Sebastian.**

"**Jeff's survived better attempts he will kick out" said Justin.**

"**Yeah well I wouldn't make a habit of that" said Cody.**

"**When you're Jeff your good enough to do that" said Noah.**

Rojo throws Messiah out of the ring and goes for the pin on Jeff 1…2 .. Jeff kicks out. Rojo goes to the top rope once again but Jeff gets up. Jeff starts choking Rojo on the top rope as Messiah slides a table in the ring and sets it up. Jeff choke slams Rojo from the top rope though the table and fallows with Messiah hitting The Call (Hand Stand Knee Drop to the throat) 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion and new TWE Hardcore Television Champion Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"**Jeff comes out tonight and brings the score 1-0 DWE" said Noah with a smile.**

"**Rojo gave a great effort in this 25 minute match" said Cody with a sad look.**

"**Yeah well Effort doesn't make you a Global Champion" said Justin.**

"**You still can't ignore effort" said Sebastian.**

**Promo**

There shows a video of the Latina World Order and it ends with the three of them all smiling as it says LWO coming soon.

"This submissions match and it is for the Twf Light heavyweight championship introducing first the challenger from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"**Kenny is a former Twf World Champion" said Cody.**

"**This is going to be a classic" said Sebastian.**

"And his opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds he is the Twf Light Heavyweight Champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"**This is a video on Chazz's YouTube Account" said Cody.**

The Video is called why John Foley sucks.

"I'm here to tell you why John Foley sucks the three reasons one he's cant wrestle as a piece of shit two he is a disgrace to his father's legacy and three he is quite simply a imperfect unlike yours truly and if you want to know me and John's record against the other 18-0 so I think I know what I'm talking about" said Chazz as the video ends.

John Foley comes out with a quick rush of offense with a couple of punches as Kenny throws his own. John Foley hits his harder and pushes Kenny into the corner where he drops strike after strike. John Foley fallows grabbing a chair and cracking Kenny across the back and Irish whips him to the ropes and hits a running forearm smash. John fallows Irish whipping Kenny into the corner and hitting him with the chair repeatedly. John fallows hitting Kenny with a double arm DDT on the chair.

John started going for a clover leaf but Chazz came out with a smile and the Intercontinental Championship. John glared at Chazz who hit him with the Intercontinental Championship and Kenny locked in a Seattle Lockout. As Kenny is oblivious Chazz is punching away at John's face causing him to bleed out. John Foley goes KO as Kenny thinks he won the title fairly Chazz leaves with a smile.

"Winner of this match and new Twf Light Heavyweight Champion Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

The Impact Commanders draws with Team WTW after a double DQ when both bring in weapons on the other.

"This match is for the Twf United States Championship introducing first the challenger accompanied by Jack Beauregard, at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer.

"**David has a huge opportunity here tonight" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but he has to beat The Champion first" said Sebastian.**

"And his opponent from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds he is the Twf United States Champion Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

As Matt comes out Jack intends to attack him but is caught with a kick to the gut and an Awesome Bomb. Matt slides in the ring but is met with a high drop kick 1 … 2 kick out. David fallows with a couple of kicks to the back of Matt's neck. David drops a knee on it and slaps on a chin lock. Matt struggles out with a couple elbows and fallows with a short arm clothesline 1 … 2 . Kick out. Matt fallows up with a high angle boot to the skull and fallows with a spring board splash but is countered by a STO jaw breaker 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Ouch what a jaw breaker from David" said Cody.**

"**Yeah and that could have been the end" said Sebastian.**

David fallows with a couple of knees to the back of the neck and throws him against the bottom rope. David fallows hitting a spring board double foot stomp on Matt's neck on the ropes 1 … 2 … kick out. David fallows going to the top rope for a cross body but is caught. David elbows Matt in the back of the neck causing him to let goad and hits a spinning neck breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. David fallows with a couple of shots to the jaw and goes for a spring board fore arm but is met with a colossal clothesline 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Oh my god did you see how David's just became a rag doll in mid air to that clothesline" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but it wasn't enough at the last second" said Sebastian.**

Matt fallows up lifting up David and hitting a scoop slam as he goes to the top rope. Jack starts insulting him then Matt leaps off the top rope with a huge diving spear on Jack. Matt fallows grabbing him up and throwing him into the fans but David clocks him from behind with a chop block. David fallows ramming Matt knee first into the steel steps at a seven count. David threw Matt in and fallowed going in him self. David fallowed going to the top rope staring at Matt.

"**David's perched on the top rope" said Cody.**

"**David's all as good in the air game as he is in the ground game so this could be disastrous" said Sebastian.**

David goes for a Blue Moon Sault but Matt rolls out of the way as David crashes onto his knees. Matt fallows hitting a quick spike DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Matt goes to the top rope for a cross body but David pushes the ref in front of him. David fallows with a desperation high drop kick as he falls to the floor with David limp. As Matt is on the outside Jason Helix grabs him from behind and hit's a Bone Pit Driver on the concrete (Reverse Death Valley Driver) and throws him in the ring.

"**What the hell is this that's Jason Helix from the former TDW (Hero Skillets one not The Ram's)" said Cody.**

"**Well he's hugging David so I guess the Wolves' Have a third member and with Jason's impressive size and weight The Wolves picked well" said Sebastian.**

David see's the ref is still out and goes to the top rope and hit's a Blue Moon Sault 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and new Twf United States Champion David Churchill" said the announcer.

"David just stole a win" said Cody.

"Yeah and this seams to spell a long reign" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with Team DWE now as we've just seen three of Twf's superstars in the elimination match are tired them being Jack, David, and John Foley who is unconscious how does that put your mind set" asked Danny.

"Well honestly it tells us which three to eliminate first" said Justin.

"But we can't forget Neo has a match tonight captain" said Zane.

"Yeah well I'm sure you know Neo is better then any of these three" said Pryce to his tag partner.

"So I wrote a poem for you Chazz but that would mean that I felt that this match was more then a quick title match for me" said Neo with a smile.

"But what about rivalries between your own group between Jason and Iccolo obviously the two strongest" said Danny.

"Well we believe we're good enough to bring those creeps down with help from those two or with out the help" said Ted.

"That's right we could only be five and we would still win" said Justin as Team DWE leave.

"This is a street fight and it is for the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships introducing first the challengers from New York, New York at a combined weight of 500 pounds they are The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

"**The Outlaws probably the best Team in TWE" said Cody.**

**"Maybe Twf but surely not better then DWE" said Noah.**

"And their opponents they are the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions Hollywood Undead" said the announcer.

**"Hollywood Undead better be ready to face off against The Outlaws" said Justin.**

"**Hollywood Undead were lucky to win hell they even had to use a roll up not going to work twice" said Cody. **

All four start a brawl with muscle vs. muscle agility vs. agility. Leo hits some fast jabs to the chin of J - Dog as Leon hits a clothesline on Deuce. Leon fallows Irish whipping Deuce into the ropes and clothes lining him over the top rope as Leo hits a back breaker on J – Dog. Leon fallows smashing Deuce into the announce table and grabbing a chair. Leon smashes Deuce in the back with the chair as J – Dog hits a scoop slam on Leo. J- Dog goes out of the ring and hits a high knee to Leon flipping him over.

"**Ouch that knee stuck hard" said Justin.**

**"Yeah well Leon will get right back up and give Leon five more" said Cody.**

**"Are you on meds this match will be over before you know it" screamed Noah.**

"**Yeah with the Outlaws beating HU decisively" said Sebastian.**

Leo see's his partner down and goes for a suicide dive but his foot get's caught on the ropes and he trips but flips onto the two with a senton bomb as the crowd chants "Holy Shit". Leo gets up and lifts Deuce by the throat and slams him into the ring corner. Leon grabs a Singapore cane and smacks J-Dog across the back as Leo fallows smashing Deuce face first into the steel steps. Leo goes for an Outlaw Effect on Deuce but it's countered into a DDT 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Ouch as Leo was lifting up Deuce for the outlaw effect it was countered into brutal DDT" said Sebastian.**

"**Yeah and it look's like the tides are changing" said Justin.**

"**No the winds of change are staying away in fear of the outlaws" said Cody.**

"**Or Hollywood Undead has this won and is about to win" said Noah.**

As Leon goes to use the cane again J-Dog catches it and suplexes him onto the announce table hard but the table doesn't break. J-Dog lifts up Leon for another one but Leon slips back and hits a Reverse DDT 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Deuce on the other side was hitting Leo with some solid chair shots to the ribs before giving Leo the chair. As Leo had the chair Deuce hit him with a devastating 540 kick with the chair 1 … 2 … Leon stops the count.

"**That could have been it for The Outlaws" said Noah.**

"**Doubt it" argued Sebastian.**

"**Well your about as smart as corn" said Justin.**

"**Justin you're an idiot don't be a hypocrite" said Cody.**

Leon gets up and smashes Deuce into the steel ring post as Leo drags J-Dog by the arm. As Deuce hits a couple of punches to Leon, Leo takes off the protective mats from ringside. As the crowd looks on Leo hits an Outlaw Effect on the outside but not on the exposed concrete. Leo drags J-Dog back as Deuce spears Leon against the ring post. Leo is around ten feet away and puts J - Dog for the Outlaw Bomb. Deuce hits Leon with a couple of punches on the announce table as lays him there.

"**Oh my god if Leo hit's this J – Dog can get a concussion or die" said Justin.**

**"Yeah but on the flip side Deuce is on the top rope" said Cody.**

"**This is truly who hits their move first move moment" said Noah.**

"**And it looks to be Leo" said Sebastian.**

Leo lifts up J-Dog for the Outlaw Bomb as Deuce slides in the ring. Leo runs six feet or so before releasing J-Dog who falls on the concrete head first. Leo sees what Deuce is doing and runs in that direction as Deuce leaps off Leo catches him with a mid air Outlaw Stamp sending him in a complete 540. As Leon get's off the announce table he tells Leo to put Deuce on it. Leon goes on the top rope and hits an Outlaw Bomb on an already unconscious Deuce (Swanton Bomb same name as Leo's move on purpose) 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match and new Twf Unified Tag Team Champions The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

Two stretchers are brought out for Hollywood Undead as The Outlaws celebrate their 7th and 8th TWE Tag Title Reign.

"**Oh my god this was just brutal" said Cody.**

**"Yeah and that evens the score 1 – 1 tied" said Sebastian.**

"This match is for the TWE Unified Women's Championship match and it is a Steel Cage match introducing first the challenger from Tampa Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 162 pounds "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper" said the announcer. Jessica comes out with Pryce but Pryce leaves as she walks down the ramp.

"**Jessica Cooper the former Unified Women's Champion and she have been in a war with Lea over the championship" said Justin.**

"**Yeah but is this the end of that war" said Cody.**

"And her opponent the champion from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 141 pounds she is the TWE Unified Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. She comes out with KJ accompanying her but like Pryce leaves as she walks down with the Women's Championship.

"**The women's championship the thing that makes both of these two crazy women give so much" said Sebastian.**

"**Somehow I think these too have more at stake right now then the title both have submitted or well knocked unconscious both of these two have something at stake and neither are willing to let the other be better" said Noah.**

The cage door is locked as the two women glare at the other. Lea goes for the first show as both leave close fist punches on the others face. Jessica throws Lea back and nails her with a clothesline. Jessica fallows as Lea gets up Irish whipping her into the cage ropes. Lea rebounds off it ducks under a clothesline and crashes Jessica with her own. Lea fallows as Jessica gets up with a couple forearms. Lea then slams Jessica face first into the steel and fallows with a neck breaker 1 kick out.

**"Ouch Lea slamming Jessica into the cage face first" said Cody.**

"**Honestly these two are probably going to run on adrenaline this whole match" said Noah.**

"**With the bad blood between these two what else can you expect" said Sebastian.**

"**TWE is the only place where you will see this great women's action on TV" said Justin.**

Jessica gets up and knees Lea in the gut and hits her with a fisherman Suplex 1 kick out. Jessica rolls to her back and hits another one and fallows up with a third 1 … kick out. Jessica fallows looking for the You're Screwed Driver but Lea slips out and drop kicks Jessica into the cage. Lea fallows slamming Jessica face first into the turnbuckle Lea then gets on top and nails down six punches before Jessica grabs Lea and uses her own finishing move the Lea Bomb 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"**These two have fought so much times that the other even knows how to use the finishing move" said Justin.**

**"Yeah and these two certainly aren't pulling any punches" said Cody.**

**"Well would you after three month of fighting over the championship" said Noah.**

"**Well I wouldn't if it makes you happy to be exact I'd bring a chair in the ring with me" said Sebastian.**

Jessica grabs Lea by the hair but like Justin said Lea traps her in the Grand Finale. Jessica counters it into a sharp shooter but Lea pushes her off and nails a tornado axe hammer to the face of Jessica. Lea fallowed Irish whipping Jessica into the steel back first as Lea went for a running forearm against the cage Jessica ducked and Lea hit face first. Jessica grabs Lea and slams her down with a snap scoop slam as Jessica tries to climb out of the ring as Lea is on the floor.

"**Jessica is trying to escape the cage" said Noah.**

"**Don't you thinks it's to early even with this match at the fifteen minute match neither have really been taken out for good" said Sebastian.**

"**Yeah well let's see if Jessica turns this around and makes the score 2-1 DWE" said Justin.**

"**I doubt it" said Cody.**

Lea punches Jessica in the leg and slams her knee against the cage as Jessica is holding on with one arm and leg. Lea grabs Jessica from behind and hits an Electric chair drop 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Lea grabbed Jessica up and went for an Impaler DDT. Jessica countered spinning out but Lea not to be refused. Lea threw Jessica face first into the steel rebounding straight into Lea's Impaler DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Lea glared at Jessica and hit another DDT busting Jessica open 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Ouch Lea hitting two straight DDT's" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but Jessica kicks out of both" said Noah.**

**"She should have climbed out of the cage" said Sebastian. **

"**Why so Jessica can beat the crud out of her" said Justin.**

Lea gets up in anger as she lifts up Jessica who slaps her. Lea turns back into another slap Lea clobbers Jessica with a forearm as Jessica goes down 1 … 2 … kick out. Lea lifts Jessica up for a vertical Suplex but Jessica slips out and smashes Lea into the turn buckle and hits a German Suplex 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Lea gets up straight into a You're Screwed Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Jessica grabs Lea again but is head butted in the gut fallowed by a Lea Bomb 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Lea Bombs, You're Screwed Drivers, and a kick out" said Sebastian.**

**"These two are running on highs and this match might soon be finishing" said Noah.**

"**Well they've been in the cage for 25 minutes" said Cody.**

**"Yeah and both still have the power to kick out of the others finishers" said Justin.**

Lea and Jessica both get up it a fist fight as Lea kicks Jessica in the gut. Lea fallows trying to lift up Jessica for a Lea Bomb but Jessica goes for a back body drop. Lea is resilient though and lifts Jessica up. Jessica quickly counters it into a Grand Finale. Lea counters and slams her to the floor and looks to slingshot her against the cage. Jessica stops herself and turns around. Jessica slingshots Lea against the cage twice busting Lea open but on the third the cage breaks and Lea escapes out of the ring.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Unified Women's Champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

If either of them heard the bell or the announcer neither showed it as Jessica jumped Lea as they brawled up the ramp. Lea grabbed Jessica by the hair as security came out to stop them. After three minutes of them escaping Lea leaves with the women's championship as Jessica glares.

"**Lea retains the women's championship" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but something tell's me these two aren't finished" said Noah.**

"**That's great but the score is now 2 - 1 Twf" said Sebastian.**

**"So what there's still two left" said Justin.**

"**Yeah but Twf only has to win ****one to win it all" said Cody.**

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with Twf Tag Team the Wolves so who's um that big guy who helped you" said Danny.

"Well you might remember him from the short lived TDW run by Hero Skillet his names "The Bone Wolf" Jason Helix the third member of the wolves" said Jack.

"And to tell you we're defending this title free bird style which one of us will you well that's you're problem" said David.

Danny holds up the mic to Jason who just breathes and walks away with The Wolves.

"This is a No Holds Barred Match introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 2 and weighing 225 pounds Neo Raters" said the announcer.

As Neo comes out Chazz and Team WTW attack him with chairs as they beat him down he's hit by a Triple W. Its No DQ so Holly puts him in the Sharp Shooter as Chazz slaps on the Perfection Lock until Neo taps out. Chazz is announced as the winner but Holly and Chazz keep it in. John Foley comes out with a steal chair and smashes both members of Team WTW and kicks Chazz in the gut and nails him with a Double Arm DDT on the chair.

John goes to the top rope Holly drags Chazz out of the ring where Team WTW help him up as they glare at John before leaving. John helps Neo up as The Perfect Alliance walks away.

"**You see this is what's called the common enemy John and Neo are on opposite teams but thanks to the cause they don't care as long as they destroy Chazz" explained Sebastian.**

"This match is for the Twf World Championship introducing first accompanied by Lea Stevenson, from Toronto, Ontario Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ CRASH" said the announcer. KJ comes out with a Lea who's shirt has blood on it. KJ does his taunt while on the apron as the golden sparks shower the ring.

"**KJ a veteran in different companies for his plays it safe style" said Cody.**

"And his opponent the champion accompanied by Courtney Banks, from Ottawa, Canada at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds he is the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" sad the announcer. Duncan comes out in his Ferrari and smashes a bottle of champagne as he comes out on the floor as his green pyro shoots out.

"**Duncan the longest reigning TWE World Champion" said Sebastian.**

Duncan and KJ quickly get into a fist fight where Duncan punches him to the ropes. KJ takes a couple of punches before he slaps on a headlock. KJ fallowed slamming him to the mat and applying pressure. Duncan got to his feet and with a couple elbows Irish whipped KJ to the ropes. KJ rebounds from the ropes and is hit by a shoulder block. Duncan fallows through with his own head lock but KJ spins around and elbows Duncan in the jaw. KJ fallowed hitting an Olympic Slam 1 … 2 kick out.

"**What an Olympic Slam for two" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but it was not enough for a new champion" said Sebastian.**

KJ fallows up going to the top rope but Duncan punches out his leg as he falls groin first. Duncan fallows grabbing KJ up and nailing him with an Emerald Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. KJ get's up to be met with a couple of punches but KJ ducks under one and hits a STO back breaker. KJ fallows as Duncan staggered forward with a running boot to the side of the head 1 … 2 . Kick out. KJ fallows locking in a Boston crab as Duncan struggles to the ropes.

"Nice move by KJ" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and he fallows it up with a beautiful Boston crab" said Cody.

Duncan powers out but as he gets up KJ rebounds from the ropes and hits a Canadian Lariat. KJ fallows up lifting up Duncan and hitting a Canadian Spin Buster. KJ then kisses Lea and goes to the top rope and hits a Moon Sault 1 … 2 … Duncan grabs the ropes. KJ can't believe it and raises him up but Duncan slaps on the Jail Cell. KJ starts struggling to the ropes as Duncan keeps the hold in. KJ starts going to the ropes but Duncan drags him back to the middle of the ring. KJ taps out.

"Winner of this match and still Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan continues his assault on KJ grabbing brass knuckles and just beating him down. Duncan beats down anybody else who starts trying to get in the ring as he starts using the ropes to choke KJ. Lea sees that nobody else is coming in as Justin tell Courtney to attack Lea but she is transfixed on the brutality in the ring. Lea grabs a chair and smashes Duncan on the back who turns around and punches Lea in the face with the brass knuckles.

Duncan fallows up Emerald Driving KJ five times in a row and then locked in a Jail Cell.

Charlie Parker has enough and came with a chair and beat up Duncan who flees from the ring as Charlie checks on his friend and stable mates' rival.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with Team Twf and Chris MacLean what is on your minds" said Danny.

"Well you see our team is straight up better coordinated and has more team work and less problems" said Lance before Asheel screamed at him.

"What the hell are you talking about you tried to end my career" screamed Asheel.

"Yeah and you gave the guy I hate the most in this world a job" fallowed up John.

"Yeah and you made me lose a title shot" screamed David.

"You also promised me a World Title shot where did that go huh" said Jack.

Lance looks at the other two members for help.

"Well you did call me a bitch repeatedly" said Charlie.

"You weren't exactly helpful either whenever I lost" said Morrison.

"See that my friends is the beauty of New Years Wars we all come together and forget differences for the pride of our brand plus come on Asheel we were best friends for a while help a pal out" said Lance.

"Let's just do this guys" said Asheel as Team Twf walked away.

"So Chris why are you here" asked Danny.

"Well I wanted to wrestle tonight but I saw that I had some arm pains and I can't exactly wrestle so I'll have to default" said Chris.

Randy walks up to him as Danny gives him a mic,

"Yeah I don't think so I was allowed to think the other two matches so this ones falls count anywhere" said Randy as he kicked Chris in the gut and hit him with a Sit Out Face Buster (Crossfire Blitz) 1 … 2 … 3. Randy walks away as Chris lazily shakes his head.

"This is a Twf vs. DWE elimination seven on seven tag team match introducing first Team DWE" said the announcer. The ring is bigger then the normal rings and has Twf vs. DWE on it with DWE spelled in Blue and Twf in orange. Team DWE comes out to a standing ovation

"**The score is now tied 2 – 2 and it's sudden death" said Cody.**

"**And can DWE fallow up with Randy" said Noah.**

"And their opponents Team Twf" said the announcer as the seven come out to a standing loud ovation.

As both teams glare at the other the Team Captains start off. Justin and Lance both start brawling against the other when Justin slaps on a head lock. Lance fallows out with a back Suplex as Lance tags in Jack Beauregard. Jack Irish and Lance Irish whip Justin to the ropes where Neo tags him self in. Lance and Jack hit a double hip toss but they are hit by a double cross body from Neo. Neo is limping a bit and doesn't look like he's fully there as Jack tags in Morrison who gives him a boot to the chest.

"**Well this is madness from the get go" said Cody.**

"**Well what else can you expect" replied Justin.**

Neo tagged in Jason who gave Morrison a true boot to the chest as David tagged him self in and jumped Jason from behind with a sleeper hold. Jason tagged in Iccolo who slammed David to the mat as David tagged in Charlie Parker Iccolo tagged in Ted Estes. Ted Estes meets Charlie Parker with an upper cut as John tags him self in and hits a neck breaker on Ted. Ted tags in Zane Sanchez who blasts John with a drop kick as he tags in Pryce Jones as John tags in Asheel.

"**And Asheel is in" said Noah.**

"**I'm sure that will shift the favor to Twf" said Sebastian.**

Asheel quickly takes the advantage with a couple of punches and Irish whips Pryce to the ropes that rebound with a flying forearm. Pryce tags in Neo who hits a spring board drop kick on Asheel. Neo fallows with a couple of kicks as Asheel gets up and Neo locks in a sleeper hold. As Neo keeps the hold in Asheel breaks out with a couple elbows. Asheel goes for a twist of fate but it's countered as Asheel pushes him as John tags him self in. John hits Neo with a quick clothesline combo 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**John knocks down Neo with the straight clotheslines" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and Neo is reeling" said Sebastian.**

John fallows up with a couple of Ariel movies as he finally locks in a camel clutch. Neo breaks out with a couple of elbows and slams John against Morrison which counts as a tag. Morrison goes after Neo with a couple of boots to the back but Neo ducks under one boot and runs to the ropes. Lance kicks Neo from behind and Morrison nails him with a Lava Rush 1 … 2 … 3. Neo walks off as Ted slides in the ring.

"**And Neo is out that means the score is 7-6 Twf" said Cody.**

"**Yeah well not for long" said Noah.**

Ted hits Morrison with a couple of punches but Morrison ducks when and hits a Suplex. Morrison fallows with a couple elbow drops and tags in Jack who kicks Ted in the ribs. Jack fallows going for an Imapler DDT but it's countered into a Ranhei 1 … 2 kick out. Ted tags in Justin who comes in and hits a high impact clothesline on Jack. Justin lifts him up and drops him with a Hall of Illusion 1 … 2 … 3. As Justin evens the odds David attacks him from behind.

"**And the score is even now at 6-6" said Sebastian.**

**"Yeah and DWE will follow up with 5-6" said Justin.**

David hits him with a couple of kicks to the legs as Jason tags him self in. Jason quickly knocks down David with a scoop slam fallowed by an elbow drop 1 … 2 kick out. Jason then Irish whipped David to the turn buckle as he rebounded straight into a big boot. Jason lifted him up and hit a running power slam 1 … 2 … kick out. As Jason runs to the ropes Iccolo tags him self in. As Iccolo and Jason argue David locks in the Blueblood Cross Face and Iccolo taps out.

"**Yeah and Twf fallows up 5-6 nice predicting Justin" said Cody.**

"**Yeah well I can assure you it will change back to 5-5" said Noah.**

Jason hits David with a quick boot to the skull and fallows up with a clothesline over the top. The four other members of Team DWE attack David and throw him in the ring where he's met by Jason. Jason grabs him and hits a gorilla press slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Jason Irish whipped David into his turn buckle and tagged in Ted Estes. Jason grabbed David by the legs and lifted him up for an aided Lasso Kill 1 … 2 … 3. As David leaves John Foley takes his place.

"**And Noah was right were back 5-5" said Justin.**

"**Yeah well if the pattern fallows it going soon going to be 5 - 4 Twf" said Sebastian.**

John starts brawling with Ted who tags in Jason, John is taking some hard shots but John stays up refusing to go down. Jason grabs him up for a choke slam but John slips out and chop blocks him from behind. John drags Jason to the turn buckle and tags in Morrison. John puts Jason in an MMA style arm bar and Morrison drops a knee. Morrison fallows up Irish whipping Jason to the ropes but it's countered into a Mount Olympus Slam 1 … 2 … 3. As Morrison leaves Asheel takes his place and drop kicks Jason to the ropes.

"**Well Sebastian you were wrong 5-4 Twf" said Noah.**

"**Yeah well it isn't over yet" said Sebastian.**

Asheel tags in Charlie Parker who runs in but Jason catches him by the throat. Lance tags him self in as they are taking Charlie away. Jason put's Charlie on the top turn buckle and goes to the apron. Jason looks at the concrete which Leo left exposed and Jason choke slammed all the way from the top Charlie to the concrete. A stretcher comes out to get Charlie as John tags him self in. John goes after Jason but is also caught by the throat and choke slammed into the ring.

"**And that's put it down 5-3" said Justin.**

"**No it doesn't the only way to be eliminated is by pin or submission it's still 5-4" said Sebastian.**

Well not for long as Jason lifted up John and hit him with a Mount Olympus Slam 1 … 2 … 3. Jason raises his hands up but Asheel attacks him from behind. Asheel slams him into the turn buckle face first and fallows going for a drop kick but Jason side steps. Jason Irish whips Asheel to the ropes Asheel uses the speed and hits a spring board Turning Point 1 … 2 … Jason grabs the ropes. Asheel drags Jason to the turn buckle and tags in Lance.

**"And now the score is 5-3" said Sebastian.**

"**We both know Charlie is out we've already received word that J-Dog has a major concussion from his blow there scores 5 – 2" said Noah.**

"**And with the lost two being Lance and Asheel it's a lost cause" said Justin.**

**"Well Lance and Asheel were former friends hopefully that can help them" said Cody.**

Lance gets in the ring and slams Jason with punch after punch. Lance Irish whips Jason to the ropes but Jason counters and Lance's meets a boot on his way back. Jason fallows with a couple of elbow drops to the gut 1 … 2 kick out. Jason fallows lifting up Lance and dropping him with a Mount Olympus Slam 1 … 2 . Kick out. Jason grabs Lance up who in desperation hit's a Lance's Edge and tags in Asheel who hits an Extreme Omega 1 … 2 … 3.

"**And now the scores 4 – 2" said Cody with a happy tone.**

**"Not for long with these odds" said Noah.**

Asheel fallows up taking down both members of Nightmare Inc with weak looking clotheslines. As Asheel is hitting the clothesline the other dins Ashten, Ashley, and Matt come out. Ashley smiles at the referee and starts doing a strip tease as Matt takes down Lance and Ashten hits a Reverse of Fate on Asheel. Matt looks at what Ashley is doing and at the ref Matt knocks down the ref as they leave. Zane gets in the ring and nails down Asheel with an InZane driver and leg drop from Pryce 1 … 2 … 3.

"**And now it's 4-1 on the team Captain of Twf" said Justin.**

"**Only because of those fucking dins" said Sebastian.**

"**Well Lance's chances of winning are low as hell" said Noah.**

"**Well there's still a chance Charlie Parker can come back" said Cody but everybody ignores him like the idiot he is.**

Lance gets up as the four members of Team DWE get in the ring. Lance just smiles before going absolutely crazy on everybody. Lance hits Zane with a high forearm, gives Ted a high knee to the got hits a tornado clothesline on Pryce, and as Justin runs at him hits a Sit Out Spine Buster. Lance fallows with a big boot on Pryce and Irish whipping him to the ropes. Pryce ducks under a boot and hits a neck breaker. Pryce fallows tagging in Zane who drop kicks Lance's back.

Zane fallows up Irish whipping Lance into the turn buckle and hitting a running shining wizard and bull dog combo 1 … 2 kick out. Zane grabs up Lance for a InZane driver but Lance rolls out. Lance goes for a spear but Zane ducks and lifts Lance up and hits the InZane Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Zane lifts up Lance but is hit by a quick punch in the gut and Legend Driver 1 … 2 … 3. Pryce gets in the ring but Lance spears him down 1 … 2 … 3.

Ted comes in to be met with a boot into the ref. Lance grabs a chair that was used in the dins assault. Lance goes to hit Justin with it but Ted comes up and saves the captain the blow from the chair. Ted fell on Justin who fell out and Lance hit a Rated – High as the ref got up 1 … 2 … 3.

"**Lance has defied the odds it went from four on one to one on one" screamed ****Sebastian.**

Justin slides in the ring as Lance isn't looking and hits a roll up 1 … 2 … 3.

"**And game over" said Noah.**

**"Wait it's Charlie" screamed Cody.**

As Justin watched Charlie limp to the ring Lance ran to the ropes rebounded and speared Justin. Charlie slid in the ring and lifted up Justin for a Heat – Seeker from Hell 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Team Twf" said the announcer.

Lance grabs the trophy from ringside and slides in the ring as the Twf team get in the ring and as Twf superstars and divas cheer at ringside Lance grabs the mic.

"You may have fought hard DWE but we still kicked your sorry asses" said Lance as the Twf superstars cheered.

Charlie grabbed the mic "And Duncan if your watching that titles mine at No Escape your going to pay for your sins buddy" said Charlie then he goes back to partying. Chris slides in the ring and gives everybody a beer. Randy slides in and gives Chris a hand shake and Chris gives him a beer. Chris blindsides him with an Ice Cold Shocker and Chris grabs the mic.

"If you want me to douse him in beer give me a Twf Rules" said Chris as the crowd did the superstars poured the beer over Randy and threw him out as Bodies played.

"Twf did it at 3-2 we've beaten the odds" said Cody.

"See you next time" said Sebastian as they superstars are partying in the ring.

* * *

Don't worry we'll get those bastards next year Web Dragon out also I'm looking for divas if you have any that come to mind as OC's (Females only)

Name:

Gender:

Age (18 and up)

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from)

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Regular clothes:

Ring attire:

Wrestler personality:

Face or heel (good or bad)

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:

Finisher 2:

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?

Paired up

If yes with whom:

(Tatoos piercings etc):

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)


	39. Week 26: GM to EMT

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

TWE Unified Tag Team Champions – The 21st Century Outlaws (5 – 3)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 4 overall)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (2)

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Messiah on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Jeff is shown with Messiah beating up Shenlong as they laugh.

"Welcome to DWE: Bang and we have a huge match five new divas and Jessica Cooper are in a six diva battle royal" said Noah.

"Yeah and we have three spots for a fatal four way match at Fight or Flight already occupying one is Justin Wyatt" said Justin

"Please welcome the DWE Global and TWE Hardcore Television Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Jeff comes out with both titles.

"After speaking to Jeff multiple times he has decided to give me the TWE Hardcore Television Championship" said Messiah.

Jeff grunts in acknowledgement.

"He also says that six days ago he proved he was better then any superstar in both brands" said Messiah as Randy Kazama comes out.

Randy comes out with a mic

"First I would like to say that even though we lost DWE played well and thank you Jeff for one of those points" said Randy as he smiled wider. "But Messiah, Drake told you before that these times are male only please give it back"

Messiah just stares at him with a smile. "You see Jeff wanted to talk to you about faking you have total power over the DWE Brand this show belongs to Jeff so I will ask you to give up your GM position" said Messiah.

"Are you kidding me I don't let to cosplayers take my job go to hell and give me back the title that's an order" said Randy.

"Well then Randy sorry it has to be this way but you have insulted the one who allows you to be on this show" said Messiah as Jeff attacked Randy.

Randy starts fighting back but Jeff is too much height and starts beating down Randy and grabs him by the throat. Jeff choke slams him against the canvas and lifts him up again for two more. Zane and Pryce come out but Jeff is still too much taking down both of them with consecutive head buts. Jeff fallows hitting a double choke slam as he grabs Randy by the shirt.

"So do you give Jeff the position" said Messiah with sadistic joy.

"Fuck you guys Zane and Pryce are both in the fatal four ways for your title Jeff" said Randy as he spit in Jeff's face. Messiah goes under the ring and grabs a bag of tacks as Jeff's face lights up. Zane and Pryce both try to help but are both beaten down Jeff grabs Randy in the air for the choke slam as Messiah lets the tacks in the ring. Jeff choke slams Randy in the tacks as Jessica comes down with a chair.

Jessica hits Jeff in the face but doesn't faze him Jeff grabs Jessica by the throat but Pryce kicks at Jeff. Zane grabs Jessica and escapes as Jeff choke slams Pryce on the tacks as well. Zane grabs his partner as he tries to take Randy Jeff kicks Zane in the skull.

Messiah gets another surprise in a sledge hammer and gives it to Jeff. Messiah pulls on Randy's arm and Jeff takes multiple shots to the arm clearly breaking it. Charlie comes out to help his stable mates and hits Jeff with a chair continuously. As Charlie looks to take down the giant Messiah low blows him. Jeff fallows with the dismantling of Randy with his left leg and smashing it as well breaking it as the guards come out.

Jeff and Messiah leave with smiles as Messiah drops a rose on Randy who is taken out on a stretcher.

"Oh my god this is horrifying" said Justin.

"Yeah I don't think any of Nightmare Inc got out of that unscathed and worse Randy has to be with two broken limbs" said Noah.

As the security guards take out the tacks in the ring and the blood.

"This is a TWE Unified Tag Team Championship match introducing first the challengers at a combined weight 482 pounds Lance Raters and Alejandro Torres The Legendary Enemies" said the announcer.

"These two got this tag title shot after screwing Nightmare Inc out of theirs" said Justin.

"Well these two made an Impact how they did it doesn't matter and The Outlaws have a track record of losing the titles about as much times as they win them" said Noah.

"And their opponent the TWE Unified Tag Team Champion's from New York, New York at a combined weight of 500 pounds The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

"The Outlaws eight time TWE Tag Team Champions" said Cody.

"Yeah five time DWE Tag Unit Champions and three time Twf Tag Team Champions" said Sebastian.

Lance and Leon started off with Lance putting in a head lock. Lance fallows hitting a snap mare and putting more pressure. Leon goes to his knees and hits a couple of elbows as Lance tags in Alejandro. Alejandro blasts Leon with a high boot as Lance smiles. Leo looks at the smile and starts trash talking with Lance. As the ref tells Leo to stop Lance grabs a bag and smashes Leon in the skull. Leon starts staggering and Alejandro knocks him down and locks in the Nightmare Figure Four. Lance runs and spears Leo through the ropes as Leon taps out.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Unified Tag Team Champions The Legendary Enemies" said the announcer.

Leo attacks Lance and Alejandro who flee quickly as Leon grabs a microphone.

"You son of a bitches we have a rematch clause and you know what we're going to open the clause at Fight or Flight and you know what get Nightmare Inc in that match too and make it a triple threat ladder match" said Leon.

"That that assholes is a fact" said Leo as they walk off as Lance and Alejandro celebrate.

"Well Lance accomplished his goal of becoming the first TWE Grand Slam Champion" said Noah.

"Well we all know Lance is going to brag our ears off" said Justin.

"This is a triple threat number one contender match for the DWE Intercontinental Championship introducing from Tampa, Florida first at 6 ft 7 and weighing 285 pounds "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Well Brian had a great match on Twf let's see if he can ride that momentum" said Noah.

"Yeah and one of the opponent tonight was his opponent back then" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee at 6 ft 3 and weighing 235 pounds "The Phoenix" David Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Can he become the new number one contender" said Justin.

"Well this guy shocked the hell out of everybody when he publicly admitted to being gay" said Noah.

"Kind a like you" said Justin.

"I was asleep" screamed back Noah.

"And last but not least at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Well Ted the only worlds champion out of these two" said Justin.

"Yeah and you know Chazz wants David to win an easy title match as their stable mates" said Noah.

Brian starts off attacking David with a couple of punches and kicks. Brian Irish whipped him into a boot form Ted. Brian fallows giving Ted a clothesline and belly to belly suplexing David 1 … Ted stops the count. Ted fallowed hitting a couple of solid rights to the jaw. Ted clothes lined Brian over the top rope. David hit Ted with a high drop kick and fallowed with another one as Ted got up 1 … 2 kick out. David fallowed Irish whipping Ted to the ropes who countered throwing David but Brian grabbed his leg pulled him out and threw him against the steel.

"Ouch good thinking by Brian" said Noah.

"Yeah and let's see what happens" said Justin.

Brian fallowed sliding in the ring and giving an unsuspecting Ted a clothesline. Brian fallowed going to the top rope and going for an elbow drop but Ted rolled out of the way. As Brian crashed Ted hit him with a double knee drop to the ribs 1 … 2 kick out. As Brian got up Ted set him up for a Lasso Kill. As Ted went to do it Brian lifted him up and hit a running power slam 1 … 2 .. David stops the count. David fallowed clubbing Brian with an axe hammer shot.

"Ouch Brian goes down to a hard axe hammer" said Justin.

"Yeah and this match can go either way" said Noah.

David fallowed getting up into a Jumping DDT from Ted 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Brian hit a running shoulder block on Ted and fallowed grabbing David. Brian gave both of them clothesline and stacked them up. Brian went to the top rope for an elbow but Ted slipped out and he only hit David. Ted hit a Jumping DDT on Brian and set up David for the Air Rodeo. Ted hit it but Brian went to throw him out. Ted counters with a head scissors and a top rope splash on David 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and number one contender to the DWE Intercontinental Championship Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Ted using a head scissors that was weird but nice to know he can do that" said Justin.

As Ted walks off Brian gives David a Commander Bomb and tells him to get out of his way. When Ted is at the top of the entrance he is super kicked by Chazz fallowed by lifting him up and hitting a mind breaker. Chazz raises his title over the prone Ted.

"Chazz sending a message to Ted" said Noah.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with the New TWE Unified Tag Team Champions The Legendary Enemies how do you guys feel" said Danny.

"Well that's a great question as you will never be this high you know what Danny we feel great I have my first TWE Gold" said Alejandro.

"And I'm the first and only TWE Grand Slam Champion so how do I feel this just makes me even more to be the TWE Superstar of the year and with that the first TWE Legend as well" said Lance.

"Well you have solid competition in both Jeff Killington and Duncan Parks how do you feel about those two" said Danny.

"Honestly Jeff's only hope is his I've never been pinned or submitted thing going on and Duncan whiles he has been the longest reigning TWE Head Champion that's because I haven't challenged for it" said Lance.

"Danny were done here got get a life because unlike you were the Legendary Enemies" said Alejandro.

"Wait Lance how do you feel about getting eliminated by long time rival Justin Wyatt" said Danny.

Lance is silent until he kicks Danny in the gut and throws him into the interview stadium walls.

"Ask a different question" said Lance as he kicks him in the gut and leaves.

"This match if for the DWE Intercontinental Championship and it is a no DQ match introducing first from Nashville, Tennessee at 6 ft 6 and weighing 260 pounds accompanied by Gwen, "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Justin knows his opponent and he probably hates his guts" said Noah.

"Well I wouldn't bring Gwen with him for this match" said Justin.

"And his opponent from San Antonio, Texas accompanied by Holly Kingston at 6 ft 3 and weighing 235 pounds he is the DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"Chazz probably the most cowardly wrestler in DWE" said Justin.

"He might be a coward but just as much as he is a coward he's ruthless and smart and with a falls count anywhere match it might be too much" said Noah.

Chazz and Justin start off with Chazz slipping in a head lock. Justin hits him with a couple of punches to the back and a back Suplex. Justin fallows grabbing a Singapore cane and smacking Chazz in the head with it. Chazz slipped out of the ring and grabbed a Singapore cane him self from under the ring. Chazz and Justin glared at the other Chazz then they started hitting each other with the canes. Justin pretty much said screw the stick and tackled Chazz to the ground. Chazz and Justin started brawling at right side.

"Well Justin wanting to inflict pain his way" said Justin.

"Yeah but is that smart against someone like Chazz who will do anything to win" said Noah.

Chazz started hitting back with some of his own before being thrown head first against the barricade. Chazz fallowed poking Justin in the eye and blasting him with a kick to the chest sending him against the ring. Chazz fallowed with a couple of punches and smashes his head into the steel steps. Chazz fallows going to throw him on the announce table but Justin counters with a neck breaker. Justin lifted up Chazz for power bomb on the announce table but Chazz slipped out and super kicked Justin over it.

"Beautiful kick by Chazz" said Noah.

"Yeah and Chazz is backstage regarded as a guy who can make any match a good match" said Justin.

Chazz went to the top rope and hit a shooting star press through the table 1 … 2 … kicks out. Chazz goes under the ring and grabs a chair as Justin gets up. As Chazz runs at Justin with the chair Justin hits a violent thrust kick to the skull with chair 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Justin glares at Chazz and grabs him up for a Hall of Illusions Pile Driver on the chair. Brian and Keith Stevenson come out and attack Justin as Chazz grabs a mic.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say I've got new men in my team, Team WTW are nothing but a queer and an idiot who probably thinks he's Italian but these two are American made muscle" said Chazz as Brian and Keith attack.

David comes out to help Justin but Brian tells Keith to help Chazz as Brian brawls with David. John Foley came out to brawl with Keith as Chazz runs from Justin. Justin grabs him by the hair and throws him face first into the turn buckle. Justin fallows but Brian grabs Justin's leg and takes him down. Joe Wyatt comes out from the crowd as both Justin and Chazz were grappling in the ring. Joe Wyatt slide in the ring to the side of Justin as Chazz tries to escape.

"Oh God maybe Chazz should have just said that they were a new tag team joining The Perfect Alliance" said Justin.

"Well Chazz didn't think this one through" said Noah.

David passes Joe a chair which Joe gives to Justin. Chazz starts pleading with Joe to help him saying he will put him back in the Perfect Alliance. As Chazz tries to escape when he's in the ropes Joe grabs his arm and pulls him in. As Joe smiles suddenly both super kick Justin the chair smashing into his jaw. As Holly attacks Gwen from behind and David is surprised at his brother Chazz lifts up Justin and gives him a Mind Breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Chazz glares at Joe and tells his to attack Justin.

"Oh my god that's inhuman what Justin just kicked out of" said Justin.

"Yeah well maybe he should have just let him self be pinned he's out numbered six to three" said Noah.

Chazz grabs Justin in the Perfection Lock as Joe grabs a chair and starts hitting continuous chair shots to the head. The ref finally loses it with all the chaos and makes the match a No Contest. Chazz argues with the ring as crimson masked Justin leaves with Gwen as do The Perfect Alliance minus Chazz and Holly.

As Chazz celebrates anyways John sneaks up from behind and kicks him in the gut and hits a Double Arm DDT on the title. John escapes through the crowd as The Perfect Alliance comes out (Joe, Kristie and The Impact Commanders David left though)

(Commercials)

Backstage a rumor is thrown that Drake East will return as General Manager and as Randy is in the hospital. Another name thrown it was Co Owner of DWE Leandro Sydal no knew on who it will be exactly yet.

Promo Alex Ryder to make his debut match next week against Perfect Alliance Member Keith Stevenson.

"This is a six diva number one contender battle royal match introducing first From Truth or Consequences, Mexico at 5 ft 9 and weighing 149 pounds and one of the Latina Vixens Leah Shay" said the announcer.

"Leah is one third of the new diva group the Latina Vixens one goal prove Latin dominance in the women's division" said Justin.

"Yeah and sense all three are in this match it will be hard pressed to not vote for them" said Noah.

"And opponent number two from Des Monies, Illinois at 4 ft 11 and weighing 94 pounds Cookie Brendall" said the announcer.

"Cookie while being probably the shortest diva in the division is more then likely the most agile" said Noah.

"That's not something our women's division emphasizes with divas like Lea and Jessica or technical divas in Holly Kingston or even cheaters like Messiah" said Justin.

"And opponent number three from Puebla, Mexico at 5 ft 6 and weighing 131 pounds and one third and the leader of the Latina Vixens Rebecca Sanchez" said the announcer.

"Rebecca the leader of the Latina Vixens and you know they want that gold to prove their dominance over their division" said Justin.

"Yeah but they will has some tough competition in the other divas" said Noah.

"And opponent number four from Las Angeles, California at 6 ft 2 and weighing 200 pounds The Fire Girl" said the announcer.

"Well Fire Girl doesn't exactly posses an average build at 6 ft 2 and weighing 200 pounds" said Justin.

"Well it will give divas like Lea and Jessica a battle in power" said Noah.

"And opponent number five from Buenos Aires, Argentina at 5 ft 3 and weighing 119 pounds and one third of the Latina Vixens Sonia Rivera" said the announcer.

"Well Sonia clearly the most feministic of the Latina Vixens" said Noah.

"Well the other two are here to dominate well let's see what we can find in Sonia" said Justin.

"And opponent number six" said the announcer before being cut off.

Jessica comes out with a mic and a sad face.

"I am sorry to say but I have to take a leave from the TWE Divas Division I'm sorry but I'm expecting a twins so well I have to give my spot up to another new diva" said Jessica Sarah McIntyre comes out.

All six are in the ring as they all start brawling in the ring with each throwing each other around. Sarah quickly goes after Rebecca who brawls back. Rebecca trips Sarah and hits her with a couple of punches to the face. Rebecca fallows with a neck breaker as Sonia is fighting Cookie and Leah is fighting with Fire Girl. Sonia is dominating against Cookie with a couple of different move combinations. Rebecca kicks Sarah in the gut and goes for a Latina Assault (Tornado DDT) but Sarah throws her out of the ring as she ran to the turn buckle.

"I don't think Rebecca believes it but she's the first one out" said Noah.

"And the look on her face says it all" said Justin.

Rebecca grabs a chair and blasts Sarah with it and Sonia runs hitting a Gran Bala (Running DDT). Sonia throws her out as Rebecca hits her with the LCD as Sarah is outside (Latina Cutting Disorder Standing Cutter). Fire Girl has Leah to the ropes but Leah ducks under a boot and hits a devastating round house kick. Leah fallows lifting up Fire Girl for the Latina's Final Trick (Crucifix Power bomb). As Leah goes to throw her out with the power bomb Fire Girl escapes on the apron and throws Leah over. As Fire Girls taunts Leah while on the apron Sonia hits the LCD on the ropes sending her off.

"Ouch that the Latina Vixens stable move the LCD all three of them use it" said Noah.

"Yeah and it a match filled with tough girls the two shortest and lightest are the survivors" said Justin.

Sonia quickly takes advantage off the size difference and slaps on an arm bar. Sonia fallows kneeing Cookie a couple times and hitting an elbow to the back of the head. Sonia goes to the top rope for a Moon Sault Foot Stomp but Cookie rolls out of the way. As Sonia's legs give away Cookie drop kicks her over the top rope.

"Winner of this match and number one contender to the TWE Unified Divas Championship Cookie Brendall" said the announcer.

"Sonia got arrogant and paid the price" said Justin.

"Yeah but how can Cookie fair against Lea Stevenson probably the most brutal diva in the roster and the first ever unified TWE Women's Champion" said Noah.

As Cookie leaves Jeff Killington and Messiah come out as Messiah goes to talk the lights turn off. Your hear a sound of a bang and the lights turn back on too a still standing Jeff. A Rose goes infront of him.


	40. Week 27: No Saftey

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

TWE Unified Tag Team Champions – The 21st Century Outlaws (5 – 3)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 4 overall)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore Television Champion - The Messiah

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Messiah on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Jeff is shown with Messiah beating up Shenlong as they laugh.

* * *

"Welcome to DWE: Bang and we have a huge main event where it is non title but Jeff looks to take on Mammoth" said Justin.

"Yeah and Pryce Jones takes on Justin Wyatt" said Noah.

"This is a debut match introducing first the opponent accompanied by Brian Stevenson, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 225 pounds "The Impact Player" Keith Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Keith Stevenson one of the members of the New Perfect Alliance" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Indianapolis, Indiana at 5 ft 11 and weighing 175 pounds Alex Ryder" said the announcer.

"Alex has a huge opportunity here tonight" said Noah.

Alex starts off with a couple clotheslines and an Irish whip but Keith counters with his own. As Alex runs back he's met with a neck breaker. Keith fallowed laying the boots on Alex and then smashing him shoulder first into the steel ring post. As Alex holds his arm Keith hits him with a devastating hesitant jumping head kick 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Keith goes to the top rope and as flies of Alex meets him with a drop kick. Alex fallowed hitting him with a back breaker 1 … 2 kick out.

"Man what a drop kick as Keith was in the air" said Noah.

"Yeah but Keith has been doing well too" said Justin.

Alex fallowed Irish whipping Keith into the turn buckle and going for a running clothesline but was met by a boot and a bull dog. Keith lifts up Alex and hits a Pendulum Back Breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Keith goes for the Faith Splitter but Alex counters into a back body drop. Alex fallowed as Keith got up hitting a spring board round Herrucarana. Alex got Keith up and hit the Head Hunter 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Alex Ryder" said the announcer.

Keith attacks Alex from behind as Brian comes out as well with a chair. Keith hits Alex with The Impact Finish. David Wyatt comes out to be met by a chair to the head and a Commander Bomb. They brothers raise each others hands.

"Well that is sickening of The Impact Commanders" said Justin.

"Hey you can't say they aren't making something out of them selves" said Noah.

"Well I just received word that next week Alex will team up with David to take on The Impact Commanders" said Justin.

"This is a title match for the TWE Hardcore Television Championship introducing first accompanied by Jeff Killington, at 5 ft 4 and weighing 124 pounds the TWE Hardcore Television Champion "Thee" Messiah" said the announcer.

"Well hopefully Messiah won't be too damaged at the end of this" said Noah.

"I don't think asking for that title was a good idea" said Justin.

"And the opponent at 6 ft 0 and weighing 300 pounds Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer.

"Well this isn't going to be a nice day" said Noah.

Owen comes into the ring as Messiah just smiles. Owen goes to punch her but Jeff catches his arm and delivers a right hook. Jeff punches Owen into the corner and hits the God Combo. Jeff continues using his leg range and choking out Owen who's is trying to escape. Messiah passes Jeff a sledge hammer and Jeff strikes Owen in the back repeatedly. Owen is begging for mercy at this point as Jeff grabs Owen up and gives him a choke slam. Jeff tosses Owen at Messiah who hits the Messiah DDT 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Hardcore Television Champion Messiah" said the announcer.

Suddenly the lights turn off and when they come back on Jeff and Messiah are drenched in blood as a psychological message. Jeff returns it licking off the blood as Messiah leaves to take off the blood.

"Mind games don't work on gods" said Messiah as they leave with Jeff seeming thinking hard.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with Nightmare Inc member Charlie Parker all male members of Nightmare Inc have a world title match at the Twf and DWE PPV's how do you feel" said Danny.

"Well it's our time to shine as far as were concerned Nightmare's will rise when we win the Global, World, and Tag Titles" said Charlie.

"Well how is the feeling backstage with Jessica pregnant" said Danny but Lea comes out instead.

"She more then likely isn't even pregnant and even if she is she only did it because she is afraid of me" said Lea.

Jessica comes out glaring at Lea.

"Bitch I could beat you any time, any day, any where so please don't act like you actually would stand a chance if I challenged you for that belt" said Jessica as she shoved Lea.

"Oh I understand" said Lea before sucker kicking her in the stomach "oh sorry" said Lea as she left.

"What a bitch" said Jessica as she held her stomach.

"This is a singles match introducing first accompanied by Lance Raters, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 235 pounds he is one half of the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions "The Arch Enemy" Alejandro Torres" said the announcer.

"Man Alejandro Torres made a splash in his debut match but go side tracked now he's Tag Champ" said Noah.

"Yeah but is their any hate between the two considering they face off in their debut match" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 6 and weighing 210 pounds accompanied by Pryce Jones, Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"Zane a former Tag Champion and Hardcore Television Champion" said Justin.

Zane and Alejandro start off with Alejandro putting in a side head lock. Zane fallowed slipping out and drop kicking Alejandro in the back. Zane fallowed Irish whipping Alejandro who countered with his own. Zane ran back with an impact cross body 1 … 2 kick out. Zane fallowed going for an arm bar but Alejandro pulled him back and hit a clothesline. Alejandro fallowed Irish whipping Zane into the turn buckle and hitting a hip toss of the top rope but Zane lands on his feet as he starts limping into a clothesline 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Alejandro fallows lifting up Zane for a Suplex but in mid air Zane counters into a Reverse DDT 1 … 2 kick out.

"What a counter by Zane" said Justin.

"Yeah but only good enough for two" said Noah.

Zane fallowed hitting a couple of kicks and putting in a leg lock. Alejandro countered pushing him off and nailing him with a clothesline. Alejandro fallowed going for the Stunner but Zane countered with a knee to the back and neck breaker. Zane gets up and fallows with a leg drop and then another one and locks in a Triangle Choke. Alejandro gets up as Zane is on his shoulders and hits an Inverted Electric Chair Drop making Zane smash face first 1 … 2 … kick out. Alejandro smacks the floor and puts in a bow and arrow.

"Oh Alejandro has the submission hold in place" said Justin.

"Yeah and he's got evil intentions" said Noah.

Alejandro grabs Zane's leg and starts stomping on it. Alejandro the puts Zane's leg on the ropes and goes on the apron jumping on it till a four count. Zane slowly get's up limping as Alejandro hits another high impact clothesline 1 … 2 … kick out. Alejandro goes to the top rope for a moon Sault but Zane rolls out of the way. Zane goes to the top and hits a Spiral Tap 1 … 2 … kick out. Zane starts stomping on Alejandro who quickly grabs Zane's leg and locks in the Nightmare Figure Four.

"Alejandro has the Nightmare Figure Four locked in" said Justin.

"It's game over" said Noah.

Zane starts crawling to the ropes but doesn't make it before he taps out.

"Winner of this match by submission Alejandro Torres" said the announcer.

Alejandro and Lance raise each others hands as Pryce helps Zane up who starts limping slightly.

"Well it all started when Zane got hip tossed and Zane made the mistake of trying to stay up hurting his ankle it was only a matter of time" said Noah.

"Please welcome to the ring The Perfect Alliance (Chazz, Joe Wyatt, Brian Stevenson, Keith Stevenson, Kristie Wyatt, and Holly Kingston, Iccolo, plus rookie member El Big Tiger" said the announcer.

"Man this group makes me sick" said Justin.

"Why because they are all better then you" said Noah.

"Hey you're looking at a three time tag champion with three different partners" said Justin.

Chazz grabs a mic "You see were out here to once again to give you your brush with perfection" said Chazz "Even though you people don't deserve it"

Chazz hands the mic to Joe "Now listen up I've been getting words that apparently me and my sister are heartless you might be right I betrayed my brothers for what for the chance to be in the greatest stable of all time I got to say It seems like a good idea" said Joe as the boos intensify.

Joe hands the mic to Keith and Brian "The matter of fact is The Impact Commanders we live for the Impact the moment and if we have to be mean to do it we will do it" said Brian as Keith nodded.

Brian gave the mic to Tiger who just passed it to Iccolo who passed it too Chazz.

"But lately there's been a thorn in my side by the name of John Foley attacking me who does he think he is" said Chazz. "But I understand he probably wants to be in the Perfect Alliance but guess what John you're a failure in life and this group is for Perfection only"

John Foley comes out along with Alex Ryder, David Wyatt, Ted Estes, and Jason Scott.

"Well if you're then Perfect Alliance were the Common Men Alliance cause we don't need to be perfect little bastards to have fun we do what we want because we want too" said Ted.

"So we might be less then you guys in number so you know what I want a match with you Chazz at Chase for Fame" said John. "Come on you aren't afraid".

"Yeah he's afraid" said Jason.

"I am not afraid of nothing you want the match well you have the match" screamed Chazz who then smirked "If you beat Joe Wyatt in a falls count anywhere at Fight or Flight"

"Fine" said John as he raises his hands but Chazz just smiles.

"And Alex Ryder accepts to a match with Keith Stevenson and Brian vs. David plus Iccolo vs. Jason" said Chazz.

"We all accept" said Alex as Chazz just smiles as Perfection plays.

"This is a divas tag team match introducing first the team of The Fire Girl and Sarah McIntyre" said the announcer.

As the girls come out Leah Shay and Rebecca Sanchez come out and they attack both of them. Rebecca slams Sarah into the steel steps as Leah bashes Fire Girl with a chair. Rebecca throws Sarah into the ring as the bell starts the match. Rebecca quickly hits the Latina Assault 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match the Latina Vixens" said the announcer.

The Latinas aren't done yet as Rebecca delivers Sarah a LCD. Leah throws Fire Girl in the ring and Rebecca brings in a table. Rebecca sets it up and Leah gives Fire Girl the Latina's Final Trick through the tables as the Latina's finally leave.

The Latina's smiles as the two who eliminated them last week were destroyed.

"This is a singles match introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Pryce Jones" said the announcer.

"Man Pryce has a huge match here" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee at 6 ft 6 and weighing 260 pounds accompanied by Ethan Slater, "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Let's see how this match goes" said Noah.

Justin and Pryce lock up with Justin putting in arm bar. Pryce flips into his own arm bar and hits a devastating head kick. Pryce fallows going for a leg drop but Justin rolls out of the way. Justin hits a boot to the head and Irish whips Pryce to the ropes and hits a bicycle kick 1 … 2 .. kick out. Justin fallows locking in a side head lock. Pryce gets to his legs and hits a snap mare and drop kick to the back. Pryce fallows going to the top rope but is caught by a couple punches.

"Ouch Pryce in a bad position here" said Justin.

"This could be it for the Dark Hero" said Noah.

Justin goes for a Fuck off but Pryce counters with a couple elbows and this a superplex 1 … 2 .. kick out. Pryce fallows with a couple of punches to the head as Justin got up. Pryce kicked him in the gut but Justin caught it and hit a leg trip and locks in an ankle lock. Pryce flips out of it sending Justin out of the ring. Pryce fallows running to the ropes and hitting a spring board shooting star leg drop. Pryce fallows smashing Justin face first into the steel.

"And were at a three count" said Noah.

"Yeah but they still have some time left" said Justin.

Pryce fallows smashing Justin into the barricade and going into the ring at a five count. Justin fallows Pryce at an eight count as Pryce starts stomping on him. Pryce fallows going for an Impact Shot but Justin counters with a back body drop. Justin fallows lifting up Pryce and hit a flipping belly to belly Suplex 1 … 2 … kick out. Justin locks in an Anaconda Vice as Pryce starts trying to struggle out of it. Pryce grabs the ropes and Justin lets go at three. Pryce fallows getting an unsuspecting Justin into the Arctic Lock.

"Good Lord Pryce has the lock put in" said Noah.

"This could be game over" said Justin.

Justin started struggling out and countered into a big spine buster. Justin fallowed lifting up Zane and hitting the Hall of Illusions Pile Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Justin just looks at Pryce in shock and puts him on the top rope. Justin hits the Fuck Off for the 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

Justin and Pryce shake hands after the match and they decide to stay for Jeff's match against Jason.

"This is a non title match introducing first at 7 ft 2 and weighing 380 pounds "The War Lord" Jason Scott" said the announcer.

"One of the few people bigger then Jeff" said Justin

"Well Jeff is also faster and has his MMA training to his advantage plus he's almost like a god never been pinned or submitted" said Noah.

"And his opponent the DWE Global Champion for parts Unknown at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"Man Jeff is a vicious guy" said Noah.

"Yeah but where is he" said Justin as nobody comes out as Jeff's music keeps playing.

Suddenly on the Titantron Set we see Jeff and Messiah in a hospital next to him is a scared Randy Kazama.

"Well Randy didn't we tell you not to mess with us Jeff books his own matches not you so this is punishment" said Messiah.

"You Fuckers better no do anything" said Zane.

"Oh sorry this show is for PG – 14 this might get a little to violent especially after he tried to play games with Jeff" said Messiah as she has the light switch.

"I swear I didn't have anything to do with that" screamed Randy as the lights turned off.

"Don't do it Jeff" practically screamed Pryce as we hear Randy's scream as glass is falling Chris goes out to and tells them to stop filming.

* * *

Fight or Flight Match Card

"The God of Death" Jeff Killington (C) vs. "Violent" Justin Wyatt vs. Pryce Jones vs. Zane Sanchez for the DWE Global Championship in a fatal four way match.

"The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (C) vs. "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes for the DWE Intercontinental Championship.

John Foley vs. Joe Wyatt in a Falls Count Anywhere Match Number One Contender for the DWE Intercontinental Championship.

Rebecca Sanchez vs. Sarah McIntyre

Leah Shay vs. The Fire Girl

Keith Stevenson vs. Alex Ryder

TWE Hardcore Television Championship Match Messiah vs. ?


	41. WK 28 Fight or Flight: Breaking Dawn

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

TWE Unified Tag Team Champions – The Legendary Enemies (1-1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 4 overall)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore Television Champion - Donnie Danizg (2)

I'm skipping straight to Fight or Flight sadly DWE and TWF will only be one year cause I'm moving to Chicargo apparently we will finish up to Chase for Fame, The Award Chapter, and then an Epilouge detalining what happened later.

The last week of DWE fautured a title change with Donnie won the Hardcore TV Championship after Messiah gave it up.

Justin was speared by Lance out of nowhere fallowed by Lance spearing Pryce and then hitting Zane with a Legend Driver before running away from Jeff. Pryce scored an upset win over Lance later on with a Spiral Tap after Justin came in and gave Lance a Hall of Illusions.

After Jeff won a handicap match against Zane and Justin pinning Zane after a choke slam. A Lone Rose fell from the top of the arena on Jeff's shoulder.

Matches Added to the Card: David vs. Brian in a No DQ match. Donnie Danzig vs. Neo Raters for the Hardcore TV Championship.

* * *

"Welcome to DWE: FIght or Flight live from Tampa Bay, Florida a huge main event here tongiht a fatal four way for gold" said Justin.

"Yeah and thanks to Fozzy for our PPV theme song Enemy by Fozzy" said Noah.

Do you remember me  
You can't see the things  
That make me who I am  
You'll never understand

And I gotta keep hoping  
You're living off my sweat  
Holding, the devil's on my back  
And these are the days  
That I dreamed about  
And you're always there  
To remind me

That you're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away  
There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy

The friend you had in me  
You turned on so easily  
I'm sad to see you go  
At least now I know

And I gotta keep hoping  
You're living off my sweat  
Holding, the devil's on my back  
And these are the days  
That I dreamed about  
And you're always there  
To remind me

That you're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away  
There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy  
My enemy  
My enemy  
My enemy

And I see clearly now  
You tried to bleed me  
And I see clearly now  
You tried to feed on me

And I see clearly now  
You tried to bleed me  
And I see clearly now  
You tried to feed on me

And I see clearly now  
You tried to bleed me  
And I see clearly now  
You tried to feed on me

'Cause you're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away  
There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy  
My enemy  
My enemy  
My enemy

"This is a No Disqualification Match introducing first from Nashville, Tennesee "The Pheonix" David Wyatt" said the announcer.

"The Pheonix as he calls him self has been in a rivalry with Brian Stevenson" said Justin.

"Yeah well his fault for being a flipping faggot" said Noah.

"And his opponent from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 285 pounds "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer the fans cheer big time for the home town man.

"Brian controversially getting cheers from our fans" said Justin.

"How is it like that Brian is from Tampa, Florida of course the fans are going for him" said Noah.

Brian and David lock up with Brian putting in an arm bar and hitting a judo toss. Brian fallowed with a couple stomps before Irish whipping David into the turn buckle and hitting a splash in the corner. Brian fallowed going for a quick commander bomb but David slips out and nails him with a couple chops and then a back suplex. David then goes for a Spear but Brian jumps over him and catches him with a drop toe hold. Brian fallows with a couple jumping elbows to the back then going for the Commander Lock. David grabbed the ropes and started pulling him self out of the ring and Brian let go but fallowed hitting a hard knee to the back of the head.

"What a move by Brian that knee could crush David's neck" said Noah.

"Yeah and the longer this goes Brian's advantage get's higher I've talked with him and his cardio is top notch this guys never tired" said Justin.

Brian grabbed David and Irish whipped him into the turn buckle. Brian fallowed with a splash in the corner fallowed by a running power slam 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brian fallowed going under the ring and grabbing a singapore cane. Brian goes to swing at David who ducks and nails a cradle take down slam 1 ... kick out. Brian fallowed getting up into a Singapore Cane shot to the chest fallowed by a Russian Leg Sweep 1...2 kick out. David goes for a suplex but The Commander counters into a throwing Belly to Belly suplex. Brian fallows slapping in a side angle boston crab. David started crawling to the ropes as Brian had no intention of letting go.

"What a Boston Crab from Brian never seen it executed better" said Noah.

"Trust me this isn't a good place to be" said Justin.

David kicks Brian off and goes for a hammer lock DDT. Brian counters into a bear hug before throwing David over the top rope. Brian fallowed outside and grabbed David throwing him into the steel ring post shoulder first. Brian then kicked David in the gut and nailed a gut wrench suplex against the announce table. Brian fallowed grabbing David and going for a Commander Bomb through the table. David countered with a couple elbows and got onto the top of the announce table. David nailed him with a stiff knee to the head and fallowed nailing a splash onto Brian off the announce table.

"What a splash by David" said Justin.

"Yeah but pin falls are in the ring only" said Noah.

David threw Brian into the ring and waited in the corner stalking Brian. David went for a Spear but Brian had hidden a chain which he wrapped around his fist and punched David as he ran to him 1...2... kick out. Brian glared and grabbed up David for a Choke Bomb but David head but Brian and gave him a spear 1...2... kick out. David lifted up and went for a bycicle kick but Brian ducked and hit a clothesline. Brian cornered David in the corner and went to grab a chair. As Brian had the chair David nailed him with a bycicle kick with the chair on Brian's face 1...2...3

"Winner of this match David Wyatt" said the announcer.

"David with an impressive victory here tonight" said Noah.

As David celebrates Brian grabs him from behind and kicks him in the gut fallowing with a Commander Bomb.

"Brian cowardly attacking David from behind" said Justin.

"Hey it's smart at worst and genious" said Noah.

**Backstage with Drake**

"Finally the greatest sports manager in the world Drake is back with the top tag team of the 21st Century and hell I can bet they will be the 22 Century Best" said Drake as he puts his hands over the outlaws.

"That's Damn right so when we go tomarrow and win our championships back were going to be count it 10 time TWE Tag Team Champions" said Leon.

"And that my freinds is a FACT" said Leo as the three walk off.

"This is the new era of tag wrestling your just living in it" said Drake as the three walk off.

"This is a divas singles match introducing first one third of the LWO, Leah Shay" said the announcer.

"All the LWO divas specialise in hardcore matches sadly this is a normal match so can Leah win" said Noah.

"Well let's see what happens" said Justin.

"And her opponent The Fire Girl" said the announcer.

"Fire Girl another one of these over gimmicked characters" said Noah.

"Hey let's see how she goes" said Justin.

Leah and Girl lock up but Leah rakes Fire in the eyes fallowed by a couple front elbows and then throwing Fire into the turn buckle. Girl runs at Leah for a clothesline but Leah ducks and elbows Girl out of the ring. Leah fallows going out to the apron and elbowing GIrl in the skull and fallowing with a cross body off the apron. Leah then started just grabbing the back of her head and bashing her in with elbows. Leah then grabs a chair and crashes her across the back.

"Winner of this match by DQ The Fire Girl" said the announcer.

Leah didn't DQ her self for anything as she set up the chair and went for an LCD on it and nailed it on it's mark. Leah grabbed a spray paint can and going to spray on brown LWO on the back of Fire Girl before stopping and doing it on her chest writing LWO.

"Leah loss her self the match but showed a huge impression that the LWO is on a mission." said Noah.

"Yeah and now we have a hardcore title defense" said Justin.

"This match is for the TWE Hardcore Television Championship introducing first the challenger from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"This came about after Neo said that he was the most hardcore superstar on TWE which caused the champion to put up his title here tonight" said Justin.

"Dumb move by Donnie this just gives Neo another shot at a title" said Noah.

"And his opponent he is the reigning TWE Hardcore Television Champion from New York, New York at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig - Lindsjo" said the announcer.

"Donnie is one of the stupidest individuals in DWE history with that said let's hope to see what he could do tonight" said Noah.

"Hey stupidity comes with Dare Devolosity" said Justin.

Donnie and Neo start off with Neo dodging some clotheslines. Neo kicks Donnie in the thigh twice before jumping and hitting him in the back of the head. Neo fallows throwing Donnie out of the ring and fallowing him with a running spring board shooting star press 1 ... 2 kick out. Neo grabs Donnie and kicks him in the gut fallowed by a spinning kick to the head dropping Donnie to the floor. Neo goes under the ring and grabs a chair and sets it up in front of Donnie who's getting up. Neo runs jumps on the chair and with the velocity spins Donnie in a 360 and DDT's him on the same chair 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Man Neo's going full throttle here just shutting out Donnie" said Noah.

"True but Donnie's showing resilience a normal man would be out after that DDT" said Justin.

Neo grabs the chair again and put's it between the apron and the lowest rope. Neo goes to throw Donnie into the chair but Donnie counters lifting up Neo and throwing him straight into the chair head first 1 ... 2 kick out. Donnie fallows going for a Buzz Saw kick but Neo ducks and drop kicks Donnie over the announce table into Noah. Neo grabbed Donnie and smacked him into the announce table head first a couple times. Donnie finally elbowed Neo in the gut and threw him into the announce table and over the steel steps. Donnie then threw Neo in the ring before hit a spring board elbow 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Donnie's getting back in this" said Justin.

"Yeah but Neo still has the advantage he's been brutalizing Donnie for the majority of this match" said Noah.

Neo slowly get's up as Donnie measures him for a choke slam but Neo counters into a snap DDT 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Neo went outside and grabbed a sledge hammer as Donnie was getting up. Donnie went for a running spring board move but Neo through the sledge hammer catching Donnie in the chest and sending him back to the ring. Neo fallowed sliding in the ring 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Neo lifts up Donnie and gives him a Russian Leg Sweep with the Sledge Hammer across the throat 1...2... kick out. Neo jumps to the top rope and turns around straring down Donnie with a smile on his face.

"This could be all over for Donnie" said Noah.

Neo jumps for the Code Infinite but Donnie rolls out of the way as Neo crash's and burns.

"Donnie just manages to get out of the way from Neo's Code Infinite" said Justin.

Donnie goes to the top rope him self and hits a diving elbow drop 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Donnie glares at Neo before lifting him up and hitting a neck breaker 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Donnie starts building up momemtum lifting up Neo and hitting with various punches and then a back suplex. Donnie then goes for the Buzz Saw kick but Neo ducks right into a side elbow and then a slow cradle DDT. Donnie grabs a table and then puts lighter fluid on it. Donnie then grabs a match from his pocket and lights the table as Donnie has a sick look on his face as the crowd is on a buzz normally only seen in a Steve Austin enterance.

"Oh god Donnie has a table on fire" said Noah.

"Run Neo Run" said Justin.

Donnie puts Neo on the top rope and then goes to the apron outside and grabs Neo's throat. Neo is holding onto the ropes as Donnie continues pulling. Donnie nails Neo with an elbow to the back of the head and then choke slams him off the top rope through the on fire table as Neo screams in pain. Donnie goes for the pin counting it him self with the referee 1 Donnie puts one finger up. 2 Donnie puts up two out 3 three fingers meant nothing as Neo kicked out. Donnie can't believe it and throws Neo in the ring and looks at him for a Buzz Saw Kick to end the match as Neo is trying to get up.

"This is just stupid Neo isn't going to win anyways after that he should have let him self be pinned" said Noah.

"Well it's game over anyways" said Justin.

Neo gets to his knees as Donnie goes for the Buzzsaw Kick but Neo drops him self to the floor as Donnie hits the floor. Neo tries to get up again as Donnie kicks him down. Neo again tries to get up but Donnie throws him to the floor and hits him with a elbow to the throat 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Donnie goes to the outside and grabs two chairs. Donnie puts one on the floor and puts Neo's head on top of it. Donnie goes to the apron and as he jumps Neo kipped up and nailed him with a Neolocity Kick with the chair. Neo uses the ropes to help him self and then slowly puts in the Space Deathlock. Donnie is forced to tap out.

"Winenr of this match and new TWE Hardcore Television Champion Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"Neo picks up a hard fought victory over Donnie to win the Hardcore Television Championship for the first time in his career" said Noah.

"This is a singles match introducing first from Dublin, Ireland at 5 ft 10 and weighing 170 pounds "The Celtic Kunoichi" Sarah McIntyre" said the announcer.

As Sarah walks out Leah and Rebecca attack her from behind with chairs. Rebbeca sprays LWO on Sarah's chest as Fire comes out the two one one assault is two much for the Fire Girl as they same thing happens to her for the second time in a night. The LWO raise each others hands as the fans watch in sickness.

"Oh god Rebecca didn't even wrestle she just left a messege for anybody trying to oppose the LWO" said Justin.

"Hey make an Impact by any means neccesary" said Noah.

Jason Scott def. Iccolo after Wes Moore came in and hit him with a chair The Outsiders are back togeather.

Alex Ryder def. Keith Stevenson after Keith missed The Impact Finish and was rolled out for the 3 count.

"This is a Number One Contender match for the DWE Intercontinental Championship and it is a Falls Count Anywhere Match introducing first accompanied by Kristie Wyatt, at 6 ft 5 and weighing 250 pounds "The Chief of Staff" Joe Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Joe was announced to be Chazz's chief of staff of The Perfect Allaince one of the biggest stables seen in DWE with Chazz, Joe, Kristie, Brian Stevenson, Kieth Stevenson, Holly, and Chazz's rookie El Big Tiger as thier well rookie member" said Noah.

"Yeah and tonight thier 2-0 with wins and loses let's see how that holds up" said Justin.

"And his opponent from East Setakuet, New York at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds "The New Innovator of Violence" John Foley" said the announcer.

"John has a huge match tonight but will the stars shine correctly at Chase for Fame if he wins" said Noah.

"Yeah but Chazz is no bloke either he's has all the veteran instincts in a 22 year old body" said Justin.

Joe and John lock up with Joe taking the advantage with an arm bar. John flips to reverse the arm bar and kicks him in the head. John fallows with a couple of kicks to Joe as he tries to go after John. John then goes to the outside and grabs a chair and smashes Joe in the head. John falls laying down the boots and grabbing Joe and nailing him with a Double Arm DDT. John grabs Joe back up and throws him out of the ring and hits a spring board 450 splash to out of the ring. John then threw him into the crowd and grabbed a sledge hammer as Joe tries to crawl away. John nails him with the sledge hammer to the leg.

"Man John is on fire here tonight the Chief of Staff Joe should try to leave alive" said Justin.

"John probably drugged Joe earlier I can assure you" said Noah.

John threw Joe into a fan who threw him back to John who hit Joe with a round house kick as Joe was still crawling to the top. John fallowed slamming Joe into the steps continously and then hip tossed him against a side of the stairs as Joe reached the top of the dome. John hit his head against the glass of a fire extinguisher. John then hip tossed Joe against the wall fallowed by spearing Joe against the wall. John fallowed kicking Joe against the wall and stomping on him drawing blood. John then throws him down the stairs and fallows jumping off onto Joe with a flipping senton bomb .

"God can John just end this it's disgusting at this point" said Noah.

"Well I think maybe it's John thats drugged" said Justin.

John then pushed Joe into a crowd but Kristie caught him with a chair to the back of the head and pushed him down the stairs as Kristie looks at Joe. John is getting up slowly but Joe rakes him in the eye and Kristie low blows him fallows by Joe super kicking John out of the way and down the stairs once again this time for a lot longer. Kristie starts whiping off Joe's blood with her skirt as John was dazed out of his mind from the super kick. Joe walked upto John who socked Joe in the face and gave him a hard forearm. John monkey flipped Joe over the barricade to the mat outside.

"And John is at the outside" said Justin.

"Tremendous Monkey Flip let's see some replays" said Noah.

John goes and throws Joe in the ring and goes and gets a ladder. John goes to the top of the ladder and nails a 450 splash 1...2... Kristie stops the pin. John looks at Kristie before picking her up for a Pile Driver. When your upside down and wearing a skirt you know what happens as John did a full 360 before dropping for the pile driver. John then put Joe in a Clover Leaf as Joe is out the arm three times.

"Winner of this match by submission and new number one contender to the DWE Intercontinental Championship John Foley" said the announcer.

"This match is for the DWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Ted has a huge match for some more championship gold" said Noah.

"Yeah but his opponent has hald that championship four around 4 months" said Justin.

"And his opponent accompanied by Holly Kingston, from San Antonio, Texas at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 he is the reigning DWE Intercontinental Champion and Leader of the Perfect Alliance "The Perfect One" Chazz Micheals" said the announcer.

"Chazz Micheals a second generation superstar with more then just skill" said Justin.

"Yeah I would say he could be as smart as me in a couple years" said Noah.

Chazz and Ted lock up and Chazz goes for a chicken wing. Ted flips Chazz to his back and puts him in a chin lock. Chazz puts his foot on the ropes and fallows up as Ted let's go catching him with a quick jab. Chazz then nails him with a knee to the gut and puts him in the Tiger Position. Chazz continues nailing him with knees to the stomach until Ted grabs his knee and counters into an Olympic Slam. Ted fallows going for some ground and pound but he grabs the ropes near the turn buckle. Chazz kicks Ted off of him and then rest in the corner. Ted goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Chazz quickly gets away as Ted hit's him self and staggers into a Jack Hammer Suplex 1...2 kick out.

"Nice combo by Chazz gets him the advantage" said Noah.

"Can't argue with that both of these two are carving in what should be an instant classic" said Justin.

Chazz fallows going for an ankle lock but Ted kicks Chazz off and nails him with a couple European Uppercuts. Chazz goes for the rake in the eyes but it's countered as Ted knees Chazz in the gut and hits a Jumping DDT 1...2 kick out. Ted fallows lifting up Chazz and going for a Lasso Kill but Chazz pushes Ted away and slides out of the ring. Ted fallows Chazz out of the ring but Holly slaps him. Ted walks up to her but Chazz clobbers him with a clothesline. Chazz then throws him into the barricade ribs first and then throws Ted in the ring. Chazz fallows him in the ring but Ted tries to catch him with a small package 1...2 kick out.

"Ted trying to steal one thier but it didn't pay off" said Justin.

"Of course not Chazz was ready for an sudden movements" said Noah.

Chazz punches Ted a couple of times and then slaps on the Perfection Lock. Ted starts struggling as Chazz takes Ted down to the floor with the lock still in place. Ted countered Chazz into a shoulder jaw breaker fallowed by clotheslining him out of the ring. Ted then fallowed going to the top rope and hitting a missle drop kick on Chazz. The ref count is at three as Ted smashed Chazz into the steel steps continously. At six Ted had thrown Chazz on top of the announce table and slid in the ring. Chazz gets up at eight and slides in at nine. Ted looks for a Air Rodeo but Chazz managed to spin with the flip and lock in a Seated Anke Lock.

"Chazz has the Ankle Lock in place this could be all over" said Justin.

"And is he going to grape vine it" said Noah.

Chazz tries to do the grape vine but Ted grabs the ropes and Chazz lets go at a 3 and a half count. Chazz gets up and goes to the corner for a Super Kick as Ted slowly getiing up. Chazz went for the kick but Ted ducked and went for the Lasso Kill but Chazz pushed him forwards into the ropes. As Ted rebounded he was met by a super kick. Ted head fell onto the second rope as Chazz got an idea. Chazz ran to the ropes rebounded and hit a tiger feint kick (619 for the idiots). Chazz then fallowed with a Spring Board Shooting Star Press 1...2... kick out. Chazz grabs Ted and puts him in the Inverted Figure Four.

"Chazz has the hold sunk in" said Justin.

"Yeah and this could be over" said Noah.

Chazz pulls him to the middle of the ring as Ted is screaming in pain. Ted tries to pull himself to the ropes as Chazz applies more pressure. Ted turns over and now has Chazz in a reverse Figure Four. Chazz quickly stops his own Figure Four and gets to his feet as Ted starts limping. Chazz then nails him with a flying forearm and then some ground and pound. Chazz goes to the top rope for another Shooting Star Press but Ted counters into a Lasso Kill but Chazz rolls away from the hit as Ted starts crawling. Ted makes it a 30 seconds later 1...2... Chazz grabs the ropes. Ted decides to go to the top rope instead as he goees for Chazz's move. Ted went for the Shooting Star Press but Chazz counters into a Mind Breaker 1...2...3.

"Winner of this match and still DWE Intercontinental Champion "The Perfect One" Chazz Micheals" said the announcer.

"Chazz gets a clean victory over Ted I can't believe it" said Justin.

"Chazz has just left a messege to everybody else he's champion and he deserves it" said Noah.

John Foley comes out as Chazz stares raising his champioship.

**Interview**

"I am here with DWE Global Champion Jeff Killington now Jeff who do you believe is the most dangerous of your challengers" said Danny.

"None they are all nothing to a god" replys Messiah.

"Alright then who do you believe is trying to play mind games with Jeff" said Danny.

"Trust me mind games won't work on a God" said Messiah as Jeff and her walk off.

"This match is for the DWE Global Championship and it is a Fatal Four Way Match introducing first at a combined weight of 435 pounds Zane Sanchez and Pryce Jones" said the announcer.

"Both of these two are probably thier trump card against Jeff and Justin" said Noah.

"They have two people but these two aren't exactly main event caliber" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennesee at 6 ft 6 and weighing 255 pounds accompanied by Gwen, "Violent" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer as Justin came out.

"Justin Wyatt is one of the few people I believe have a chance against somebody like Jeff" said Noah.

"Yeah but Jeff is scary in his endurance, strength, and technique" said Justin.

"And his opponent from Part Unkown accompanied to the ring by The Messiah, at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds the reigning DWE Global Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"The God of TWE Jeff Killington never been pinned or submitted" said Justin.

"Yeah TWE's Apex Predator the god nobody can stop this guy" said Noah.

Zane and Pryce start off going after Jeff to be both thrown out of the ring. Jeff and Justin stare off and go to a test of strength. Jeff is slowly pushing Justin to the turn buckle and then catches him with a God Combo. Jeff then throws Justin half way across the ring in a measure of strength. Pryce hits him with a missle drop kick from behind sending him into a top rope cross body from Zane 1 kick out. Pryce and Zane start stomping on Jeff and go for a double elbow to the air as Jeff got up. Jeff then grabs both of them for a double choke slam. As they're in the air Justin spears Jeff to the floor. As both Pryce and Zane fall to thier feet.

"Justin just saved Nightmare Inc after that spear" said Noah.

"Yeah that could have been the end to this match four minutes into it" said Justin.

All three then low drop kick Jeff out of the ring fallowed by Zane hit a spring board swanton bomb. Pryce fallowed hitting a Moon Sault off the top rope onto Jeff. Pryce and Zane urge Justin who goes to the top rope and hits an elbow drop. Pryce then turns on Justin running at him but Justin lits him up and Pryce hits him self against the steel ring post. Zane catches him with an Enzugeri Kick and throws him in the ring. Zane fallows trying to lift up Justin for an InZane Driver. Justin slips out into a Russian Leg Sweep 1...2 kick out. Justin lifts up Zane for the Hall of Illusions but Pryce catches him with a spring board roung house kick 1...2 kick out.

"Nice move by Pryce gets him a two count" said Justin.

"Yeah and all four of these competitors are giving it thier all four minutes into it" said Noah.

Pryce fallows putting Justin in a Triangle Choke and Zane puts in a Full Cross Arm Bar. Justin looks to tap out but Jeff stomps Pryce in the head and then lifts Zane up by the hair and catches him with a big right hand. Jeff then pulls Justin over his shoulder for a Tombstone Pile Driver. Jeff hits it 1...2.. kick out. Jeff fallows grabbing Zane for a choke slam but Pryce puts him in a sleeper from behind. Zane nails a jaw breaker sending Jeff to the floor as Pryce puts in the leg scissors. Jeff gets to his feet as Zane runs at him is met met by a boot. Jeff slams Pryce to the floor and grabs him and puts his head under the ropes.

"Jeff is planning something" said Noah.

"Yeah and it won't be fun" said Justin.

Jeff goes to the apron and nails a leg drop on the apron as Pryce head snaps back to the ring. Jeff fallows grabbing Zane up for a choke slam and hitting it 1...2.. Justin stops the pin. Justin nails him with a ground and pound as Jeff starts choking Justin with his bare hands. Jeff fallows getting to his feet to choke slam Justin. Pryce kicks his feet out from behind and Justin lifts Jeff up and hits a spine buster 1... kick out. Justin lifts up Jeff again and Justin tries to lift him up but instead throws Jeff into the ring post. Justin fallows hitting a sun set flip power bomb 1...2. kick out. Justin throws Jeff out of the ring and nails Pryce with a bycicle kick.

"Nice bycicle kick takes Pryce down to the floor" said Justin.

"Yeah but can you believe Justin just powered bombed Jeff" said Noah.

Zane catches him from behind and hits hits him with an InZane Driver 1...2.. kick out. Zane and Pryce grab him up and hit a double suplex. Zane then Irish whips Justin who counters with his own. Pryce Monkey Flips Zane who lands on the ropes and dives over Pryce and hits Justin with a diving RVD style kick 1...2. Pryce stops the pin and starts arguing with Zane over who would win. Zane super kicks Pryce to the floor but Justin was up and hit Zane with an over head Germen Suplex. Jeff is getting up on the outside and Justin throws Zane into Jeff taking them both down. Justin fallows going for a bycicle kick on Pryce who ducked and hit a leg sweep.

"Nice counter by Pryce" said Noah.

"Yeah were twenty minutes in and everybody is going strong" said Justin.

Jeff throws Zane into the fans and slides into the ring as Pryce nails Justin with a head scissors take down into DDT. Jeff grabs Pryce and nails him with a spike tombstone pile driver. Jeff does the cut throat taunt as both of Nightmare Inc are on the floor and Justin is slowly getting up. Jeff grabs Justin by the throat and nails him with a choke slam 1...2... kick out. Jeff stars pulling his hair and fallows with a couple punches to the face. Justin busted open as Jeff puts his entire palm on it then grabs Zane who gets in the ring and hits a choke slam 1...2... Justin pulls the ref out of the ring as Pryce nails Jeff with a Shooting Star Leg Drop.

"Jeff almost got the victory" said Justin.

"Yeah but Justin and Pryce stopped that" said Noah.

Zane grabs Pryce and hits him with an Enzugeri kick. Zane then goes to the top rope and hits a Spiral Tap on Pryce as he gets ready for an InZane Driver. Pryce slips out and hits an Impact Shot instead 1...2... Justin stops the pin. Justin throws Pryce out of the ring onto Jeff who is still on the floor. Justin grabs Pryce and nails him with a Fuck Off off the top rope as both Jeff and Zane are still on the floor 1...2...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3.

Justin raises his hands when he turns around and it was Lance who did the final 3 and the ref is on the floor. Justin is in shock as Lance has an evil look on his face and blats Justin with the belt fallowed by nailling a Legend Driver on the belt and throwing Justin out of the ring.

"No Justin had it but Lance screws him over" said Noah.

"Yeah but who will pick up the peices" said Justin.

Pryce slides in the ring and goes for the pin 1...2... Jeff grabs both of them by the hair. Jeff then puts them both in a choke and hits a double choke slam 1...2...3

"Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Jeff raises his hands as Lance is walking down the entrance ramp with Justin on the floor near the steel steps and both nightmare Inc members on the floor.

Suddenly the blood starts falling down from the top and then a single rose as Jeff finally goes beserk screaming at for the person to come out. Messiah grabs a mic "God i-" said Messiah befoe Jeff pushes her and grabs the mic.

"Come out here right now" said Jeff as he practically breaks the mic in Jeff's hand.

The lights turn off "Right behind you mother fucker" said a voice and Shenlong is right behind him smashing Jeff with a chair. Shenlong nails him with a Gullitine as he raises the title.

* * *

Results

David Wyatt def. Brian Stevenson in a no DQ after a bycicle kick (15:12)

The Fire Girl def. Leah Shay by DQ after a chair shot (3:01)

Neo Raters def. Donnie Danzig by Submission by Space Deathlock (23:58)

Rebeca Sanchez vs. Sarah McIntyre is a No Contest (2:29)

Jason Scott def. Iccolo (9:36)

Alex Ryder def. Kieth Stevenson (7:13)

John Foley def. Joe Wyatt in a Falls Count Anywhere match by submission after Cloverleaf (12:48)

Chazz Micheals def. Ted Estes via pin fall by Mind Breaker (20:33)

Jeff Killington def. Justin Wyatt, Pryce Jones, and Zane Sanchez (28:59)

Six Weeks to Chase for Fame that's The Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth.


	42. Week 29: The Perfection Crisis

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

TWE Unified Tag Team Champions – Nightmare Inc (2-1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 4 overall)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TWE Hardcore Television Champion - "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters (1)

DWE Intro (Hunt You Down by saliva)

Neo is shown throwing Lance out of the ring to win his first DWE Global Championship.

I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name

Lance is shown with the DWE Global Championship in front of Asheel with Mickey Munroe with him.

And I will gladly make you see  
That you should not have messed with me

Chazz Michaels gives Pryce Jones a super kick then him raising the DWE Intercontinental Championship is shown.

But you have thrown the gauntlet down

Mad Chad is shown attacking Asheel Din.

Only ? one who wears the crown

Team WTW is shown with matching smiles as they put Wes King through a table.

So I will gladly hunt you down  
And I'm goanna stomp you into the ground

Zane and Pryce are shown winning the DWE Tag Unit Championships over the Red Neck Wrecking Crew.

And you know it's true

Jessica is shown choking out Messiah on the top of the cell with a Grand Finale.

I'm just better than you  
See the fear that's in your eyes

Iccolo is shown double choke slamming Shenlong and David Churchill through a table.

I'll make you realize

Jeff Killington is shown punching with a barbed wire fist in Donnie's face.

Well oh yeah, here we go again  
Looks like we're on the floor again

Brian Stevenson gives Ashten Din a Commander Bomb on the concrete.

Hell yeah, here we go again

Holly is doing a moon Sault on Ashley Din.

Cause I can't get away

Jeff is shown with Messiah beating up Shenlong as they laugh.

"Welcome to DWE: Bang and we had a great matches fight or Flight" said Justin.

"Yeah but we also had the shocking return of Shenlong as he took down Jeff with the aid of a steel chair." said Noah.

Jeff comes down in a fit of anger with his title around his waist as Messiah tried to stop him as he grabbed her by the throat and screamed at her to shut up.

"Shenlong you insulted me you insulted god I promise to you that if you go down here right now I won't break all your bones just a couple" said Jeff.

Shenlong comes out with a black trench coat which clearly didn't fit him a black muscle shirt and long tight black pants with Silver Dragon designs and black boots. The most diffrent part was his hair was a blackish purple.

"There you are get in the ring and accept your punishment like the mortal you are" said Jeff.

Shenlong got in the ring with a mic

"You know I always thought at 22 just eight years into my career and I started 4 year illegally I loved this buisness and I thogut I would for ever" said Shenlong.

"Oh book hoo shut up talking and lets start the beating" said Jeff.

Shenlong ignored him "I loved it like all the past greats I wanted to then you broke my leg because I disrepscted you you broke my leg I was fine retiring early I thought I had lost and I was a man of my word" said Shenglong.

"This isn't days of our lives here" said Messiah as Shenlong ignored her.

"But then you take my Hopes of being able to retire with no regrets you took it my hopes, dreams, my whole freaking life you cheated me out of a title by padding your gloves son you can stright to fucking hell because I promise you that old Shenlong I'm nothing but a shell" screamed Shenlong as the crowd popped "A Shell Bent on Destorying you" whipersed Shenlong as he attacked Jeff. Shenlong started dropping punches on Jeff's skull. Jeff fought back as Shenlong splashed both of them over the ropes.

"Woah Shenlong is taking the fight to Jeff" said Justin.

"Thought is this smart Jeff out weighs Shenlong by over a hundred pounds and over a foot taller" said Noah.

Shenlong went to slam Jeff's skull against the announce table but Jeff countered with an elbow to the ribs fallowed by slamming him hard against the announce table. Jeff fallows going to ram his skull against the steel ring post but Shenlong ducked slipping out of Jeffs hand which collided against the steel fallowed by Shenlong grabbing a chair and nailing him in the head. A Security member came out but was blasted by a chair to the head as Shenlong fallowed Jeff with continous chair shots as the giant staggered on his feet.

"Shenlong is taking down Jeff I don't think anybodys ever stood toe to toe with Jeff like this ever before" said Noah.

"Yeah can Shenlong stop the reign of terror" said Justin.

Jeff nailed him with an uppercut and started beating up two security gaurds who tried to stop him. Jeff falloed hip tossing Shenlong to the concrete ramp falllowed by delivering punches busting Shenlong open. Three security gaurds pulled him back but Jeff decked all three of them but Shenlong caught him with a hard sledge hammer shot to the head. Jeff fallowed rolling on the floor as Shenlong started hitting at his throat but Jeff low blowed him and pushed him back. Jeff started staggering across as Messiah told him to leave. Jeff pushed her and looked under the ring and found a barbed wire baseball bat.

"Oh god now Jeff has a weapon" said Justin.

"Yeah this could be the diffrence maker" said Noah.

Shenlong attacked Jeff with the sledge hammer as Jeff used the bat to protect him self. Shenlong continued attacking as Jeff protected him self with the wooden bat. Shenlong broke the bat in half and then decked a couple security members. Jeff grabbed the half with barbed wire on it and forcefully pulled it out. Jeff wrapped it around his fist and started cutting up Shenlongs face with his hands forcefully making him bleed. Jeff then choke slammed him onto the concrete putting down the Black Dragon. Jeff grabbed a rose and put it on Shenlongs chest then walked off with the belt and Messiah behind her.

"Finally this is over and Jeff has put down the Black Dragon" said Noah.

"For a second I thought Jeff finally had a match but I don't think anybody can stop this god" said Justin.

(Commercial Break)

**Backstage with The Perfect Alliance**

Iccolo and El Big Tiger are beating up The Outsiders "I'm the most dominant superstar in all of TWE" screamed Iccolo as he started choking Jason finally Tiger saw members of the Commen Man Alliance coming and they ran off.

John sprinted off after them but was met by a clothesline from Iccolo taking him to the floor as Chazz got in front of him. "Oh yeah did a forgot to tell you about your opponent later on tonight" said Chazz "Your former best freind the most dominant superstar in TWE history Iccolo"

"This is a non title tag team match introducing first part of the Perfect Alliance accompanied by Kristie Wyatt, at a combined wieght of 475 pounds the team of "The Sniper" Keith Stevenson and "The Cheif of Staff" Joe Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Another team in that long Outlaw Brawl particpants" said Justin.

"Yeah and the cheif of staff wants to avenge that embarrasing loss to John Foley at Fight or Flight" said Noah.

"And his opponents they are the TWE Unfied Tag Team Champions at a combined weight of 435 pounds the team of Pryce Jones and Zane Sanchez, Nightmare Inc." said the announcer.

Pryce and Keith start off with a quick lock up. Pryce went for an irish whip but Keith countered with his own but spinning it reverse and hitting an over head belly to belly suplex. Pryce grabs the ropes as he gets up he goes for a clothesline but Keith ducks under it and goes for a hip toss. Pryce lands on his feet but Keith nails him with a knee to the back fallowed by a reverse suplex Keith tags in Joe and they hit a double flap jack combo. Joe fallows going for a Piledriver but Pryce kicks at him twice and rolls back and hits a jumping reverse STO 1...2.. kick out. Pryce tags in Zane who quickly puts Joe in a cross arm bar.

"Nice submission maneuver by Zane executed to perfection" said Justin.

"Yeah and can they turn thsi match around" said Noah.

Joe tries getting to his feet as Zane still has the hold locked in. Joe counters into a side walk slam as he goes for a super kick. Zane ducks and nails him with one of his own 1...2... kick out. Zane tags in Pryce who goes to the second rope waiting for Joe to get up. Joe goes for a double axe hammer but Joe catches him with his shoulder a Pryce loses his breath. Joe rams him into a corner sadly it's Nightmare Inc's corner and Zane tags him self in nailing Joe in the back with a drop kick. Zane runs to the ropes for a spring board but Keith kicked him from behind and Joe hit a High Impact Clothesline and tags in Keith.

"Keith is looking at Zane and he loosk to finish him off" said Justin.

Keith goes in as Joe super kicks Pryce off the apron and Keith looks for Zane to get up scouting him then hits the SKF (Sniped, Killed, and Forgotten it's a Leg Sweep DDT) 1...2...3

"Winners of this match the team of Joe Wyatt and Keith Stevenson" said the announcer.

Keith and Joe celebrate the victory as they leave the champions down.

"Joe and Keith have a huge upset victory all it took was one kick from Keith and then it was all done hill" said Noah.

Joe and Keith starts stomping on Zane as Pryce tries to get in. Keith hits him with a SKF as Joe drops Zane with a pile driver. David Wyatt came out with a steel chair as Joe and Keith run off. David drops the chair as he tries to help Nightmare Inc up but Brian comes out from the crowd and grabs the chair that David dropped. Brian waits from behind stomping as David turns around staright into a steel chair to the skull. Joe and Keith continue the stomping as they leave the champions and david lying on the floor.

Brian grabs a mic "David at Chase for Fame I want a match and it's cleared by management it's a Texas Bullrope Match be ready to learn the definiton of pain"

"God these three leave thier Chase for Fame opponents lying on the floor in pain" said Justin.

(Commercial Break)

"This is a singles match introducing first accompanied by Ashley Din, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer.

"Ashten Din we got to talk to him and he still believes that Steve was right when he told him that Asheel was stealing his thunder" said Justin.

"Even after the attack on him from Matt" said Noah.

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 0 and weighing 213 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

Asheel comes out but Steve and Matt attack him from behind. Steve then slides in the ring as Ashtdn runss of kicking Asheel who was on the floor at the entrance ramp. Jay comes out with a chair and blasts his son in the skull fallowed by walking to the ring as Steve told Matt to get him. Jay caught Matt with a couple chair shots and went for a Twist of Fate but Matt pushed him into a clothesline from Hell.

"Less then a week ago I destroyed your family and it felt great finally veangence on my part finally I had enough of you, you greedy Maricon. Tu Entiendes Do You Understand you took everything away from me I gave you my former girlfreind, you took my title, and you have the god damn balls to say let's be a tag team once again I should kill you" said Steve.

"but no instead I'm going to beat you so bad at Chase for Fame because at Chase for Fame el mejor pelea in todo la historia the greatest fight in all of history comes back you vs. me Hell in a Cell" said Steve as he spit on Jay.

"Steve leaves the Din Family down once again" said Justin.

"That Steve's a geinous" said Noah.

(Commercial Break)

"This is a singles match and it is for the TWE Unified Women's Championship introducing first the challenger from Des Moines Cookie Brendall" said the announcer.

"Cookie Brendall lost last time against Lea but no she's got a singles match" said Noah.

"What it should have been before Sonia got in" said Justin.

"And her opponent from Tampa Bay, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 138 pounds she is the TWE Undisputed Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea ran into the ring dropping the title and nailing some stiff forearms to Cookie. Lea then nailed a high gut wrench suplex the red head fallowed lifting Cookie up and hitting two more 1...2. kick out. Lea then nailed her with a couple stomps straight to the head fallowed by lifting up Cookie and hitting a vertical thrust spine buster 1...2... Cookie puts her foot on the ropes. Cookie fallows getting to her feet as Lea puts her on the top rope for a DDD. Cookie kicks Lea a couple times off and then goes for a top rope herrucarana but it's countered into a brutal Lea Bomb for the 1...2...3.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Unified Women's Champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

The LWO comes out as Lea is in the middle of the ring raising her title. Lea drops it and tells them to get into the ring Leah runs in just to be met by a vertical thrust spine buster. Sonia and Rebbeca go for a two on one and Lea blasts Rebbeca with the gold to the head and runs off as Sonia attacked from behind.

"This is a singles match introducing first from Tokyo, Japan accompanied by Holly Kingston and the DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Micheals, at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Perfect Enforcer" Iccolo" said the announcer.

Iccolo walks down to the ring with Chazz right behind him with Holly as Iccolo walks down.

(Commercial Break)

We are back and John Foley walks down to the ring. John slides in the ring as Iccolo attacks him early but do do Chazz and Holly as the rest of the Perfect Alliance come in and start beating him up. The Commen Men try to get into the ring but they are easily fought of by the greater numbers of the Perfect Alliance. Chazz tells Tiger to grab up John who lifts him in the air and drops him into a Mind Breaker. Chazz continues and chokes him out in the Perfection Lock as John is on the floor out cold from the choking maneuver. Chazz laughs as Nightmare Inc come out to help David to repay the favor but The Outlaws attack them from behind.

(Commerciall Break)

"Please welcome to the ring Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

Justin comes out with a big band aid on his head. And a bulge in his pocket a square bulge not what you were more then likely thinking.

Justin is in the middle of the ring. "Well my last week hasn't been great but lets ignore that security won't let Lance in so tonight I want to do something that i've wanted to do sense I first met this person Gwen" said Justin as Gwen came down from the entrance ramp. Justin got on one knee "Will you marry me"

Gwen had tears in her eyes as she walked forward until a voice was heard "Here comes the bride all fat and wide" said Psycho as he climbed over the barricade. Gwen was scared as Psycho put his shoulder over her and Justin was in a fit of rage in the ring cursing at Psycho. "Oh come on Justin I think we all know who the best man is" Psycho the nudged at Justin.

Justin used all his control to not attack the purpled eyed psychotic wrestler who had his would be fiance in his arms. "Oh well it must be somebody else maybe your brother oh wait they both left you high and dry" said Psycho as he laughed.

"Just let her go this is between us" said Justin as he bit his own lip.

"Oh but come on she's so cute and you still haven't answered the question whose the best man" said Psycho with a grin.

"Shut the fuck up already I promise you that I'll break you freaking neck if you don't let her go right now" said Justin who seemed extremly pissed.

"Oh Justin I always no you liked me but you don't look good enough I'm more into guys like let's see Asheel would work, maybe Neo, Probably my alter ego, but sadly definitely not you sorry" said Psycho who was wiht his classic dumb happy face and psychotic eyes.

Justin looked to attack but Psycho pulled on Gwen's hair as Justin stopped Psycho damn right tore right through him with a spear. Psycho fallowed stomping on Justin as Gwen was in shock. Psycho tore off the band aid and went outside and grabbed two chairs. Psycho went for the one man con chair to but Gwen tried to held Justin.

Psycho did it as Gwen screamed slapping Psycho to no effect as he did it again. Gwen grabbed the chair from under Justin and hit Psycho a couple times to almost no effect. Psycho caught the chair and put it behind him as he grabbed the other and put the edge into Gwen's stomach as Justin scremaed trying to get up after getting his head squashed.

"Oh god this is disgusting" said Justin.

"Hey this is smart getting they psychological edge" said Noah.

Psycho goes for the move but Justin punches him as Psycho let's go of Gwen. Justin continued punching but Psycho kneed him in the balls and fallowed with a Psycho Driver on the chair that was meant for Gwen. Psycho walks off laughing as we have security members coming to put Justin on a strecher.

"This match is for the TWE Hardcore Television Championship introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 2 and weighing 227 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig" said the announcer. Donnie comes out with a shopping cart full of weapons.

"Donnie lost the title at Fight or Flight in a great match against Neo Raters" said Noah.

"Yeah and he was really kicking himself while well Neo was a favortie to win already a two global champion" said Justin.

"And his oppponent at from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 2 and weighing 210 pounds he is the TWE Unfied hardcore Television Champion "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer.

Neo walks down to the ring with the championship as Donnie does the title taunt around his waist. Neo slides in the ring and Donnie was waiting for him with a couple quick punches but Neo hits him with a couple elbows to the head and irish whips him to the ropes. Donnie goes for a running shoulder tackle but Neo drops to the floor and Donnie jumps over him just to be nailed by a clothesline as he rebeounded against the ropes. Neo fallows going out of the ring and grabs a stop sign from the cart. Donnie gets up using the ropes but Neo blasts him with the sign and fallows with a spring board leg drop with the stop sign on Donnie's head 1...2.. kick out.

"Nice move by Neo dropping Donnie to the floor" said Noah.

"Yeah maybe Donnie should have thought before bringing those weapons down to the ring" said Justin.

Neo fallowed going for the Space Deathlock but Donnie pushed him back and as Neo got up hit him with the sign to the skull fallowed by a DDT onto it 1...2.. kick out. Neo grabbed Donnie by the leg and managed to throw him out of the ring. Donnie tried to get him self up by using the cart as Neo ran for a no handed suicide dive but Donnie caught him with a chair shot to the head. Donnie fallowed ramming him head first into the corner post. Donnie fallowed throwing him into the ring and sliding in a chair, baseball bat, and a sinapore cane. Donnie slid in the ring but Neo caught him with the cane shot to the ribs fallowed by breaking it on Donnie's back 1...2.. kick out.

"Man Neo is just cruising on a path to victory" said Noah.

"Yeah and Neo seems to have this all under control" said Justin.

Neo grabbed the chair and put it in the corner fallowed by breaking the middle part with a bat. Neo slammed Doniie against it and his head fit through the hole and Neo made sure it was stuck correctly. Neo ran to the other side of the ring and then jumped over the ropes flipping and grabbing both halves of the chair making Donnie's head colide against the steel ring post causing him to start bleeding. Neo started show boating as he looked for the Neolocity Kick. Donnie ducks under it at the last second and rolls up Neo 1...2...3.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Hardcore Television Champion Donnie Danzig" said the announcer.

Neo can't believe it as he hitting him self for failing as Danzig raises his hands up.

**Hospital**

Randy is in his room with Nightmare Inc members the pregnant Jessica Cooper and Charlie Parker. Suddenly the door is kicked down by jeff as he and Messiah enter as Jessica backs off while Charlie goes into a defensive position.

"I'm not here for you two failures" said Jeff as he pushed Charlie out of the way. Jeff points to the TV screen he's on with Randy watching DWE. "Did you see when that Shenlong attacked me did you"

"Yes we did and he deserves a title shot for it" said Randy who promptly moved towards the closest wall.

Messiah now did the talking "You can tell him at Chase for Fame that Jeff will kill him in a 3 Stages of Steel Match. Jeff started chuckling as Randy nodded in fear as he then walked off.

Charlie spoke one sentance after that to end the show "How does he keep getting in here what about security"


	43. Weeks 3034

I tried my hardest but I just can't write DWE anymore it's lost it's taste Champ made me promise to finish up to Chase for Fame so I decided I would just do it by week. If Champ does the same thing blame me not him and also Double as well.

Week 2 to Chase for Fame

"The Perfect Enforcer" Iccolo def. Wes Moore (9:31)

Highlights:

# Moore hitting a Top Rope Reverse STO for a 2 and 99/100 but Iccolo got his foot on the ropes.

#2. Iccolo countered another Reverse STO with a Hip Toss into a Reverse Pile Driver fora two count.

#3. Iccolo hit a choke slam fallowed by a Fatality for the tap out.

After the match Matt Awesome came out and challenged Iccolo at Chase For Fame Iccolo accepted.

For the TWE Hardcore Television Championship Neo Raters def. Donnie (19:52)

#1. Neo hitting a top rope herrucarana for two and 3/4.

#2. Donnie goes to the top of a ladder and hits a splash for 2 and 99/100

3. Neo catches Donnie with a Neolocity Kick out of nowhere for the title.

After the match Donnie challenges Neo to a best of five hardcore series for the belt.

Chazz Micheals def. John Foley by DQ. (16:21)

Highlight

#1. Chazz hitting a Super Kick as John went for a running clothgesline.

#2. John counterring a jack hammer suplex into a Russian Leg Sweep.

#3. John Foley hits Chazz with a chair in the head.

After the match John continues pounding on Chazz till the Perfect Alliance come out and John flees. John says at Chase for Fame it will be a Last Man Standing match.

Justin Wyatt vs. Shenlong ends in a no contest. (6:12)

Jeff and Psycho atttack the respective rivals but the others manage to fight back and the main event is now Jeff and Psycho vs. Shenlong and Justin Wyatt.

Lea Stevenson def. The Fire Girl after a Moon Sault after countering a power bomb into a face buster. (11:21)

Matt Din def. Asheel din (18:41)

#1. Asheel countered a running kick from Matt on the outside into a flapjack against the ring post.

#2. Matt low blowed Asheel and fallowed with a spring board herracarana for 2 and three fourths.

#3. Asheel hit a twist of fate for two but Steve puts Matt's foot on the ropes.

#4. Steve distracts Asheel and Matt chokes him on the ropes ref screams at Matt and Steve catches Asheel with a chair shot and Matt nails an enzugeri for three.

The 21st Century Outlaws def. The Perfect Alliance after an Outlaw Destruction on Keith. (22:12)

Brian Stevenson and David Wyatt def. Two Jobbers. (4:12)

After the match Brian and David started beating on the other.

Psycho Raters and Jeff Killington def. Shenlong and Justin Wyatt (22:12)

#1. Psycho countered a Gullitine tagging in Jeff and hitting a Reverse DDT Power Bomb combo.

#2. Jeff and Psycho contineud beating on Shenlong managing for Jeff to hit a choke slam but Shenlong kicked out.

#3. Shenlong hit a couple running clotheslines for a comeback but Psycho kicked him from behind.

#4. Shenlong managed to tag in Justin who hit a running bycicle kick on Jeff fallowed by going for a Hall of Illisuions pile driver on Psycho.

#5. Psycho raked Justin's eyes and speared Shenlong and himself out of the ring as Jeff caught Justin with three straight choke slams for the pin.

Week 3

Chazz Micheals and Brian Stevenson def. David Wyatt and John Foley after Brian caught David in the Commander Clutch for the tap out. (16:31)

Neo Raters def. Donnie in a tables match after Donnie went for a suicide dive and Neo moved out of the way as Donnie crashed through a table. (29:12)

Psycho is in a viggenette shown talking about how joyful Justin and Gwen's wedding will be when they are both covered in Justin's blood at Chase for Fame.

Psycho def. Shenlong by count out after booting Shenlong off the top rope hitting head first against the announce table. (23:12)

Jeff Killington def. Jobber after choke slamming him twelve times straight and the refs ended it with Jeff winning by TKO or maybe it was a KO he didn't look like he was moving. (2:12)

Iccolo talks about how he is better then Matt Awesome and will prove it at the PPV. Matt does not show up.

The Wolves and The 21st Century Outlaws get a thirty minute time limit match (30:00)

Week 4

John Foley def. Iccolo Iccolo looked to cheat but Matt grabbed the chair he was going to use it and John hit the double arm DDT (11:31)

Brian Stevenson def. Justin Wyatt but count out as Psycho attacked Justin as he was outside and they brawled up the ramp. David then ran in the ring and took the fight to Brian. (16:11)

Donnie def. Neo.

Jeff does a promo on Shenlong ending with a casket and corpse being brought in looking like Shenlong and Jeff puts a rose in the dummies mouth.

Matt Din and Steve Raters def. Jay and Asheel Din. after the match Ashten attacked Asheel but Maatt caught him with a couple solid rights. (14:51)

Lea Stevenson def. Sarah McIntyre (19:46) to retain

The 21st Century Outlaws def. The Rocket Riders (21:51)

Shenlong def. Chazz Micheals after a second Gullitine with four seconds left on the time limit (29:56)

Week 5:

Donnie Def. Neo

Jeff Killington takes over and calls the show Killington Wrestling Entertainment as he puts a bounty on Shenlong and puts Shenlong in a battle royal against every member of the roster.

Shenlong def. DWE Roster (1:21:51:) by DQ as Jeff justs start kicking Shenlong's ass in.

Week 6:

Neo def. Donnie 2-2

Shenlong takes over the show and renames it Dragon Wrestling Entertainment like it used to be and puts in a fall count anywhere gaunlet match on Jeff.

Jeff def. DWE Roster after beating every member of the roster finishing with Justin after Psycho helped Jeff (1:54:12) Jeff is a bloody mess but refuses to fall but Shenlong after the match blasts him with a Gullitine and does a mock 3 count but Jeff acctually kicks out as Shenlong's in shock and just starts kicking at the fallen Jeff in shock as the camera goes out.


End file.
